Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Bella es una poderosa teléquinetica que escapa de un centro de investigación gubernamental. Con ella está Edward, su ángel guardián, enviado a la Tierra para protegerla. ¿Podrán encontrar un lugar seguro? ¿Podrá Bella amar a esta extraordinaria criatura? OOC/AU. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Lissa Bryan, I just translate.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

En retrospectiva, Bella reconocía que había sido su noble corazón el que la había llevado a este desastre, aún así no se arrepentía.

Estaba acostada en una mesa, mirando un techo de azulejos blancos. Había un solitario panel de luces fluorescentes en el centro. No se podía mover. Cualquier que fuera la droga que le habían inyectado la había dejado paralizada, tan solo capaz de parpadear. Su cuerpo había sido vestido con un conjunto de hospital beige y había una intravenosa pegada a su brazo.

Cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas. Intentó recitar mentalmente poesía, diálogos de películas, letras de canciones, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a alejar su mente del problema en el que estaba metida.

Estaba destinado a pasar tarde o temprano. Últimamente, Bella había estado cometiendo más deslices en público, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella fuera localizada y _ellos_ aparecieran de nuevo. No sabía quiénes eran _ellos_, pero había estado consciente de su presencia en su vida algunas veces, siempre mudándose cuando veía a alguno.

Esta vez, ella había estado en un pequeño pueblo del Estado de Washington, un lugar donde ella creía que nadie pensaría en buscarla. Encontró un trabajo en una librería, una encantadora vocación para una bibliófila como ella, e incluso había tenido disponible un pequeño apartamento en el piso de arriba.

Probablemente el hecho de vivir sola era lo que había causado esos pequeños deslices en público. En casa, sola, nadie comentaría si la puerta del refrigerador se cierra sola o un libro sale del estante y, aparentemente por voluntad propia, llegaba flotando a sus manos. Se había acostumbrado a usar sus habilidades y ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando estaba en el supermercado y no podía alcanzar una lata en un estante. La Señora Cope había visto eso. Ella era la dueña de la cafetería que estaba al cruzar la calle y probablemente era la chismosa más grande del pueblo. Bella no pudo dormir era noche debido a la preocupación, pero en realidad, ¿qué iba a decir la Señora Cope? _—Vi una lata volar a las manos de la recepcionista de la biblioteca —._ Nadie le creería, ¿cierto?

Aunque ella no diría eso. Bella había conocido a los de su tipo antes. Comenzaría con furtivas insinuaciones de que Bella era "extraña", que algo estaba "mal" con esa chica y antes de que ella lo supiera, las personas estarían mirándola en las tiendas y alejándose con nerviosismo cuando ella pasara junto a ellos. Generalmente esa era su señal para saber que era hora de mudarse a una ciudad nueva, con un nombre nuevo.

No había manera de ocultar el último incidente, lo cual es la razón de que se encuentre atrapada a una mesa, mirando al techo. Las personas habían tomado fotos y probablemente ahora estaban reproduciéndose por todo YouTube. Dios, había sido tan estúpida, pero no podía dejar que esa gente muriera, no cuando ella tenía la habilidad de salvarlos.

La puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Bella giraron hacia el sonido, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Un hombre entró a su campo de visión, vistiendo una bata de laboratorio blanca sobre un traje negro, llevando un grueso expediente en una mano y una aguja hipodérmica en la otra. Él acerco una silla que estaba contra la pared para ponerla enseguida de la cama. Era joven, de unos veintitantos, el tono oscuro de su piel y el cabello negro indicaban una herencia de los Nativos Americanos. Estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa cálida y amigable que no hizo nada para hacerla sentir tranquila.

—Hola Bella, soy el Dr. Black. Voy a inyectarte ahora y serás capaz de moverte y hablar un poco —. Deslizó la aguja dentro de un tubo en la intravenosa.

La sensibilidad regresó e instintivamente Bella se sacudió contra las cuerdas. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente. No había nadie más en la habitación. Miró especulativamente al Dr. Black. Podría…

—No intentes nada —le advirtió. —Tengo mis propios talentos —él sonrió. —No te preocupes, entiendo. Estás asustada y es una reacción natural, pero nadie va a herirte, Bella. Estás segura aquí, más segura de lo que habrías estado allá afuera tú sola, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bella, y se alarmo ante lo ronca y hosca que había sonado su voz. Por todos los gritos, supuso. — ¿Qué es este lugar?

—El Proyecto Theta —replicó el Dr. Black. —Estás en un centro de investigación del gobierno de Estados Unidos.

Bella cerró los ojos. Esas eran las palabras que siempre había temido. — ¿Soy su nueva rata de laboratorio?

—Bella, no es de esa forma —le dijo el Dr. Black. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. Su corbata colgaba como una plomada. —No queremos lastimarte, queremos ayudarte a desarrollar tus habilidades a su máximo potencial.

— ¿Puedo negarme?

—No, no puedes —dijo. —No estás a salvo allá afuera, Bella. No somos el único gobierno que selecciona a personas con talentos para nuestro programa.

"_Seleccionar_" igual a "_Secuestrar_".

Él siguió —Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien te localizara. Hay países que pagarían una fortuna por alguien como tú y sus programas no son tan… _suaves _como los nuestros.

Bella sintió las lágrimas salir por las orillas de sus ojos y deslizarse por sus sienes.

Dr. Black abrió el expediente. —Te hemos estado siguiendo la pista por mucho tiempo, Bella. La primera vez que llamaste nuestra atención fue cuando sucedió el incidente de Tyler Crowley.

El estómago de Bella se revolvió ante la mención de ese nombre y, a regañadientes, los recuerdos de los que ella se arrepentía comenzaron a llegar a la superficie de su mente.

El Dr. Black estudió los papales. —Hmm… Mariscal de campo de la preparatoria, muerto en una habitación de hotel con una mujer casi histérica que gritaba por los servicios de emergencia, una mujer joven que parecía tener una hemorragia en la nariz —él la miró. —En ese entonces todavía no se había desarrollado por completo, ¿verdad?

—No —susurró Bella. Sus habilidades no habían adquirido fuerza y seguridad hasta que llegó a los veintitantos.

Dr. Black asintió. —Tiene sentido, tus habilidades van a la par de tu desarrollo cerebral. Una vez que tu cerebro estuvo completamente maduro, conseguiste manejarlas, me imagino —. Bajó la vista de nuevo a los papeles. —La autopsia revela que el corazón de Crowley fue aplastado como si un puño hubiera entrado a su pecho y lo hubiera apretado. Los médicos declararon que nunca habían visto nada como eso.

La voz de Bella se quebró por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. —No era mi intención… no era mi intención matarlo. Quería que se detuviera, yo solo… creo que empujé con demasiada fuerza —. Hubo una extraña sensación de alivio al poder, finalmente, hablar con alguien sobre eso. Las personas siempre sospecharon que ella tenía algo que ver con su muerte, especialmente por la hemorragia de la nariz. Ellos creen que él la golpeó y que ella hizo… _algo_. Eso causó que su último año fuera un infierno porque Tyler había sido popular y su novia, igual de popular, había llevado a cabo una vendetta personal contra Bella.

Bella había estado asombrada cuando Tyler la invitó a una fiesta con él. Su primera cita sería con el chico más popular de la escuela. Ella creía que era un sueño. Al final, resultó ser una pesadilla.

Bella era tímida y torpe de niña, pero mejoró mucho en la adolescencia. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando ser invisible para no convertirse en el objetivo de esas pequeñas explosiones de malicia y crueldad que los chicos muchas veces infligían cuando alguien era de un nivel social menor al de ellos.

Incluso cuando ella era más joven, sus compañeros sabían que había algo _diferente _en Bella, y eran como tiburones oliendo sangre en el agua. Cosas raras pasaban cuando Bella estaba cerca. Cuando era pequeña, la mayoría eran cosas que se caían de las estanterías o focos explotando cuando ella estaba molesta.

Su madre, Renee, sentía que la "diferencia" hacía que Bella fuera muy especial. Fue ella quien ayudó a Bella a aprender lo que podía hacer y cómo controlarlo. Retaba a Bella para que hiciera que las cosas se movieran con el poder de su mente, deslizar un libro a través de una mesa, levantar una toalla y doblarla, y tiempo después, cuando era adolescente, limpiar con la aspiradora mientras leía un libro. Su padre no estaba tan emocionado con las habilidades de Bella y siempre saltaba cuando veía un objeto flotar por sí mismo, pero era un padre amoroso y ella tuvo una maravillosa vida familiar. Su hermano, Jasper, siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Él también tenía un poco de talento y era el único que entendía lo que ella sentía.

Tyler le dijo que la fiesta iba a ser en un hotel que estaba a las orillas del pueblo, lo cual explicó que era porque así los chicos podrían beber sin tener que preocuparse por limpiar. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie adentro. Cuando la cerró detrás de ellos y le sonrió, ella supo que estaba en graves problemas.

—No fuiste la única —dijo el Dr. Black. —Violó a otras dos chicas, ambas marginadas al igual que tú. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a presentar cargos contra él. ¿Alguna vez consideraste que puede que le hayas hecho un favor al mundo?

Bella no dijo nada.

—Seis meses después nos llegó el reporte de un extraño accidente de carros. Una niña pequeña salió de su casa y andaba por la calle. La conductora no la vio, pero antes de que pudiera golpear a la niña, su carro chocó contra _algo_. Toda la defensa quedó hecha trizas —. Él le enseñó una foto del carro con el cofre golpeado y el parachoques doblado. —Aún más extraño, la conductora dijo que no había nada en la calle que pudiera _golpear_. Ningún otro carro involucrado. Los policías buscaron incluso en las tiendas de reparación por algo que pudiera coincidir con el choque y tu nombre salió en los reportes de la policía como la persona que llevó a la pequeña a su casa, de nuevo con hemorragia nasal. La madre pensó que tú debiste estar involucrada en el accidente.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y golpeó las puntas de sus dedos juntas. —Fue entonces cuando te fuiste. ¿Nos descubriste?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Fue mi hermano.

—Tu hermano también tiene su propio talento, ¿no?

Bella jadeó. El miedo se infiltró en ella. —P-por favor, por favor no…

Dr. Black sacudió una mano. —No te preocupes, Bella. Él está en una escala baja. Apenas llega al dos en una escala de diez. No aceptamos a nadie menor a cinco.

— ¿En qué estoy yo?

Dr. Black sonrió. —Tú, querida, estás en _veinte_. Mi gran amiga. Nuestras escalas no son lo suficientemente altas para ti. Monitoreamos tus ondas cerebrales mientras estabas inconsciente y tus ondas Delta-Theta van más allá de los gráficos. No puedo esperar para ver lo que puedes hacer.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Me sentiré muy decepcionado, pero no puedo obligarte. Como sea, no te irás de aquí, sin importar si coperas o no. Necesitas aceptar eso, Bella. No podemos arriesgarnos a que caigas en las manos de nuestras naciones enemigas.

— ¿Mi familia? —susurró Bella.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No podemos permitirte que tengas contacto con ellos.

— ¿Solo creerán que desaparecí? —. _Jasper nunca aceptara eso_, pensó. Él sabía que ella nunca se iría sin contactarlo. Sin importar qué tan de repente ella se fuera, siempre le hacía saber donde estaba. La tenacidad de Jasper significaba que él nunca dejaría esto así, nunca aceptaría que ella simplemente había muerto y que tendría que seguir con su vida. Él nunca dejaría de buscarla y haría tanto escándalo por eso como le fuese posible. ¿Se estaría poniendo a sí mismo en peligro? ¿Era esta el tipo de organización que "callaban" a las personas que fisgoneaban demasiado y se convertían en una irritación?

—Eres conocida por hacer eso, mudarte abruptamente sin dejar información alguna —. El Dr. Black se encogió de hombros. —No conseguirá mucha ayuda por parte de la ley.

Si el Dr. Black creía que todo lo que Jasper haría sería llamar a la policía para reportar su desaparición, eso significaba que no había estado vigilando muy de cerca a su familia, pero Bella no dijo nada.

El Dr. Black la liberó de las restricciones y Bella se sentó lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas. —Te mostraré los alrededores. Vamos.

Se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaban inestablemente. El Dr. Black le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, tenía miedo de caerse si no tenía algo en qué apoyarse. Tecleó varias series de números en un teclado, sonriéndole a ella sobre su hombro. —No te molestes en memorizarlos, nos dan códigos nuevos cada día —. La puerta sonó y él la empujó para abrirla, guiándola por un largo pasillo con paredes blancas y suelos de baldosas con manchas grises. Muy institucional, limpio e impersonal. Sin ventanas. Cada pocos metros había una cámara de seguridad en el techo y cada puerta tenía en un lado un teclado pegado a la pared. Ella se preguntó qué tanto de esta seguridad sería real, y qué tanto estaba destinado a hacer que los residentes se sintieran constantemente vigilados.

—Esta será tu habitación —. El Dr. Black presionó un número y abrió la puerta. Se veía como un lindo cuarto de hotel, con una pequeña salita/comedor a la derecha y la habitación a la izquierda. Con una alfombra café y paredes beige, en una de las cuales se mostraba una indiferente acuarela de un barco de vela.

El Dr. Black la llevó de nuevo al pasillo, el cual siguieron hasta que se abrió en una habitación grande para recreación. Tenía una mesa de billar, unas cuantas televisiones; una de ellas tenía conectado un videojuego que estaba siendo utilizado por un adolescente y unas pequeñas estanterías con libros y juegos de mesa. Cerca de una docena de personas holgazaneaban en las sillas o sofás, y todos utilizaban el mismo conjunto beige que utilizaba Bella. Unos cuantos levantaron la vista cuando el Dr. Black y Bella entraron, pero parecía tener muy poco interés en la recién llegada a su medio. Bella sintió indicios de malestar en su estómago. Los ojos de los residentes se veían aburridos y apáticos, los ojos de personas que no tenían esperanza alguna.

—Hola a todos —dijo el Dr. Black animadamente. —Esta es Bella.

Pocas voces dijeron –Hola–, pero la mayoría simplemente la vieron antes de regresar su atención a lo que fuera que hubieran estado haciendo antes de que ella entrara. Solo una persona se quedó mirándola, cuya expresión reflejaba una sombría lástima.

—Esa es la cafetería —le dijo el Dr. Black a Bella, arrastrándola a un arco abierto. Tenía el omnipresente olor que todas las cafeterías parecían compartir: los fantasmas de comidas pasadas, grasa y paños de cocina. Hizo que su estómago ya revuelto diera otra sacudida.

Siguió al doctor por otro pasillo el cual, según le dijo él, llevaba a las salas de investigación. Abrió la puerta de una de ellas y Bella exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo. No sabía que había estado esperando (y temiendo), pero era otra habitación de ambiente agradable con una mesa en el centro. En una pared había un espejo unidireccional como los que Bella había visto en los dramas policiacos, los cuales les permitían a las personas que estaban del otro lado ver sin ser vistos. La perturbaba un poco.

Como si el Dr. Black pudiera sentir el malestar de Bella, abrió la puerta para mostrarle el área de observación. Aquí la luz era más tenue, las cámaras señalaban al vidrio y había un grupo de computadoras debajo de ellas.

— ¿Has visto tu video? —preguntó el Dr. Black.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Tecleó algo en el teclado y se hizo para atrás. —Velo, de verdad es increíble.

Las imágenes comenzaron con un después del accidente. Un carro estaba encajado debajo de la mitad de un camión y las cadenas que sujetaban la carga de troncos se habían roto. Unos pocos ya se habían caído. Dos de ellos estaban sobre el carro, aplastando el techo y el cofre. El audio sonaba muy mal, pero Bella podía escuchar los débiles gritos que habían rasgado su corazón. El lugar del accidente estaba a solo unas calles de la librería y Bella había llegado a él durante su caminata matutina. La carretera era tan peligrosa; tanto carros como camiones madereros tomaban las curvas con demasiada rapidez y era un milagro que no hubieran más accidentes.

Las ambulancias todavía no habían llegado, pero ya se había juntado un pequeño grupo de espectadores, algunos tomando fotos, bromeando, platicando entre ellos, describiendo a otros accidentes que habían visto. Nadie estaba ayudando a la desenfrenada mujer que estaba atrapada en el carro, gritando. La carga de troncos crujió peligrosamente; la gravedad todavía no acababa con ellos.

Bella se vio a sí misma llegando a la escena y pudo ver su boca formar las palabras _—Oh, mierda —_cuando se dio cuenta de que el tronco que estaba arriba estaba a punto de caerse y lo haría justo sobre el parabrisas. Se movió ligeramente y la multitud jadeó. Las cámaras de celulares fueron levantadas. Por un momento Bella los odió, era como si estuvieran viendo una película, emocionados por ver que estaba a punto de suceder, pero completamente indiferentes ante el hecho de que un ser humano estaba a punto de morir frente a ellos.

Bella se acercó corriendo al coche y tiró de la puerta, pero al estar torcida no se podría abrir. Bella se concentró y arrancó las bisagras, lanzándolas a un lado. La mujer que estaba adentro era todo un sangriento desastre. No había estado usando su cinturón de seguridad y su cara se había encajado bruscamente en el volante. Bella la ayudó a salir.

—Mi bebé —jadeó la mujer. Y efectivamente, había un porta bebé en la parte trasera del lado del pasajero con un bebé envuelto en una manta rosa.

—La sacaré —le prometió Bella. Pero mientras hablaba, el tronco de encima perdió su batalla contra la gravedad y cayó de la pila yendo hacia ellas. La mujer gritó. Bella levantó las manos y lo agarró por una de las orillas. Su habilidad no requería que ella tocara el objeto, por supuesto, pero a veces involucrar sus músculos la ayudaba a concentrarse. Se tambaleó bajo su peso. _Es demasiado pesado, no puedo._

— ¡Saque al maldito bebé! —le gritó Bella a la mamá, quién estaba congelada en su lugar. Su boca se abrió en una perfecta "O" de asombro. No podría sostenerlo por mucho tiempo más. Su cabeza estaba golpeteando y la sangre caía de su nariz. Demasiado pesado. Nunca antes había intentado sostener algo de este tamaño.

La madre entró a través del hueco donde antes había estado la puerta del conductor y se tambaleó para retirar los cinturones del bebé. Se retiró con el bebé aferrado en sus brazos y grito cuando la carga de troncos se movió otra vez. La multitud estaba demasiado cerca. Si se caían, rodarían hacia los espectadores boquiabiertos.

—Atrás —gritó Bella. —¡Todos ustedes, atrás!

Ella se alejó del tronco, tambaleándose como una borracha, intentando llegar a la seguridad del lado contrario de la carretera antes de colapsar. Llegó hasta la línea amarilla antes de perder su agarre mental en el tronco y esté cayera, trayendo consigo algunos de sus amigos. El lado del pasajero del carro quedo aplastado bajo su peso.

Bella se vio a sí misma caer de rodillas en medio de la carretera y luego obligarse lentamente a ponerse de pie de nuevo. Los espectadores la veían con asombro, algunos con horror. Bella ni siquiera los había visto en ese momento. Su único pensamiento era regresar a la seguridad de su apartamento.

—Fue todo un infierno para poder contener este —dijo el Dr. Black. —Cada vez que eliminábamos un video, volvían a subirlo desde otra fuente. Creemos que al fin pudimos eliminarlos todos, pero por si acaso inventamos que era un spot publicitario para una nueva película de superhéroes.

— ¿Qué hay de los testigos? ¿Los mataron?

—Dios, Bella, ¿por quién nos tomas? No, no los matamos. ¡Por Dios!

Sonaba tan ofendido que Bella se encontró a sí misma disculpándose.

—La mayoría parecieron tragarse la historia del spot publicitario, pero aquellos que no… bueno… ¿Quién les creería? Solo terminarían pareciendo estúpidos, como si hubieran sido engañados por el spot —la miró por un momento. —Tú todavía estabas fuera cuando mis hombres fueron a tu casa para atraparte.

Había sido la peor migraña que Bella había sufrido en toda su vida. Se había tomado unas píldoras que le habían sobrado de las que el médico le había recetado cuando tuvo un esguince en la muñeca en año pasado, pero no habían ayudado. Tomaron horas para que la sangre dejara de salir de su nariz y se había asustado al pensar que tal vez en esta ocasión sí se había lastimado algo dentro de ella, uno o dos vasos sanguíneos.

Había escuchado la puerta azotarse e instantáneamente supo qué pasaba. _"Ellos"_ habían venido por ella. Se paró de un salto de la cama y corrió a ponerle seguro a la puerta de su habitación, atravesando el peinador en la puerta. Se tambaleo a través de la habitación hacia la ventana. El apartamento no había sido diseñado como una casa, pretendiendo que fuera utilizado como almacén para la tienda de abajo, así que las pocas ventanas que tenía eran demasiado altas y pequeñas. Tuvo que usar una silla de su tocador para alcanzarla. La abrió y salto. Tenía las manos en el alféizar, luchando por subir su cuerpo y salir. Desde allí arriba, el piso se veía mucho más lejos de lo que ella pensaba que estaría. Decidió que saltaría y se colgaría de las manos para intentar disminuir la altura de la caída.

Hubo un golpe detrás de ella y Bella lloriqueo, subiendo una rodilla para empujarse por la ventana y un par de manos la agarraron. Bella lo empujó con su habilidad, tirándolo demasiado fuerte por pánico y él voló a través de la habitación estrellándose contra una pared. Sintió dolor en la cabeza. Otro hombre la jaló por la ventana y Bella lo golpeó a él también, pero al parecer le faltó energía porque el hombre solo se tambaleó con el golpe invisible, volviendo a atraparla cuando ella se dio la vuelta para correr. Bella cayó de cara contra la alfombra y gritó cuando sintió el peso de él sobre ella. Pateó y peleó lo mejor que pudo, intentando recordar las cosas que Jasper le había querido enseñar acerca de defensa personal, pero su mente estaba en blanco por el pánico. Él atrapó ambas manos de ella.

El hombre al que había tirado se levantó del piso con un gemido. —Joder, eso dolió —jadeó. — ¿La tienes?

—Sí —. El hombre le había amarrado las manos con un seguro de plástico.

El hombre del piso buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño envase de plata. Lo abrió sacando una aguja hipodérmica, poniendo la aguja hacia arriba y golpeando los costados del frasquito.

Bella gritó de nuevo y los atacó a ambos con su talento. Salió sangre de su nariz, pero nada pasó. Sintió las manos del hombre en su brazo, un pequeño pinchazo de la aguja y después nada.

— ¿Herí a alguien? —preguntó.

El Dr. Black se rió. — ¿Estás preocupada por _ellos_?

Bella miró el piso.

—Están bien —le aseguró el Dr. Black. —Siento haberme reído de ti, pero nunca imaginé a alguien preocupándose por las personas que lo secuestraron. Créeme, están acostumbrados. El pobre Mike ha sido incendiado por un piroquinético, su mente ha sido atacada por un telépata y ha sido golpeado peor de lo que lo hiciste por telequinéticos como tú. Pero él solo lo asume y sigue adelante. Sana rápido.

La guió de regreso a la habitación con la mesa y ambos se sentaron. el Dr. Black, caballerosamente, le sacó la silla a Bella.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo han estado haciendo esto? —preguntó.

—Desde 1950. El gobierno Americano consiguió algunas películas Rusas sobre el estudio de la telequinesis, y _The Powers That Be_ decidieron que Estados Unidos necesitaba desarrollar su propio programa. Como podrás imaginar, la idea de personas que podían asesinar a un líder a la distancia sin la necesidad de armas era un concepto de enormes proporciones. Hoy en día, tenemos telequinéticos entre los guardias personales del Presidente que pueden crear un escudo si lo necesitan.

— ¿Cómo esconden esto del público?

—No es tan difícil. La mayoría de las personas no creen en súper poderes y habilidades paranormales. Si presencian algo raro, se convencen a sí mismos de que sus ojos debieron engañarlos o sacan una conclusión alternativa. Nosotros solo los alentamos.

— ¿Qué hay del gobierno? Quiero decir, ¿el Presidente sabe de este lugar?

El Dr. Black sacudió la cabeza. —Solo pocos lo saben. Nuestro presupuesto se esconde bajo otros programas y es manejado por la milicia. Así que no te alarmes si ves soldados en los pasillos.

— ¿Cómo evitan que las personas encuentren este lugar y se pregunten qué hacen aquí?

—El lugar está en una isla desierta que no aparece en los mapas. Si buscas esta locación en Google Earth, no veras nada más que un extenso océano. Estamos lejos de cualquier ruta de navegación y los aviones tampoco vuelan por aquí arriba.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?

Sonrió. —No puedo decirte eso, pero te diré que está más frío de lo que imaginas. Si intentas escapar, _morirás _congelada.

El Ártico, entonces. O tal vez cerca de la Antártida. Eso explicaría la falta de tráfico que podría poner en evidencia la fortaleza.

—Su factura de calefacción debe de costar muchísimo —dijo Bella y él se rió.

—La fortaleza está debajo de la tierra, lo cual ayuda.

Y ahí estaba la razón para la falta de ventanas.

Se mordió el labio. — ¿Existe alguna forma para poder dejar algún día este lugar?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Eso depende de ti. Si coperas, existe la posibilidad de que seas entrenada para ayudar al gobierno con varias… tareas.

— ¿Cómo un guardaespaldas?

Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. —Entre otras cosas, pero eso es en un futuro, algo que podemos discutir más adelante. La pregunta importante es si participarás en nuestras pruebas. También es para tu beneficio, Bella. Podemos enseñarte a explotar tus habilidades en formas que nunca te has imaginado. Podemos ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte. No más hemorragias nasales, no más dolores de cabeza.

_Lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar para escaparme de aquí_, pensó. —Lo haré.

La sonrisa de él era enorme y ella se preguntó si tal vez él era un lector de mentes. Y entonces se preguntó si esas personas de ojos aburridos que estaban en la sala de recreación alguna vez se preguntaron la misma cosa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos,

Moni(:


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

El Dr. Black le dijo a Bella que le darían unos días para "descansar" antes de comenzar con las pruebas. La encaminó de regreso a su habitación y le explicó que su número de Seguridad Social era la clave para desbloquearla. Bella se puso a explorar después de que él se fue. La cómoda que estaba en el lado opuesto de los pies de la cama tenía cerca de una docena de la ropa que ella vestía en ese momento, junto con ropa interior de algodón blanco de su talla. Al parecer, esa ropa funcionaba tanto para vestir como para pijamas. El armario tenía tres pares de zapatos de lienzo sin cordones, pero además de eso estaba vacío. Había una pequeña estantería en la sala que contenía unos cuantos libros clásicos. Al menos eso era algo por lo que podría estar agradecida. En el baño encontró sus marcas favoritas de champú y jabón corporal. _Un poco raro_, pensó. ¿Habían ido por todo su apartamento tomando notas de las cosas que le gustaban?

La cocina tenía un pequeño gabinete con comida que Bella siempre calificó como "comida para solteros". Latas de ravioli, paquetes de fideos, estofado de carne y sopa de almejas, todas las cosas que ella tenía en su propio gabinete en casa. A Bella no le gustaba cocinar y no era muy buena en eso, así que la mayoría de sus comidas consistían en cosas que podría calentar rápidamente en el microondas.

Una jarra de té helado, su bebida favorita, estaba dentro del refrigerador. Se sirvió un vaso y lo encontró endulzado exactamente a su gusto, con un toque de limón. Se preguntó si habría un mensaje detrás de todo esto. _Sabemos todo sobre ti_, intimidante e inquietante, por decir lo menos. Levantó la vista y vio una de las cámaras de seguridad en el techo. Apretó los dientes. _¿Qué harían si la tapara?_ Se preguntó.

La sala tenía un sofá pequeño enfrente de la televisión. A un lado del sofá había un buro que tenía un teléfono encima. Bella lo agarró con impaciencia, pero no había números debajo del auricular. Lo puso de nuevo en la plataforma y se sintió bastante tonta por la llamarada de esperanza. Por supuesto que no podrían un teléfono con el cual podría contactar al mundo exterior en su habitación.

Bella encendió la televisión, utilizando el control remoto que estaba en medio de la mesita de centro. El canal que apareció cuando se prendió parecía ser uno de avisos. La pantalla era azul y tenía letras blancas que cada treinta segundos se cambiaban a un mensaje diferente. Reglas sobre donde podían fumar los residentes, una reunión del club de libros y el menú de la cafetería para el día. Cambió los canales y se impresionó con la variedad.

La apagó de nuevo y se puso de pie. Necesitaba saber más acerca de este lugar y la mejor forma de hacerlo sería hablando con algunos de los otros residentes. El Dr. Black le dijo que tenía la libertad de visitar la habitación de recreación cuando ella quisiera. Bella puso el vaso vacío en el fregadero de acero inoxidable antes de salir al pasillo. Se detuvo en la entrada, buscando una sonrisa amistosa que pudiera indicar cierta voluntad para platicar. La única persona que parecía prestarle atención fue el joven que la había visto con tanta lástima en su mirada. Tenía el cabello muy corto de un suave color chocolate y ojos azules. Bella caminó hacia él y extendió la mano.

—Hola, soy Bella Swan —dijo.

—Lo recuerdo —le contestó, aceptando su mano y dándole una sacudida. —Soy Quil Atera.

—Quil. Es un nombre interesante.

Se encogió de hombros. —Ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia.

Quería preguntarle cual era su habilidad, pero, ¿y si esa pregunta era grosera? Él vio su vacilación y se rió entre dientes. —Soy un piroquinético —dijo.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien le prendió fuego a Mike?

Se rió. —Sí, ese fui yo. Te contaron eso, ¿huh? Ese tipo simplemente no se iba —. Palmeó el asiento en el sofá junto a él y Bella se sentó.

— ¿Les dijiste que cooperarías? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—En tu caso, no creo que eso sea una buena idea —dijo Quil.

Bella parpadeó. — ¿Por qué?

—No sé —. Alejó la vista y comenzó a trazar las figuras de la tapicería del brazo del sofá con la punta de sus dedos. —Mira, no soy un psíquico, pero a veces tengo como esas _sensaciones_, sabes. Y simplemente siento que es una mala idea.

—Dijeron que podrían hacerme más fuerte —. _Es mi única oportunidad para salir de aquí_.

Asintió. —Pueden. Tu talento es como un músculo. Si trabajas en él, puedes reforzar ese músculo. También te enseñarán nuevas formas para usar lo que tienes. Pero, en serio, no puedo quitarme la sensación de que no deberías hacerlo.

Tal vez no, pero si había alguna oportunidad para salir de aquí, tenía que tomarla. Bella miró alrededor a la habitación y a sus derrotados ocupantes y preguntó:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Cinco años, más o menos. Es algo difícil llevar un registro de tiempo aquí.

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que no había visto ningún reloj en su pequeño cuarto. Nadie usaba reloj.

— ¿Conoces la fecha? —le preguntó Quil con emoción. —Creo que estamos a finales de Abril, pero no estoy seguro.

—Creo que es 23 de Abril.

Quil tamborileó los dedos. —Entonces, probablemente es 24. Es un vuelo largo desde Estados Unidos —. Sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo. —Tener un diario es una manera de registrar el tiempo —le dijo Quil con una sonrisa torcida. —Pero a veces pasan un par de días sin que recuerde escribir.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que es la hora de la comida y esas cosas si no hay relojes?

—Escucharás la campana o si estás en tu cuarto, tu teléfono sonará. No celebramos fechas especiales ni cumpleaños aquí. Piensan que es muy deprimente porque extrañaremos a nuestras familias en la mayoría de esos días.

— ¿Hay algo más del centro de investigación que esto?

—Nada que tengamos permitido ver. Al final del pasillo que esta junto a la cafetería, hay una puerta de acero pintada de amarillo. Permanece lejos de allí —se inclinó hacia adelante y habló en voz tan baja que parecía un susurro. —Las personas que pasan por la puerta amarilla no regresan.

La columna de Bella se estremeció. — ¿Qué les hacen?

Quil solo sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una mirada a las cámaras del techo.

—Las pruebas que hacen, ¿duelen?

—No, creo que tienes la impresión equivocada. Van a querer medir lo que puedes hacer y comenzarán a presentarte tareas cada vez más difíciles e intentar que uses tus habilidades en diferentes maneras. ¿Te dan dolores de cabeza?

—Si me esfuerzo, me dan dolores de cabeza y hemorragias nasales.

—Diles. Tienen medicamentos muy buenos para eso y se lo tomarán con calma para que no te esfuerces mucho. ¿Sabías que cada vez que te sangra la nariz, es porque se rompió un vaso sanguíneo en tu cerebro? Tienes que tener cuidado con eso. Puedes acabar con un daño permanente.

—Hola Quil —dijo una voz femenina. Bella la siguió y vio una niña con cabello café. No podría tener más de catorce o quince.

—Hola Jane — dijo Quil. —Esta es Bella.

—Ah, la telequinética que tiene tan emocionado al Dr. Black —dijo Jane.

—Hola —. Bella le ofreció su mano a Jane y la sacudió brevemente. _Se ve tan joven_… — ¿Escuchaste de mí?

Jane se sentó en el sofá más cercano y subió los pies. —Aquí no hay nada qué hacer más que cotillear —dijo Jane. —Cada palabra que es escuchada de los doctores se corre por el lugar y es analizada toda la semana. El Dr. Black es la mejor fuente porque se olvida de no hablar cerca de los residentes cuando se emociona.

Bella escuchó una nota extraña en la voz de Jane. Tenía la impresión de que a Jane no le agradaba el Dr. Black y se preguntó la razón.

—Ha estado parloteando sobre ti por días, incluso antes de que te portaras como una Superheroína enfrente de docenas de personas —. Eso último lo dijo de una manera desdeñosa y Bella hizo una mueca.

—No podía dejar que esas personas murieran.

—Debiste dejarlos —dijo Jane con honestidad. —Perdiste tu propia vida en el proceso. Ahora tu familia pensará que estás muerta.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Mi hermano no. Él sabía acerca de "ellos". No se rendirá.

Jane intercambió una mirada con Quil.

— ¿Qué? —demandó Bella.

—Nada —dijo Jane. —¿Les dijiste que cooperarías?

Bella asintió, lista para defender su decisión.

—Puede que sea lo mejor —Jane suspiró. —No hay nada más que hacer por aquí.

— ¿Entrenas con ellos?

—No, yo soy lo que ellos llaman _plano_. Un plano. Mi talento es lo que es. No puedo mejorarlo ni cambiarlo.

— ¿Qué tipo de talento tienes?

Jane sonrió de manera tan malvada que enfrío la sangre de Bella. — ¿Te gustaría que te lo demostrara?

— ¡No! —dijo Quil rápidamente. —Jane, detente.

Jane hizo un puchero. —Las únicas ocasiones en que puedo hacerlo es con los novatos.

— ¿Qué puede hacer? —le preguntó Bella a Quil.

Él respondió con voz siniestra. —Puede causar dolor, Bella. Sin rodeos, puede causar una jodida agonía.

Bella miró a Jane. — ¿Y te _gusta_ hacer eso?

Jane asintió con una expresión soñadora en el rostro. —Se siente bien. ¿No te sientes bien cuando usas tu talento, Bella?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había sentido ningún placer en hacerlo, solo incomodidad cuando se esforzaba mucho. Ordinariamente, era lo mismo que usar una tercera mano. Miró a Quil esperando su aporte y él se sonrojó un poco. —Uhm, sí… — dijo. —Se siente bien.

Bueno, al parecer, ella era diferente en el departamento de habilidades paranormales.

—Oh, mira —dijo Jane de repente. —Es la Señorita Malicia —. Lanzó dagas con la mirada en dirección a una mujer de cabello corto y negro que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Caminó en línea recta hacia su grupo. — ¡Hola Quil!

—Hola Alice —respondió Quil. — ¿Conoces a Bella?

Era una manera extraña de expresarlo, pero Alice asintió. Le sonrió a Bella. —Hola, ¿cómo estás?

— ¿No lo sabes ya? —le preguntó Jane, su voz afilada con despecho.

Alice la ignoró. —Es un placer conocerte —. Bella le ofreció su mano, pero en lugar de eso Alice la abrazó. Ella susurró en el oído de Bella —Va a funcionar, pero no de la manera que piensas.

Bella no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¿A qué se refería Alice? Pero Alice no ofreció más información. Ella y Quil comenzaron a platicar acerca de un torneo de cartas que se llevaría a cabo a lo largo de la semana. Alice se veía un poco fuera de lugar junto a los otros residentes porque ella estaba llena de vida y era alegre, un punto de brillante color en un campo de aburrido gris. Jane miró con desagrado a Alice todo el tiempo. Bella se inclinó y murmuró en su oído. — ¿No te agrada?

—Odio su jodido carácter —siseó Jane. —Siempre está sobre Quil, lanzándosele encima. Es repugnante.

Ah, celos. Por lo menos ahí estaba resuelto uno de los pequeños misterios. Jane debía tener un enamoramiento por Quil, pero él no correspondía sus sentimientos. Lo cual era un alivio, porque ella estaría bastante asustada de que un hombre de su edad tuviera interés en una niña tan chica.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, Jane? —le preguntó Bella.

—Desde que tenía diez. Tres años —. La voz de Jane fue bastante resuelta. Dios, Jane era incluso más joven de lo que había pensado.

—Esto está tan mal —dijo Bella suavemente. —¿Tus padres…?

—Ellos creen que me ahogué en un río cerca de nuestra casa. Hicieron que pareciera que me había caído a través del hielo intentando tomar un atajo. Victoria es mi mamá ahora —asintió hacia una mujer con un brillante cabello rojo y rizado que estaba en la esquina leyendo un libro. —Usualmente a los adultos les asignan a alguno de los niños para que los cuiden.

_Niños_, ¿en plural? — ¿Hay más niños aquí?

—Ya no —replicó Jane y Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Éramos Riley, Jessica y yo — continuó Jane. —Pero Riley y Jess… no les fue bien. Los doctores los llevaron por la puerta amarilla.

Bella la miró boquiabierta con horror, pero Jane estaba indiferente. Tiene que estar mal, pensó Bella. Decidió que ella _tenía _que estar mal o de otra forma ella no sería capaz de estar aquí alrededor de estas personas, alrededor de esos doctores que podían… Paró en seco esa idea y se negó a siquiera pensar en eso.

Alice se rió de algo que Quil había dicho y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Jane se removió, respirando con dificultad.

La cabeza de Alice se giró de repente para clavar en Jane una mirada de muerte. —Ni siquiera lo _pienses_ —advirtió.

Jane se enfurruñó.

— ¿Sabes jugar a las cartas? —le preguntó Alice a Bella. —Necesitamos uno más en nuestro equipo.

—No, lo siento —. El único juego que Bella sabía jugar era el solitario y era bastante mala en ello.

Una campana sonó y Bella saltó un poco ante el sonido. Le recordó a las campanas que usaban para indicar el final de un período en la preparatoria. Los residentes se pusieron de pie arrastrándose hasta la cafetería. Bella siguió a Alice y Quil. Agregando otro parecido más al aura de escuela, les dieron bandejas de duro plástico. Pero en lugar de tener una adusta señora sirviendo las porciones, ellos se servían su propia comida de ollas y bandejas.

— ¡Noche de lasaña! —exclamó Quil. —Mi favorita.

El estómago de Bella se revolvió. No creía ser capaz de manejarlo, así que todo lo que tomó fue una ensalada y algunos rollitos. Llevó su bandeja a las mesas, las cuales eran redondas y estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos. Una solitaria flor estaba dentro de un vaso. Alice la toco. —Esta es la única ocasión en la que verás flores aquí —dijo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Bella rompió en ruidosas e indefensas lágrimas. Los otros residentes se giraron en sus sillas y la miraron impasibles. Alice jaló a Bella en sus pequeños brazos y la abrazó. No dijo las cosas sin sentido para tranquilizar que usualmente acompañaban ese tipo de confort; cosas cómo _"Todo estará bien" _ o _"No pasa nada"_.

Porque sí pasaba algo y nada estaba bien.

* * *

Resultó que Quil tenía razón acerca de las pruebas. No hubo dolor, pero el tedío era casi doloroso. Un doctor en una bata blanca sobre un traje negro (¿era ese un tipo de uniforme para "ellos"?) se presentó ante Bella como el Dr. Snow y se sentó frente a ella en una mesa. Bella pensó que su nombre era apropiado porque su cabello era de un brillante blanco, aunque no se veía que tuviera más allá de unos cuarenta.

Estacionado al final de la mesa, estaba un carrito de acero que sostenía pequeños objetos que iban haciéndose cada vez más grandes en la parte inferior. El Dr. Snow abrió su maletín y sacó una pila de formularios antes de tomar uno de los objetos pequeños y ponerlo en la mesa frente a ella. Bella se quedó viéndolo con curiosidad. Era de forma trapezoidal con un pequeño gancho en la parte de arriba y un "1G" estaba grabado en su superficie.

La pluma estaba lista para la acción, el Dr. Snow la miró sobre sus lentes. —Bella, ¿puedes levantar esto por favor?

Lo hizo. Flotó a un pie de altura sobre la superficie de la mesa, rotando lentamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sostener este objeto?

—Um, tanto como me pidan, supongo.

— ¿Indefinidamente?

—Sí.

Escribió algo en los formularios. —Puedes bajarlo ahora.

Después de unos momentos de escribir algo más, agarró otra pesa del carrito. En esta se leía "2G". Le pidió que lo levantara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sostener este objeto?

—Supongo que indefinidamente.

Y así siguió. Para el momento en que llegaron a la libra, Bella estaba lista para arrancarse el cabello. El Dr. Snow se giró para reemplazar la pesa y encontró el carrito flotando en el aire.

—Indefinidamente —dijo Bella, sentada en su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Ah, sí… ya veo —se aclaró la garganta. —Sé que esto es tedioso, Bella, pero tenemos que seguir el protocolo.

Se arrepintió de haber accedido a estas mierdas. Siguió así por días, aunque los objetos se hicieron más interesantes entre más aumentaba el peso. Cuando finalmente llegaron a un peso que Bella no podía levantar sin esforzarse, fue entonces cuando intercedió el Dr. Black. Ella no lo culpó por evitar la parte tediosa.

—Bella, algo de tu archivo me llama la atención. Cuando evitaste que ese niño fuera golpeado por el carro, usaste tu habilidad como un escudo.

—Bueno, en realidad no —confesó. —Empujé el carro.

—Necesitas darte cuenta de que puedes transformarlo en la forma en que tú quieras —le dijo. —Manifiestas tu habilidad como un par de manos, pero puedes transformarlo en una pared si quieres —. Abrió su maletín y sacó una pistola de agua de color amarillo brillante. Sin advertencia previa, señaló a Bella y le disparó en la cara un chorro de agua fría.

— ¡Oye! —protestó, limpiándose los ojos.

Le disparó de nuevo.

— ¡Detente!

—Levanta un escudo —le dijo. —Vamos, puedes hacerlo —. Le disparó de nuevo.

Bella estaba comenzando a enfadarse cada vez más. —No sé a qué te refieres.

—Conviértelo en un panel de cristal —dijo. —Visualiza tu habilidad como una pared entre nosotros.

Chorro de agua.

Bella apretó los dientes. —Dr. Black, en serio, _detente_. No sé cómo hacer eso que me estás pidiendo.

—Detén el agua entonces, de la misma forma en que hiciste con el carro.

Bella empujó con su mente y el siguiente chorro fue bloqueado a mitad del aire, chocando contra una superficie invisible para demarrarse sobre la mesa.

— ¡Muy bien! —le dijo, dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa. —Ahora, ¿empujas solo cuando disparo o mantienes esa pared en su lugar? —. Disparó antes de terminar de hablar y Bella farfulló cuando el agua golpeó el lugar entre sus ojos.

—Mejor mantenla en su lugar —dijo con voz cantarina. —Nunca sabes cuándo voy a disparar —remarcó cada sílaba con un disparo. Bella volvió a levantar su "pared" antes de que él terminara de hablar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes mantenerlo? —le preguntó.

—No sé —dijo Bella. —Tanto como mantenga mi concentración en eso, supongo.

— ¿No hay esfuerzos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Abrió su maletín de nuevo y sacó un bate de béisbol inflable, del tipo que venden como recuerdo en los juegos. Lo infló, sus mejillas inflándose por el esfuerzo. Bella se rió.

La mojó de nuevo. — ¡Eso te enseñará a no reírte de mí!

Bella se rió con más ganas.

—Detente —dijo el Dr. Black con una gran dignidad. —Esto, aquí, es _ciencia_. No hay espacio para la risa en la ciencia —. Puso el seguro para que no se le saliera el aire al bate y lo rebotó contra la cabeza de Bella. —Estás olvidando tu pared.

Ella la levantó de nuevo, pero él no volvió a golpear su cabeza. Él golpeó su hombro. —La pared es demasiado pequeña —comentó.

Ella se había estado concentrando en evitar los ataques contra su cabeza. Intentó visualizar su habilidad como una piel invisible que la rodeaba, pero intentar concentrarse en tantos lugares a la vez era difícil. Sus golpes le seguían llegando. Al final él lanzó el bate en la mesa.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella —dijo. —Ya estás aprendiendo como adaptarlo —. Abrió por última vez su maletín y sacó una bolsa de plástico. —Tu recompensa — anunció, dejando una galleta Oreo en su mano.

Ella soltó unas risitas. — ¿Recompensa?

—Oh, soy un gran creyente de la zanahoria y el palo —dijo. —Fallas, te mojo. Tienes éxito, te doy una galleta. Solo una, de acuerdo. No querremos arruinar tu apetito para la cena.

Y fue así como comenzaron. El Dr. Black, que pronto le dijo que lo llamara Jacob, le enseñó cómo usar su habilidad para formar burbujas invisibles alrededor de los objetos. Una vez hubo aprendido como protegerse completamente y mantenerlo en su lugar, él la retó para que también protegiera objetos que estaban al otro lado de la habitación. Era solo cuestión de visualizar correctamente lo que quería y de darse cuenta de que podía modificar su habilidad a su voluntad, pero no era tan fácil como sonaba y tomaba mucho esfuerzo y concentración. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue haciendo más fácil, aunque todavía fallaba ocasionalmente, especialmente si estaba distraída.

Comenzó a esperar con ansias sus sesiones diarias. Mientras los días y semanas pasaban, ella también comenzó a sentirse fascinada por sus habilidades y se convirtió casi una obsesión para ella, queriendo descubrir realmente qué tan lejos podría llegar su talento. No hubo dolores de cabeza, ni hemorragias nasales. Jacob parecía entender sus límites y sabía que ella no exageraba o mentía cuando ella le decía que no podía hacer más por ese día.

Cuando descubrió que su talento era maleable, fue capaz de usarlo como un proyectil, una navaja, agiles dedos que eran capaces de agarrar algo tan frágil como una pompa de jabón sin romperla, pero también podía proporcionar una fuerza aplastante. Incluso aprendió a usarlo consigo misma y levitar, aunque nunca fue capaz de sostenerse en el aire por mucho tiempo. Pensó que eso era extraño, ya que podía sostener un objeto de su mismo peso por tiempo indefinido, pero no su propio cuerpo. Jacob solo se encogió de hombros sin ofrecer explicaciones.

Él la hacía mantener objetos en el aire durante todo el tiempo que duraba su sesión mientras se concentraba en otras cosas. Aprendió a levantar varios objetos a la vez, fue más difícil de lo que sonaba porque básicamente tenía que dividir su atención por partes iguales entre cada uno.

Cerca de un mes después de su llegada, Jacob le sonrió cuando llegó a recogerla a su cuarto. — ¿Quieres ver si puedes detener una bala? —preguntó.

La llevó a una habitación de entrenamiento diferente a la que habían usado antes. Tan grande como un gimnasio; la pared trasera estaba revestida con sacos de arena. Un maniquí blanco con forma de cuerpo humano había sido puesto delante de la pared. Un soldado estaba de pie en el otro lado de la habitación. Bella puso su escudo alrededor del maniquí como fue indicado y Jacob dio una orden. El soldado levantó su brazo de su costado y disparó.

Bella _sintió _la bala cuando penetró a través de su escudo, una tajada caliente a través de su mente. Ahora el maniquí había perdido un pedazo de espuma de su pecho.

—La detuviste un poco —le dijo Jacob, animándola. —Intenta de nuevo. Imagina tu escudo más grueso o más duro. Tan duro como el acero. Puedes hacerlo, Bella.

El soldado disparó de nuevo y Bella hizo una mueca. —Ouch.

— ¿Demasiado esfuerzo?

—No. Es que puedo sentir la bala cuando pasa —dijo. —Quema.

— ¿En serio? —. Él se veía bastante interesado por esta revelación. —Bueno, piensa en ello como el "extra". Vamos, Bella. Puedes hacerlo. Concéntrate. No te concentres en hacia dónde va a golpear la bala. Concéntrate en hacer tu escudo tan duro como un diamante.

— ¿Realmente podré hacerla rebotar?

Él asintió. —He visto a otros capaces de hacerlo y tú tienes más talento de lo que ellos tenían. Solo necesitas _creer_ que puedes hacerlo.

Jacob estaba decepcionado al final de la sesión por el hecho de que Bella aún no podía manejarlo. —No galleta —anunció.

¿Era loco que ella estuviera un poco molesta por eso? Se había convertido en un ritual al final de sus sesiones y Bella siempre se reía cuando él sacaba con toda seriedad la Oreo de su maletín y se la daba como si fuera una medalla de oro. Bella sacudió la cabeza mentalmente mientras él la llevaba de regreso a su cuarto. Tenía la sensación de que Jacob era aún más inteligente de lo que ella pensaba, haciendo todo por agradarle a ella de modo que se sintiera mal por decepcionarlo. ¿Él estaba usando la personalidad de ella para manipularla?

Él sonrió y la extraña sensación de que él podía leer su mente regresó. —No te preocupes, Bella. Lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana. Estoy seguro de que pronto le agarraras la maña a esto.

Unas semanas después pudo cumplir con la meta de proteger varios objetos a la vez de las balas. Secretamente deseaba que avanzaran con algo más porque todavía podía sentir las balas chocando contra su escudo, era como picaduras de avispa dentro de su cabeza. Demasiadas balas y ella perdía la concentración y el escudo se caería dando paso a los dolores de cabeza. Sabía que Jacob intentaba hacerla más fuerte mediante la práctica, al igual que fue capaz de levantar objetos más grandes y pesados sin esforzarse, pero el dolor nunca se iba.

—Haremos algo más grande mañana —dijo una tarde después de que ella pudo proteger tres objetivos de diferentes soldados con armas. Él se veía emocionado por el prospecto y Bella se las arreglo para sonreírle, aunque ella no estaba tan entusiasmada.

Alice la acorraló después de la cena. —Bella, quédate en la cama mañana.

— ¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy segura, estoy viendo algunas cosas raras.

Bella estaba escéptica, por decir lo menos. Las visiones de Alice no eran completamente confiables. Ella veía múltiples posibilidades que cambiaban cada vez que alguien tomaba una decisión, sin importar el momento. Muchas de sus predicciones nunca se hacían realidad y otras tantas se le escapaban sin ser vistas.

De todas formas, Bella estaba cansada después del esfuerzo de ayer y decidió que no afectaría a nadie si se tomaba un día libre. Todavía estaba en la cama cuando Jacob llegó, cargando una bolsa grande en una mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—No me siento bien —replicó ella.

Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con el mismo escepticismo que debía haber estado en la cara de ella cuando escuchaba a Alice hablar la noche pasada. — ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, creo que dormiré hoy y tal vez mañana me sienta mejor.

—Es una pena —dijo Jacob. —Porque íbamos a salir hoy.

Bella se sentó de golpe. — ¿En serio?

—Sip. Es una pena que te sientas mal.

Bella se quitó de encima las cobijas. —Quiero ir.

Él sonrió. —Eso pensé —. Él le dio la bolsa, la cual contenía una gruesa chamarra anaranjada, mayas de aislamiento y botas para la nieve. Una bufanda, guantes gruesos y un trineo estaban al fondo de la bolsa. Ella se los puso rápidamente, su corazón golpeteaba emocionado. ¡Iba a salir! Se sentía como una niña en un día nevado.

Él la guió por el pasillo, pasando las habitaciones de investigación y a través de una puerta de acero cerrada (Gracias a Dios, esta estaba pintada de gris). Bajando por un corto pasillo llegaron a otra puerta, la cual llevaba a una escalera con paredes de cemento. Subieron cuatro tramos de escaleras de metal y Bella estaba jadeando para el momento en que llegaron al final. Unos cuantos meses sin ejercicio y se había convertido en una debilucha. Realmente necesitaba correr a lo largo del pasillo o hacer saltos en su habitación o algo.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —le dijo Jacob. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un par de gafas de protección. —Los necesitarás — le dijo. —El Sol brilla machín allá arriba.

Bella bufó. — ¿Acabas de decir "_machín_"?

—Mira niña, estás entrando en territorio de "no galleta".

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Bella. Se puso las gafas y la capucha de su sudadera. Tenía un pelaje grueso en la orilla. Jacob le abrió la puerta e incluso detrás de las gafas, el brillo de la luz solar reflejada en la nieve lastimó los ojos de Bella. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirando a su alrededor.

Solo una pequeña sección del centro era visible desde ahí. Era una pequeña estructura, con montones de nieve en tres lados, con un simple set de puertas lo suficientemente grandes para que entrara un camión. Tres antenas grandes y una antena parabólica estaban en el techo del edificio. Y eso era la única cosa visible en millas. Simple nieve se extendía hacia el horizonte en cada dirección. Una de las paradas de Bella para "evadirlos" había sido en Kansas y recordaba lo asombrada que había estado por las praderas, nada más que un mar de olas verdes, tan lejos como sus ojos podían ver, hasta la inmensidad del cielo arriba.

A su izquierda había un vehículo militar estacionado, uno extraño con aspecto de carro, pintado con el camuflaje estándar, irónicamente inefectivo en este ambiente. Jacob caminó hacia el auto y abrió la puerta. Se metió y sacó a un gatito color jengibre con ojos azules.

No hay nada más tierno en el planeta que un gatito bebé. Jacob se lo dio y Bella lo arrulló y mimó, acurrucando la pequeña cosita temblorosa contra su cuello. — ¡Oh, el pobrecito se está congelando! —chilló.

—La meteré de nuevo al calor —. Jacob le quitó a la gatita y la puso de regreso en una caja dentro del vehículo, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿Para quién es? —. _¡Di que para mí! ¡Di que para mí!_

—Ella es el "extra" de hoy —dijo Jacob.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

Jacob señaló a los soldados saliendo del edificio. —Esos chicos van a dispararle a este vehículo. Tu trabajo es proteger a la gatita.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. — ¡Jacob, eso es horrible! —. De verdad, no hablaba en serio.

—_Hablo_ en serio —dijo Jacob, confirmando lo que ella había sospechado durante todo ese tiempo acerca de sus habilidades para leer la mente. —Es tiempo de comenzar el juego, Bella. Sé que si lo intentas, puedes hacerlo.

_Eres un imbécil_, pensó Bella.

Él se rió. —No eres la primera persona que llega a esa conclusión. Vamos, Bella. Salva a la gatita.

Él hizo un movimiento con su brazo y los soldados comenzaron a disparar. Bella lanzó su escudo con las manos aferradas a sus orejas. Apretó los dientes ante las agudas picaduras, intentando ignorar el dolor. _Respira. Solo respira_. Sus bocanadas de aire se empañaban en el frío.

—Segunda etapa —gritó Jacob y el sonido cambio del tap-tap-tap de las pistolas semiautomáticas al traqueteo de las ametralladoras. Bella gimió. Puñaladas de fuego, manchas rojas detrás de sus párpados.

—Vamos, Bella. Estás dejando que pasen algunas. El pobre gatito cuenta contigo —. La voz de Jacob era cruelmente alegre. Ella empujó con más fuerza y su cabeza comenzó a palpitar al ritmo de los tiros.

—Tercera etapa —gritó Jacob y un tremendo choque golpeo a través de la cabeza de Bella incluso antes de que ella escuchara la explosión. La sangre salió de su nariz. Cayó sobre sus rodillas. _¿Un lanzagranadas? ¿Me hiciste protegerlo de un maldito lanzagranadas?_

—Sabía que podías hacerlo —dijo Jacob con orgullo en su voz. — ¡Bella, lo hiciste genial! El gatito está bien.

—Jódete tú y tu galleta —dijo Bella y cayó de cara contra la nieve.

* * *

El Dr. Black iba silbando cuando entró en su oficina. Hoy había tenido una excelente sesión con Isabella Swan. El ejercicio de tiros de esa tarde había sido extraordinario, la mejor demostración de poderes de que había visto. Se sentía privilegiado al haber sido parte de eso, honrado de tener a una criatura tan increíble como Bella bajo su tutelaje. Jacob le había enviado el video a sus superiores en Washington tan pronto como había terminado de dejar a una temblorosa e inestable Bella en su cuarto. Su único arrepentimiento había sido tener que decirle que "no" cuando le preguntó si podía quedarse con el gatito. No se permitían las mascotas en el centro y hacer una excepción con Bella solo la convertiría en un blanco para los celos y resentimientos de los otros residentes. Eran muy sensibles ante el favoritismo.

Tenía un correo electrónico esperándolo. Lo abrió y dejó de silbar a la mitad de una nota.

..

DE: GEN. ARO VOLTURI

PARA: DR. J. BLACK, PROYECTO THETA, GEN. DIR

REIVSAR LOS SIGUIENTE PEDIDOS: TERMINAR INMEDIATAMENTE CON EL SUJETO DEL PROYECTO 1279-A

FIN DEL MENSAJE

..

Jacob lo leyó dos veces más y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Levantó el teléfono, el único en el centro que tenía la capacidad de hacer llamadas y tecleó el código de acceso. Cuando escuchó el tono de llamada, metió un número de teléfono muy largo, una línea directa hacia el General Volturi.

Contestó en el segundo timbre. —Creí que me llamarías —dijo el general.

—No puedo creer lo que veo. Aro, ¿qué carajos? ¿No viste el video que te mandé?

—Ese video es la razón de que debas terminar con ello —replicó Aro. —Velo de nuevo, y esta vez, hazlo desde nuestra perspectiva. Sí, ella es asombrosa y se irá haciendo más fuerte. Y eso es lo que nos preocupa. Es _demasiado_ poderosa. Está llegando al punto de ser incontrolable, Jake, y en cuando ella se dé cuenta de eso, todo el proyecto estará en riesgo. Piensa en lo que puede pasar si se hace malvada o es capturada por uno de nuestros enemigos.

—Esas son mierdas —protestó Jacob. —Mira, solo déjame mantenerla aquí. Nunca la usaremos para el Programa Cobra. Es el talento más fuerte que he encontrado, Aro y jodid—

Aro lo interrumpió. —Esta orden viene directamente del Big Guy.

El corazón de Jacob se hundió.

—No va a cambiar de parecer, Jacob. Tienes tus órdenes. Hazlo ahora y rápido, y hazlo por la espalda, desde donde ella no te vea venir.

Jacob estrelló el teléfono de regreso a su base y recostó la cabeza contra el escritorio. _¡Carajo!_

Él sabía que no era bueno relacionarse con los sujetos de sus pruebas porque una orden como esta podría llegar en cualquier momento. En cualquier momento, el Big Guy podría decidir terminarlo, llevarían a todos los residentes a la parte superior y los ejecutarían uno por uno, antes de activar el sistema de autodestrucción del centro. Era una eventualidad inevitable: el Proyecto Theta terminaría en sangre y fuego. Él siempre lo había sabido y aceptó esto como el precio que habría que pagar por el avance del conocimiento científico. Demonios, su _propio_ número podría ser llamado en cualquier momento si ellos se cuestionaban su lealtad o creyeran que él sabía demasiado. Jacob aceptaba eso también como un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Las cosas que estaba aprendiendo acerca del cerebro humano y su potencial podrían cambiar el mundo algún día.

Pero, demonios, le _gustaba _Bella. Le gustaba, la respetaba y quería ver hasta dónde podría llegar con ese maravilloso talento suyo, porque si es que había un tope límite, todavía no lo habían encontrado.

Pero no tenía opción. Si se negaba, él se encontraría arrodillado en la nieve junto a ella.

Suspiró y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio donde su pistola estaba almacenada.

* * *

Bella estaba durmiendo a medias, el dolor de su cabeza demasiado severo para permitirle más que dormitar entre punzadas. Los medicamentos habían ayudado un poco, pero ella no creía que hubiera drogas lo suficientemente fuertes para quitarle por completo el dolor. Puede que de verdad lo haya hecho esta vez, haberse causado daño cerebral, tal vez hecho a perder su talento. Decidió que no se lamentaría por verlo irse.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Jacob entró con dos soldados con cara de piedra flaqueándolo.

—Ja… ¿qué? —soltó.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo. La levantó de la cama en sus brazos y la cargó fuera del cuarto por el pasillo. Cuando pasaron por la sala de grabación, Bella capto un vistazo del rostro de Alice con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Pasaron la cafetería e iban por el pasillo que llevaba al último lugar al que Bella querría ir. La puerta amarilla.

La puerta por la que nunca regresaban aquellos que salían por ella, había dicho Quil. Bella gimió, pero no pudo hacer más que patear débilmente y moverse un poco. Entraron a un elevador y Jacob presionó el botón de arriba. Un alegre Muzak sonaba de fondo, una alegre melodía de jazz. El elevador subió suavemente y el estómago de Bella intento quedarse atrás. Eso hacía que su cabeza latiera aún con más fiereza. Cerró los ojos y escuchó las puertas abrirse y cerrarse a medida que Jacob caminaba.

Frío. Estaba frío. Estaban afuera.

Jacob bajó a Bella, sentándola en la nieve con su pijama y pies descalzos. Ella tembló. Iba a morir aquí afuera en esa pradera congelante. Sus ojos viajaron a un costado del edificio y vio una chimenea. Su último destino. Jacob sacó una pistola del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la cargo, preparando una de las balas.

Bella se quedó viéndolo. Aunque sabía que era inútil, intentó levantar un escudo y sangre fresca salió de su nariz, sorprendentemente brillante cuando cayó sobre la nieve.

—Lo siento —dijo Jacob. Levantó la pistola.

_¡WHAM! _Algo chocó contra él, noqueándolo y lanzándolo contra la pared del edificio y él se dejo caer, sin ofrecer resistencia, contra el suelo. Lo que fuese, se había movido demasiado rápido para que los ojos de Bella le siguieran la pista, embistiendo contra uno de los soldados y arrancándole el arma de las manos, y luego arremetió contra el segundo antes incluso de que el soldado pudiera levantar el arma de su costado. Jacob y los dos soldados estaban tirados silenciosos e inmóviles en la nieve.

Un hombre estaba de pie frente a ella, un hombre tan hermoso que era casi doloroso mirarlo. Cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes sobre un rostro cincelado de perfecta simetría. Y él tenía… _alas_.

Alas blancas con grandes plumas. Estas se flexionaron bajo la mirada de ella.

—Bella —dijo él, su voz suave y cálida. Se arrodilló y la cargó, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Él envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella, cortando el frío viento, cerrándose a todo. Él inclinó ese hermoso rostro y la besó. Bella cerró los ojos y lo recibió, abriendo la boca por la cálida lengua que se deslizaba contra la suya. Tal vez estaba muerta. Tal vez Jacob le había disparado y esto era el paraíso. Pero ella se sentía increíble y sorprendentemente _viva_ en ese momento.

Él se alejó, dejando en sus labios un pequeño beso. —He esperado cerca de veinte años para hacer eso —dijo con suavidad. Y entonces, dobló las rodillas y saltó, esas poderosas alas golpeteando contra el frío aire, levantándolos en el cielo. Bella miró como los tres hombres recostados en la nieve se iban haciendo cada vez más y más pequeños hasta que desaparecieron detrás de una nube.

Y entonces, ella perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad a mí me encanto la forma en que llegó Edward, como todo buen ángel guardián, llega a tiempo para rescatar a su humana.

En el siguiente capítulo vendrá una explicación de lo que es Edward, lo que representa para Bella y ella para él, además de que comenzará la real aventura.

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Gracias a las niñas que no tienen cuenta en FF: Amy (perdón por no contestarte, pero ando algo cortita de tiempo, te juró que el siguiente review si te lo contesto C: ), a karlita carillo cullen, y a nina, ¡besos lindas!

También, vamos a darle un agradecimiento a Isa BetaTraductora Ffad, por su buena disposición para ayudarme a corregir los desastres que traduzco ^^

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios y decirme que opinan de este nuevo Edward!

Besos,

Moni(:


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad - ¡Gracias por tu ayuda cariño!**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella se despertó y se encontró a sí misma estando acostada y desnuda en los brazos de un hombre hermoso, un hombre que también estaba desnudo. Él estaba parcialmente arriba de ella sobre su costado, su cuerpo presionado de forma íntima contra el de ella, las piernas de ambos enredadas y los brazos de él envueltos alrededor de ella. Por un momento, Bella se permitió beber de la deliciosa sensación de piel contra piel.

_¿Quién es este chico? _Se preguntó. Estudió su rostro por un momento; se veía familiar pero no lo podía identificar. Estudió sus alas, plegadas contra su espalda con sus plumas de un blanco cegador. La parte que se extendía sobre sus hombros era una articulación, tan gruesa como una rodilla, cubierta de un suave plumón. Ella no se _sentía _loca, y no creía que las personas del paraíso sufrieran de terribles dolores de cabeza como ella. Intentó pensar en una explicación lógica y falló.

Miró a la habitación a su alrededor. No había muchos detalles que pudieran revelar dónde estaban. Vio paredes blancas y piso de madera. La cama donde estaban acostados era pequeña, con una cabecera de hierro forjado. Había un pequeño balcón, la puerta de vidrio estaba cerrada y la cortina parcialmente estirada, pero en ese ángulo no podía ver nada del exterior que le diera algunas pistas.

Regresó la mirada al… hombre, la criatura que estaba junto a ella. ¿Podría ser que las alas fueran algún tipo de alucinación? Estiró una mano y tocó una de las alas. Se sentían sólidas, cálidas y suaves contra la punta de sus dedos. En cuando ella tocó las alas, los ojos de él se abrieron. Le sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos cálidos y tiernos.

—Bella —dijo.

—H-hola —tartamudeó ella.

—Mmm —. Él cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más.

—Um, ¿podrías… uh… podrías soltarme, por favor?

Él abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza de nuevo. — ¿Por qué? Esto es muy cómodo.

—Tú-tú estás _desnudo_ —dijo Bella.

Él se rió entre dientes y volvió a recostar la cabeza. —Tus poderes de observación siempre fueron increíbles.

Ella se congeló. — ¿Me… _conoces_?

Él sonrió de nuevo y Bella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Ningún hombre debería ser tan hermoso. —Sí, te conozco, Bella. Te conozco desde el día en que naciste.

Su respiración se atascó.

— ¿Quién _eres_? —. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta y recordó de dónde lo había visto antes. Él era ese actor, ese tipo que había salido en esas películas de vampiros que fueron muy populares hace algunos años. Ella se esforzó por recordar el nombre.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó tentativamente, sin estar segura de cuál era el nombre del actor, pero "Edward" sonaba bien. ¿En verdad había sido rescatada por un _actor_… Un actor con _alas_?

Se encogió de hombros. —Puedes decirme así si quieres.

—Quiero conocer tu verdadero nombre.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —No tengo uno. Tú elígelo.

— ¿Cómo es que no tienes un nombre? —demandó Bella. Era absurdo.

Él se sentó, soltándose de ella y bostezó. —Nunca necesité uno.

Ella decidió enfocarse en otra cosa. — ¿_Qué_ eres?

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella. —Soy _tuyo_.

Ella no tenía ni una idea de cómo responder a eso.

Él flexionó sus alas, arqueando la espalda para estirarse. El corazón de ella latió aún más rápido y se le secó la boca. Este hombre era verdaderamente una obra de arte, la perfección hecha carne.

—Los de tu tipo nos llaman 'ángeles' —dijo. —Supongo que esa palabra es tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Entonces, tú eres… ¿Mi ángel guardián o algo así?

Él se recostó de nuevo junto a ella y estiró una mano para acunar su mejilla. Ella saltó un poco cuando él la tocó, atorándosele el aliento en la garganta. Sus ojos verdes eran tan cálidos. Ella podría haberse quedado todo el día viéndolos. —Sí Bella, fui enviado para protegerte —. Trazó la mejilla de ella con su pulgar.

Ella intentó mantenerse concentrada en la conversación, intentó evitar ahogarse en esos maravillosos ojos. — ¿Qué hice para merecer mi propio ángel?

—Todos tienen uno —dijo él. Su voz sonaba tranquilizadora, melodiosa, arrulladora… —Pero es raro que se nos permita venir a la Tierra para estar con nuestro humano.

— ¿Por-por qué entonces? —preguntó. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque tienes una misión importante, Bella, algo que se supone debes hacer. Fui enviado a protegerte, para asegurarme de que cumplías tu misión.

— ¿Sabes qué es?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No me lo dijeron, se supone que yo no debo saber.

—Si los ángeles no tienen permitido venir a la Tierra, ¿qué es lo que hacen? —. Él todavía seguía acariciándole la cara y eso dificultaba la tarea de respirar.

—Intentamos guiarte, consolarte, hacerte sentir que no estás sola. Susurramos en el corazón de nuestro humano. Puedes oírnos, pero debes estar dispuesto a escuchar.

— ¿De verdad has estado viéndome desde que era un bebé?

Él asintió. —Fui creado el mismo día que tú.

— ¿Todos se ven… como tú?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Elegí esta apariencia porque recuerdo que creías que el actor era atractivo. Puedo cambiar, si quieres algo más.

— ¿Quieres que yo, um, te encuentre atractivo?

Sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti.

La boca de ella se abrió un poco. — ¿Cuándo dices "amor" te refieres a amor romántico o… —buscó una palabra para describirlo. —… Como, um, amor fraternal?

Él sonrió. Bajó el rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron a un milímetro de los de ella. —Ardo por ti —susurró.

Ella estaba sorprendida, y algo más que un poco excitada. —Yo… uh… creí que los ángeles no tenían ese tipo de deseos.

Él regresó a su posición original y ella pudo respirar un poco mejor. — ¿Oh? ¿Alguna vez has conocido a un ángel?

—Bueno, no, pero en las películas…

Él se rió. —Siempre una fuente confiable de información verídica.

Ella se sonrojó. —Sí, de acuerdo, me atrapaste ahí. Pero las religiones… —. Intentó recordar lo que había aprendido en el catecismo acerca de los ángeles. Se suponía que eran puros y santos, los mensajeros y guerreros de Dios. Con batas, aureolas y todo eso. No se suponía que debían estar acostados en una cama desnudos con una mujer y sonreír como si tuvieran una mente llena de sucios pensamientos.

—Las religiones fueron creadas por _personas_, Bella. Personas que vieron el mensaje a través del lente de su propia cultura e hicieron que las reglas de sus culturas junto con los tabúes fueran la ley divina.

Lo cual ella interpretó como él diciéndole que después de todo los ángeles no eran tan puros.

Él se rió suavemente y metió la mano en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama. Sacó una Biblia que parecía ser algo obligatorio en las habitaciones de los hoteles en todo el mundo. Él pasó a una página que estaba cerca del principio. Estaba impresa en español, pero él la leyó en voz alta en inglés.

—_Había gigantes en la Tierra en esos días; y también después de eso, cuando los hijos de Dios vinieron hasta las hijas de los hombres y engendraron hijos en ellas, fueron ellos mismos los valientes de la antigüedad, hombres destacables._

Ella nunca había escuchado de ese pasaje. — ¿Los ángeles tuvieron hijos con humanas? ¿Hijos _gigantes_?

Él dejó a un lado la Biblia. —Bueno, como muchas historias que han sido contadas oralmente durante cientos de años antes de ser escritas, hay algunas… alteraciones. No podemos tener hijos con humanos, y los "gigantes" eran probablemente su explicación para los fósiles de huesos que encontraban, pero la esencia en general es que algunos ángeles sí venían a la Tierra para estar con su humano, los "hombres destacables" que hacían algo importante. Y, además, la gente sabía sobre eso.

Ella quería salir del tema acerca del sexo con ángeles. Se apuró a cambiar de tema. —Exactamente, ¿dónde estamos?

—Ushuaia, Argentina —dijo él. —Perdón por no haber podido llevarnos más lejos, pero estaba exhausto. No estoy acostumbrado a la gravedad y aquí el aire es espeso.

La impresionó de nuevo el que fuera de _otro lugar_, otro nivel de existencia donde incluso la gravedad era diferente. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? —preguntó. Tal vez tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—No puedo regresar —dijo él.

Ella jadeó. — ¿_Nunca_?

—No, hasta que tú te vayas —. Ella parpadeó porque por "irse" obviamente él se refería a que estaba atrapado aquí hasta que ella muriera.

— ¿Tienes que seguirme a todos lados por el resto de mi vida? ¿No puedes irte?

Él aparto la vista, pero no antes de que ella viera el dolor en sus ojos. —Si no me quieres aquí, Bella, puedo desaparecer. Nunca sabrás que estoy cerca de ti.

—No quise decir eso —protestó Bella. —Quise decir que debes estar triste al no poder volver al Paraíso.

Los ojos de él regresaron a ella, brillantes e intensos. —Si le preguntas a cualquiera de nosotros si prefiere quedarse en el Paraíso o estar con nuestro humano, todos escogeríamos irnos, incluso sabiendo que no podremos regresar hasta que nuestro humano muera.

Entonces, amar a sus humanos era algo automático en ellos. Bella se sintió extrañamente decepcionada.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Todos amamos a nuestros humanos y queremos estar con ellos aquí en la Tierra para poder cuidarlos, pero no así. Siempre supe que me enamoraría de ti y he esperado tanto para ser capaz de abrazarte así, tocarte, respirar tu esencia…

_¿Veinte años?_

Él asintió, de nuevo respondiendo a sus pensamientos. —Nuestro tiempo avanza de forma diferente al suyo.

Así que él era un lector de mentes como Jacob.

—Solo con la tuya —respondió. —Nuestras almas están unidas, Bella. He escuchado todos los pensamientos que has tenido.

El rostro de Bella ardió. En verdad que no le gustaba esa idea, especialmente considerando algunos de los pensamientos que había tenido sobre él.

—No te avergüences —dijo suavemente. —Bella, he amado ser parte de tu mente. Amo la forma en que piensas.

Definitivamente era el momento de un cambio de tema. Como si fuera el momento justo, su estómago gruñó. — ¡Tienes hambre! —dijo él alegremente. — ¡Es hora de comer!

—Suenas algo… emocionado por eso.

—Nunca antes he comido —dijo. —No puedo esperar para intentarlo —. Y entones sus ojos se oscurecieron y bajó el rostro de nuevo, sus labios a un milímetro de los de ella. —Hay _muchas_ cosas que estoy ansioso de intentar contigo.

Bella tembló. No pudo detenerse. Levantó la cabeza para cruzar la pequeña fracción de espacio que había entre ellos y lo besó. Él hizo un suave sonido en el fondo de su garganta y enroscó los brazos alrededor de ella, la mano de él acunando la cabeza de ella.

Bella podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había sido besada en toda su vida y ninguna de ellas se había sentido así. No había creído que un beso como este pudiera existir fuera del reino de la ficción, un beso que podía sentir por todo su cuerpo, un beso que derretía sus huesos y que causara un nudo de placer en su interior.

Él se apartó y ella se escuchó a sí misma haciendo un ruido de protesta. Él le dio otro besito en los labios. —Pronto —prometió. —Todavía no estás lista —. Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. —Vamos a almorzar.

Ella sólo pudo mirarlo boquiabierta en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Sus ojos bajaron por su cuerpo y se agrandaron un poco. Ella apartó la vista de prisa con el rostro rosa y lo escuchó reírse suavemente.

Ella se tapó con la sábana cuando se levantó de la cama. — ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Las colgué para que se secaran —dijo él. Él abrió la puerta de vidrio y un aire frío se coló en la habitación. Salió al balcón.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Bella.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Estás _desnudo_!

Él la miró perplejo.

— ¡Entra antes de que alguien te vea y llame a la policía!

— ¡Oh! Cierto —. Quitó la ropa de la barandilla y entró de nuevo. Bajó la vista a su cuerpo con interés. — ¡Bueno, fíjate nada más!

Aparentemente, el encogimiento también era una nueva experiencia para él. El rostro de Bella estaba de un profundo rojo. Le quitó su ropa de las manos. Estaban secas pero frías. Bella se puso la ropa lo más rápido posible. Incluso aunque ella mantuvo los ojos pegados al piso, estaba segura de que él la estaba viendo. Podía sentir su mirada en ella, como plumas acariciando su piel.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse a Edward vestido con una sudadera negra y vaqueros, junto con sus alas sorprendentemente blancas contra el color oscuro. Ella caminó detrás de él y vio que había cortado dos largas ranuras en la parte trasera de la sudadera. Las plumas que estaban arriba cerca de la parte donde sus alas se unían a la espalda estaban arrugadas, atrapadas adentro. Ella las arregló y él suspiró. —Gracias, eso me estaba molestando pero no alcanzaba.

—No podemos caminar en público con tus alas a la vista —dijo Bella, y comenzó a pensar en formas para esconderlas. Quizás podrían conseguir una bolsa de lona grande, la cual él podría usar como mochila con sus alas adentro.

Él sonrió. —Solo tú puedes verlas, Bella.

Entonces el mundo estaba en verdad privado de una hermosa vista. Brillaba como una perla a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Ella bajó la vista a sus pies descalzos. —No tengo zapatos.

—Oh, es cierto. Las personas usan zapatos —. Parecía estar haciendo una nota mental de ese hecho. Movió sus propios pies descalzos. —Los olvidé.

— ¿No puedes, simplemente… ya sabes… _aparecer_ algunos?

Se rió. —Has visto _demasiadas _películas. ¿Cuál es la primer ley de la termodinámica?

—La materia o su energía equivalente no se crea ni se destruye —recitó Bella.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que poner atención en tus clases de física te serviría de algo.

—Entonces tendremos que comprar unos —dijo. —No podemos andar descalzos.

Él arrastró los pies torpemente. —No tenemos mucho dinero. Fui capaz de sacar lo que quedaba en tu cuenta del banco, pero no era mucho.

Ella tenía curiosidad. — ¿Cómo lo retiraste?

—Fui a tu banco, invisible, y lo saqué de una de las cajas. Dejé una nota diciendo de qué cuenta era el dinero —. Se veía preocupado. — ¿Estuvo mal? Sé que no me hubieran dejado si se los hubiera pedido, así que dejé la nota. Eso no es robar, ¿verdad?

Él se veía tan preocupado que ella tuvo que tranquilizarlo. —No Edward, está bien. Un poco ortodoxo, pero fuiste honesto. ¿Cuánto costó esta habitación?

Él se veía culpable, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. —Yo no… pagué por ella. Busqué una que estuviera vacía. No estaba siendo utilizada. ¿_Eso_ es robar?

Ella pensó sobre ello. —Bueno, supongo que no, si de todas formas no iban a ganar dinero con ella. Tal vez podemos dejar una propina para cubrir los costos de limpieza y esas cosas. ¿Cuánto tenemos?

Edward sacó el dinero de su bolsillo. —Tuve que comprar la ropa que estoy usando — confesó. —Costaron diez dólares. Lo hice de la misma forma que en el banco —. Comenzó a contar el dinero.

— ¿Diez dólares? Eso es una ganga —alabó Bella. Él le sonrió, feliz, y después volvió a contar el dinero.

—Ciento veintiún dólares con quince centavos —anunció.

_Oh, mierda_. No iban a llegar muy lejos con eso.

—No tenemos que pagar por transporte —dijo Edward. —Yo nos llevaré volando a donde tú quieras.

—Incluso si solo pagamos por comida y alojamiento, ese dinero no va a durar mucho.

—Yo no necesito comer —ofreció él.

— ¿No tendrás hambre?

—Sí, pero no moriré de hambre. No soy mortal.

Ella no podía aceptar la idea de que él estuviera con hambre, incluso aunque realmente no necesitara la comida para sobrevivir. Se mordió una uña, considerando. La solución obvia era contactar a Jasper, pero ¿cómo? Era una certeza que "ellos" tendrían interceptado el celular de Jasper, esperando que ella lo llamara. Una idea se le ocurrió: todos los miércoles en la noche Jasper iba al Pub de Benny para jugar a los dardos. Podría llamarle ahí.

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo Edward. Ella saltó un poco. Era raro escuchar a alguien contestando sus pensamientos como si los hubiera dicho en voz alta. — ¿Ahora ya puedo ir a comprarte zapatos nuevos?

—Seguro. Talla siete. Espera, esa es la talla Americana. No sé qué talla soy aquí.

Edward se arrodilló y le levantó el pie, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Lo estudió críticamente, midiéndolo con su palma. —Creo que lo tengo —dijo.

—Vas a comprar unos para ti, ¿verdad?

Él vaciló.

—Edward, no puedes andar descalzo —insistió Bella. —Jasper me mandará dinero. Estaremos bien.

—De acuerdo. Espera aquí hasta que regrese —. Él se inclinó y la besó una vez más antes de irse.

La habitación era del estilo de los hoteles Americanos, lo que significaba que tenía su propio baño. Bella lo usó y después se quedó de pie frente al espejo, intentando peinarse el cabello con los dedos lo mejor posible. Se dio cuenta que había manchas de sangre seca en la parte frontal de su camisa. Usó un trapo y jabón para intentar limpiarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. —Fuera maldita mancha —citó. Oh, bueno. Al menos era menos visible.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se asomó para asegurarse de que era Edward antes de salir de regreso al cuarto. Él cargaba una bolsa en una mano, la cual dejó caer cuando la vio. Él abrió sus brazos y Bella fue hacia allí felizmente, recostando su mejilla contra su pecho mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella y después sus alas. Ella estaba comenzando a amar eso. Las alas amortiguaban el sonido y la luz, creando su propio mundo privado adentro.

—Quiero que sepas algo —dijo él suavemente. —Me enamoré de ti el verano que trabajaste en el asilo de ancianos. Siempre te había amado, como lo hacemos los de nuestro tipo, pero esto era algo diferente, algo especial. Siempre supe que lo haría, pero nada podría haberme preparado para lo poderoso que fue.

Ese había sido el verano de su último año, justo antes de que Tyler…

—Estoy contento de que lo hayas matado —dijo Edward. Sus ojos flameaban con fuego verde. —Él era malvado.

— ¿Las personas malvadas tienen ángeles? —preguntó Bella.

—Algunos —replicó Edward. —Usualmente las personas no se hacen malvadas de la noche a la mañana, es un proceso gradual. Sus ángeles, no deseados e ignorados, pueden desaparecer si se rinden a la desesperación. Pero a veces, el ángel va con ellos y se hacen igual de malos. Son echados, se convierten en los Caídos, pero aún así no pueden tener contacto con sus humanos. Existen en el limbo aquí en la Tierra, una infernal existencia de constante hambre que no pueden saciar, hasta que su humano muere o ellos se rinden y desaparecen.

— ¿Existe el infierno?

Él asintió, su rostro siniestro. No dijo nada más y Bella no quería preguntar, no ahora. Ella tembló y él la abrazó un poco más cerca. Le besó la frente y después los labios. —Ven para que veas lo que compré.

Había dos pares de zapatos en la bolsa. Los de Bella eran unos tenis marrones con unos trazos en los laterales, y los de Edward eran botas para senderismo, lo cual hizo pensar a Bella que era una rara elección.

—Me gustan —dijo simplemente.

Él también le compró una chamarra gris. —Oh, Edward, gracias. Fue muy considerado de tu parte.

—No quiero que pases frío —le dijo. —Hay un par de guantes en los bolsillos.

Ella tenía miedo de preguntar cuánto había costado todo.

—No mucho —respondió Edward. —Cuarenta dólares. El dinero americano vale más aquí. ¿Estás lista para ir a almorzar?

Ella sonrió. —Sí —. Se puso los zapatos y le quedaron perfectamente. Edward metió los pies a las botas y tiró de los cordones superiores. Frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que hacerlo así —le instruyó Bella, mostrándole cómo estirar las cuerdas de abajo y trabajar en amarrarlos hasta la parte superior.

—Debí conseguir tenis —dijo. —No son tan complicados —. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor, probando la sensación de tener zapatos en los pies. —Blanditos —anunció.

—Vamos, tengo hambre —. Bella comenzó a avanzar a la puerta pero él atrapo su mano.

—Vamos por la puerta del balcón —dijo. —Hay camareras en el pasillo.

Dejó un billete de diez dólares en la mesita de noche y abrió la puerta de vidrio, cerrándola a sus espaldas. Estaban en el tercer piso. Bella cerró los ojos. No le gustaban las alturas.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Edward. Él la cargó, un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro bajo sus hombros. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sostuvo con fuerza. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y asintió.

Él se subió a la barandilla y saltó. Sus alas atraparon el aire y se establecieron en un suave deslizar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella. _No mires abajo. No mires abajo._ Ella lo sintió batir sus alas una, dos veces, dándoles más altura.

—Encontré un restaurante estilo Americano al otro lado de la ciudad. Creí que te gustaría.

Iba a ser su primera experiencia con comida, pero el lugar para comer estaba basado en las preferencias de ella. Él se orilló, haciéndolos girar en un gran círculo antes de dirigirse al suelo. Su aterrizaje fue tan suave como si hubiera bajado un escalón.

— ¿Cómo evitas que nos vean? —preguntó ella.

—Puedo ser invisible, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacerte invisible a ti también mientras estamos volando, pero me cuesta mucho esfuerzo —. La puso sobre sus pies y señaló al otro lado de la calle hacia un edificio que en la pared tenía pintado el nombre de un familiar restaurante chino Americano.

— ¡Perfecto! —declaró Bella y él sonrió ante su elogio.

El anfitrión y las meseras hablaban inglés y les dieron los menús en inglés. Edward pasó lentamente por las páginas, mirando las imágenes. —No sé qué pedir.

—Yo sí —dijo Bella. —Confía en mí.

Ordenó tocino, huevos, papas fritas y panqueques, junto con una jarra de té para ambos. Ella preparó una taza para él, agregando azúcar y un chorro de agua fría de su vaso para que no se quemara. Lo empujó por la mesa hacia él.

—Bébelo —dijo. Él lo agarro y olió el contenido de la taza antes de tomar un trago. Sus ojos se agrandaron y tomó un trago más largo.

— ¡Está bueno! —dijo. Agarró una de las bolsitas de azúcar y la abrió, vaciando el contenido en la palma de su mano. Se lamió un dedo y lo untó con los granitos de azúcar y después lo probó. Sus ojos se agrandaron de nuevo y se veía bastante encantado. — ¡Pruébalo! —dijo, ofreciéndole su dedo a Bella.

Ella se retiró. —Sé a lo que sabe la azúcar.

Sacó todos los paquetes del casito y los abrió uno por uno, vaciándolos en su té. —Edward, lo endulzaras mucho —advirtió Bella, pero él se bebió los contenidos de la taza y dijo — ¿Más?

Ella volvió a llenar su taza con la jarra y él la agarró antes de que ella pudiera agregarle el agua fría. Él tomó un trago y gritó.

—Muy caliente —dijo Bella. —No me diste la oportunidad de advertirte —. Ella agregó un chorro de agua fría. Edward miró el casito donde habían estado almacenados los paquetes de azúcar.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa rosa?

—Endulzante artificial —dijo Bella. —A mí no me gusta la forma en que sabe, pero pruébalo.

Él abrió un paquete y vacío el polvo en su mano. Lo tocó con su dedo y lo lamió. El interior de Bella se contrajo cuando vio su lengua.

— ¡Asco! —dijo y su rostro se arrugo. Rápidamente se quitó el polvo de la mano dejándolo caer en el plato de la jarra, limpiándose la mano con la otra.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Eran los únicos sentados en esa sección. Usó su poder para levantar los paquetes de azúcar de casito de otra mesa y los hizo flotar hacia él. Hizo que su dolor de cabeza empeorara un poco y se sorprendió cuando él hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Puedes sentir mi dolor de cabeza? —le preguntó.

Él asintió. —Lo compartimos, nunca antes he sentido dolor.

La respuesta de ella fue detenida por la aparición de la mesera, quien dejó varios platos en la mesa y una pequeña jarra de miel. Edward inhaló, cerrando los ojos.

—Huele maravilloso —dijo.

Bella le agradeció a la mesera y esperó hasta que se fue. — ¿Qué quieres probar primero?

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —No estoy seguro.

—Panqueques —decidió ella. A él le gustaría lo dulce. —Déjame prepararte un poco —. Untó mantequilla en una pequeña sección y la bañó con miel, cortando un pedazo con el tenedor y lo pinchó con el mismo. —Abre —le ordenó. Él lo hizo y ella le dio a comer el pedazo de panqueque.

Los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

—Mastica —le dijo Bella.

Lo hizo lentamente, con esa mirada impresionada todavía en su lugar. Tragó y sacudió la cabeza admirado. —Bella, eso fue _increíble_ —suspiró.

Después de eso cortó un pedazo de tocino y creyó que él iba a llorar. —¿Toda la comida sabe así? —preguntó.

—No. El tocino es uno de los pináculos de la experiencia culinaria humana —dijo Bella. —La naturaleza nos jugó una cruel broma: si sabe bien, es malo para ti. Las cosas que son saludables no saben _nada_ parecido a esto.

Él se congeló a mitad del bocado. —Bella —dijo suavemente. —Métete debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Huh?

— ¡Rápido, Bella, escóndete!

Ella obedeció, agachándose bajo la mesa y gateando para aferrarse a la pierna de él, escondiendo el rostro en su rodilla. La mano de él se deslizó abajo para ponerla sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos la acariciaban gentilmente, tranquilizándola.

Ella vio un par de piernas en pantalones negros acercarse a la mesa. Era uno de "ellos". Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba sorprendida de que él no lo escuchara. La persona le preguntó a Edward algo en español y le respondió, con una fluidez perfecta, recitando la respuesta con su melodiosa voz. Hubo una pequeña conversación y las piernas se retiraron. —Quédate un momento más —le susurró Edward a Bella.

No había problema. Ella no quería salir. Ella viviría felizmente allí abajo con las migajas si eso significaba que estaba a salvo de "ellos". Él tuvo que engatusarla para que saliera y cuando finalmente emergió, se fue directo a sus brazos.

—Estás temblando —le dijo él suavemente, alejándole el cabello del rostro y acomodándolo detrás de su oído.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Tenía una foto de ti. Dijo que te buscaban por estar relacionada con un ataque terrorista.

—Prométeme —susurró ella. —Prométeme que nunca los dejarás llevarme de regreso. Prométemelo. Incluso si tienes que…—

—Bella… —. Él la miró a los ojos con la angustia escrita en el rostro.

—Prométemelo —insistió ella.

—Lo prometo —. Inclinó el rostro y la besó.

La mesera se aclaró la garganta. Llevaba la cuenta pero miraba a Bella con curiosidad, estudiando sus rasgos. El corazón de Bella se aceleró. Edward le había dado el dinero para que lo guardara, así que rápidamente contó lo necesario para pagar la cuenta y la propina. —Quédese con el cambio —dijo Bella.

Agarró la mano de Edward en cuanto la mesera se dio la vuelta para retirarse. —Tenemos que irnos —susurró con urgencia. —Creo que me reconoció.

Él miró a su alrededor. —Espera aquí.

Caminó rápidamente al vestíbulo e inspeccionó la parte frontal. Estaba de regreso a su lado en momentos. —Encontremos otra puerta —dijo.

— ¿Viste alguno de "ellos"? —preguntó ella.

—No, pero aún así no me siento cómodo saliendo así.

Fueron por la parte trasera donde estaban los baños y la cocina. Había un brillante signo de SALIDA y Edward caminó directo hacia allí. — ¡Espera! Es una salida de emergencia —dijo Bella. —Si mueves esa barra-

Una estridente alarma se encendió cuando Edward la abrió. Estaban entre una camioneta y un contenedor de basura, fuera de la vista. Edward cargó a Bella en sus brazos y se lanzó hacia arriba, sus alas batiendo firmemente en el aire hasta que alcanzaron la suficiente altura para que él atrapara las corrientes y se deslizara. Bella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

Estaban sobre las colinas que había detrás de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia las crestas cubiertas de nieve de las montañas.

—Me gustó el almuerzo —dijo Edward de repente.

Bella se rió. —Me alegra —. La risa murió tan rápidamente como había llegado cuando un pensamiento serio la sustituyó. —No me van a dejar ir, ¿verdad?

—No.

Ellos siempre la habían encontrado antes. Ahora que en verdad estaban esforzándose…

—Detente —le dijo Edward. —Estás comenzando a desesperarte.

— ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo? —le preguntó ella.

—Estoy contigo —dijo él simplemente. Y ella supuso que eso era suficiente.

* * *

¿No es maravilloso este Edward? De verdad que ese ángel me tiene cautivada. Muchas tenían dudas, pues ya tienen su respuesta sobre la naturaleza de Edward.

¿Qué opinan chicas? ¿Les gustó? Las que me tienen agregada en Facebook estén al pendiente porque en la semana subiré uno o dos adelantitos del siguiente capítulo ;D

**Amy: **Primero que nada, espero que te encuentres muy bien. Respecto a tu mala experiencia, lamento mucho haber escuchado eso, yo no hubiera sido capaz de terminar de leerla. Le huyo a todo aquello con drama excesivo, no sé, nunca he podido leerlo. Hay Fics muy buenos que me recomiendan, pero por el drama no me atrevo a leerlos. Me alegra que está historia te sirva para recordar la verdadera esencia de Edward, no tengo nada contra el OOC, pero simplemente hay cosas que no van de acuerdo con el Edward que nos cautivo. Concuerdo contigo acerca de los beneficios del escrito en tercera persona, a veces tanto cambio de POV confunde, pero, me atrevo a decir, que a la hora de traducir causa cierto dolor de cabeza, por lo menos para mí es un poco más difícil porque siempre intento no repetir tanto las palabras "él" y "ella" a pesar de que son necesarias para hacer ciertas diferencias, prácticamente tengo que especificar quién está realizando casi cada acción sin sonar repetitiva (creo que ese es uno de mis mayores defectos: repetir las cosas), espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con eso. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios cariño, cómo siempre un placer leer lo que opinas. Besos.

**G**racias a todas por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, ¡son unos soles!

Besos,

Moni


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella debió quedarse dormida mientras Edward volaba, porque se despertó en otra cama de hotel, escuchando el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño.

Edward salió, bastante alegre. — ¿Adivina qué hice?

Bella se soltó riendo. —No creo que quiera saber. _En serio_, no quiero.

Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama. —Lo siento, es que todas estas son experiencias nuevas para mí y quiero compartirlas con la mujer que amo.

—Eso es dulce, Edward, pero tal vez hay ciertas cosas que no _deberían_ ser compartidas.

Edward sonrió. —Está bien, entiendo; no cosas sobre el baño. Quiero tomar una ducha, ¿vienes conmigo?

—No, no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Bella. Espontáneamente, una imagen de Edward con su piel cubierta con gotas de agua —agua resbalando por su pecho y abdominales— llegó a su mente. La sonrisa de él se agrandó. A veces, ella en verdad odiaba que él supiera lo que estaba pensando. Su rostro se enrojeció y clavó los ojos en las figuras de la colcha de nylon.

—Sé que quieres —. Saltó en la orilla de la cama con una infecciosa sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. —Vamos… vamos…

Él la había visto desnuda antes después de todo, pero aún así… Bella vaciló.

— ¿Por favor? —rogó. Ella lo miró y él la miró con ojos de cachorrito.

Su corazón se aceleró y su estómago hormigueó con emoción. Él tenía razón: ella sí quería. Entonces, ¿qué la estaba deteniendo?

—Me comportaré, lo juro —dijo Edward.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Él tomó su mano con entusiasmo y la levantó de la cama.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —. Miró alrededor en la habitación de hotel y no vio ni una ventana. Eso le recordó la incomodidad del centro de investigación.

—Todavía en Argentina —respondió él. —Siento no haber podido llevarnos más lejos, pero tengo miedo de usar toda mi energía en caso de que algo pase después de que aterricemos. Después de que me acostumbre a la gravedad…—

—Edward, está bien. No tienes que disculparte.

—Al menos nuestro dolor de cabeza se fue —dijo brillantemente.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es que tú puedes sentir mis dolores de cabeza?

—Lo comparto contigo para hacerlo menos doloroso para ti —dijo. —No puedo quitártelo todo, pero puedo quitar la mitad.

Los ojos de ella picaron con repentinas lágrimas. —Edward, no tienes que hacer eso.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo —dijo, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando. —Para eso fui hecho y no sabes lo feliz que soy porque finalmente puedo hacerlo después de todos estos años.

El baño era pequeño. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, apenas quedaba espacio para estar de pie ahí con Edward. Él se hizo hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas toparon con el inodoro y ella todavía estaba presionada contra él. Su ala izquierda golpeó contra la pequeña cafetera de plástico e hizo una mueca ante el ruido que hizo al caer en el lavabo. —Lo siento.

—Yo me hago cargo del agua —dijo ella. Tuvo una terrible visión de él entrando al agua ardiente y quemándose. Hicieron un pequeño bailecito para dejarla pasar y la otra ala de Edward tiró todas las toallas del estante.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo de nuevo. Bella se agachó para recogerlas y se golpeó la cabeza contra el mostrador. Fue Edward quien giró y se inclinó para ayudarla a enderezarse en el mismo momento en que ella se levantaba. Ella se golpeó la cabeza contra la barbilla de él, perdiendo el balance y cayéndose hacia atrás en la bañera, jalándolo sobre ella.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse y Bella lo quiso un poquito más por no reírse de ella. Chilló cuando vio un par de plumas tiradas en el piso.

—¡Oh no! —. Las agarró y las sostuvo en sus manos, preguntándose si habría alguna forma de volverlas a pegar.

—Está bien, Bella —le dijo él. —En serio, las aves pierden alas todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?

—Pero tú no eres un ave. ¿A los ángeles se les desprenden las plumas?

Él vaciló. —Bueno, no, pero si las perdemos vuelven a crecer. En serio, no es para tanto.

Aún así, ella se sentía como si lo hubiera lastimado. — ¿Qué debería hacer con éstas?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Tíralas en la basura.

Eso le parecía algo muy _malo_ por alguna razón. —Se desintegraran en las siguientes veinticuatro horas —le dijo Edward. Se las quitó de las manos y él mismo las tiró.

Ella no tuvo necesidad de preocuparse por el agua. Incluso con el agua más caliente, la temperatura apenas era tibia.

Edward se quitó la ropa y repentinamente Bella perdió el valor.

—Creo que solo me sentaré aquí y platicaré contigo —dijo bajando la tapa del inodoro y sentándose allí. (Aparentemente, como todo hombre, tenía que enseñar a Edward a bajar la tapa.)

Él se arrodilló para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. — ¿Crees que me atrevería a hacer algo que tú no quisieras? Estoy en tu mente, Bella. Sé lo que te incómoda y lo que te pone nerviosa y no soy lo suficientemente egoísta para hacerte sentir así, presionándote.

Con eso, se levantó y se metió a la ducha. El agua se había calentado lo suficiente para llenar el baño de vapor. Él gimió de placer cuando el agua golpeó su espalda entre sus alas. Las plegó fuertemente para caber en el reducido espacio, pero de vez en cuando se asomaba una parte de las alas por la cortina de baño.

Bella se levantó y se quitó la ropa. Con una profunda respiración entró a la ducha junto con él. Él le dio la sonrisa más dulce del mundo y una esponja con jabón. Bella se lavó rápidamente. Edward se apretó contra una de las paredes para que ella pudiera enjuagarse bajo el chorro de agua. Se sentía bien, incluso aunque no estuviera tan caliente como a ella le gustaría. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el chorro de agua, mojando su cabello.

— ¿Puedo lavar tu cabello? —le preguntó él. —Siempre disfrutaste eso cuando ibas a la estética.

Ella asintió y le pasó la botella de champú. Él vació un poco en sus manos y las frotó contra su cabello. Sus fuertes dedos le masajeaban el cuero cabelludo y Bella pensó que era asombroso que no se derritiera y se fuera por el drenaje.

Ella sintió el golpe de algo duro y se congeló. —Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—Um, será mejor si me enjuago de una vez —dijo Bella. Retrocedió y ladeó la cabeza bajo el agua, la cual se enfriaba rápidamente. Cuando terminó, se secó el agua de la cara con la mano y vio que él se había vuelto a lavar, aparentemente solo por diversión. Ella se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera enjuagarse.

— ¿Te lavas las alas? —preguntó.

Él parpadeó. —No lo había planeado. ¿Por qué? ¿Se ven sucias?

—No, solo me estaba preguntando cómo las cuidas.

—Me dijeron que no las lavara con jabón porque reduciría el aceite de mis plumas y las dejaría quebradizas. Las limpio, te mostraré —. Se enjuago rápidamente y ambos salieron de la ducha.

— ¿Bella? —dijo suavemente, mientras ella se enredaba una toalla en el cabello. —Gracias por compartir eso conmigo.

—Gracias por lavar mi cabello, se sintió muy bien.

Él se sentó en la cama vistiendo solo una toalla. Bella se puso su uniforme, la única ropa que tenía. Lavó su ropa interior en el lavado y la enredó en una toalla que puso en radiador para que se secara.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, él estaba limpiando sus alas. Ella miró como tomaba cada pluma entre sus dedos y masajeaba el folículo, frotando hacia abajo por la pluma y estirando la punta, enderezando todos los lugares donde la punta se había dividido. Bella se sentó detrás de él en la cama y tomó una de las plumas en sus manos. Era tan grande como su palma, de un blanco cegador con un brillo nacarado. Ella tocó las plumas más cortas, suaves como un patito, donde sus alas se unían con su espalda y soltó un suspiro casi de placer.

—No puedo alcanzar esas —dijo. —Siempre tenemos que pedirle a alguien más que las limpie por nosotros. Creo que es la forma en que el Altísimo se asegura de que tenemos interacción social entre nosotros y no pasamos todo el tiempo viendo a nuestros humanos.

— ¿Tienes muchos amigos? —preguntó.

Él sonrió y asintió como si hubiera sentido cuál era su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Amantes? —ella intentó sonar indiferente.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. —Nuestro tiempo se mueve mucho más lento que el tuyo. Puede llegar a ser muy aburrido mientras nuestros humanos están durmiendo.

— ¿Tal vez puedes pasar ese tiempo asegurándote de que tu humano no tiene una pesadilla? —dijo Bella remilgadamente.

—En realidad sí lo hacemos, o al menos intentamos dirigir los sueños en una dirección más agradable. Cuando un humano está dormido es cuando hay más oportunidades de que nos escuchen. Podemos aparecer como personajes en los sueños de nuestro humano. ¿Recuerdas ese sueño que tuviste en el que estabas patinando sobre hielo y se convirtió en un vals en el hielo con un hombre al que no le podías ver la cara?

— ¿Ese eras tú?

Él sonrió.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y la sonrisa de él desapareció. —Escóndete bajo la cama — susurró él. Se puso la ropa rápidamente.

Bella se tiró al piso y se deslizó bajo la cama, recostándose en medio de pedazos de basura y motas de polvo que se habían acumulado ahí abajo. La puerta se abrió y Bella vio un par de piernas de mujer. La mujer habló de modo rápido en español. La voz de Edward sonó a súplica cuando respondió. La mujer dijo algo y Edward suspiró. Él la siguió fuera de la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Bella salió de debajo de la cama y se puso los zapatos. Miró a su alrededor para ver si no dejaban nada, pero la ventaja de tener pocas posesiones es que hay menos cosas que puedes olvidar. Su ropa interior todavía se estaba secando. Bella la metió en su bolsillo y fue a la puerta, asomándose al pasillo vacío. Lo siguió hasta llegar a un balcón con vistas hacia el vestíbulo. Podía escuchar a Edward, su voz todavía suplicaba en español a las agudas réplicas de la mujer. Bella se asomó por un lado y se mordió la mano para evitar reír en voz alta cuando la mujer sacó a Edward por la puerta, golpeándolo en la cabeza y hombros con una escoba.

Esperó hasta que la mujer se metió a una oficina que estaba detrás del escritorio, luego bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal, justo hacia los bazos de Edward que la esperaban.

— ¡Me golpeó! —dijo él con indignación.

—Lo sé, lo vi. ¿Nos metimos sin pagar de nuevo?

Él se veía culpable. —Quería una suma escandalosa por la habitación. Le dije que no valía la pena y se puso un poco… irascible.

Bella suspiró. —Bueno, es miércoles. Después de que llame a Jasper nuestros problemas de dinero estarán resueltos. No podrías saber en qué zona horaria estamos, ¿o sí?

Él sonrió. —Son cinco horas más tarde que en la Costa Este —. Se veía orgulloso de haber podido proporcionarle esa información.

Ella miró su muñeca desnuda, un hábito que no podía dejar incluso aunque no había usado reloj desde que había sido secuestrada por el Proyecto Theta. Eso le hizo pensar en su problema inmediato.

—Edward, estamos en la calle —. No veía a nadie que se pareciera a "ellos", pero no sabía qué tan lejos habían diseminado su imagen de _se busca_. Cada persona que los veía repentinamente adoptaba un aspecto siniestro.

—Lo sé —dijo él, ceñudo. Tomó la mano de ella en la suya. —Vamos a encontrar otro motel, uno que tenga teléfono en la habitación para poder llamar a tu hermano.

Las calles estaban sucias y atestadas, y los numerosos conductores de los coches y motocicletas parecían compartir la opinión que las leyes de tráfico eran meras sugerencias y que hacer sonar la bocina repetidamente ayudaría a aclarar el tráfico. Edward agarró a Bella por la cintura y la cargó moviéndola de su camino para evitar que una motocicleta, que iba por la banqueta para evadir un carro estacionado, le pisara los pies.

Junto a la banqueta, en medio de dos edificios, un hombre había instalado una mesa vendiendo películas americanas y un pensamiento llegó a ella.

—Edward, ¿y si alguien te reconoce como el actor?

—No pasa nada —le aseguró él. —Solo me veo así para ti, de la misma forma en que solo tú puedes ver mis alas.

— ¿Cómo te ves para los demás?

Él sonrió. —Menos atractivo.

Ella caminaba detrás de él, aferrándose a su mano con fuerza y la otra mano sobre el bolsillo que guardaba todo su dinero. Ella odiaba las multitudes y había tantas personas llenando esta estrecha franja de cemento, que era casi como ser un salmón intentando nadar contra corriente. Alguien chocó contra ella y Edward le gruñó algo en español.

— ¡Edward, mira! —dijo Bella, interrumpiendo lo que pudo haber sido una pelea. Señaló a la familiar firma de una cadena de hoteles. _Dios bendiga al neocolonialismo económico Americano_, pensó ella.

— ¡Bien hecho! —alabó Edward como si Bella hubiera hecho algo extraordinario y como si no lo hubiesen visto cuando caminaban junto a él. Bella se sonrojó bajo la mirada cariñosa y orgullosa que le dio él.

Pasó a través de la multitud y se detuvieron en la intersección. No había señas de PASE/NO PASE que pudieran ayudarles. La gente cruzaba al azar, pavoneándose audazmente entre el tráfico como si no estuvieran en un peligro mortal por los carros que serpenteaban como en una competencia por cada pedacito de espacio.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza. —Vamos.

Él la llevó hacia atrás, a un callejón lejos de la enloquecedora multitud, agachándose detrás de una pila de basura aparentemente olvidada por los servicios de limpieza. Edward cargó a Bella en sus brazos y saltó con sus grandes alas, atrapando el aire para levantarlos y llevarlos sobre el callejón —sobre la mortal calle— hacia la seguridad del otro lado, aterrizando en otro callejón donde no serían vistos saliendo repentinamente de la nada.

Caminaron hacia la salida del callejón y un hombre se puso en su camino, joven y de ojos fríos, apuntándolos con una pistola. Hizo una demanda en español, pero Bella no necesitó que le tradujeran para entender de qué trataba. Buscó su bolsillo para sacar el dinero.

—No —dijo Edward suavemente. —Bella, ponte detrás de mí.

Ella lo hizo y él extendió sus alas al máximo. Ella no podía ver qué estaba pasando, pero hubo una riña, luego una ruidosa explosión y un traqueteo cuando la pistola cayó al pavimento. Bella usó su habilidad para cogerla. Edward se movió tan rápido que Bella apenas pudo seguir sus movimientos, pero el resultado final fue el ladrón yaciendo sobre el pavimento, fuera de combate. Edward se inclinó y sacó la cartera del hombre antes de revisar los otros bolsillos. Encontró una navaja y la puso en una de las bolsas de su sudadera.

— ¡Edward! ¿Le estás robando a un ladrón?

—Tal vez eso le enseñe una lección —dijo Edward. —Y ahora tengo una identificación que puedo usar. Un poco más de dinero… Oye, mira, ¡una tarjeta de teléfono! —. Edward la sacó de la cartera y la sostuvo en alto para que ella la viera. —El Señor proveerá. Oh, ¡y una cajetilla de cigarros!

— ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué querrías eso?

—Podría probarlos —dijo.

Bella se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza, pero su risa murió abruptamente cuando vio la mancha que había en un costado de su sudadera. La levantó y jadeó.

— ¡Te dispararon! —se golpeó la frente. — ¿Por qué no pensé en levantar el escudo?

La voz de él era gentil. —Porque eso lo aprendiste hace poco, todavía no es una reacción instintiva en ti. Yo tampoco pensé en eso o te lo habría sugerido.

— ¡Pero dejé que te lastimaran! ¡Estás _sangrando_! —chilló.

—Estaré bien, en serio —dijo. —No soy mortal, Bella.

—Lo sé, pero tiene que ser doloroso.

—Sí —dijo con honestidad. —Pero sanará pronto, no te preocupes. Vamos al hotel donde estaremos a salvo. Bueno, _más seguros_ al menos.

Él utilizó la identificación del ladrón para registrarse en el hotel y el recepcionista no se dio cuenta de la mancha en el costado de Edward, o tal vez estaba acostumbrado a ver personas con heridas de balas rentando una habitación. Tomaron el elevador hasta el tercer piso, una experiencia que parecía emocionar a Edward, quien presionó cada botón y veía cómo cambiaban las luces y se abrían y cerraban las puertas en cada piso con una gran fascinación. La tarjeta de su habitación también lo maravilló y abrió la puerta casi cinco veces antes de que Bella insistiera que debían entrar.

—Siéntate —ella le ordenó y fue al baño para mojar un trapo y agarrar una toalla. Le levantó la sudadera y Edward hizo una mueca de dolor ante la herida de su costado. —Ángel estúpido —lo regañó. —No debiste intentar detenerlo —. Limpió la herida con el trapo mojado. Gracias a Dios, el sangrado ya se había detenido.

—No podía dejarlo llevarse el poco dinero que tenemos —dijo Edward. — ¿Y si Jasper no va al bar hoy? Además, mira las cosas tan geniales que conseguimos —. Sacó la pistola y la giró en sus manos, examinándola con curiosidad.

Bella se agachó. — ¡Con cuidado! A ver, dámela —. Él se la dio y Bella le puso el seguro. Sacó el cargador y contó las balas que tenía dentro. Solo cinco. Si él quería quedársela, tendrían que comprar más municiones. Volvió a poner el cargador en su lugar y se la regresó a Edward.

—Quítate la sudadera —le ordenó. Se la llevó al baño y llenó la bañera de agua, agregando un poco de champú. Puso la sudadera a remojar. Gracias a Dios era de un color oscuro así que la mancha no se notaría. Edward se recargó en el marco de la puerta, mirándola.

—Necesitamos más ropa —dijo él.

Ella suspiró. —Necesitamos muchas cosas.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

En cuanto él terminó de hacer la pregunta, ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí tenía. No habían podido comer mucho en el desayuno y ya pasaba de medio día.

—Iré a conseguirnos algo —se ofreció Edward.

—No puedes, no sin sudadera.

—Usaré tu abrigo —. Lo cogió y se lo puso. Bella tuvo que morderse la parte interior de su mejilla para evitar la carcajada que quería salir. El abrigo se arrugaba en la parte superior de sus alas y tuvo que forcejear para cerrar la cremallera. Sus largos brazos se extendían más allá de los puños de las mangas. Se veía como el Jorobado de Notre Dame usando ropa de niño. —Vi un supermercado bajando la calle, ¿hay algo que quieras en particular?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que sea, no soy exigente, de todas formas tú probablemente ya sepas lo que me gusta. Solo asegúrate de que sea algo que no tengamos que calentar. Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Claro —. Agarró la pistola de la mesita de noche y la puso en sus manos. —Mantén esto contigo.

Ella miró el letal destello negro. Su padre, Charlie, había sido el Jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo. Él se aseguró de que sus dos hijos supieran manejar apropiadamente las armas de fuego e incluso ocasionalmente los llevó a prácticas de tiro. La idea de defenderse a sí misma con un arma siempre había sido un concepto muy abstracto, pero ahora era una posibilidad muy real.

Edward dejó un rápido beso en sus labios. —No mientras yo esté cerca, ese es mi trabajo. Regresaré pronto. Mantén la puerta cerrada y no abras si alguien toca. Te amo.

—Cuídate —susurró ella. Lo siguió hasta la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, mirándolo por la mirilla hasta que desapareció al girar una esquina, yendo hacia los elevadores en lugar de tomar las escaleras.

Se sorprendió ante lo sola que se sintió minutos después de que él se había ido. Ella siempre había sido solitaria, incluso de niña. Había vivido sola desde que se graduó de la preparatoria y en pocas ocasiones se sentía sola. Usualmente, una llamada a su hermano era suficiente para disminuirlo. Pero ahora la habitación se veía fría y vacía sin Edward para compartirla.

Encendió la televisión y mentalmente premió al hotel con el título de Peor Cable del Mundo, porque solo había tres canales para elegir. Un canal tenía una novela en español con actuaciones bastante malas, el segundo parecía ser algún tipo de infomercial para un procesador de comida y el tercero estaba mostrando un drama carcelario que, incómodamente, trajo a su mente el centro de investigación del cual había escapado.

Se preguntó cómo les estaría yendo a los amigos que había hecho ahí; Quil, Alice e incluso la quisquillosa Jane. ¿Sabría Alice que Bella estaba a salvo? Un terrible pensamiento se le ocurrió: ¿y si forzaban a Alice para buscar a Bella? Ella nunca habría pensado que Jacob podría recurrir a las tácticas de mano dura, al igual como tampoco habría pensado que él era capaz de arrojarla sobre la nieve para dispararle.

Los ojos le picaron con lágrimas. Si no fuera por Edward, estaría muerta justo ahora. Y Edward no estaría aquí si no fuera por la misteriosa misión que se suponía tenía que cumplir. ¿Y si la misión era rescatar a los otros del centro? Pensó en las miradas muertas y sin esperanzas de los otros residentes y entonces recordó lo que Alice le había susurrado el día que se conocieron; _—Va a funcionar, pero no de la manera que piensas —. _Malditos psíquicos. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan crípticos?

Pero, ¿cómo podrían ellos entrar a un centro de investigación gubernamental bien resguardado y con alta seguridad, solo ellos dos? Todavía estaba meditando este imposible cuando Edward abrió la puerta. Llevaba dos bolsas de papel, las cuales dejó en la cama y rápidamente se quitó el abrigo, suspirando de alivio cuando sus pobres alas arrugadas se liberaron. Unas cuantas plumas caídas flotaban hacia el piso.

Bella revisó las bolsas. Una contenía mantequilla de maní y una barra de pan. La otra tenía dulces. Montones y motones de dulces. Dulces de todos los tipos, desde goma de mascar hasta caramelos. Debió de haber comprado uno de cada tipo.

— ¡Lo hice! —replicó lleno de júbilo.

—Esta es la última vez que vas al supermercado solo —dijo Bella.

* * *

— ¿Edward?

Estaba acostado al pie de la cama, comiendo Twizzler y mirando caricaturas en español. Se dio la vuelta para verla.

—Creo que debemos regresar al centro de investigación y ayudar a los otros a escapar.

Él asintió. —Te escuché pensando sobre eso hoy, pero no sé cómo podríamos hacerlo. Todos esos soldados con armas… no quiero matar a nadie, Bella, pero si vamos allí puede que no tenga otra opción.

—Yo podría protegernos —dijo Bella. —Y los otros tienen talentos que podrían ayudarnos.

—No podría sacar a todos de ahí volando —señaló Edward. —Lo primero sería conseguir transporte.

Bella se masajeó las sienes. —Lo primero es conseguir más dinero. ¿Qué hora es?

—Tres y media —respondió, mirando el reloj del ladrón.

—Oh, qué bien. Usualmente Jasper llega al bar alrededor de las ocho en noches de dardos —. Agarró la tarjeta de teléfono la cual, gracias a Dios, tenía las instrucciones impresas en ingles. Ella recordaba el número del bar porque era uno de esos números que formaban un nombre: BENNYS P. Lo marcó con su corazón agitado.

—Benny's —respondió una voz de hombre.

— ¿Me podrías comunicar con Jasper? —preguntó Bella.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Soy yo, Riley!

—Hola Riley —respondió ella. Conocía a Riley desde hace años, su padre solía llevarlos a ella y a Jasper al Bar de Benny's para almorzar cada sábado durante su vida.

—Estás en todas las noticias. ¿Dónde carajos has _estado_?

—No puedo decirte, Riley. Lo siento. Por favor, ¿está Jasper ahí?

—Sí, aquí está, espera.

Bella escuchó el ruido que hizo el teléfono al ser dejado sobre la barra y débilmente oyó la voz de Riley llamando a Jasper. Hubo un murmullo de voces y entonces el teléfono se arrastró por la barra al ser recogido.

— ¿Quién es? —demandó Jasper, su voz sonaba hostil y forzada.

—Jasper, soy yo, Bella.

—Oh Dios mío —susurró Jasper. —Lo siento, he estado recibiendo esas llamadas de broma. Bella, santa mierda, ¿en realidad eres _tú_?

—Soy yo, Jazzy —. Usó el nombre con el que solía llamarlo cuando eran pequeños, algo que solo ella podría saber.

Escuchó las lágrimas en la voz de Jasper. —Oh, gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó?

Le dio una pequeña descripción del Proyecto Theta y lo que sucedió. En el otro lado de la habitación, Edward había terminado con sus dulces y estaba intentando encender un cigarro. Lo puso entre sus labios y encendió el mechero. —Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¡Lo que sea! ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—No —dijo rápidamente. —Probablemente te tienen vigilado, esa es la razón de que haya llamado al bar en lugar de a tu casa o tu celular. No puedes hacer nada fuera de lo normal o comenzarán a sospechar.

Edward seguía tocando la cola del cigarro para encenderlo, pero nada pasaba. _Tienes que inhalar_, pensó Bella para él. Lo hizo y la cola del cigarro brilló de anaranjado por el fuego. Edward tosió una nube de humo, sacando el cigarro de su boca y siguió tosiendo hasta que se le puso la cara roja.

— ¿Quién está contigo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es Edward —dijo Bella mientras que el ángel en cuestión, quién no había aprendido su lección la primera vez, intentó inhalar una vez más del cigarro y volvió a toser como si fuera a expulsar un pulmón. —Él… uh… me ayudó a escapar.

— ¿Él está _bien_?

—Sí, está bien —dijo Bella cuando Edward se fue como un rayo hacia el baño con una mano sobre la boca. _No debió comerse todos esos dulces_, pensó. —Es un hombre maravilloso, Jasper, me mantiene a salvo, pero no tenemos mucho dinero. Esperaba que me pudieras mandar algo.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero no lo hagas tú, en caso de que te estén vigilando. Que lo haga alguien en quien confíes.

—Charlotte —dijo Jasper inmediatamente, refiriéndose a su secretaria. —Ella no hace preguntas. ¿A dónde debo mandarlo?

Bella agarró la nueva cartera de Edward de la mesita de noche y sacó la licencia del ladrón. Leyó el nombre y la ciudad. —Si no hay una oficina de Western Union aquí, elige la más cercana. Te llamaré mañana a esta hora para asegurarnos de que no ha habido problemas.

—Bella, creo que debes saber algo —dijo Jasper. —Están diciendo que eres una terrorista. Las noticias han estado pasando fotos de ti con un pañuelo en la cabeza reuniéndote con Mohammed Atta.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Están ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero por tu captura. Estás en la lista de Los Más Buscados del FBI.

—Tenían que tener alguna excusa para que también las fuerzas de la ley me buscaran —dijo Bella. Edward salió del baño, se veía pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer en la cama con un suave gemido. —Escucha Jasper, me tengo que ir, pero te llamaré mañana en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a Barnny's alrededor de las ocho.

—Está bien, hermanita. Te amo. Por favor, ten cuidado.

—Lo haré. También te amo, Jasper —. Bella colgó el teléfono y se acostó junto a Edward. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Tuve otra nueva experiencia —dijo con pesadez. —Una que espero no volver a repetir.

— ¿Aprendiste la lección? —le preguntó Bella dulcemente.

— ¿Cuál? ¿La de comer una bolsa de dulces del supermercado, fumar o combinar las dos? No eres muy simpática, sabes.

—Lo siento —Bella sonrió. —Lo hiciste tú solito, sabes. Intenté advertirte. Vamos —. Se levantó de la cama y quitó las cobijas. Edward se arrastró hacia la cabecera de la cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas, con vaqueros y todo. Bella se acostó junto a él y apagó la luz, acurrucándose contra él y acariciándole el cabello de manera suave. Pensó en abrazar a Edward mientras él tomaba una siesta para recuperarse, pero incluso aunque todavía era temprano, también se quedó profundamente dormida.

Y los dos durmieron profundamente, hasta que la explosión de una granada rompió la ventana.

* * *

Oh, oh, ¿ahora qué pasará?

Para todas las que tengan dudas, si, Alice y los demás volverán a salir en la historia. ¿Cuándo y cómo? Tendrán que esperar ;D ¿La misión de Bella es rescatar a los demás? Mmm… Eso lo dejaré a su juicio, es más simple de lo que parece.

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a **andrea **y **Clau** por sus comentarios nenas, ¡besotes enormes!

**Amy: **Primero que nada, espero que ya te encuentres mucho mejor, usualmente los resfriados no son muy peligrosos, pero ah como son engorrosos, cuídate y descansa mucho. Ohh si, sé a cual fic te refieres… me ha pasado con más lo mismo, parece que es sólo un POV por las similitudes entre los pensamientos de los, supuestos, distintos personajes. Gracias, es bueno saber que hago lo mejor que puedo, aunque también debo agradecerle muchísimo a mi Beta, ella me ayuda bastante, siempre es buena una segunda opinión. Me despido una vez más insistiendo en que te cuides – aunque espero que ahora ya te encuentres mejor – y no importa si no puedes comentar, lo primero es tu salud. Besos y abrazos.

**G**racias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Besos,

Moni


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Las granadas flash-bang cumplen el propósito de incapacitar con su ruidosa explosión y brillante luz, y eso fue lo que le pasó a Bella cuando explotó una que fue lanzada por su ventana. Estaba cegada por la luz y ensordecida por la explosión.

— ¡Edward! —gritó.

Edward rodó por la cama aterrizando de cuclillas, sus alas extendidas por completo para proteger a Bella detrás de él. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un escuadrón de policías entraron al cuarto con las pistolas listas. No vieron a Edward, solo veían a la mujer que gritaba en la cama y eso fue lo _último_ que vieron.

Algo, _alguien,_ invisible los derribó uno a uno, con golpes diseñados para dejarlos inconscientes pero no para matarlos. Lo que fuese, se movía tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para disparar, así que la gente de afuera asumió que la misión iba de acuerdo al plan.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Bella de nuevo, sus manos extendidas buscándolo, sus ojos cegados estaban completamente abiertos.

Ella sintió cómo la tocaba y se calmó un poco. Él la cargó y ella sintió la vibración de su pecho, lo cual significaba que estaba hablando, pero no podía escuchar nada sobre el pitido que perforaba sus oídos. Ella podía sentir que él iba corriendo. Su visión comenzó a regresar y vio que estaban en el pasillo del hotel. Con su hombro empujó la puerta de las escaleras para abrirla y ella vio a hombres con cascos negros subiendo por las escaleras. Edward se giró y corrió en dirección contraria y de una patada abrió una puerta que decía _PERSONAL SOLAMENTE_. Era la habitación de lavado, a oscuras y en silencio a esas horas de la noche. Edward arrastró una mesa que estaba contra la pared y se subió en ella. Se estiró para abrir el conducto del aire. Bella lo miró sin comprender. Él la levantó, señalando al ducto abierto y luego a ella. Señaló hacia arriba de nuevo.

—_Techo —_movió la boca—. _Espérame. En. El. Techo._

— ¿Quieres que suba por los ductos hasta el techo?

Él asintió y la levantó.

—Edward, espera. ¿Cómo voy a saber hacia dónde ir?

Edward escuchó los golpes de las puertas siendo abiertas mientras rastreaban ese piso. — ¡Vete! —movió la boca. Él la empujó hacia arriba y Bella se las arregló para subir. Apenas era lo suficientemente grande para que ella cupiera. Él puso la tapa de la ventilación en su lugar de nuevo. Vio a Edward a través de las ranuras y se encontró con algo extraordinario. El cuerpo de él se encogió, sus facciones se transformaron, su cabello creció, y luego Bella se estaba viendo a sí misma. — ¡Vete!

Él se bajó de la mesa y salió corriendo por la puerta. Si los oídos de ella no estuviesen pitando con tanta fuerza, podría haber escuchado los gritos de _¡Allí, es ella!_ mientras Edward los alejaba de donde estaba escondida la verdadera Bella.

Ella miró los dos caminos en que se dividía el ducto. Los dos se veían muy poco prometedores como una salida hacia el techo. Estaba muy oscuro, la única luz venía de la abertura de la ventilación y estaba _sucio_. En las películas, los ductos de aires siempre eran bonitos, hechos de un reluciente metal, de un grosor cómodo y bien iluminados. Bella gateó hacia adelante, moviéndose por el ducto que era tan delgado como una capa de fieltro. Avanzó hacia la oscuridad, moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente, intentando no chocar sus pies y rodillas contra las paredes para no hacer ruido. Palmeó el piso del ducto frente a ella para asegurarse de que no había ninguna sorpresa desagradable como una repentina abertura. Una parte del metal estaba rasposo, lo que le causó una cortada en el dedo y tuvo que morderse la boca para no gritar. Todavía estaba sorda por la granada y no podría escuchar incluso si los soldados estuvieran debajo de ella, o quienes fueran esas personas, pero ellos sí serían capaces de escucharla.

¿Cómo es que "ellos" habían encontrado a Bella y Edward? Tenía que haber sido por la llamada a Jasper, decidió. ¿Será que el teléfono de Benny's había sido rastreado o alguien los habría delatado? ¿Charlotte? No podía creer eso. Charlotte era una señora mayor que quería muchísimo a Jasper, casi como a un hijo. Ella nunca traicionaría su confianza. ¿Riley? Supuso que esa podría ser una posibilidad. Puede que se conocieran desde niños, pero no eran muy cercanos. No lo suficientemente cercanos para que él dejara pasar un millón de dólares en recompensa por entregar a alguien que, según las noticias, era una traidora y terrorista.

Siguió arrastrándose hacia adelante, sintiéndose en la oscuridad, intentando evitar cortarse con las partes irregulares. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Había funcionado su plan de alejarlos de ella al transformarse en su gemela? ¿Podría haber sido capturado? Bella lo había visto en acción en el callejón y sabía que se movía mucho más rápido de lo que podría captar el ojo humano, pero ¿cuántas tropas tenían ellos? ¿Cuántas serían antes de que él estuviera saturado? Era inmortal, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser herido. _Oh, Edward, si puedes escucharme, estoy muy preocupada por ti._

Sintió una brisa contra su piel. Palmeó a su alrededor y se retorció hasta que lo encontró, un conducto largo en vertical. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a subirse? Un resbalo y ella se caería.

Casi se golpea a sí misma. _Usa tu talento, tonta._ Se movió con mucho cuidado hasta que finalmente tuvo un pie apoyado en el lado derecho del ducto y otro en el izquierdo, luego se puso de pie cuidadosamente en el conducto vertical. Se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y se concentró. Comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Vagamente podía ver la luz en el fondo. _Concéntrate en la meta. Vamos, Bella, puedes hacerlo._

Cerca del final comenzó a titubear y el mido la hizo perder la concentración. Cayó unos cuantos pies antes de volver a elevarse, jadeando y temblando (había perdido el abrigo cuando abandonaron la habitación). _Vamos, Bella. TIENES que hacerlo. No hay otra opción._ Se elevó con rapidez, demasiada rapidez, llegando al final donde el ducto se hacía horizontal. Usó su habilidad para empujar la tapa del ducto y volvió a perder la concentración en la levitación, pero afortunadamente fue capaz de agarrarse al borde del conducto antes de caer los pisos que fueran abarcados por ese conducto. Se empujó con fuerza, intentando arrastrar su cuerpo por el borde, sus pies se resbalaban inútilmente por las paredes del conducto. La fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo siempre había sido muy poca. Ella era parte de esos niños que en la clase de gimnasia nunca pudieron subir por la cuerda, quien no podía dar más de tres o cuatro empujones para salvar su vida.

Bueno, ahora _era_ para salvar su vida, o al menos para prevenir una caída bastante fea. Intentó levantarse con su talento, pero tenía demasiado miedo para que pudiera funcionar. Se las arregló para subir su estómago al borde, y a partir de ahí fue capaz de moverse hacia un costado. Un empujón más y estaría fuera de la ventilación. Se empujó con los pies y salió, cayendo en el techo plano, respirando con dificultad y temblando.

_Querido Dios, tal vez la próxima ocasión quieras elegir a una chica más atlética para tus misteriosas misiones. Con amor, Bella._

Se puso de pie lentamente y miró a su alrededor. La superficie del techo había sido cubierta de grava, lo cual le pareció muy extraño a Bella y por un momento se detuvo a contemplar el propósito de eso. La amplia extensión de piso estaba cubierta por tubos, conductos de ventilación y unidades HVAC. Había una puerta en un costado que probablemente llevaría a las escaleras. Bella avanzó al lado frontal del hotel y se agacho antes de asomarse. Abajo podía ver casi media docena de patrullas con las luces encendidas y un par de reporteros. Había espectadores amontonados en los costados, tomando fotos. Ella se alejó, escondiéndose entre dos unidades HVAC. _Edward, ¿dónde estás?_

La puerta se abrió del golpe y un policía equipado avanzó hacia ella. Las manos de Bella volaron a su boca para detener el grito que se estaba construyendo dentro de ella, pero a medida que él se acercaba se fue transformando en Edward y Bella casi se desmaya de alivio. Él la agarró en sus brazos, y ni siquiera se detuvo antes de correr directo al borde del techo con las alas extendidas. Saltó de la orilla y por un pequeño segundo, cayeron, hasta que sus alas atraparon el aire y los elevaron hacia el cielo.

— ¡Edward! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios, Edward! ¿Estás bien? —jadeó. Tocó su pecho y hombros buscando heridas.

Él la miró y sonrió con una mirada de ternura. —Estoy bien, Bella. ¿La cortada de tu dedo es muy profunda?

Ella estaba agradecida de poder escucharlo. Por un momento se cuestionó si sus tímpanos habían reventado. Levantó su sucia mano y examinó la herida de la cual ya se había olvidado. —No, ya dejó de sangrar.

—Que bien. Esta noche nos llevaré lo más lejos posible y luego…

— ¡No! —dijo Bella—. Tenemos que sacar el dinero que Jasper nos mandó.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Tú puedes entrar siendo invisible —argumentó Bella—. Edward, _necesitamos _ese dinero —ella podía ver que él estaba dudando—. ¿Por favor, Edward? Sin ese dinero, ¿cómo vamos a comer?

—Robaré comida para ti —dijo Edward—. El pecado estará en mi cabeza, no en la tuya.

—No, Edward, no te dejaré hacer eso. Por favor, aterriza y al menos hay que discutirlo, ¿sí?

Él asintió y buscó en la tierra un buen lugar. Bella intentó buscar con él pero su miedo a las alturas apareció y la hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Unos minutos después, eligió un parque vacío y fue bajando detrás de unos árboles, sacudiendo las alas antes de plegarlas. Bella se sentó en una de las bancas y Edward eligió en tronco de un árbol que estaba a unos pies de distancia, de esa forma sus alas podían caer naturalmente en lugar de estar restringidas por la banca. —Creo que deberíamos alejarnos lo más posible —comenzó—. Saben que estás aquí, Bella, y no se detendrán hasta que te encuentren.

—No podemos ir muy lejos —dijo Bella—. Todavía tenemos que rescatar a los otros.

Él la miró con tristeza. —No creo que eso vaya a ser posible, Bella.

—Tiene que serlo —dijo Bella—. Es mi misión, sé que lo es. ¿Qué podría ser más importante que liberar un centro lleno de las creaciones más especiales de Dios? Él nos dio estas habilidades por una razón, Edward, y no creo que esa razón sea para que el gobierno de Estados Unidos pueda estudiarlos como ratas de laboratorio para después sacarlos a la nieve y dispararles cuando terminan con ellos.

Él alzó las manos exasperado. —No sé cuál es tu misión, Bella. Puede ser algo tan simple como decirle una palabra de consuelo a alguien que está contemplando suicidarse, lo cual haría que cambiara de ideas para después hacer cosas grandes. O podría ser salvar a todas esas personas en el centro para que ellos puedan hacer cosas grandes por sí mismos. Se _supone_ que yo no debo saber eso, para no influir en ti de alguna manera. Pero sé cuál es _mi _misión, y esa es mantenerte a salvo. Y todos mis instintos me dicen que debo sacarte de aquí.

Bella caminó hacia él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él puso sus manos en las caderas, acercándola, y ella se sentó en su regazo. —Tenemos que conseguir ese dinero, Edward. No quiero que robes y no quiero ser echada de los hoteles por directivos con escobas. Después de que hagamos eso hablaremos sobre lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiró. —Está bien, Bella. Tú ganas. Regresaremos por el dinero.

Había un teléfono público en la orilla del parque que tenía un directorio colgando de una cadena. Bella pasó las páginas hasta que encontró la dirección de la oficina de Western Union y luego regresó al mapa que había en la parte frontal del directorio. Le mostró a Edward a donde debían ir exactamente. —Todavía pienso que esto no es una buena idea —dijo cuando la cargó en sus brazos y aleteó con fuerza las alas para levantarlos en el aire.

Aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio cercano y se asomaron por la orilla, mirando el tráfico y los peatones en silencio. No policías. No hombres en trajes negros. —No veo a nadie sospechoso —dijo Bella.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No quieren que los veas hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Quédate aquí arriba mientras voy a investigar.

—No, quiero ir a la tienda. Déjame ahí —señaló Bella.

Edward gimió. —Bella, me estás matando.

—No estarán vigilando la _tienda_ —argumentó Bella. —Si están aquí estarán vigilando la oficina de Western Union.

—Llámame si ves _algo_ —dijo él—. Levantas el escudo y corres, ¿entendido?

—Sí, lo prometo.

Se deslizaron hacia el callejón que estaba junto a la tienda. Antes de dejarla Edward la besó, sus manos se enterraron en su cabello. El beso fue largo, lento y dulce, un beso que hizo que le corazón de ella se acelerara y sus dedos se retorcieran. Cuando él se alejó, los ojos de Bella estaban nublados. Él sonrió y luego desapareció. Ella estiró la mano y sintió su cálido pecho bajo sus dedos. —Ten cuidado —susurró.

Ella dejó el callejón y entró a la tienda, repitiendo el _"Hola"_ con que la saludó el tendero. Ese era el alcance máximo del vocabulario en español de Bella. El tendero ni siquiera miró de reojo a la mujer que vestía ropa sucia y no traía zapatos. Bella encontró lo que estaba buscando rápidamente y agregó unos lentes de sol grandes que vio en un estante junto a la caja registradora. Se los puso antes de salir de la tienda, quedándose a esperar en la entrada. Se detuvo con un solo pie mientras se ponía las pantuflas que había comprado (la tienda no tenía otro tipo de zapatos) y luego se puso la delgada chaqueta de nylon. No era lo suficientemente cálida, pero era mejor que nada. Estaba viendo con tanta concentración la oficina de Western Union que no vio al hombre que apareció detrás de ella hasta que éste hablo.

—Hola Bella.

Por fortuna levantó el escudo en cuanto lo escuchó. Se giró. Dr. Jacob Black estaba de pie junto a ella, apuntándole a la cabeza con un revólver. Bella retrocedió por instinto y él tiro del gatillo. No se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que escuchó un grito después de la ruidosa explosión de la pistola. Los abrió y vio a Jacob agarrándose la cara, la sangre salía desde detrás de su mano. Ella apostaba que en es momento él se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle enseñado a hacer un escudo lo suficientemente duro para que las balas rebotaran.

Bella le arrebató la pistola usando su habilidad y corrió hacia la oficina de Western Union. En ese momento los vio, al menos media docena de hombres usando unos cascos raros con lentes. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que eran lentes infrarrojos. Puede que Edward sea invisible, pero emitía una señal de calor e iba a salir caminando justo frente a ellos sin ninguna protección.

El hombre había cometido el mismo error que ella, enfocarse intensamente en su objetivo en lugar de cubrirse las espaldas. Bella arremetió con su poder, haciéndolos volar como hojas secas al ser golpeadas por una repentina brisa. Quedaron tirados sobre el pavimento, sin moverse. Bella sintió que algo la agarraba y fue jalada hacia arriba.

Lentamente él se volvió visible y ella pudo ver que estaba realmente enojado. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y no la miraba.

— ¿Lo tienes? —le preguntó con urgencia.

Él le mostró una bolsa colgando de su hombro, un gran bolso floreado de mujer. —Sí, lo tengo. Tuve que tomar esta bolsa para llevarlo todo. Nos mandó nueve mil dólares, lo cual fue inteligente de su parte porque cualquier suma mayor a diez mil es reportada. De todas formas ellos ya sabían.

— ¿_Nueve mil dólares_? —repitió Bella—. Dios, esperaba unos cuantos cientos.

—Tu hermano sabe que no podrás comunicarte con él muy seguido, al menos eso era lo que decía en su mensaje.

— ¿Lo tienes? —preguntó ansiosa.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, se me cayó al correr. Dice que te ama y que deberías intentar llamar a la persona que solía darte los chocolates feos.

—Esme —dijo Bella al instante. Esme era una amiga cercana de la familia, tan cercana que Bella solía llamarla "Tía Esme". Ella solía darle a Bella chocolates negros Godiva, y para una niña acostumbrada a los Hershey's, esos sabían amargos y desagradables. Bella siempre tuvo miedo de decirle que no le gustaban porque no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Esme—. ¿Crees que podamos comprar uno de esos celulares desechables?

Él asintió. —Eso puede funcionar, especialmente si lo tiramos después de usarlo y abandonamos esa área.

Edward voló en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —se aventuró a preguntar Bella.

—Sí —dijo con sinceridad—. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero lo hice de todas formas porque insististe. No estabas siendo cuidadosa como habías prometido. ¿Y si Jacob no hubiera hablando antes de tirar del gatillo?

Ella sabía lo que hubiera pasado. Su escudo no hubiera estado en su lugar. Estaría muerta. Otra experiencia cercana a la muerte. Estaba acumulando una buena cantidad de esas. —Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé, solo que voy a estar enojado contigo por un rato más y luego estaré asustado y necesitaré abrazarte, así que estoy intentando llevarnos a un lugar donde podamos conseguir una habitación segura.

Ella no dijo nada, se giró en sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Jacob viniera —comentó Edward.

— ¿Con su ego? —la voz de Bella sonaba amortiguada—. Por supuesto que quería ser él mismo quien capturara a la presa.

—No debió creer que te protegerías con tanta rapidez.

—En las pruebas nunca fui capaz de hacerlo tan rápido.

Ella sintió un escalofrío correr a través de él y no fue necesario leer su mente para saber que estaba pensando.

* * *

Bella sintió como si estuviera congelada para el momento en que Edward aterrizó. No tenía ni idea de cómo él podía soportar el viento helado al estar sin camisa, pero Edward le dijo que el frío no le molestaba mucho.

Habían perdido la identificación de ladrón en la emboscada, pero afortunadamente la mujer de hotel no pidió una. Edward pagó en efectivo, sacando la bolsa floreada. La mujer alzó una ceja y sonrió. Sin camisa y con bolsa de mujer. Solo Dios sabe lo que se estaba imaginando.

La habitación era pequeña y estaba sucia, la televisión no funcionaba. Bella le pidió a Edward que fuera a comprarles algo de comida, –_no_ dulces–, esperó hasta que él salió de la habitación antes de llevarse al baño la bolsa de las cosas que había comprado. Entró a la ducha y se bañó rápidamente, tirando su ropa a la basura. La tienda tenía una pequeña sección de ropa y Bella se vistió con su camiseta y pantalonera nuevas.

Comenzó a recitar letras de canciones y poemas en su cabeza, evadiendo cuidadosamente el pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sacó unas tijeras nuevas y puso el bote de basura sobre el lavabo. Con cuidado se cortó el cabello, dejándolo a la altura de su oreja y paso mucho tiempo intentando cortar todos los mechones largos que aparecían cada vez que pasaba el cepillo por el cabello.

Había leído las instrucciones del tinte para cabello en la tienda, así que comenzó con la primera etapa mientras cantaba mentalmente el soundtrack "The Wall" de Pink Floyd's. El color que había elegido era un rojo brillante; pensó que el rubio era demasiado obvio. Había terminado la primera parte del proceso cuando Edward regresó. Escuchó el crujido de las bolsas de papel de la tienda.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Saldré en un minuto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Algo huele raro. ¿Y por qué de repente tu cabeza suena como una estación de radio de los 80's?

—Saldré en un minuto —repitió—. Adelántate y cena.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, lo encontró devorándose la última caja de pastelitos. —Bella, ¿qué _jodidos_ le hiciste a tu cabello? —jadeó.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo maldecir —comentó Bella.

Él se acercó a ella y pasó la mano bajo la línea de su nuevo corte, como si el resto de su cabello fuera meramente invisible. —Tu _cabello_ —susurró a punto de llorar.

—Volverá a crecer —le prometió Bella.

Él la miró herido.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero si mi foto está en todas las televisoras, tengo que cambiar mi apariencia lo máximo posible —. Y ella sabía que si le decía lo que estaba planeando hacer, él probablemente la habría mirado con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir rogándole que no lo hiciera y ella no hubiera sido capaz de negarse.

Él suspiró y le ofreció una caja. — ¿Pastelito?

—Por favor, dime que compraste algo que _no _sea dulce.

En realidad, él lo había hecho todo bien. Compró más mantequilla de maní y pan (aunque ella pensaba que aquí la mantequilla de maní sabía rara, más dulce de lo que estaba acostumbrada), un poco de carne seca y queso. Bella se sentó y se preparó una pequeña cena con eso. Mientras ella comía, Edward leía en voz alta, traduciendo las historias del periódico que había comprado en la tienda.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes español? —preguntó Bella, juntando la basura para tirarla al bote.

—Conozco todos los lenguajes humanos —dijo—. Viene con el paquete —. Dejó a un lado el periódico cuanto terminó de leerlo y sacó los últimos artículos de la bolsa—. ¡Mira!

Había una lata de espuma para rasurar y un paquete de rastrillos. Las cejas de ella se juntaron. — ¿Para qué es eso?

— ¡Me voy a rasurar! —anunció.

—Edward, no tienes vello facial —señaló.

—Lo sé, pero quiero tener esta experiencia. Es lo que los hombres hace aquí a diario, así que quiero intentarlo aunque sea una vez —. Se fue hacia el baño y ella escuchó el agua correr por el lavabo mientras Edward cantaba una de las canciones en las que ella había estado pensando antes, "Comfortably Numb" y su voz era exquisita.

La letra comenzó a ser interrumpida por constantes exclamaciones de _"¡Ouch!". _Bella suspiró. — ¿Te estás rasurando hacia abajo?

Hubo una pausa. —Ahora sí.

Ella entró al baño y agarró un pedazo de papel de baño. Comenzó a cortar pequeños pedacitos para ponerlos sobre las numerosas cortadas que él había hecho sobre su pobre rostro. Cuando se quitó lo último que quedaba de la espuma para rasurar, ella limpió su rostro con una toalla mojada y puso el papel sobre los lugares que aún estaban sangrando. — ¿Suficiente de esa experiencia?

Él asintió, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear, él la cargó y la sentó en la orilla del lavabo, y procedió a besarla de manera ansiosa. Bella se aferró a sus hombros desnudos, su respiración se acortaba mientras la emoción se asentaba en su estómago. Él la levantó, deslizando las manos bajo sus muslos y la cargó hacia el cuarto. Sin romper el beso, él la acostó en la cama, soportando su peso sobre ella en sus rodillas y manos.

Los labios de él dejaron los de ella y viajaron por su mejilla hacia su garganta, bajando por el escote de su camiseta. Ella sintió sus cálidas manos deslizarse debajo de ésta y se puso rígida.

—Shh —él la calmo—. Solo juego un poco, Bella. Sé que no estás lista para que te haga el amor, pero eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos un poco, ¿verdad?

Las manos de él encontraron sus pechos y los acarició suave y gentilmente sobre la tela de su sostén. Bella jadeó. Nunca pensó que sus senos fueran particularmente erógenos ya que recibía muy poco placer al tocarse a sí misma, pero Edward los había convertido en una caliente maraña de nervios. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir y se sorprendió de que un sonido como ese saliera de su garganta, bajo y ronco.

Una mano de deslizó sobre su estómago desnudo hacia el elástico de su pantalonera. Ella se puso rígida de nuevo y él solo se rió. —Sobre la ropa, lo prometo —. Y entonces la besó de nuevo y ella olvidó qué era lo que la había puesto nerviosa. Sintió una caricia ligera, tan ligera que no estaba segura de que hubiese sido real. Luego otra. Bella gimió de nuevo. Edward bajó la copa de su sostén con los dientes, mirándola a los ojos buscando permiso o negación. Su pezón se asomó sobre la orilla de la copa y lo acarició por un momento antes de tomarlo con la boca.

_¡Dulce Jesús! _Un rayo viajó desde ese pezón hasta su entrepierna. Los dedos de él se presionaron contra ella, acariciando en gentiles círculos, y sus caderas se levantaron por sí solas. Él lamió el pezón con su lengua, le sopló ligeramente y luego, sin advertencia, lo chupó con fuerza, arrancándole un sonido a ella que era una combinación entre gemido y grito.

Ella podía sentir una tensión extraña apretando cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella. Edward gimió también, apagando el sonido contra su pecho. La mano de él se movió más rápido y entonces la tensión explotó. Ella gritó arqueándose contra él, todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que la racionalidad regresara. Ella estaba, simplemente, sin palabras. Las pocas veces que lo había experimentado, los resultados obtenidos no eran _nada_ comparado con esto. Siempre pensó que las novelas de romance exageraban, pero en realidad sí se sentía como si se hubiera aventado de un acantilado, explotado, dividido en miles de piezas, montado en una ola de éxtasis… todos esos clichés.

Edward la besó en los labios, un pequeño roce de suavidad. —Eso fue _hermoso_ —dijo él.

— ¿Qué… uh… que hay de… _ti_?

Él sonrió. —He esperado veinte años, puedo esperar un poco más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no has…? —ella se detuvo, forcejeando con las palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No desde que me enamoré de ti. Sabía cómo te sentirías respecto a eso si lo hubiera hecho.

Bella comenzó a sentirse muy culpable. El chico había estado en celibato durante veinte años por ella, lo menos que ella podría hacer por él…

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle los jeans. Él atrapó su mano.

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—No —repitió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú no _quieres_ hacerlo. Lo estás ofreciendo por culpa y esa no es la forma en que te deseo.

—Pero…

La voz de él fue gentil. —No, Bella.

Ella dejó su mano caer. —Yo… uh… bueno… _gracias_.

Él se rió. —No hay de qué.

Bella odiaba lo incómoda que se sentía. —Voy a… uh… voy a bañarme.

— ¿Te molesta si me uno? —él se sentó.

Ella cerró los ojos. —Edward, lo siento, pero preferiría estar sola en estos momentos.

Él suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

Bella hizo su escapada hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con tanta prisa que la hizo golpear fuertemente. Se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave, decepcionada tanto por la temperatura como por la presión. Se juró a sí misma que el próximo hotel en el que se quedaran tendría una lujosa ducha. Se puso bajo el chorro y se enjabonó, tomando uno de los rastrillos de Edward para usarlo en sus piernas y axilas.

Él estaba sentado en un lado de la cama cuando ella salió, y se alarmó inmediatamente por la pose tenemos-que-hablar. Tal vez debió quedarse en el baño hasta estar segura de que se había dormido.

—Bella, detente. Te estás estresando por nada —dijo Edward. Estiró su mano y ella la tomó, permitiéndose ser jalada dentro de su abrazo. Envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella y Bella se sintió más segura, más a salvo en ese pequeño mundo de suavidad blanca que se creaba—. No voy a presionarte por más, nada ha cambiado desde ayer.

—Me siento… esto se siente incómodo.

—No tiene que ser así —dijo él—. Mírame, Bella. _Mírame_ —. Él la tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro gentilmente. El rostro de ella estaba de un profundo rojo.

—Oye —dijo él cuando ella lo miró a los ojos—. Estaba emocionado de que me dejaras hacer eso, pero si nunca más me dejas volver a tocarte, todavía seguiré aquí y las cosas serán iguales entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

Bella asintió, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo había cambiado. Algo… pero no sabía qué.

Se fueron a la cama poco después de eso, ambos exhaustos por los esfuerzos de ese día. Edward se acostó sobre su estómago, la posición más cómoda para él evitando arrugar sus alas, y Bella se acostó sobre su espalda. Él la besó en la mejilla y se acurrucó contra ella. Bella se quedó viendo el plano techo blanco, intentando ordenar sus emociones que en ese momento parecían una cuerda hecha bolas. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera dormir.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Ya estoy de regreso n,n

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Me encanta este Edward, es tan lindo *-*

Como ya entré a la universidad las actualizaciones serán un poco más separadas, en mi perfil pueden ver las fechas de actualización.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento monumental a Isa, mi Beta, si no fuera por ella este capítulo no habría estado tan pronto, de verdad, nena, muchas gracias (:

Y pues en general gracias a todas por sus reviews, comentarios y alertas n,n me alegra mucho que esta historia tenga tanto éxito

Cualquier duda o comentario me encuentran aquí o en Facebook (link en mi perfil)

Besotes

Moni


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella se sentó de golpe en la cama con el corazón acelerado. Edward, a su lado, rodó fuera de la cama y aterrizó en cuclillas con las alas extendidas, la pistola que estaba en la mesita de noche ahora estaba aferrada a una de sus manos. Miró la habitación con la cabeza ladeada, escuchando cuidadosamente antes de escabullirse en silencio a revisar el baño y luego revisó la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada correctamente. Regresó a la cama junto a Bella, quien todavía estaba jadeando. Él podía ver la horrible pesadilla reproducirse en la mente de Bella y no hubo necesidad de preguntarle qué era lo que la había asustado tanto.

—Solo era un sueño —dijo él—. Uno malo, pero al fin de cuentas solo un sueño.

Ella no podía quitarse la visión de Alice gritando de agonía, amarrada a una mesa, mientras Jane estaba de pie junto a ella, golpeándola con su talento una y otra vez, con una sonrisita maléfica en los labios.

—No eres una vidente —le recordó Edward a Bella—. Es solo tu imaginación, cariño.

—Pero, ¿y si en realidad está pasando? ¿O algo parecido? Ellos podrían…

—Detente Bella, te estás atormentando por nada. De nada le va a servir a Alice el que te atormentes y pierdas sueño. Ven, recuéstate.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Ahora ya estaba despierta y no había probabilidad alguna de que pudiera acurrucarse de nuevo contra la calidez de su ángel y se durmiera.

Edward suspiró levantándose de la cama y recogió el suéter que había comprado en la tienda de regalos del hotel ayer cuando regresaba de la tienda. Era de un azul clarito, uno de los colores del equipo nacional de futbol de Argentina y tenía rayas de un azul más oscuro que bajaban por las mangas hasta llegar a los puños del mismo color azul. Había hecho dos ranuras en la espalda para sus alas y ahora luchaba por sacar todos sus miembros por los agujeros correctos. Bella lo ayudó, guiando gentilmente la curva de cada ala por las ranuras, intentando no arrugar las alas en el proceso.

En cuando ella terminó, él la jaló a sus brazos, recostando la mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—No me gusta que estés triste —dijo.

—Lo siento —respondió ella—. No puedo evitarlo.

—Vamos a recoger y a conseguir algo de almuerzo. Tienes hambre, puedo sentirlo.

Ella asintió. —Pero puedo comer las sobras de carne seca y queso que quedaron anoche.

—No —él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente—. Quieres panqueques, puedo sentirlo.

Bella sonrió, lo que él se había propuesto. —Creo que eres tú quien quiere panqueques.

—En absoluto —dijo él inocentemente—. Me estoy sacrificando por ti.

—Y yo aquí pensando que los ángeles no podían mentir.

—Es un pecado chiquito —le aseguró—. No estás siendo lastimada por él.

— ¿Es así cómo identificas lo que es un pecado? ¿Si alguien sale lastimado por él? —. Bella fue al baño a cepillarse el cabello y se asustó con su propio reflejo; el cabello rojo brillante que se rizaba bajo sus orejas.

Edward la siguió recargándose contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Ese es el verdadero pecado: lastimar a otros. Es muy simple, en serio. Supongo que _demasiado_ simple ya que cada cultura tuvo que agregar más reglas.

—Entonces, si le robo a un hombre rico, ¿no contaría como pecado ya que él no resultaría lastimado?

—Aún así sería lastimado, aunque sea solo un poco. No importa si el daño es grande, pequeño o si tienes excusas válidas por hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hay del sexo? —preguntó Bella con el sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas.

—Supongo que depende de la motivación que haya. Usar egoístamente a otra persona sería un pecado, pero dos personas disfrutando simplemente del placer, no.

—Siento que anoche te utilicé —confesó Bella. Mantuvo los ojos en el espejo mientras ponía algo de pasta dental en su cepillo de dientes.

—_No_ me utilizaste, yo quería darte placer. Fue un regalo de amor dado libremente, sin condiciones.

—Pero nada fue dado de regreso —. Las palabras de Bella fueron amortiguadas por un bocado de espuma.

—Eso no es verdad. No puedes saber cuánta alegría obtuve por eso. Por favor, Bella. No lo arruines inventando razones para sentirte mal, no hiciste nada mal. Si ese es el caso, fui yo quien hizo algo malo, porque debí saber que te reprocharías por eso —. Él besó el borde de su cabeza y la miró a los ojos por el espejo—. Sabes que no te mentiría, ¿verdad? Si me sintiera utilizado te lo diría.

Él agarró su propio cepillo y apretó la pasta. Explotó en su mano, lanzando pasta sobre Edward, el espejo y el lavabo. — ¡Oops!

—Te dije que lo apachurraras de la parte de abajo —Bella sonrió.

Le tomó un rato limpiar todo el desastre, algo que él insistió en hacer ya que, según dijo, sería grosero dejárselo así a las mucamas. Bella limpió su suéter mientras él limpiaba, riéndose todo el rato.

Finalmente él terminó y salió del baño para ponerse el suéter. Ella lo ayudó de nuevo con las alas.

— ¿Qué vestías allá en el Cielo? —le preguntó.

—Una sonrisa —respondió él.

Ella se rió y él dijo:

—En serio, no usamos ropa. Entiendo por qué los humanos lo hacen, está frío aquí abajo, pero allá arriba las ropas no son necesarias.

—No hace frío en todos lados —le recordó Bella—. Cuando esto termine podemos irnos a una zona tropical, tal vez escondernos en una isla desierta donde puedas andar al natural si quieres.

Él sonrió con nostalgia. —Eso suena bien —. Pero Bella podía ver que él realmente no creía que eso pudiera ser posible para ellos.

—Ven, vamos por algo de comer.

Reunieron sus pocas posesiones. Todo cupo correctamente en la bolsa floreada de Edward, la cual él insistió en cargar. También insistió en que Bella debía llevar la pistola que le había quitado a Jacob; una Glock nueve milímetros que cabía en los bolsillos de su pantalonera. Ella podía sentir su peso letal contra su muslo, un recordatorio constante del peligro en el que se encontraban.

Se preguntó si Jacob había sobrevivido a la herida que se había causado por el rebote. Había estado sangrando bastante. Recordó vagamente algo que había visto una vez en la televisión acerca de heridas de balas: si la víctima todavía se podía mover después del disparo, sus oportunidades de recuperarse eran buenas. Se preguntó si sería pecado desear que él muriera de forma dolorosa.

—Si lo fuera, entonces yo también soy culpable —dijo Edward.

Salieron usando una puerta lateral que estaba escondida entre unos carros para que Edward pudiera volar sin ser visto y los llevó a una pequeña cafetería. Adentro, Edward le preguntó a la anfitriona algunas cosas antes de que los llevara a su mesa.

— ¡Tienen panqueques! —anunció Edward, deslizándose en el asiento junto a Bella. Él frunció el ceño cuando ella solo pidió una tostada y té—. Bella, debes comer. No sabemos a qué hora será nuestra siguiente comida.

—Comeré de lo tuyo —dijo ella. Él ordenó la mitad del menú, incluyendo desayunos argentinos junto con comida americana que le gustaba. Su nuevo descubrimiento favorito era el _dulce de leche_: caramelo extendido que se comía en pequeños rollitos. Gimió de forma casi sexual cuando lo probó por primera vez, haciendo que varias cabezas se giraran en su dirección.

—Es todo —declaró—. Nos quedamos en Argentina por el resto de tu vida. No puedo vivir sin estas cosas.

—Estoy segura de que pueden ser importadas, sin importar en qué continente estemos —dijo Bella.

Tomó otro bocado y gimió de nuevo. La gente los miraba.

—Edward —siseó Bella—. ¡Detente! La gente va a pensar que estamos haciendo cosas sucias bajo la mesa.

Los ojos de él brillaron. — ¿Quieres hacerlo? —puso una mano en su muslo y ella se sonrojó de un brillante rojo, sus latidos se aceleraron. Intentó quitar la mano de él sin darle importancia y él la puso de nuevo ahí inmediatamente, sonriendo.

—No necesitamos que llamen a la policía por exhibicionismo.

Él suspiró. —Tienes razón, es una lástima —. Sus dedos subieron por la pierna de ella.

— ¡Ángel _malo_! —susurró.

—Sip —admitió él alegremente.

Estaba tan nerviosa que dejó caer el sobrecito de azúcar en su té. Viéndolo flotar en la superficie se le ocurrió una idea. — ¡Un barco! Debemos rentar un barco y llevarlo a la isla. Cuando rescatemos a los demás podemos usarlo para ayudarlos a escapar.

—Bella, de verdad estoy muy nervioso por todo esto.

—Lo sé —Bella puso una mano sobre la de Edward—. Pero si es eso lo que Dios quiere que haga, Él se asegurará de que tengamos éxito, ¿no?

—No podemos asegurar que esa es tu misión —alzó una mano—. Sí, lo sé, todas esas personas especiales deben de tener misiones especiales por sí solos, pero no podemos darlo por sentado. Y arriesgaríamos tu vida en el proceso.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? —preguntó Bella—. Si algo me pasa, los dos nos iríamos al Cielo, ¿no?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no es lo que quiero para ti. Quiero que tengas una vida larga y feliz, y que experimentes todo lo que tiene por ofrecer. Quiero que tengas muchos bebés y manejes una minivan y te hagas toda viejita y arrugada.

Ella se rió. — ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a tener todos esos bebés?

—Podrías enamorarte de alguien más —dijo él suavemente—. Un hombre humano. Un hombre que pueda darte todo lo que yo no puedo.

Ella estaba desconcertada. — ¿Qué te pasaría a ti?

—Si no me quieres cerca de ti, simplemente desaparecería y te cuidaría en silencio. Quiero que seas feliz, Bella, incluso si eso significa que debas estar con otro que no sea yo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, pensando en lo tormentoso que sería ver a la persona que amas con alguien más, el escuchar constantemente sus pensamientos de la otra persona, el escuchar sus suspiros de placer cuando otras manos la acarician.

—No —dijo él—. No puedes dejar que sentir pena por mí te detenga si hay alguien más a quien quieras.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. De todas formas, la sola idea de que otras manos la tocaran le causaba repulsión.

Terminaron su almuerzo sin prisas y después fueron a una tienda para comprar un celular desechable. La tienda también vendía municiones y Bella se sorprendió ante los precios. A pesar de la cantidad de dinero que había en lo que ella llamaba "La bolsa de Edward", Bella sabía que debían ser cuidadosos con su dinero porque no sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran conseguir más. Aunque no había otra salida: tendían que comprarlas.

Edward quería rentar otra habitación de hotel, pero Bella se negó.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a Ushuaia. Podemos rentar un barco allí cuando tengamos el plan listo.

Edward hizo una mueca. —Nos encontraron allí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero precisamente por esa razón, no esperan que _regresemos_ a la ciudad.

Edward fue capaz de hacer todo el vuelo hasta allí sin detenerse. Aterrizó en el techo de un complejo de apartamentos y le dijo a Bella que se quedara quieta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a intentar rentarnos un apartamento. Podían tener vigilados los hoteles, pero dudo que estén monitoreando los apartamentos.

—Bien pensado —le dijo ella y él sonrió alegremente ante su elogio.

Él estaba de regreso en menos de media hora con una llave en su mano y un fajo de papeles amontonados en la bolsa. Le sonrió, obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Está amueblado —dijo—. No es mucho, pero cubrirá nuestras necesidades por un tiempo.

Se metieron a un barrio pobre intencionadamente. Se hacían menos preguntas, rara vez verificaban las identificaciones, las transacciones eran hechas en efectivo y los apartamentos ahí permitían una renta mensual sin arrendamiento. Edward los llevó al suelo y luego guió a Bella por las puertas del edificio. No había recepción; un par de escaleras estaban directamente enfrente de la puerta con un estrecho pasillo hacia la derecha. Olía a moho y humo de cigarro. Siguió a Edward por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Podía escuchar el ruido de la música y de bebés llorando. Edward abrió la puerta del 23C y la llevó adentro.

No era tan malo como había pensado en el pasillo. Había sido pintada recientemente y la alfombra era relativamente nueva. Un sofá cubierto de plástico estaba frente a una pared blanca. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación había una pequeña cocina con una pequeña mesa y dos sillas contra la pared. Había dos puertas; una llevaba al baño, que estaba hecho de un horrible azulejo color verde agua y rosa de los años 50s y al parecer ninguno de los accesorios había sido remodelados desde entonces. La otra puerta llevaba al cuarto, que solo tenía una cama matrimonial con un colchón de vinil, como las camas de la cárcel.

Edward la miraba esperanzadoramente y ella sonrió. —Está bien, Edward.

—Revisé la ducha —comentó—. El agua es agradable y caliente.

Ella lo abrazó. —En serio, está bien.

—Cuando todo esto termine te compraré una casa hermosa, lo prometo —dijo.

Ella no creía que fuera a terminar alguna vez. "Ellos" la habían estado cazando desde que era una adolescente. Se había vuelto cosa de todos los días la constante huida, las mudanzas, el intentar estar siempre un paso delante de ellos. Incluso si lograban rescatar a Alice y a los demás, ella no tenía ilusiones de que esto fuera a terminar.

* * *

Se suponía que el Dr. Black mataría a Bella Swan y ahora estaba en un punto en que iba a disfrutarlo. Miraba su rostro en el espejo con horror, a su piel destrozada por la bala cosida en un patrón muy parecido al de Frankenstein y al agujero donde debería estar su ojo. Tenía que usar un maldito parche para evitar asustar a los residentes.

Tenía que ser esta la ocasión en que esa perra aprendiera a escudarse correctamente. Él había creído que a una distancia cercana no habría habido forma de detener la bala. En lugar de eso, ella se la había regresado al rostro hecha trizas y Jacob la odiaba por ello. Él tendría esas cicatrices por el resto de su vida. Eventualmente podía operarse para remover la mayor parte de ellas, pero no podía remplazar el ojo que perdió.

Había pasado los últimos días recuperándose en su habitación en el centro de investigación, incapaz de guiar la caza y, por supuesto, esas tropas idiotas que le habían asignado no podían encontrar sus culos con ambas manos y una linterna a menos de que él estuviera ahí, así que no habían progresado en nada. Había perdido la pista. Ni siquiera habían registrado los números de serie del dinero que el Hombre Invisible se había robado.

¿Quién jodidos _era_ ese tipo y cómo lo había encontrado Bella? Jacob no les había creído a los miembros del equipo que entraron al hotel cuando le dijeron que todos habían quedado inconscientes por una fuerza invisible. Pensó que habían sido los talentos de Bella. Ella había empujado con fuerza y tuvo algo de suerte en sus tiros, creyó. Pero de hecho él mismo había visto al Hombre Invisible con lentes infrarrojos cuando iba entrando al Western Union, arrojando ondas de calor de una extraña forma irregular. Alguien había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar fotos, las cuales Jacob había estudiado profundamente, pero todavía no podía descubrir qué era lo que hacía que los hombros del Hombre Invisible estuvieran tan extrañamente encorvados.

Quien fuese, Jacob lo quería para el Proyecto Theta. Una vez había hecho pruebas en un sujeto que podía hacer que una persona que lo miraba _creyera_ que había desaparecido, pero eso se trataba de manipular sutilmente la mente del espectador, no de verdadera invisibilidad. El Hombre Invisible solo podía ser visto por el calor que desprendía y Jacob quería saber, desesperadamente, cómo hacía eso. Si aprendían como él lograba hacerlo, probablemente encontrarían una manera de duplicarlo. Tan solo las aplicaciones militares harían de Jacob alguien famoso, y más importantemente, se aseguraría de que el Proyecto Theta tuviera un futuro largo y bien financiado.

Ahora estaba atascado a la espera de que Bella cometiera un error y podrían localizarla de nuevo. Estaba casi seguro de que pronto llamaría a su hermano. Había dicho que había un 85% de probabilidad que eso sucediera en el reporte que le mandó al Big Guy. A algún reporte por parte de los ciudadanos solo le dio el 15%, incluso con la monstruosa recompensa que estaban ofreciendo. Ella había comprado unas tijeras y tinte para cabello, aunque la tienda no estaba computarizada y no llevaba un registro de cosas como marcas o color. Hacer públicas las múltiples imágenes de cómo podría lucir Bella ahora no serviría de nada. Solo incrementaría el número de pistas falsas y sus tropas ya estaban extendiéndose al máximo para rastrear todas esas pistas.

Él necesitaba más hombres. Se lo había dicho al Big Guy en su último correo electrónico. En realidad nunca había hablado en persona o visto al Big Guy, pero Aro sí, y lo que sea que haya ocurrido la última vez que Aro lo vio lo dejó temblando de tal manera que impresionó enormemente a Jacob. Tenía que encontrar a Bella Swan y _rápido_. El Big Guy había respondido que si Jacob no podía usar los recursos que ya se le habían dado de manera sabía y completar la misión, él encontraría a alguien que sí pudiera, lo cual significaba que Jacob terminaría con el cerebro desparramado sobre la nieve detrás del centro.

Con la posibilidad de que ella llamaría a Jasper en los siguientes días, todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar. Sin embargo, una vez que la llamada llegara, serían capaces de triangular su posición según el número de torres telefónicas en que rebotara su señal. Y si no lo hacía, "arrestarían" a su hermano y se asegurarían de que la noticia fuera ampliamente difundida en Argentina. Estimaba un 40% de probabilidades de que ella se entregaría para intentar liberarlo y un 50% de que ella intentaría rescatarlo. En realidad esperaba que fuera la última opción porque tenía una linda trampa preparada para ella y sería conveniente terminar esta pelea en terreno conocido.

Las personas con lazos emocionales eran fáciles de manipular. El padre de Jacob le había enseñado eso. Él había sido el hombre más frío e indiferente que Jacob había conocido y trabajaba para una de las ramas subterráneas del gobierno que se dedicaba a encontrar tipos peligrosos.

Él había sido un asesino, uno de los mejores del mundo, utilizado por el gobierno para eliminar "problemas" alrededor de todo el mundo. El Señor Black (y Jacob nunca descubrió si ese era su verdadero apellido ya que había encontrado casi una docena de certificados de nacimiento de su padre y de él mismo en los papeles del señor después de que murió de cáncer, cada uno con diferentes nombres y ciudades de nacimiento) podría haber matado a Bin Laden 24 horas después de haber recibido la orden, si el gobierno no hubiera decidido que era más conveniente tenerlo con vida.

Su padre era un hombre cruel de puños pesados y burlas para Jacob durante su infancia, pero ahora Jacob estaba agradecido con él por todo lo que le había enseñado. Había estado endureciendo a Jacob, como el acero que se ve templado por fuego. Las emociones eran las máximas debilidades de las personas y para ser capaz de manipularlas correctamente, uno tiene que estar libre de emociones. La entrega total de su padre de vivir sin esa debilidad había sido ilustrada cuando Jacob le preguntó qué le había pasado a su madre:

—_Comencé a sentir algo por ella, así que la mate._

Jacob nunca había logrado ese nivel de frialdad. En realidad se había sentido atraído por Bella Swan y había considerado la factibilidad de tener una aventura con un paciente antes de decidir que era demasiado arriesgado. Él pensó que tal vez en cierto momento ella hubiera estado de acuerdo, cuando él todavía estaba acumulando encantos con sonrisas y Oreos, pero el incidente con el gatito había terminado con cualquier oportunidad de eso y la orden de terminar con ella había llegado poco después de eso. Podía escuchar las carcajadas de su padre burlándose en el fondo de su mente. _¿Ves, Jacob? Esa es la razón por la que no te relacionas._

Bueno, terminaría pronto. Tarde o temprano, ella cometería un error y él estaría ahí, esperando. Tal vez le sacaría ambos ojos antes de matarla, solo para que ella muriera sabiendo lo que se sentía, la última cosa que sentiría. Le gustaba esa idea y, con suerte, tendría al Hombre Invisible como la nueva joya del Proyecto.

* * *

Edward cargó y activó el teléfono, y para usarlo volaron a una ciudad vecina. Bella no sabía qué tan bien la tecnología de celulares imitaba lo que podían hacer en televisión, pero no quería arriesgarse. Ella y Edward se sentaron en un techo para hacer la llamada. A menos de que "ellos" llegaran por helicóptero, Edward sería capaz de verlos llegar y los llevaría volando a la seguridad.

Marcó el número celular de Jasper y esperó mientras timbraba, una, dos veces. Su voz sonaba cautelosa cuando respondió, en gran parte por el número desconocido que apareció en su identificador.

—Jasper, soy yo —dijo ella.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo al llamar a este número? Sabes que lo tienen monitoreado.

—Lo sé. Es que tenía que llamarte, Jazzy. No sé cuándo podré volver a hablar contigo —. Las lágrimas amenazaron, quebrando la voz de Bella al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—Te amo. Quiero que sepas eso.

—Lo sé, Bells. Y también te amo. ¿Sacaste el dinero? Las noticias dicen que te vieron 'robando' un Western Union y que tuviste como rehén a una señora mayor y robaste su bolso. Algunas de las noticias están especulando acerca de qué tipo de municiones terroristas comprarás con el cuarto de millón que robaste.

Bella estaba indignada. —Solo tomamos el dinero que mandaste y Edward tomó el bolso de una señora por debajo del escritorio, sacando todas sus posesiones y dejando cien dólares para cubrirlo.

Jasper bufó. —Amo a los medios de comunicación. Estoy feliz de que tengas el dinero. He estado muy preocupado por ti.

—No lo estés —dijo Bella—. Edward me cuida muy bien.

En ese momento, Edward tomó su mano y le dio un apretón, luego la llevó a sus labios para dejar un beso.

—Escucha Bella, algo malo me va a pasar —. La voz de Jasper estaba tan tranquila al anunciar esto como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y la temperatura.

— ¿Qué? —. Jasper no era un brillante vidente como Alice, pero a veces sabía cosas por adelantado y hasta ahora nunca se había equivocado.

—Lo sé, Bella, puedo sentirlo. Sabes que nunca tengo los detalles de este tipo de mierdas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que se trata de "ellos".

—Jasper, qué…

Él continúo como si ella no hubiera hablado. —Mi testamento fue actualizado y tú tendrás todo, aunque imagino que será más que imposible que lo reclames en algún momento cercano, así que hice arreglos para que la casa sea vendida y que mis cosas sean almacenadas hasta que estés lista y puedas elegir lo que quieras quedarte. Mi único requisito es que si en algún momento puedes hacerlo, por favor cuida de Charlotte, porque esto va a ser bastante duro para ella.

—Jasper, ¿estás _seguro_…?

— ¿Seguro de que voy a morir? No, pero _algo_ va a pasar y no es algo bueno, lo que sea que es. Solo intento cubrir mis apuestas en el peor escenario. Dale el teléfono a Edward, ¿sí?

Ella lo hizo, sintiéndose congelada por la sorpresa. Su estómago estaba frío, tenía un nudo dentro de ella. Vagamente escuchó la conversación de Edward, lo cual consistió en mayor parte por _Lo haré _y _Lo juro_. Él le regresó el teléfono a Bella, quien tenía la garganta tan llena de lágrimas sin derramar que no podía siquiera hablar.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Jasper—. Esperaba algún día poder caminar contigo hasta el altar ya que nuestro padre está muerto. Esperaba… bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa ahora. Lo importante es que sabes que te amo. Y Bella, quiero que me prometas algo, hazlo por mí.

—Lo que sea —sollozó Bella.

—Prométeme que no te sacrificarás por ellos si te lo ofrecen. Si no tengo otra opción, no me importa morir siempre y cuando sepa que tú estarás a salvo. No hagas que mi muerte sea en vano, por favor. Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo —susurró ella.

—Sin importar lo que veas —insistió él.

Ella cerró los ojos, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo él. —Sin importar lo que vea.

—Gracias. Te amo, Belly-Bean.

—También te amo, Jazzy.

La línea se cortó.

Edward le quitó gentilmente el teléfono de la mano y lo lanzó a un costado del edificio después de asegurarse de que no había nadie abajo que pudiera ser golpeado con el objeto. Regresó con Bella y se sentó frente a ella, envolviendo sus alas a su alrededor, abrazándola en ese suave mundo de blancura donde todo estaba a salvo.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besos**

**Moni**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella estaba lavando los trastes cuando Edward llegó a casa.

— ¡Luuucy! Estoy en caaasa —gritó.

Ella se rió entre dientes. Edward se había encariñado de la película _I Love Lucy_ desde que compró los DVDs del programa el otro día a un vendedor ambulante. Todos los días, cuando venía de regreso a casa de los muelles, se detenía a comprar una película o los episodios de algún programa para que los vieran juntos acurrucados en el sofá después de la cena. Casi siempre elegía comedías; la única vez que miraron un drama, había estado triste por días, incluso aunque sabía que era ficción.

Ya llevaban casi un mes en el apartamento y se habían acostumbrado a una cómoda rutina. Todas las mañanas Edward iba a su nuevo trabajo en los muelles, un trabajo que había conseguido porque Bella todavía tenía la determinación de rescatar a los demás del centro de investigación y para eso necesitaban un capitán confiable con un barco que les proporcionara transporte. Edward había decidido que la única forma de estar seguros era trabajando con ellos. Ni siquiera las ampollas que le habían salido el primer día arruinaron su entusiasmo. Sus compañeros de trabajo se asombraban de su inagotable fuerza y su alegre disposición de ayudar en todo.

Ella dejó caer el plato que había estado lavando al agua y se secó las manos antes de ir a la sala para darle un beso. Él todavía llevaba puesto su abrigo, lo cual era raro, porque normalmente se lo quitaba en cuando pasaba la puerta, no le gustaba como oprimía sus alas. Ella escuchó un ruido y ladeó la cabeza. Entonces, lo escuchó de nuevo.

—Edward, ¿por qué tu abrigo está gimoteando?

—Bueno, eso es algo de lo que quería hablar contigo —. Se desabrochó el abrigo y en su mano cayó un cachorrito, era una cosita fea llena de barro con pelaje negro. Movió la cola con ilusión.

— ¿De dónde sacaste al cachorro? —preguntó Bella—. ¿_Por qué_ tienes un cachorro?

—Lo encontré —explicó Edward—. Estaba debajo de un carro enfrente del edificio.

—Deberías regresarlo —dijo Bella—. ¿Y si solo se alejó un poco de su casa?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo regresarlo, ya se fue el carro.

—No creo que tengamos permitido tener un perro en el apartamento —señaló Bella.

—De acuerdo a nuestro contrato de alquiler, no; pero le di al encargado mil dólares de depósito y dijo que sí podíamos.

— ¿_Mil dólares_? —Bella se dejó caer en el sofá—. ¡Santo Dios, Edward!

—Nos lo regresará cuando nos mudemos —dijo Edward.

—Más le vale —dijo Bella—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera le pediste un recibo.

—Bueno, no —admitió Edward—. Pero no tenemos razones para creer que el encargado es una persona deshonesta.

Bella enterró la cara en sus manos. Se recordó que tenía que ser paciente. Edward no entendía. Era como aquella vez en que le dio la mitad de su cheque a un vagabundo cuando iban por la calle.

—Edward, no podemos quedarnos con el cachorro. En cualquier momento tendríamos que irnos y él se quedaría solo.

Edward asintió. —Ya discutí eso con él.

— ¿Con el encargado?

—No, el perro.

Bella parpadeó. — ¿Hablaste con _el perro_ de que en cualquier momento nos podríamos ir?

—Sí, y dijo que entendía. Está solo y quiere una familia por todo el tiempo posible. Cuando lo encontré le dije que tú estarías de acuerdo.

— ¿El perro _habla_?

—Pues, conmigo sí.

— ¿Habla español?

—No, Bella —dijo Edward como si fuera una pregunta tonta—. Él habla en _perro_.

—Oh.

—Prometió no orinarse en la alfombra si le hacemos una caja con periódico dentro, y nos avisará si hay intrusos.

— ¿Tiene nombre?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Dijo que el humano que lo abandonó solo le decía 'el enano'.

Bella suspiró. —Entonces, supongo, que tenemos un perro.

Edward estaba encantado. La besó y dijo:

—Gracias, no te arrepentirás.

Ella ya se estaba arrepintiendo, imaginándose los zapatos mordidos y el tener que sacar al perro en el frío.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Tú no tendrás que hacerlo, usará la caja durante el día y yo lo sacaré en la noche. Le compraremos algunos juguetes para morder. ¡Iré por las cosas ahora mismo! —Edward salió casi saltando por la emoción.

El cachorro miró a Bella expectante. —Lo siento, no soy un ángel y no hablo Perruano —dijo Bella. Cargó al cachorro, estaba alarmantemente liviano, no era más que piel y huesos. Lo llevó a la cocina y lo puso en el piso para que correteara alrededor en el linóleo hasta que terminó con los trastes, usando su poder para secarlos con un trapo.

Llenó el fregadero con agua limpia y metió al perrito ahí, bañándolo con jabón de trastes; dudaba que Edward fuera a pensar en un champú contra pulgas y garrapatas. Después de que el cachorro estuviera limpio, pasó un peine por su pelaje lo más suavemente posible, cortando los nudos más difíciles, y lo envolvió en una toalla. Él se quedó dormido en sus brazos y Bella le sonrió. Ahora que estaba limpio era una cosita muy bonita. Quizás tener un perro no sería tan malo. Se advirtió a sí misma el no encariñarse, incluso aunque sabía que era imposible evitarlo.

Edward regresó con la mitad de la tienda para mascotas. No solo recordó el champú, sino que compró de tres marcas diferentes. Ella gimió ante la cantidad de cosas, ya sabía que no debía dejarlo ir a comprar solo.

—Lo sé, me sobrepasé un poco —confesó—. Pero quería darle todo lo que necesitara. Puede que seamos la única familia que llegue a tener y quién sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. Quiero que tenga buenos recuerdos de su casa.

Bella suspiró. —Lo sé, Edward, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos con el dinero —. Él solo ganaba el equivalente a $800 dólares por mes al trabajar en los muelles y tenían que pagar renta y servicios públicos, y ahora tendrían que llevar al perrito al veterinario para que lo revisara y le pusiera todas sus vacunas. Edward hizo una mueca cuando ese último pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de ella.

Edward alimentó y jugó con el perrito mientras Bella hacía la cena. Él estaba interesado en el proceso de cocinar pero se distraía fácilmente, así que cuando Edward estaba en la cocina las cosas se quemaban o se tiraban. Generalmente Bella lo mandaba a hacer otra cosa mientras ella cocinaba, incluso aunque nunca le gustó esa tarea. Solo podía hacer platillos simples como pastas que había hecho esa noche, pero Edward aclamaba que sus platillos eran deliciosos. Ciertamente, él comía lo suficiente para hacer creíble lo que decía y hacía que ella se preguntara si los ángeles podían engordar.

Apagó la última mecha y llevó la olla a la mesa. Edward puso al perrito en su canasta, donde se quedó dormido de inmediato, contento con estar calientito y tener la barriga llena por primera vez en su corta vida.

Edward rezó en voz alta, agradeciendo a Dios por la comida, algo que había adoptado de una de las películas que habían visto, y después se concentró en el montón de comida que había echado en su plato. Bella mordisqueaba la comida. No había tenido mucho apetito desde la semana anterior cuando Jasper se había "perdido". Había estado en las noticias, un destacado arquitecto con una hermana terrorista había desaparecido, probablemente ahora él también era terrorista. Bella había sacudido la cabeza perpleja ante la última parte, como si el terrorismo fuera algo contagioso. (También se había indignado cuando las noticias especularon acerca de que los edificios de Jasper podrían ser inseguros y deberían ser revisados por fallas ocultas que pudieran causar que colapsaran en cualquier momento). Eso había traído de regreso a Bella al ojo del huracán, así que no había salido del apartamento en una semana. Incluso con su corto cabello rojo y lentes de sol, alguien podría reconocerla.

Edward lavó los trastes después de la cena y sacó a pasear al perrito. Bella se sentó en el sofá mirando a la nada. Tenía una pila de libros de bolsillo en inglés en la silla que estaba junto a ella, Edward los había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano, incluyendo algunos de los clásicos que ella amaba, pero no tenía ganas de leer. Miró a la silenciosa televisión y consideró brevemente el prenderla, así podría tener una excusa para estar sentada allí mirando nada más. Aunque eso no engañaría a Edward. Él conocía cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, aunque había aprendido a refrenar ese desconcertante hábito de responder a ellos como si ella hubiera hablado.

Pero si había escuchado los pensamientos que ella había tenido hoy, no había dado indicación alguna. Probablemente estaba esperando a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

Él había mantenido su palabra. Después de esa vez que la tocó sobre su ropa, no la había presionado para hacer nada sexual, a pesar de que habían tenido unas largas sesiones de besos en el sofá, aunque ella no había recordado quien había sido el iniciador. Él de verdad parecía ser feliz con tan solo su compañía, si eso era todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer.

La hacía sentirse segura de una forma que nunca antes se había sentido con otro hombre. Las relaciones siempre habían sido difíciles para Bella. No podía compartir sus secretos con nadie por miedo a su reacción, así que era incapaz de conseguir verdadera intimidad emocional y, para ella, eso era lo principal para tener intimidad física. Edward sabía todo lo que había que saber de ella y aún así la amaba. Él dejó en claro que quería tener relaciones sexuales, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista para dar ese paso, a esperar para siempre si tenía que hacerlo.

¿Era él _mejor_ que un humano con su paciencia natural y verdadero amor incondicional por ella? ¿Eso se debía a que era un ángel o era por ser _Edward_? Cuando ella intentaba examinar y definir lo que sentía por él, no podía evitar preguntarse si esos sentimientos eran por lo que él _era _o por _quién_ era. Pero, ¿y si ambos eran uno solo?

Si Edward fuera humano, ¿sería diferente? Ciertamente no se sentiría entusiasmado por las experiencias más mundanas de vivir, lo cual ella encontraba adorable, y él no tendría ese conocimiento enciclopédico de su vida, sus miedos, esperanzas y las peculiaridades de su personalidad. ¿Sería igual de divertido y amoroso, invitándola de repente a subirse a la cama para saltar o construir un fuerte con las almohadas del sofá y lanzarse calcetines enrollados entre ellos? Claro, no sería tan confiable. Los humanos tenían que aprender del cinismo a temprana edad o se convertirían en víctimas.

De repente pensó en el vagabundo al que Edward le había dado tanto dinero. Ella había caminado junto al bulto en forma de humano en la calle sin mirarlo, pero Edward se había agachado para hablar con él. Él estaba intoxicado además de estar mentalmente enfermo, sucio y de aspecto peligroso, el tipo de persona que Bella evitaría cruzarse en la calle. Pero no Edward. Él le había dicho unas suaves palabras y el hombre lo miró maravillado. "_Ángel"_, había susurrado el hombre, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Edward y tocando tentativamente una de sus alas. Edward le había dicho algo más y metió el dinero en su bolsillo. El hombre había asentido vehementemente y caminó a toda prisa por la calle para hacer lo que Edward le había indicado. Bella no había dicho nada del incidente, avergonzada como estaba por su propia insensibilidad y repulsión.

Más tarde se había preguntado, de la misma forma que ahora, si la compasión de Edward sería igual de fuerte siendo él humano, o si se hubiera insensibilizado lentamente hasta el punto en que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre la escoria de la humanidad sin notar su existencia. También se había preguntad cómo es que el hombre había sabido lo que Edward era. ¿Estaban en lo correcto los antiguos filósofos al decir que la locura te garantizaba cierta claridad espiritual?

La pregunta más importante de todo esto era: ¿Edward la amaría si no fuera su ángel? Bella sabía que no era fácil amarla. Era reservada y callada. Su imagen y personalidad no eran nada del otro mundo. Tenía una lista de inseguridades más larga que la de sus rasgos positivos, de eso estaba segura. Edward había dicho que él siempre la amó como los ángeles aman a sus humanos, pero enamorarse de ella había sido algo diferente, algo especial. Ella supuso que todo se resumía a creerle. Sabía que él no le mentiría sobre algo como eso, pero tal vez él no conocía algo más.

Y, ¿los sentimientos de _ella_ se debían a ese lazo especial? Por supuesto que ella se sentiría atraída a él. Había diseñado su apariencia específicamente para gustarle, incluso cambiando los ojos del actor de azul a verde porque ella pensaba que el verde era más bonito. ¿Su corazón se aceleraría cuando él le diera esa sexy mirada si él no fuera tan guapo?

¿Y si ella solo estaba considerando acostarse con él porque era algo _seguro_? Un hombre que nunca la dejaría, nunca le rompería el corazón. Simplemente no estaba en la naturaleza de Edward usar a alguien y no tenía ni una pizca de crueldad en él. Tener sexo con él solo porque sabía que nunca podría lastimarla era usarlo en esa forma en que ella siempre temió ser usada.

Estaba tan confundida. Deseaba que su madre estuviera todavía con vida, o su padre. Los dos eran personas prácticas y sensibles que serían capaces de desenredar sus sentimientos con solo un par de preguntas correctas. Pero Renee había muero de cáncer hace casi cuatro años y su padre, Charlie, había muerto de un ataque al corazón (en realidad, de un corazón roto) hace menos de seis meses. Deseaba poder llamar a Jasper. Él era tan torpe como ella en lo referente al amor, pero sería lindo contar con la opinión de alguien más.

Edward debía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero aparentemente había decidido dejarla a ella resolver esto. Mas Bella no parecía estar llegando a ninguna respuesta. Sus pensamientos se revolvían en un trillado camino, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin acercarse a ninguna conclusión.

Edward regresó al apartamento y dejó al perrito en la canasta donde inmediatamente se acostó a dormir. Se acercó al sofá agachándose frente a Bella, sus ojos estaba suaves, una sonrisita dulce jugaba con las esquinas de su boca.

—Tienes razón, te dejé para que lo resolvieras sola. Esperaba que llegaras a alguna conclusión cuando examinaras tus sentimientos, pero al parecer estás un poco atascada. Lo simplificaré para ti: _te amo y tú me amas_. No importa dónde se originó o si nos sentiríamos igual en otras circunstancias. Solo tenemos esta vida, así que no agites las aguas intentando adivinar cómo serían tus sentimientos si todo fuera diferente. Lo que importa es que nos amamos ahora, aquí, en esta vida, en este momento.

—Edward —susurró, y él la besó de forma lenta, larga y dulce antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su mano. Ella la miró por un momento y supo que si la tomaba estaba aceptando más que su ayuda para ponerse de pie. Sentía que estaba de pie en el borde de un acantilado, a punto de saltar con la confianza de que él la atraparía antes de caer.

Bella respiró profundamente y saltó.

* * *

Él la guió hasta la habitación, la cual solo estaba iluminada por el rayito de luz que se veía a través de la puerta proveniente de la sala y la fantástica lamparita con forma de estrella que Edward le había dado la semana pasada. (Él siempre le traída regalitos como ese, cosas que se encontraba durante el día y lo hacían pensar en ella.)

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero supuso que era normal, como cuando intentas hacer algo nuevo, algo que conformaba una parte tan importante de su vida. El corazón de ella se aceleró cuando él se acercó más con las manos ligeramente puestas sobre sus hombros antes de bajar por sus brazos dejando caricias para levantar sus manos y besarlas.

—Podemos detenernos cuando quieras —le recordó.

Bella asintió con la respiración un poco entrecortada. No sabía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora. ¿Quizás desnudarse? Alejó las manos de las de él y las llevó al primer botón de su blusa. Él las cubrió con las suyas, deteniéndola.

—Quiero hacer eso. Relájate Bella, lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar.

La llevó a la cama y la acomodó en las almohadas, otra de las cosas que compraba constantemente, era como si intentara mejorar su pequeña e incómoda cama asegurándose de que sus cabezas estuvieran a gusto. Y ahí, la besó, se dedicó a besarla por un rato hasta que Bella se relajó, olvidándose de todo excepto de la boca de él sobre la suya y las sensaciones que le producía. Sus labios dejaron los de ella y bajaron por su garganta, moviéndose hacia el pequeño hueco que había en la base de la misma, y entonces, bajó hasta el pequeño pedazo de piel desnuda que quedaba sobre los botones de su blusa. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se la desabrochó. Lo hizo de manera lenta, besando cada pedazo de piel que iba descubriendo.

—Mmm, hueles tan bien —dijo, y ella se preguntó la razón de ello ya que no usaba perfume y ambos usaban la misma barra de jabón simple.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Estás pensando de más otra vez, Bella.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—Sé que no puedes. Esa es una de las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres, la persona que amo —. Él apartó su blusa y comenzó a besar la piel que quedaba sobre el borde de su sostén mientras le desabrochaba los vaqueros y se los quitaba tan suavemente que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se los quitó hasta que sintió sus manos acariciando sus muslos desnudos. Ella tembló por la sensación y él sonrió, besando su estómago desnudo. Un poco de vergüenza la hizo hacer una mueca cuando pensó en su cuerpo expuesto. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver ángeles en toda su perfección.

—Tu cuerpo es perfecto porque es tuyo —susurró Edward—. Eso lo hace ser el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto jamás. He soñado con esto, ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad? —jadeó cuando metió la lengua en su ombligo—. Yo, um, no sabía que los ángeles… tenían ese tipo de sueños.

—Nunca soñé hasta que llegué aquí —dijo—. Así que supongo que en parte tienes razón —. Movió las manos detrás de ella y desabrochó hábilmente su sostén. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada—. He estado practicando —dijo.

— ¿Con quién?

Las mejillas de él se encendieron. —Con nadie. Yo, um, puse tu sostén en una almohada. En una de las películas que vimos vi lo difícil que podía ser y no quería estar batallando cuando finalmente llegara el momento de verdad.

Bella se rió y lo abrazó. Su adorable ángel.

Su ropa interior siguió al sostén hasta el piso y a él se le paró la respiración. Por supuesto que la había visto desnuda en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo porque todavía insistía en compartir la ducha, pero nunca en este contexto. Los ojos de él estaban lujuriosos cuando se encontró con los de ella después de viajar sobre su cuerpo y la besó con tanta pasión que la dejó sin respiración.

Se desvistió con una impaciencia que no había mostrado en ella, arrancándose el suéter cuando se lo sacó por la cabeza. Se le atoró en un ala y maldijo, jalándolo.

—Ven —dijo Bella, moviéndose para ayudarla. Él volvió a su comportamiento paciente mientras ella lo liberaba. Él comenzó en su cuello de nuevo, besando cada pedazo de piel que encontraba en su camino hacia sus pechos. De repente se aferró a un pezón y ella se arqueó bajo él con un jadeo. Lo chupó rítmicamente, apretando suavemente el otro pezón al rito de su boca. Bella se retorció preguntándose si una chica podría tener un orgasmo con solo chupar sus pezones. Ciertamente parecía posible, y luego él agregó suaves caricias a sus muslos antes de moverse hacia adentro. Bella no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de ella cuando la tocó.

Dejó sus pechos y bajó besando por su estómago hacia donde habían estado sus manos momentos antes. Levantó la mirada y ella tembló.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo probarte —susurró.

_Relámpagos. _Dios, su lengua estaba hecha de relámpagos. Bella apretó el puño contra su boca para contener los gritos. Si no lo hacía los vecinos llamarían a la policía, seguros de que alguien que gritara de ese modo debía estar en un peligro mortal. Un orgasmo barrió a través de ella y se quedó en silencio, incapaz de respirar, pensar o hacer algún sonido, porque actualmente todos sus circuitos se habían fundido por tanto placer. Edward le sonrió y volvió a comenzar.

Perdió todo el sentido del tiempo, así que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba él otorgándole placer hasta que se deslizó para cubrir el cuerpo de ella con el suyo.

— ¿Bella? —susurró y pasaron unos momentos de turbulencia antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que ese era su nombre. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista—. Esto puede doler un poco, lo siento.

Ella asintió.

Sintió una insistente presión que se convirtió en un escozor. Siseó de dolor. Todas las novelas de romance que había leído aseguraban que solo era un pequeño momento de incomodidad y luego llegaba otro orgasmo, pero esto _dolía_ y dolería aún más si Edward no estuviera absorbiendo la mitad del dolor.

Él se congeló. —No puedo, te estoy lastimando.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Bella. —Sigue, quiero terminar con esta parte.

Él apretó los dientes y presionó la frente contra la base del cuello de ella, empujando hacia enfrente hasta que estuvo completamente adentro. Bella esperó, se suponía que el dolor debía alejarse ahora.

No fue así. Él se movió cuidadosamente y ambos sisearon. Bella apretó los ojos. —Sigue.

—No puedo —dijo de nuevo y salió de ella. Bella hizo una mueca y después rompió a llorar, se sentía como una fracasada.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

—Oh Bella, corazón, no lo sientas —dijo—. No hiciste nada malo, no es tu culpa.

¿Y si había algo _malo_ con ella y no sería capaz de hacer esto jamás? ¿Y si…?

—Detente —ordenó Edward—. No hay nada malo contigo —limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Tienes que dejar de leer esas novelas de romance. Algunas mujeres tienes más dificultades que otras.

Era obvio que ella sería de las que batallaban más. — ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó.

Él le sonrió suavemente. —Tal vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba de acuerdo. Ella no podía hacer la cosa más simple del mundo. Se sentía culpable. Antes del… _fracaso_, él le había dado tanto placer y ella no le había dado nada. Quizás podría…

—No —dijo Edward—. No, Bella, no estoy… —se detuvo, buscando las palabras, y Bella cerró los ojos. Había arruinado su humor. Eso la hizo sentirse aún peor.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para hacerte sentir mejor, ¿verdad? —dijo él con tristeza.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

La jaló a sus brazos y Bella lloró silenciosamente hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Bella despertó cubierta en plumas. Literalmente, ll parecer, había jalado sobre ella una de sus alas durante la noche, usándola como una manta. Edward abrió los ojos y la miró somnolientamente. — ¿Es hora de levantarse?

Ella miró al reloj. —No, tienes otra hora. Vuelve a dormir.

Rodó saliendo de debajo del ala y se sentó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Era totalmente injusto. ¿Por qué no podía ser una de esas chicas que tenían una buena, o al menos _aceptable_, primera vez? Edward no lo había hecho en dos décadas y tuvo que detenerse justo cuando comenzaba a llegar la parte buena para él.

Edward estiró la mano y trazó un corazón en la espalda de ella. —No puedo dormir cuando te estás atormentando —dijo.

—Iré a hacer el almuerzo —. Se puso de pie y recogió su ropa del suelo, dejándola en el canasto. El canasto estaba vacío porque Edward amaba ir a la lavandería, extrañamente se entretenía viendo la ropa girar en la lavadora y secadora. Sacó una camiseta larga de su cajón y se la puso, encaminándose a la cocina.

Casi se tropieza con el cachorro, que estaba esperando en la puerta, su colita se agitaba animadamente. Lo cargó y él se movió en sus manos, lamiéndole la cara. Probablemente necesitaba salir.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Edward, saliendo de la habitación vestido con su pijama: una camiseta y pantalonera.

—No te olvides de los zapatos —le dijo Bella cuando él se dirigía a la puerta. Él se giró regresando al armario y poniéndose unos tenis.

Ella echó unos huevos en el sartén y puso la llama bajita. Se estiró para alcanzar la harina para panqueques de la alacena cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Edward debió olvidarse de llevar sus llaves.

Abrió la puerta y jadeó. Del otro lado estaban de pie tres figuras fantasmales, dos hombres y una mujer. Podía verlos, al igual que el color de sus ropas y pieles, pero estaban difuminados, como una proyección de humo. Podía ver a través de ellos la puerta que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. El hombre de la derecha parpadeaba como una televisión con mala señal.

Bella se quedó viéndolos. _Fantasmas_, pensó. _Un trío de fantasmas._

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó el hombre del centro.

—S-sacando al p-perro —tartamudeó Bella. Los vio fijamente, ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Tus huevos se están quemando —dijo la mujer.

Entraron en el apartamento, pasando a través de Bella, quien se quedó de pie congelada por la sorpresa. La mujer entró a la cocina y apagó la mecha, moviendo el sartén al fregadero que siseó ante el contacto con las gotas de agua que había abajo.

Edward apareció frente a ella. — ¿Bella?

—Fantasmas —susurró.

—No, cariño, no son fantasmas —dijo. La tomó gentilmente de los hombros y la guió hasta sentarla en el sofá. Puso al perrito en el piso, que corrió a través de las figuras fantasmales, intentando hacerlos jugar.

— ¿Qué están _haciendo aquí_? —le preguntó Edward a los tres… seres.

—Caímos —dijo simplemente la mujer.

—Oh, no, _no_… —susurró Edward con voz afligida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—Estamos aquí para ayudar con el rescate —dijo el hombre parpadeante, y luego desapareció de vista—. Lo siento, todavía no puedo mantener la imagen.

— ¿Son ángeles? —le preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Ángeles caídos —dijo Edward sombríamente.

—Creí que los ángeles solo caían si sus humanos eran…— miró a las dos figuras fantasmales—… Si sus humanos se hacían malos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Nosotros podemos elegirlo, podemos elegir venir a la Tierra sin permiso, pero son pocos los que estarían dispuestos a sentenciarse a esta existencia.

—Necesitan nuestra ayuda —intervino la mujer—. No pueden hacerlo ustedes solos.

Bella se imaginó al ejército fantasma de _El señor de los anillos_. — ¿Quién eres?

—Soy el ángel de Jane —dijo la mujer.

— ¿Una mujer? —. Era alta, con buena figura y rubia, parecida a Marilyn Monroe, vistiendo un suéter y falda rosas.

Asintió. —Jane necesitaba una figura materna —dijo con voz triste y anhelante—. Nos convertimos en lo que sea que necesite nuestro humano, lo que sea que los haga sentirse atraídos a nosotros.

Bella pensó en la pobre Jane, en lo amargada y cruel que era a tan corta edad. Lo más probable es que su ángel hubiera terminado cayendo por desesperación, de todas formas.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó al hombre al que todavía podía ver. Era grande y musculoso como un defensa con el cabello corto y oscuro.

—Pertenezco a Alice —dijo, y ella tuvo que apartar la vista ante la terrible tristeza de su mirada.

—Y yo pertenezco a Esme —dijo el ángel invisible. Apareció de nuevo ante ellos, pero era tan débil que Bella apenas podía distinguir su imagen.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Era una de las mujeres del centro —dijo Edward—. ¿Recuerdas, la mujer con cabello color caramelo, la que siempre se sentaba sola en las comidas?

Bella la recordaba vagamente. Nunca habían hablado, de hecho, nunca había visto a la mujer hablando con otra persona.

—Ahora tenemos nombres —dijo la mujer con un indicio de orgullo en su voz—. Son nombres que le gustan a nuestros humanos. El mío es Rose.

—Emmett —dijo en ángel grande.

—Carlisle —dijo el ángel que había perdido su forma visual de nuevo.

—Danos unos días para descansar y estaremos listos —le dijo Rose a Bella y Edward.

—Ya fui al centro y vigilé la rotación de soldados y medidas de seguridad —dijo la voz sin cuerpo de Carlisle—. Podemos crear un plan de ataque sabiendo a qué nos estamos enfrentando —. Eso explicaba el porqué no tenía la energía para mantener la imagen visual.

— ¿Cayeron para que sus humanos pudieran estar libres? —susurró Bella. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. El sacrificio que hicieron iba más allá de perder los placeres y la comodidad del Cielo. Aquí tendrían hambre, pero no podrían comer; aquí tendrían sed, pero no serían capaces de tomar agua. Aquí seguirían a sus humanos, pero sin ser capaces de contactarlos, de darles consuelo o consejos, una enloquecedora tortura para un ángel que fue creado con ese motivo. Y se quedarían aquí hasta el día en que su humano muriera, pero ellos no regresarían al paraíso como Edward con Bella. Ellos simplemente se desaparecerían en la nada.

La determinación de Bella se solidificó. No tenía otra elección más que intentar recatarlos. Como con Jasper, Bella no permitiría que el sacrificio de estos tres ángeles fuera en vano.

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado para mi beta Isa, que siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme y además es muy eficiente, ¡muchas gracias nena!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Después de una discusión con el perro acerca de sus preferencias, Edward decidió llamarlo Dave.

— ¿Dave? —repitió Bella—. ¿El nombre del perrito es _Dave_?

Edward asintió. —Lo escuchó en la televisión y le gustó.

Resultó que los perritos amaban a los ángeles Caídos. Dave pasó la tarde corriendo por la sala, pasando a través de cada ángel, algo que al parecer encontraba muy entretenido. De todas formas, al parecer Carlisle era su favorito porque pasaba horas sentado en el piso lanzándole una pelota a Dave para que la buscara.

Carlisle no lo hacía solo por entretener al cachorro. Él y los otros Caídos tenían que practicar moviendo y cargando cosas. Para hacerlo tenían que concentrar su energía, muy parecido a lo que Bella tenía que hacer cuando quería levantar algo con su talento.

Después de un mes de estar sola en el apartamento mientras Edward se iba a trabajar a los muelles, era raro tener compañía durante el día. Rose y Emmett se ofrecieron para ayudar con las tareas del hogar, pero después de que Rose quebró tres platos al dejarlos caer en el fregadero por perder la concentración, Bella sugirió que deberían practicar de la misma forma que Carlisle.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella —dijo Rose. Levantó los pedazos de cerámica y los tiró a la basura.

—No hay problema, Rose. Yo tiro cosas todo el tiempo.

—Mejoraremos —prometió Rose—. Después de que descansemos un poco y tengamos más práctica, estaremos listos para la batalla.

—No hay apuro. No creo que Edward haya encontrado un capitán que pueda ayudarnos —. Era un balance delicado. Edward tenía que encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacer algo ilegal y que mantuviera la boca cerrada con lo que viera, además de ser confiable. No habían muchas personas dispuestas a involucrarse en una actividad criminal que cayeran en la categoría de "confiables".

Rose terminó de recoger el plato roto y puso el bote de basura debajo de fregadero. Suspiró suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Desearía poder ver a Jane —dijo Rose—. Ya extraño verla y solo ha pasado mediodía.

Bella pensó por un momento en la mejor forma de expresar su siguiente pregunta.

—Rose, ¿Jane estará bien si la sacamos del centro? Parece estar muy… traumatizada.

—Eso espero —dijo Rose tristemente—. Ya no me tiene con ella. Está al borde, Bella. Un empujón más y podría hacerse… mala. Necesita amor y un lugar tranquilo donde su corazón pueda sanar. Me preocupa mucho que ella no encuentre lo que necesita si regresa a casa de sus padres. No me malinterpretes, no son personas malas, solo están… ocupados. Demasiado ocupados para Jane. Pasaba más tiempo con la niñera que con su familia.

—Eso es triste. Siempre me pregunté por qué las personas tienen hijos si no quieren pasar tiempo con ellos.

Rose ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Quieres tener hijos, Bella?

—Um, la verdad no estoy segura. Si los tuviera sería más adelante, en el futuro. No puedo arrastrar a ningún bebé a este desastre —. De repente un pensamiento horrible se le ocurrió: ¿y si sus hijos heredaban su habilidad? Tal vez el hecho de que Edward no pudiera tener hijos era lo mejor. Podrían adoptar. Le gustaba esa idea, darle hogar un hogar a un bebé que lo necesitara.

Dave apareció por la esquina y se resbaló sobre el linóleo. Sus patas se tropezaron al estilo Scooby-Do en el resbaladizo piso antes de conseguir la tracción suficiente para impulsarse hasta su cuenco de agua, pero cuando llegó a su meta se dio cuenta de que no podía detenerse. Detuvo sus cuatro patas y se inclinó hacia atrás, y de no ser que Bella se agachó rápidamente para detenerlo se habría estrellado contra los gabinetes. Agitó la cola y la lamió antes de meter la cabeza en su cuenco de agua y beber frenéticamente, casi como si acabara de cruzar el desierto del Sahara.

Bella se puso de pie y regresó al fregadero. El sartén donde se había quemado los huevos estaba remojándose y Bella usó un estropajo para lavarlo.

—Rose, ¿de dónde sacaste tu nombre?

—Era la "amiga imaginaria" de Jane cuando era pequeña —dijo Rose—. Ella me puso ese nombre. En realidad no estaba físicamente con ella, pero podía escucharme, así que su imaginación se encargó del resto. Nos divertíamos mucho. Cuando tenía casi seis años fue perdiendo lentamente la habilidad de escucharme. Todos intentaron convencerla de que su "amigo imaginario" no era real y supongo que eventualmente les creyó.

Bella escuchó la aspiradora encenderse en la sala. Se asomó y miró a Emmett luchando por moverla. Dave se interpuso en su camino y soltó un ladrido severo. Al parecer se sorprendió tanto al darse cuenta de que ese sonido había salido de él que se cayó de sentón. Aparentemente Dave había decidido que la aspiradora era su enemiga. Le gruñó, acercándose en forma de cazador para morderla y después salir corriendo antes de que pudiera tomar represalias.

— ¿Puedes hablar con él sobre eso? —le preguntó Bella a Rose—. ¿Decirle que la señora aspiradora es una amiga?

Rose sacudió la cabeza. —Perdimos esa habilidad, al igual que perdimos la de escuchar los pensamientos de nuestros humanos. Es muy solitario ser la única persona en mi cabeza.

—Eso se me hace tan raro, el escuchar los pensamientos de otras personas.

Rose trazó una figura en el agua que se había chorreado por el mostrador. —En realidad es confortante. Siempre sabía que Jane estaba bien e instantáneamente sabía cuando me necesitaba, cuando necesitaba consuelo, fuerza o un pequeño empujón para hacer lo correcto. Mi parte favorita eran los sueños. Al igual que con nuestra apariencia física, el humano decide cómo luciremos en sus sueños, así que una noche podía ser un astronauta y la siguiente un poni.

— ¿Y cuando sus sueños eran malos? ¿Tenías que actuar el papel del chico malo?

Rose sacudió la cabeza. —Esa era una de las reglas más estrictas. Solo somos fuerzas positivas en los sueños de nuestros humanos. La pobre Jane tenía muchas pesadillas, especialmente después de que fue secuestrada. Estaban probando su poder, pero solo podía usarlo en humanos, así que ya te podrás imaginar lo que sentía ella. Sentía placer cuando usaba su habilidad, así que estaba siendo recompensaba por hacer cosas que, inconscientemente, sabía que estaban mal. Sus sueños reflejaban ese conflicto interior.

— ¿Y Victoria? Jane dijo que era su nueva madre.

—Victoria ya había pasado al lado oscuro —dijo Rose sombríamente—. Su desesperación la trastornó.

¿Será que Jacob había emparejado a Jane con Victoria intencionadamente, sabiendo que Victoria no evitaría que lastimara a personas en las pruebas? Entre más pensaba en eso, más verdadero le parecía. Él no querría que Jane tuviera una figura materna que le dijera que estaba mal lastimar a las personas.

—La extraño tanto —susurró Rose—. No sabía que la separación sería tan difícil. Es como perder una mitad de mí misma.

—Lo siento mucho, Rose —dijo Bella.

—Tomé mi decisión —dijo Rose suavemente—. Si pudiera darle una oportunidad a Jane de tener una familia amorosa y una vida normal, ¿cómo podría negarme a hacer ese sacrificio? Ella vale la pena.

Emmett perdió el agarre en la manija de la aspiradora y maldijo. La agarraba pero su mano lo traspasaba. Lo intentó de nuevo, luego otra vez, y maldijo en voz alta, pateándola, aunque su pie la pasó sin causarle ningún daño, la frustración estaba clara en su rostro.

—Emmett, creo que sería mejor si esperamos a que llegue Edward para que hable con Dave sobre la aspiradora —dijo Bella. Pisó el pedal para apagarla y anudó el cordón—. Se ve muy agitado.

Dave siguió a su ahora silencioso enemigo mientras Bella la guardaba en el armario y se echó para darle una buena mordida. Bella lo sacó gentilmente del armario con su pie y cerró la puerta.

—Lo siento —dijo Emmett—. Creí que podría hacerlo. Odio ser débil.

—No eres débil —replicó Bella—. Solo te falta energía. Necesitas descansar un poco.

— ¿Y si no soy capaz nunca de hacer esto? — preguntó, y Bella recordó una pregunta similar que se había hecho anoche.

—Lo serás —dijo—. Solo necesitas un poco de práctica después de que descanses, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no buscan algo en la televisión o ven una película? Tenemos muchas películas.

Emmett se animó e inmediatamente fue a las repisas que Edward había construido. Pensó que sería una tarea fácil construirlas. Se había comprado unos pedazos de madera, martillos y clavos, y comenzó a martillear. Trabajó por dos tardes seguidas y, aunque los resultados se parecían más bien una pintura de Dalí y había clavos doblados que sobresalían de la superficie, estaba muy orgulloso de las repisas y Bella le había dicho que eran hermosas. Y de verdad lo pensaba.

Carlisle seguía en el piso recargado contra la pared. Bella suspiró internamente y se acercó a platicar con él. _Casa de Edward y Bella para Ángeles Rebeldes, habla la Consejera Swan…_ Se le habían acabado los temas de conversación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y luego hizo una mueca. Qué pregunta tan estúpida.

Carlisle no se ofendió. —Preocupado por Esme.

Bella intentó recordar la descripción de Edward, tenía una vaga imagen en la mente, pero no era clara y ni siquiera estaba segura de estar recordando a la correcta, ya que compartía el mismo nombre de la "tía" de Bella. Después de todo había habido muchos residentes que se aislaban.

—Ella se rindió a la desesperación hace mucho tiempo —dijo Carlisle—. Yo estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Era esto o desaparecer, pero no podía dejarla ahí. No cuando había una oportunidad de salvarla.

—La salvaremos —dijo Bella—. Por favor Carlisle, intenta pensar en algo positivo, necesitamos tu fuerza. Y cuando rescatemos a Esme, le diré todo lo que me dices para que sepa que estás aquí y que la quieres.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No puedes hacer eso Bella.

Bella apretó la mandíbula con terquedad. —Bueno, pues _lo haré_.

—No, quiero decir, literalmente _no puedes_ hacerlo. Si intentas hablar de mí con ella, las palabras no saldrán. Si intentas escribirlo tu mano perderá la coordinación.

Con voluntad todo es posible. Encontraría una manera de hacerle saber a Esme que no estaba completamente sola.

—Vamos —dijo Bella—. Ven a ver una película con nosotros.

Carlisle asintió y se puso de pie. Se sentó en el piso frente al sofá y Dave intentó subirse a su regazo, pero Carlisle no tenía un regazo. Dave se sentó en el piso dentro de la forma fantasmal de Carlisle. Con el equivalente canino a un encogimiento de hombros, Dave se dio un par de vueltas y se recostó.

_Estoy en un cuarto lleno de ángeles medio invisibles y están viendo "Ace Ventura"_, pensó Bella. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la cocina para terminar de lavar los trastes. Metió la mano al agua y la retiró con un siseo de dolor; un pedazo de porcelana había caído dentro del agua y había pasado desapercibido para Rose cuando estaba sacando todos los pedazos del plato.

Rose estuvo a su lado en un instante.

— ¡Oh no, oh no! —exclamó—. Lo siento mucho, Bella. ¡Edward se enfadará conmigo!

—No lo hará —le aseguró Bella—. Fue un accidente. ¿Podrías por favor ir al gabinete del baño y traerme una gasa? —Bella comenzaba a sentirse mareada por ver y oler la sangre. Dave, quien también había olido la sangre y se había dado cuenta de que la mujer del hombre de alas estaba herida, corrió a la cocina y apoyó sus patitas en una postura defensiva frente a ella. Le había prometido al hombre con alas que protegería a su mujer a cambio de comida y una canasta caliente para dormir. No sabía que había mordido a la mujer, pero cuando lo encontrara lo haría pagar por ello.

Rose pasó a través del perrito gruñón y puso la gasa alrededor del dedo de Bella.

—Se ve profunda —comentó—. ¿Estás segura de que no deberías ir con un doctor?

Para hacer eso tendría que salir de la casa, pero tenía mucho miedo de salir y ser reconocida. Edward y ella eran tan felices en su casita y todavía no estaba lista para dejarlo atrás.

—Estaré bien —dijo.

Y, por supuesto, la primera cosa que Edward dijo cuando cruzó la puerta fue:

—Tu dedo duele.

Rose agachó la cabeza.

—Edward, está _bien_ —insistió Bella—. Es solo una cortadita, he tenido cosas peores.

—No cuando estás con tres ángeles que deberían estar cuidándote —dijo Edward gruñéndoles a los demás. Carlisle desapareció y Emmett se veía como si quisiera enterrarse en los cojines del sofá.

—Exagerados, todos ustedes —declaró Bella. Fue a la cocina sacando un paquete de hamburguesas del refrigerador y le siguió un paquete de arroz del gabinete. Edward le había traducido todas las instrucciones de español a inglés, escribiéndolo en la parte trasera de cada paquete con un marcador. Lo que estaba haciendo es un plato parecido al Hamburguer Helper, pero con arroz en lugar de macarrones. Era el favorito de Edward.

Puso a freír la carne, cortándola en pequeños pedazos y se giró para escurrirla en el fregadero pasando a través de Emmett.

— ¡Ooops! No te vi allí —dijo ella.

—Mi culpa —dijo él—. Es que huele _tan bien_ —. Era doloroso ver el anhelo de su rostro.

Bella hizo una mueca. —Lo siento, Emmett. ¿Te torturamos al vernos comer?

—No —dijo—. Necesitan comer, solo que no pensé que el hambre sería tanta. Y la _sed_… intenté tomar un vaso de agua y pasó a través de mí hasta el piso. Mi garganta se siente como si estuviera en llamas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para apagarla.

_Agua, agua en todos lados y ni una gota para tomar._

—No es justo —dijo ella—. No es justo que estén sufriendo por intentar hacer lo correcto.

Emmett sonrió ligeramente. —Estamos interfiriendo con el destino, Bella. Justo ahora el futuro está siendo reescrito. Si vamos al centro y matamos a un hombre, también matamos a los posibles hijos que pudiera haber tenido en un futuro, junto con los nietos y bisnietos, borrando todas sus acciones. Uno de ellos pudiera ser quien encontrara la cura del cáncer o resolviera los misterios del campo unificado de la física. O quizás uno de ellos pudiera comenzar la tercera guerra mundial. Toda la historia del mundo puede cambiar por lo que estamos haciendo. ¿Entiendes la razón por la cual el Altísimo crea todas esas reglas?

—No —dijo Bella con sinceridad—. Porque aún así lo haces, no te detiene, así que lo que estás haciendo _debe_ ser el destino, o no estarías aquí, ¿no? Dios hubiera encontrado una manera de detenerlos si lo que están haciendo pudiera destruir el universo o cualquier otra cosa.

Emmett sonrió con tristeza. —Hay muchos caminos que se pueden tomar para llegar a un destino, pero forzar una ruptura puede tener muchas consecuencias imprevistas.

—Pues aún así pienso que esto apesta —dijo Bella—. Nadie debería pasar por lo que ustedes están enfrentando, especialmente si lo hacen por las razones correctas.

— ¿En realidad son las razones correctas? El hombre que yo pudiera matar tiene su propio ángel, un ángel que piensa que su humano es tan importante como mi Alice. Puede que Alice tenga habilidades especiales, pero yo no sé qué hará con ellas, no puedo decir que ella tiene una misión como tú. ¿Mi Alice vale lo suficiente para compensar las vidas que tomaremos? Yo creo que sí, pero soy un poco parcial —. Con eso desapareció de su vista.

Bella levantó la vista y vio a Edward en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿A dónde van cuando hacen eso? —preguntó.

—Le llamamos la Neblina. Es un lugar frío y gris, donde no hay nadie excepto tú. Para nosotros es como dormir. Nos dejamos llevar y ayuda para recuperar la energía.

Bella suspiró. —Tal vez no debería cocinar cuando ellos estén aquí.

—Bella, es como dijo Emmett; tenemos que comer. Se sentirían atormentados incluso aunque no comiéramos frente a ellos. Ésta fue su elección, Bella.

—Él no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo —argumentó Bella—. Viven en el cielo, en la comodidad. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es el sufrimiento si nunca conociste el dolor? Si nunca experimentaste hambre o sed, ¿cómo puedes tomar una decisión informada?

—Entonces, ¿las personas malvadas no deberían ir al infierno porque nunca han conocido sus tormentos así que no pueden tomar una decisión informada sobre si deberían o no hacer cosas malvadas?

—Eso es diferente. Lo que Emmett, Carlisle y Rose hicieron no es algo malo. Son los detalles.

—Esos _detalles_ podrían terminar cambiando el futuro.

—Sí, Emmett me lo dijo —. Bella se dio la vuelta y mezcló el arroz con agua poniendo la cacerola de regreso en la estufa. Encendió el temporizador con forma de huevo.

—Bella, a veces cosas terribles son causadas por personas con buenas intenciones. ¿De alguna forma disminuye el sufrimiento el hecho de que la persona que lo causó tenga buenas intenciones? Los ángeles no podemos ver el futuro, no podemos saber lo que sabe el Altísimo. Simplemente tenemos que confiar en que…

— ¿Confiar en que Dios sabe que es mejor? —espetó Bella—. ¿Qué fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Edward? ¿Cómo es que la muerte de sesenta millones de personas fue _lo mejor_?

—No lo sé —admitió.

—Si alguien hubiera matado a Adolph Hitler cuando era un bebé, ¿no hubiera sido eso mejor?

Edward no contestó.

— ¿Dios o el Altísimo, como quieras llamarlo, les exige que obedezcan sin cuestionar? ¿_No te corresponde preguntar la razón; te corresponde hacerlo o morir_?

—No, podemos preguntar, pero eso no significa que siempre obtengamos una respuesta. Hay cosas que no nos corresponde saber. Solo puedo suponer, Bella. Tal vez la Segunda Guerra Mundial previno una tragedia aún mayor.

— ¿Cómo el escape de la válvula de vapor? La humanidad se estanca en la matanza y…

—Bella, detente —dijo Edward gentilmente—. Estás enojada, es comprensible, pero debes saber esto: el Altísimo ama a su creación y no _quiere_ que suframos. Eso es lo que sé. No sé cómo funciona, no sé si el Altísimo es el escritor o meramente el director, no sé si en realidad hay una razón para todo lo que sucede, pero sé que no sirve de nada tener un resentimiento inútil en cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas.

Bella aspiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud.

—Tienes razón —usó su talento para menear un poco el arroz—. Es que desearía poder hacer algo por ellos.

—Lo haremos —prometió Edward—. Cuando rescatemos a sus humanos —la tomó en sus brazos y envolvió sus alas a su alrededor y, como siempre, Bella se sorprendió de que un gesto tan simple pudiera ofrecerle tanto consuelo.

* * *

Bella se duchó antes de acostarse. Estaba enjuagándose el acondicionador del cabello cuando sintió un par de manos cálidas deslizarse alrededor de su estomago.

—Mmm —dijo, reclinándose contra el cuerpo de Edward. Él besó su cuello, mordiendo el camino hasta su oído, haciéndola temblar deliciosamente. Ella se giró para quedar de frente a él, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —le pidió él, y la ayudó a enjuagarse, pasando los dedos por su cabello, solo para mirar los brillantes mechones oscuros deslizarse por sus dedos.

Él cerró el agua y la cargó, saliendo del baño al pequeño pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación. Ella esperaba que ninguno de los ángeles los haya visto.

—Estoy mojada —se rió cuando él la quiso recostar en la cama.

—Hmm. Pues tendré que solucionar eso —replicó, poniéndola sobre sus pies. Él se arrodilló y comenzó en sus tobillos, chupando, lamiendo y besando cada gota de agua que había en su piel. Las piernas de ella se rindieron para cuando él llegó a sus muslos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. Excelente —susurró él—. Todo a un perfecto alcance.

Para cuando llegó a sus pechos, los huesos de ella ya se habían hecho gelatina y no era más que un montón de miembros temblorosos con los que él jugaba como un músico profesional.

—Por favor —susurró ella—. Déjame tocarte.

Él se acostó junto a ella, recargado sobre su costado. —Tú también estás todo mojado —dijo.

El agua sabía mucho mejor al ser tomada de Edward.

Él la detuvo cuando llegó a su estomago.

—No puedo —dijo—. Todavía no quiero que termine y en el momento que me toques, eso sucederá —la rodó gentilmente para recostarla y él puso su cuerpo sobre ella—. Relájate —susurró.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había tensado. Quería decir algo cuando la besó de esa forma larga, lenta y dulce.

—Te amo —le dijo él cuando rompió el beso.

—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo ella.

Él se congeló. —Dilo de nuevo.

—Te amo, Edward.

Cerró los ojos. —Una vez más.

—Te amo —estiró una mano y le quitó el desordenado cabello del rostro—. Te amo, te amo y mil veces más, te amo.

La sonrisa de él era tan dulce que le rompió un poco el corazón a ella.

—Gracias. Es que es la primera vez que lo dices y… —ella lo interrumpió con un beso. Él gimió bajito.

Lo sintió presionarse contra ella y se tensó un poco. Él se detuvo, moviendo la mano hacia abajo para acariciarla hasta que volvió a ser un montón de nervios inconscientes y luego, lentamente, fue entrando. Solo hubo un pequeño momento de incomodidad mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba al de él y ella sonrió ante su sonrisa cuestionadora. Se quedó quieto por un largo momento, asegurándose de que ella estaba cómoda antes de comenzar a moverse.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe y jadeó. De repente entendió por qué la raza humana robaba, mentía, pagaba, rogaba y moría por sexo. Era la cosa más increíble que había sentido en su vida. Y siguió mejorando. Sofocó sus gritos contra el cuello de él, jadeando, gimiendo y lamiendo la carne de ahí mientras enterraba las uñas en su espalda. Había creído que el placer que le había dado antes era el pináculo de su capacidad de éxtasis, pero había estado muy, muy equivocada.

Edward se arqueó sobre ella, extendiendo sus alas al máximo a la vez que un áspero gemido fue arrancado de su garganta. Se hundió de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y ella saboreó el delicioso peso sobre sí.

—No quiero regresar al paraíso —murmuró él—. Me quedaré aquí.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Lissa Bryan, I just translate.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

El siguiente día Edward se tardó tanto en llegar a casa que Bella estuvo a punto de mandar a uno de los Caídos a buscarlo. Él nunca llegaba tarde. No tenían teléfono así que no podía llamarla. Ella estaba asustada. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No podía morir, pero ¿y si lo habían capturado? ¿O si se había lastimado gravemente en un accidente en los muelles?

Cuando finalmente escuchó las llaves tintinear afuera de la puerta, se acercó corriendo junto con Dave. Bella abrió la puerta y vio a Edward de pie ahí, todavía golpeando el aire con la llave. Él parpadeó sorprendido al ver que la puerta ya no estaba y luego levantó la vista. Sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Bella! —avanzó por la puerta, pero sus pies se enredaron y se hubiera caído si Bella no se hubiera adelantado para atraparlo. Se acurrucó contra ella, besando su lóbulo y chupándolo—. Mmm... Tu cabello huele bien.

— ¡Edward, estás _borracho_! —jadeó Bella, captando un olor de alcohol y tabaco rancio en su cabello.

—Pues sí, creo que lo estoy —replicó sonriéndole tontamente—. ¿Adivina qué, Bella? ¡Creo que ya nos conseguí un capitán!

— ¿Lo conociste en el bar? —preguntó Bella.

—No, fue ahí a donde me llevó para discutir las cosas. Pedí cerveza y whiskey y tequila y una bebida transparente de la cual no recuerdo su nombre. Tú no tomas así que tus recuerdos no me sirvieron de nada.

Los Caídos veían esto con expresiones que iban desde la envidia (Emmett) hasta la desaprobación (Carlisle). Lo llevó al sofá, donde se dejó caer con un suspiro feliz.

—Había damas que bailaban desnudas —reportó Edward—. Pero no te enojes porque no miré —se cubrió los ojos con la palma de las manos.

—Edward, ¿quién es este hombre y por qué te llevó a un club nudista?

—Su nombre es Jenks. Es un viejo retr- … retro… reti...

— ¿Retirado?

Edward intentó tronar los dedos. — ¡Eso! Re-ti-ra-do de la Guardia Costera —cayó de costado sobre el sofá y miró a Bella con adoración—. Te amo. Eres tan inteligente.

— ¿Cuánto quiere? —preguntó Bella.

—Cinco mil.

El corazón de Bella se hundió. Eso abarcaría la mayor parte de lo que les quedaba del dinero que había enviado Jasper. Ella tendría que conseguir un trabajo, una tarea desalentadora al estar en un país del que desconocía su lenguaje y sin tener identificación o documentos de inmigración.

—Perdón por preocuparte —dijo Edward—. Tal vez deberíamos comprarte otro teléfono para poder llamarte si Jenks quiere ir otra vez al local de las señoritas desnudas.

— ¿Cuándo puede estar listo?

—Dijo que en una semana, quizás dos.

— ¿No pudo ser más específico?

Edward bostezó. —No, dijo que tenía que vender unas armas o algo así.

— ¿Es un traficante de armas? —Bella estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Hay problema con eso? —. Bueno, no era como si tuvieran muchos criminales de confianza de donde elegir.

— ¿Es confiable?

Edward bostezó de nuevo y se movió en el sofá hasta que pudo poner la cabeza en el regazo de ella.

—Eres muy bonita —suspiró.

—Edward, ¿Jenks es confiable?

—Eso es lo que todos dicen. Nunca ha roto un trato.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos.

— ¡Genial! —saltó sobre sus pies y la cargó, llevándola tan rápido al cuarto que su cabeza daba vueltas.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Dijiste que querías hacerlo. Pues ya estoy listo —bajó la vista a sus pantalones—. Bueno, no todavía, pero lo estaré en un minuto.

—No me refería a eso —dijo Bella divertida.

—Oh, bueno… ¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó esperanzadoramente.

—No estoy tan segura de que ahora puedas hacerlo.

—Seguro que sí. Yo… —se balanceó sobre sus pies perdiendo el equilibrio. Hizo el amago de agarrar la cabecera de la cama para estabilizarse, pero no la alcanzó y cayó al piso.

— ¡Ow! —. Bella se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que me doblé el ala —se quejó—. Mírala. Las plumas están todas dobladas.

Ella las acomodó. — ¿Mejor?

Las miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió. — ¡Lo arreglaste!

—Ven, vayamos a la cama —dijo ella. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Él la tomó pero la usó para jalarla hacia él, envolviendo sus alas a su alrededor.

—No tengo sueño —susurró. Se recostó en el piso poniéndola sobre sí mismo, todavía envuelto en su suave escudo blanco, el cual hacía que todo el mundo desapareciera.

—Te amo Edward —dijo. Él no respondió. Perpleja lo miró a la cara y vio que estaba profundamente dormido. O desmayado. Ambas eran posibles. Ella se rió entre dientes y recostó la cabeza contra su pecho. Brevemente consideró despertarlo para que se subiera a la cama, pero decidió que estaba perfectamente cómoda en ese lugar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente era sábado, lo cual fue algo bueno para el pobre Edward, quién estaba en las despiadadas garras de su primera cruda. Ella supo inmediatamente que él estaba en lo peor de la miseria cuando salió del baño usando sus grandes lentes de sol.

— ¿Por qué la luz brilla tanto aquí? ¿Cambiaste los focos?

—No, es la misma luz —respondió—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Ugh, no —se estremeció—. Mi estómago se siente raro.

—Tienes nauseas —diagnosticó Bella—. Es normal después de haber estado borracho. Te traeré algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Fue al gabinete donde guardaban las medicinas que estaba en el baño y agarró dos aspirinas. Tomó unas para ella porque su dedo seguía doliendo. Se quitó la banda y vio que estaba rojo e hinchado. Deseaba tener algo de peróxido para ponerse pero ni loca iba a mandar a Edward a comprar algo en la condición en que andaba.

Regresó a la cocina y le preparó a Edward una gran taza de té, poniéndole mucha azúcar para que se lo tomara y luego un poco de agua fría para que no se fuera a quemar. Él estaba en la mesa con la cara enterrada en sus brazos.

—Tómalas —le dijo, dándole las aspirinas. Él lo hizo, levantando un poco la cabeza y tomando el té.

—Me siento horrible.

—Eso parece —dijo ella. Se metió sus dos aspirinas a la boca, pasándolas con un trago de agua—. ¿Y qué lección aprendimos de esto?

— ¿No mezclar la cerveza con tequila? —sugirió Emmett desde el marco de la puerta.

—No los mezclé —insistió Edward—. Eso sabría horrible.

—No que los mezcles juntos, sino que no te los tomes a la vez.

— ¿Eso funciona? —le preguntó Edward a Bella. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Yo no bebo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Emmett. Bella agarró una caja de cereal y sacó la leche del refrigerador.

—Siempre tuve miedo de levantar algo con la mente enfrente de las personas o de revelar mis secretos.

—Tienes miedo de perder el control —dijo Edward.

—He aquí el Señor de las Crudas filosofando —. Tal vez ella bromeaba solo para hacer que todos se olvidaran de lo que él acababa de decir, porque era muy cercano a la verdad.

—Dave está saltando junto a la puerta —les dijo Emmett.

—Oh, demonios, me olvidé de sacarlo —gimió Edward.

—De acuerdo, yo lo haré —dijo Emmett.

Cuando Dave regresó, se sacudió las gotas de agua de su pelaje. Bella lo secó con una toalla para manos. Dave trotó hacia Edward y se paró sobre sus patas traseras, recargando las delanteras en el muslo de Edward. Golpeó el brazo de Edward con su pata hasta que Edward lo miró. Edward ladeó la cabeza y escuchó.

—Gracias Dave, pero no, no creo que comer pasto me haga sentir mejor.

* * *

Para el domingo Edward ya se había recuperado así que Bella decidió seguir adelante con sus planes para el fin de semana y los llevó a todos al campo de tiro para practicar. Tenía la intención de comprarle a Jenks una pistola para cada ángel.

Ahora los Caídos podían aparentar ser tan sólidos como un ser viviente por cortos periodos de tiempo y solo ocasionalmente perdían el agarre en algún objeto. Se pudieron alrededor de Bella cuando salieron de la casa, bloqueándola de la vista. Fue Edward quien tuvo que conseguirles un taxi y todos se quedaron en la banqueta mientras él silbaba y hacía señas.

Todos se apretujaron en un taxi, Rosalie sentándose enfrente con el sorprendido taxista y Emmett, Carlisle y Edward acomodados en el asiento trasero, con Bella en el regazo de Edward. Sin querer desgastar nunca una oportunidad, besó a Bella en el cuello, la mandíbula y el oído, y después tomó sus labios hasta que Carlisle le espetó:

— ¿No puedes mantener las manos para ti solito por cinco minutos? —Edward se congeló y miró a Carlisle herido.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —Carlisle suspiró.

—No, solo que… Supongo que tengo envidia. Tú tienes a Bella y Emmett tiene a Rose…

— ¿Emmett y Rose? —preguntaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo. Rose mantuvo los ojos pegados al parabrisas sin decir nada.

Emmett se removió. —Um, nosotros… uh… sí.

—Pues —dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Felicidades?

—No podemos tocar a los vivos, pero _podemos_ tocarnos entre nosotros —dijo Emmett, se veía solo un poquito avergonzado. Bella se preguntó cuánto de eso era verdadero cariño y cuánto era solo la necesidad de estar en contacto con otro ser. Cualquiera que fuera la razón parecía haber mejorado de alguna forma la actitud de Emmett y Rose, y Bella esperaba que eso les ayudara a ambos para impedir que se desaparecieran.

El conductor llegó al campo de tiro y todos se encaminaron a la banqueta, de nuevo rodeando a Bella. Edward, el único con identificación —que le había comprado a otra persona sospechosa en los muelles— firmó y compró otra caja de municiones para su pistola a un precio que indignó a Bella, pero el dinero extra hizo que el dueño del lugar cooperara mirando a otro lado mientras todos usaban la misma línea de tiro.

Poco después de que comenzaron a practicar se dieron cuenta de que Edward no valía para estas cosas. Tenía una puntería terrible, no podía ni siquiera golpear la diana, ni que decir del centro. Al principio Bella pensó que era solo el disgusto natural que sentía un ángel por un arma mortal, pero ninguno de los otros ángeles tenían problema con ello. Después de terminarse una de las cajas de la carísima munición, Bella admitió la derrota. Edward tendría que armarse con otra cosa y confiar en su velocidad.

Para Rose era muy natural. Al principio Bella pensó que ella también estaba fallando el objetivo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Rose estaba lanzando todos sus tiros hacia un agujero que estaba en el centro. Emmett y Carlisle la miraron sorprendidos. Rose intentó ayudarle a Edward dándole algunos consejos e incluso lo ayudó a apuntar correctamente, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Bella podía ver que se sentía mal por eso y trató de asegurarle que no era importante.

Bella no podía disparar porque le dolía mucho la mano. Era algo muy raro. Se había cortado miles de veces a lo largo de su vida y usualmente mejoraban en un par de días, no empeoraban. Se tomó más aspirinas cuando regresaron al apartamento y comenzó a cocinar la cena.

Dave había estado ejercitándose atrapando la pelota que Carlisle le aventaba, entró trotando a la cocina, sus garras sonaban contra el linóleo. Bebió un satisfaciente trago de agua de su cuenco y fue hacia Bella para que le rascara detrás de las orejas. La olió y dejó escapar un pequeño lloriqueo y se fue con Edward, quién estaba cortando un largo pedazo de tela de la bolsa de las aspiradora. —Fue culpa de Emmett; de alguna forma agarró el volante inferior de la tapicería del sofá, arrancándole un largo pedazo de la parte inferior—.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que Bella huele raro? —le preguntó Edward a Dave—. Huele bien para mí.

—Tal vez es el detergente nuevo —sugirió Bella. Edward nunca compraba la misma marca dos veces, le gustaba tener diferentes esencias en su ropa.

Emmett, que estaba sentado en la alfombra enfrente de la televisión, gritó:

—Chicos, creo que deberían ver esto.

—Dios mío, es Jasper —Bella gimió cuando vio la imagen en la pantalla. Su propia foto estaba en una esquina, para recordarles a los espectadores que siguieran buscándola. Jasper estaba sentado en una silla frente a una pared beige, vistiendo el conocido uniforme beige.

—Bella, si ves esto, te pido que te entregues —dijo Jasper con voz vacía. Sus ojos se veían muertos y su cara extrañamente hinchada. Cerca de la comisura de su boca, ella podía ver un moretón que el maquillaje no había logrado cubrir por completo.

—Apágala —dijo Edward cuando Bella se giró para esconderse en sus brazos.

—Lo están _lastimando_, Edward —lloró Bella, su voz sonaba angustiada.

Edward no lo negó. Envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella y recostó la mejilla sobre su cabeza.

—Él sabía que esto iba a pasar —dijo Bella, su voz tensa por las lágrimas—. De alguna manera lo sabía. Recuerdas que me dijo que me mantuviera a salvo sin importar lo que viera. Usualmente su talento no es muy detallado, pero de alguna forma debía de saberlo.

—Bella, toma esto como algo positivo —le dijo Carlisle, su voz sonaba sofocada por las alas que la rodeaban—. Todavía está vivo, lo que significa que tenemos una oportunidad de rescatarlo.

—La pared era del mismo color que usaban en el centro —dijo Edward. Acurrucó el rostro de ella en sus manos y uso sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Seguro es ahí donde lo tienen. Puede que cuando rescatemos a los residentes también podamos rescatar a Jasper.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora también Jasper tendría que vivir fugitivo, su profesión que él tanto amaba estaría arruinada. Ella sintió un odio tan intenso hacia Jacob Black que la hizo temblar. Pensó en Charlotte, su secretaria, quien amaba a Jasper como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Esperaba que Charlotte hubiera visto el video para que supiera que Jasper todavía estaba vivo, incluso aunque se suponía que estaba "en custodia" por ayudar a su hermana con los ataques terroristas.

—Jacob Black es hombre muerto —juró Bella.

* * *

En lunes en la tarde Edward llegó a casa del trabajo y le dijo a Bella que Jenks quería reunirse con ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Más que nada curiosidad —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez quiere asegurarse que en realidad no eres una terrorista.

—Aw, diablos —gimió Bella—. ¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche.

— ¿En el club nudista? —preguntó Bella con cautela.

Edward asintió. —Creo que pasa mucho tiempo ahí —. Algo que Edward consideraba un comportamiento extraño.

Estaba haciendo frío esa tarde así que Bella se envolvió en su chamarra y se puso una bufanda, usándola para esconder la parte baja de su cara, como un bandido en el viejo oeste. Edward le puso la boina que él usaba para los muelles en la cabeza, bajándola sobre sus orejas.

— ¿Eso ayuda a esconder mi cara? —le preguntó.

—No, solo que no quiero que se te enfríen las orejas.

El club estaba a una corta distancia caminando, aunque estar en la calle de noche con Bella ponía muy nervioso a Edward. Él puso una de las pistolas en el bolsillo de Bella y se cernió sobre ella ansiosamente, mirando mal a cualquiera que se atreviera a pasar junto a ellos en la banqueta, incluyendo a una viejecita que iba con andador.

La música sonaba tan alto que Bella podía escucharla desde afuera del club. No había ningún gorila, ni línea en la entrada. El lugar se veía mal, la pintura de la fachada de paneles de madera estaba cuarteada y descarapelada, la ventana oscura llena de suciedad. Edward abrió la puerta y el calor y el ruido salieron de ella. La única iluminación de adentro parecía provenir del escenario, donde habían mujeres retorciéndose en varios estados de desnudez, y de la barra también. Como le había dicho a Bella, Edward ni siquiera miró a las mujeres, llevándola a través de la multitud hacia la barra.

— ¿Cómo luce Jenks? —gritó Bella para ser oída sobre la música.

—Así —dijo Edward, y se convirtió en un hombre rechoncho y rubio con una camiseta Hawaiana.

—Edward, no cambies enfrente de las personas —siseó Bella, intentando bloquearlo de la multitud que los rodeaba.

—No pueden verme —le dijo Edward—. No te preocupes.

El hombre que le había mostrado estaba sentado en un taburete en la orilla más lejana de la barra, mirando la acción del escenario con un ávido interés mientras bebía de un pequeño vaso con un líquido café. Whisky, supuso ella.

—Hola Edward —dijo cuando vio al ángel de Bella. Hablaba inglés con acento americano—. Ésta debe ser la damita.

—Ésta es mi Bella —dijo Edward con orgullo.

—Buen disfraz —dijo Jenks mirando el cabello rojo de Bella—. Entonces eres tú quien quiere alquilar un bote.

Bella se quitó la chamarra y la colgó en el respaldo de su silla, abanicándose.

—Sí, junto con algunos de mis amigos.

— ¿Cuántos de tus _amigos_ se nos unirán?

Bella nunca había contado a los residentes del centro.

—Cerca de veinte —supuso.

Jenks tomó otro trago de su vaso. — ¿Qué van a tomar?

—Refresco —dijo Bella.

Edward se estremeció, recordando su cruda. —Refresco para mí también, por favor.

Jenks hizo un gesto para que se acercara el camarero y ordenó los refrescos. Bella volteó el rostro y subió una mano como si se fuera a rascar la ceja para esconder sus facciones. No hubo necesidad de hacer eso. El camarero apenas y los miró. Hizo una mueca como si hubieran ordenado algo desagradable y puso los vasos en la barra después de haberlos llenado de las mangueras. Jenks le dio unos pesos y el camarero se fue a buscar clientes más interesantes.

—Es algo bueno que me hayan atrapado esta semana —dijo Jenks—. Después de este viaje me voy a llevar el bote hacia el sudeste de Asia por seis meses. Tengo un trabajo allá esperándome.

—Quiero comprar unas pistolas y municiones —le dijo Bella—. Dos pistolas y cuatro rifles.

— ¿Alguna calibre de preferencia?

Ella no tenía ni idea. —Lo que sea que funcione bien y no sea caro.

Jenks soltó una risita. — ¿Automáticas o semiautomáticas?

—Semiautomáticas —dijo Bella. Recordaba haber visto en algunas películas de guerra que era más fácil agotar todas las municiones con un arma que disparara en automático.

—Tengo algunas AK —ofreció Jenks.

Bella no conocía lo suficiente de armas para saber cuáles eran esas, aparte de vagos recuerdos de haberlas visto en películas.

— ¿Son buenas?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para cazar patos? Tienes que darme un escenario aquí, dulzura, o no podré decirte que es lo que necesitas.

— ¿Si quisiéramos, hipotéticamente, digamos, atacar una instalación gubernamental con montones de soldados vigilándola?

—Bueno, jódeme, si _eres_ terrorista —dijo Jenks muy poco sorprendido—. Cariño, si vas a atacar Gitmo, cuenta conmigo.

—No es Gitmo***** —aclaró Bella—. Es un centro de investigación escondido para personas con poderes paranormales.

Él arqueo una ceja. —Es lo mejor que puedes inventar, ¿huh?

Bella suspiró. —Cree lo que quieras. Solo dime qué tipo de armas comprar.

—AK estarían bien —dijo Jenks—. También te daré algunas pistolas de largo calibre. Si vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, necesitarás más de una pistola por persona.

— ¿Cuánto será?

Jenks sonrió y bebió de su vaso. —Te las daré gratis, considerando lo que estoy pidiendo por mi pequeño viaje de placer. Pero mantén esto en mente, _no_ soy un combatiente, ni tampoco ninguno de mi tropa. Si no llegas al punto de encuentro a la hora acordada, nos iremos sin ti.

—Entiendo —dijo Bella.

—Le daré las armas a Edward mañana para que puedan practicar un poco antes de irnos.

— ¿Ya decidiste fecha? —preguntó Bella.

—Que sea después del próximo martes —le dijo Jenks—. Estaré fuera de la ciudad hasta entonces.

Bella suspiró. Se estaba impacientando. Mientras más lo retrasaran, más tiempo estaría Jasper a su merced. Ese pensamiento atormentaba a Bella.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que planear, Bella —dijo Edward—. Necesitamos tiempo para planear nuestra estrategia.

—De acuerdo, entonces pondremos la fecha tentativa para el siguiente miércoles —tomó un trago de su refresco.

—De acuerdo —Jenks levantó su bebida en forma de saludo y vació su contenido—. ¿Te quedas a tomar un trago conmigo, Edward?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Quiero ir a casa. No he tenido sexo en dos días.

Bella escupió el trago de su refresco y Jenks se rió. —Amo a este chico.

* * *

*Gitmo: La **Base Naval de la Bahía de Guantánamo** (en inglés: **Guantanamo Bay Naval Base** o _Gitmo_) es un territorio y base militar que los Estados Unidos arriendan en la isla de Cuba.

*Hace tiempo una persona me pregunto si es que Edward tenía una imagen propia, es decir facciones que no fueran las del "actor", al preguntarle a la autora esta fue su respuesta:

"_Los ángeles no tienen una apariencia propia. Eligen lo que su humano encontraría atrayente. Para Jane, es una mujer rubia y maternal. Para Alice, es una figura de un hermano fuerte pero gentil. Edward, que quiere que Bella lo encuentre atractivo, eligió una apariencia que él sabe que a ella le gusta. Para otros él se ve más ordinario._

_En realidad él tiene la misma edad de Bella, creado el mismo día en que ella fue concebida. Aunque el tiempo se mueve más lento allá arriba, más o menos cuatro o cinco años por cada año en la Tierra. Es por eso que él dijo que llevaba 20 años queriendo besarla, incluso cuando él se enamoró de ella cuando ella tenía 18."_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Lissa Bryan, I just translate.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Se había movido, aplastando su mano, y el dolor era suficiente para sacarla de su sueño. Miró a Edward para asegurarse de que no se había despertado. Al parecer, cuando estaba dormido, no podía sentir el dolor de ella y eso la ponía feliz. Ella no necesitaba que encima de todo él se estuviera preocupando por ella.

Se fue al baño y se quitó la venda. Incluso con la poca luz que provenía del foco de la gaveta, podía ver que estaba infectada. Apretó los dientes y se lavó en el lavabo con jabón y agua caliente, unas lágrimas se escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos. Se secó con gentiliza y se puso una venda nueva.

En la sala encontró a Carlisle mirando la televisión con un volumen muy bajo. Dave estaba hecho bola a su lado, sus patas se movían mientras dormía. Él estaba soñando con gatos, gatos en todos lados para atrapar.

— ¿Dónde están Rose y Emmett? —preguntó.

Sin quitar los ojos de la televisión, Carlisle señaló el armario.

—Estás bromeando.

Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

—Desde ayer —. Había una nota de anhelo en su voz y Bella supo que no era por estar particularmente interesado en Rose; solo anhelaba el contacto.

Bella suspiró y se acarició la frente con la mano buena. —Le iba a pedir algo a Rose, pero está… Ocupada. ¿Podrías ir a la tienda por mí?

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Peróxido y pomada antibacterial —Bella miró el armario con algo de miedo—. Uh… mi bolsa está ahí.

La puerta se abrió un poco y emergió una mano femenina, sosteniendo la bolsa de la cuerda. Una ala salió por la abertura y fue metida de regreso por su dueño. Carlisle cerró la puerta de golpe, atrapando las plumas que había en la parte baja del ala. Se escuchó un grito y la puerta se abrió de nuevo para meterlas por completo.

Bella buscó su cartera en la bolsa y la abrió torpemente con una mano.

—Tu herida duele mucho —observó Carlisle.

—Sí, y creo que se está infectando, por eso necesito el peróxido. Pero, por favor, no le digas a Edward. Se asustará y querrá llevarme al hospital o algo así.

— ¿Crees que _deberías_ ir? —preguntó Carlisle.

—¡No! Dios, es solo una estúpida cortada. Estoy segura de que si la limpio correctamente, estará bien.

Carlisle suspiró. —Desearía que Esme estuviera aquí.

_Bien, eso fue extraño, _pensó Bella. —Pronto, Carlisle. En una semana.

Tomó el dinero que Bella le dio y se fue. Con suerte regresaría antes de que Edward despertara. Ella se sentó en el sofá y le subió el volumen a la tele de modo que se escuchara bien, cambiando por los pocos canales que había. Encontró unas caricaturas y se sentó junto a Dave para mirar. Había aprendido algo de español viendo programas para niños, los cuales solían tener vocabularios más simples.

Carlisle regresó más rápido de lo esperado y le dio una botella café y una cajita rectangular amarilla, junto con el dinero que le había dado.

—Um, ¿Carlisle? ¿Cómo pagaste por esto?

—No pague —dijo—. Cuando llegue ahí decidí que necesitabas guardar todo el dinero posible.

— ¿Lo _robaste_? —Bella estaba atónita.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. —Ya soy un Caído. Unos cuantos pecados más no harán gran diferencia.

Bella se sentía muy incómoda por eso, pero no podía pensar en una respuesta. _"Está mal",_ no parecía que fuera a tener mucho impacto en él ahora. Hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Edward que hablara con Carlisle, no sobre este incidente en específico, porque ella no quería decirle lo que necesitaba de la tienda, sino sobre su comportamiento en general. Carlisle comenzaba a preocuparla.

Regresó al baño y se echó peróxido en la cortada, siseando un poco por el dolor, y miró como hacía espuma. Bella tenía un vago recuerdo de su madre diciéndole que entre más espuma hiciera, más gérmenes mataba y que debía volver a ponerse hasta que el burbujeo aminorara. Ella no sabía si eso era cierto, pero lo volvió a usar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —era la voz de Edward justo afuera de la puerta.

_¡Mierda! _

— ¡Ya voy! —contestó. Se untó el dedo con un poco de pomada y se puso una venda nueva, luego escondió las cosas debajo del lavabo, un lugar en el que él nunca miraba. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su adormilado ángel al otro lado, tallándose los ojos con las manos.

— ¿Qué te lastimó? —preguntó.

—Me pegué en el dedo herido —mintió, manteniendo cuidadosamente su mente en blanco—. Ya está bien.

Él bostezó y pasó junto a ella hacia el baño. Ella cerró la puerta al salir. Edward nunca pudo entender el concepto de "privacidad en el baño", la mitad del tiempo se le olvidaba y dejaba la puerta abierta mientras lo usaba. Ella suponía que era porque al crecer, a los ángeles nunca se les dijo que las necesidades fisiológicas eran sucias o vergonzosas. Puede que vean a sus humanos aprenderlo, pero eso no venía integrado en ellos.

Bella fue a la cocina y sacó una caja de harina para panqueques. Carlisle todavía estaba solo en la sala, y la puerta del armario seguía cerrada firmemente, aunque podía ver la punta de un ala asomándose por debajo de la puerta. Dios mío. ¿Qué no descansaban?

_Todavía_ seguían ahí cuando Edward llegó a casa de trabajo, llevando un objeto grande y abultado en una cobija. Lo dejó en el piso después de besar a Bella y reveló los contenidos: cinco rifles AK-47 y diez pistolas de calibre .45. Cada uno llevaba varias cajas de municiones.

Bella estaba sorprendida. De todas formas, ¿cuál era el propósito de Jenks? Todo esto debía de ser extremadamente caro. Nunca había comprado un arma adquirida ilegalmente, pero imaginaba que no eran baratas. Tan solo las municiones costaban bastantes dólares.

—Y mira esto —Edward se puso de pie, moviendo su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y sacó una larga espada curvada de una vaina escondida detrás de su abrigo—. Mira.

Bella saltó un poco cuando la cuchilla rompió en llamas. Las llamas naranjas bailaban a lo largo de la superficie de la cuchilla. Bella estiró su mano buena y la sostuvo sobre la espada, pero no sentía el calor proveniente de ellas. Pasó su mano a través de ellas. Una ilusión, y una malditamente espeluznante. Ella se hubiera acobardado si un ángel con una espada flameante la atacara.

—Muy genial, ¿huh? Pasa cada vez que la sacó.

—Oh, rayos, no lo hiciste frente a Jenks, ¿verdad?

—No creo que haya visto —dijo Edward—. La guardé rápidamente cuando vi lo que pasaba y él estaba ocupado revisando las pistolas.

Bella examinó la espada, impresionada por su belleza letal. Ésta no era una réplica de mercado con el objetivo de estar colgada en la pared de alguien. Esto era algo real, hecha a mano de manera hermosa y perfectamente balanceada. Esos personajes japoneses estaban grabados en la base de la cuchilla. Ciertamente no era una experta en esas cosas, pero una espada como esa no era barata y probablemente costaba más de lo que estaban pagando por toda la misión. No tenía sentido.

—Jenks las colecciona —explicó Edward—. Solo es prestada, y las pistolas fueron las que sobraron de su último viaje de ventas. Dijo que las consiguió a buen precio y vendió el resto a un chingo.

Bella sonrió. Podía escuchar a Jenks describiendo sus ganancias con ese término. Si pasaban mucho tiempo junto a él, Edward iba a terminar adoptando un vocabulario muy colorido.

La explicación de Edward la hizo sentir ligeramente mejor acerca de las armas. Jenks no estaba haciendo una caridad, después de todo. Él era un mercenario, y ella no imaginaba que ellos dieran descuentos muy seguidos o regalaran armas de fuego solo por ser amables.

Esa noche tuvieron su primera sesión de planeamiento después de rogarle a Emmett y Rose que salieran del armario. Carlisle dibujó un mapa y explicó las medidas de seguridad que habían visto cuando fue al centro de investigación después de su llegada a la Tierra.

—El primer obstáculo es su radar, éste les advierte de cualquier embarcación o avión que se acerca —dijo—. No lo monitorean constantemente; una alarma suena si algo entra a su zona. No pude descubrir el alcance que tiene. Lo revisan en cada cambio de turno, solo una mirada superficial para asegurarse de que sigue funcionando.

—Si lo desactivamos, ¿cuánto tiempo tendríamos antes de que lo descubran?

—Cuatro horas máximo, a menos de que podamos encontrar una forma de que parezca que sigue funcionando.

Bella tomaba notas en una hoja de papel.

—La mayoría del tiempo los guardias en la estación de monitoreo juegan a las cartas, o leen, o incluso miran televisión. No esperan ningún problema.

— ¿Los que vigilan las cámaras están dentro del centro? —preguntó Bella.

Carlisle asintió. —No vi ningún otro centro con monitores, excepto los que están dentro de los cuartos de pruebas.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que los monitores reproduzcan material grabado como en _Ocean's Eleven_?

—No sé —replicó Carlisle—. Tal vez deberíamos hacer una segunda misión de exploración para ver si es posible.

Bella lo escribió en el papel, masticando la punta de la pluma mientras pensaba.

— ¿Qué más?

—Siempre hay veinte soldados en el centro, con veinte más fuera de servicio. Tienen cuarteles detrás de la puerta de metal.

—Si pudiéramos desactivar la puerta, ¿podríamos encerrar a las otras tropas adentro de modo que no tendríamos que pelear con ellos si la alarma suena?

—Vale la pena intentarlo. No revisé cuantas formas de salida hay detrás de los cuarteles.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea la probabilidad de que los residentes se nos unan en la batalla? —. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella, los viste. Muchos de ellos son como mi Esme, sin esperanza. A algunos les han lavado tanto el cerebro que quizás se unan a los soldados contra nosotros. Puede que haya pocos, pero no podemos contar con ellos. Y no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo intentando convencer a los que no quieran irse. No sé si en otro lugar de la isla tienen respaldos, o cuánto tiempo les tome llevar refuerzos de otras bases en tierra firme.

—La isla está a 600 millas de Ushuaia y el barco solo avanza a 25 millas por hora. Nos va a costar al menos 24 horas llegar ahí —. Bella se giró a Edward, con la sorpresa escrita en sus facciones.

— ¿Cómo volaste tan lejos conmigo? —. Las facciones de Edward se veían severas.

—No tenía otra opción. Es océano puro entre la isla y aquí. Tenía que seguir o habrías muerto.

Ella pensó en su pobre ángel, sin estar acostumbrado a la gravedad y el aire espeso, luchando valientemente para mantenerse en el aire sobre el mar helado, con la vida de la mujer que amaba en peligro. No se preguntaba por qué después de eso solo podía viajar distancias cortas. Tenía que estar exhausto.

—No fue tan malo —le dijo él suavemente—. No perdí fuerza al bajar aquí como los Caídos. Tal vez el Altísimo me dio la fuerza que necesitaría.

—Esperemos que esté dispuesto a darte otro golpe de fuerza para esta misión. Creo que podríamos necesitarla.

—Entonces, asumiendo que logramos pasar el radar, ¿solo atacamos y ya? —preguntó Emmett.

—Mi idea era intentar escondernos y capturar a uno de los doctores o soldados, para usar su tarjeta de acceso. De otra forma tendríamos que esperar al cambio de turno y esperar poder infiltrarnos detrás de ellos. Sería casi imposible atravesar por nuestra cuenta esas puertas de acero.

—Bella podría hacerlo —se jactó Edward, sonriéndole con orgullo y cariño.

—Probablemente —concedió Carlisle—. Pero necesitamos guardar su poder para escudarnos y esas cosas. Si se agota en la puerta, lo más probable es que quede fuera de batalla el resto de la misión.

Rose, quién había estado absorbiendo la conversación en silencio, habló:

—Imaginemos que todo sale perfectamente y que logramos entrar sin ser detectados ni encontrados por el monitor. ¿Usaremos la tarjeta de acceso para abrir las puertas de los residentes y esperamos que estén dispuestos a venir con nosotros? Habrá algunos que no querrán ayudar por miedo al fracaso y represalias.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Bella—, Después de todo los residentes son nuestro objetivo principal, y entre más pronto podamos sacarlos de ahí y correr al barco, mejor.

—Bella, se congelarán —dijo Emmett de repente—. No tienen abrigos y botas.

— ¿Podemos tomar eso de los soldados? En realidad sería una buena idea si ellos no nos persiguen porque no tienen zapatos.

Debatieron varias estrategias hasta entrada la noche. Bella sintió una mezcla de emoción y miedo. De verdad iban a hacer esto. Y con la idea de Carlisle, puede que en realidad funcionara.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Bella salió del apartamento y caminó al final del pasillo donde estaba colgado un teléfono de monedas para que lo usaran los residentes (muchos de los residentes de los apartamentos no tenían teléfono propio). Bella metió una moneda y marcó el número que estaba en la tarjeta que Jenks le había dado en caso de que necesitaran organizar más reuniones.

Su enojona voz respondió al tercer timbre.

—Dios mío. Ocho de la mañana. Quien quiera que seas, es mejor que sea importante. _Muy _jodidamente _importante_, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hola Jenks, soy Bella.

De alguna forma su irritación disminuyo. —Hola Bella. ¿Cómo está ese hombre tuyo?

—Está bien. Jenks, necesito preguntarte algo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Vendes drogas?

Hubo una larga pausa. —¿Puedo regresarte la llamada al número que sale en mi identificador? —preguntó.

—Claro —Bella colgó y sonó casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué nadie te dijo que no hablaras sobre mierdas de drogas con celulares registrados a tu nombre? Te regresé la llamada desde el desechable.

—Lo siento. Ésta es la primera vez que hago este tipo de pedidos.

Él suspiró. —¿Qué necesitas, dulzura? Por cierto, no te venderé mierdas fuertes. Edward me agrada demasiado para hacer eso.

—Penicilina.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego Jenks bufó. Luego se rió entre dientes. Y después se soltó riendo con fuerza.

—Lo- lo- lo siento. ¿Di-dijiste _penicilina_?

—Sí —más risa. Bella esperó hasta que se tranquilizó—. Algo que me dure una semana, creo.

Jenks todavía se reía.

— ¿Tienes una pequeña _infección_ que necesitas limpiar sin que Edward se entere, cariño? —. Su tono indignó a Bella.

—No es _eso_ —dijo.

—Qué bueno, odiaría pensar que engañas a ese chico.

—No lo hago. Nunca lo haría. Tengo una cortada en el dedo que se sigue poniendo cada vez más roja. No quiero que Edward sepa solo porque no quiero preocuparlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Estoy… Fuera de la ciudad por el momento, así que le diré a uno de mis chicos que lo dejé en tu correo hoy en la tarde.

— ¿Cuánto será?

Él se rió de nuevo. —No te preocupes por eso.

—Sabes, para ser un mercenario, pareces ser muy despreocupado acerca del dinero.

—Bella, son como cinco dólares. En serio, no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

—Sí, niña. Mantén vigilada esa herida. Las infecciones se pueden poner bastante feas.

Edward seguía dormido cuando ella regresó al apartamento y suspiró aliviada. Entró a la habitación a despertarlo para que fuera a trabajar. Estaba acostado sobre su estómago, desnudo como siempre, con la sábana envuelta en sus piernas. La luz matutina del sol entraba por la ventana cayendo en su ala, haciéndola brillar con un resplandor blanco nacarado. Se quedó de pie ahí por un momento, admirando la vista. Deseaba ser una artista para poder inmortalizar la belleza total de esa escena. Sin duda alguna, el hombre tenía el trasero más perfecto que Dios alguna vez había creado.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron y le sonrió.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? —dijo Bella intentando mantener su mente en blanco.

—Desde que entraste y comenzaste a comerme con los ojos —se apoyó en una almohada, sin importarle su desnudez.

Bella sintió como su rostro se calentaba.

Él hizo una seña con su dedo para que se acercara.

—Necesitas levantarte y alistarte para el trabajo —dijo Bella, su voz era débil y poco convincente.

—Vamos a empezar hasta las diez hoy —dijo Edward—. Hay muuuuuucho tiempo.

Esa sexy mirada suya tenía la fuerza de un tractor, atrayéndola a sus brazos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Él levantó el borde de la camiseta de ella y metió la cabeza debajo.

— ¡Ohh, sin sostén! —anunció y, felizmente, tomó ventaja de la situación, lamiendo y chupando sus pezones hasta que la tuvo retorciéndose debajo de él.

—Por favor —jadeó—. Tócame.

Él parpadeó sus bonitos ojos verdes, intentando lucir inocente.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡Argh! Sabes dónde. Puedes leerme la mente, ¿recuerdas?

Él le quitó los pantalones y ropa interior, sus talentosos dedos encontraron infaliblemente sus lugares más sensibles.

— ¿Algo más que quieras que haga? —ronroneó.

—Oh, Dios, _lo que sea_ —gimió Bella.

—Esa es una invitación muy abierta —susurró Edward, con su caliente aliento en su oído—. Tengo una lista muy larga de las cosas que quiero hacerte —él le dio la vuelta para que quedara acostada sobre su estómago, estirada sobre un montón de almohadas—. ¿Lista para lo primero?

Ella lo estaba.

* * *

Al parecer los antibióticos no estaban funcionando. La mano de Bella le dolía y le ardía. Para el viernes apenas y podía aguantar tenerla cubierta con una venda. Se puso más peróxido, siseando por el ardor. Y para agregarle más a sus problemas, al parecer se estaba refriando. Se sentía mareada y débil, con un poco de fiebre para rematar.

—Esto no puede pasar ahora —se dijo a sí misma. Ésta era su única oportunidad. Jenks se iría al final del mes para ese misterioso "trabajo" en el sudeste de Asia. Si perdían esta oportunidad, él no regresaría hasta dentro de seis meses y no tendrían el dinero para alquilar otro bote, asumiendo que encontrarán a alguien de confianza y dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil esconderle esta infección a Edward. Dave seguía diciéndole que Bella olía divertido, pero él todavía no hacía la conexión con su dedo vendado. Bella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en eso cuando él estaba despierto y solo se atendía la herida a tempranas horas de la mañana. Sabía que si él lo descubría, abortaría la misión.

Un pensamiento le llegó a Bella: ¿Y si la fiebre era por la herida, y no por la gripe como había pensado? Tomó unas aspirinas y alejó ese pensamiento. Sin importar nada, tenía que terminar esta misión y después de eso, iría a ver a un doctor. Sabía que era arriesgado. No estaba muy informada acerca de infecciones, aparte de lo que había leído en novelas y no tenían una conexión a internet de modo que pudiera averiguar acerca de ello.

Después otro terrible pensamiento: ¿Y si le amputaban el dedo? Tal vez algo de su resistencia de buscar atención médica era una forma infantil de evadirlo, como esconderse debajo de la cama durante un incendio. ¿Y si le daba gangrena? Miró de cerca la herida, pero no veía nada verde, para su alivio. Solo estaba rojo, y el color se extendía a lo largo de su dedo hasta su nudillo en extrañas rayas. Intentaba mantener su mano escondida lo más posible. Incluso estaba feliz cuando, el miércoles, se les desbarató la calefacción, dándole una excusa para usar guantes en la casa. Por primera vez, un encargado lento para reparar las cosas era algo bueno.

_Solo cuatro días más,_ le dijo a su cuerpo. _Por favor, solo aguata cuatro días más y luego veremos un doctor._

Tenía que tener fe en que Dios le ayudaría de cualquier forma que fuera necesaria para completar esto, su misión, la razón de que su vida fuera salvada cuando Jacob le iba a disparar en la nieve. Pero, incluso cuando tenía la prueba de la existencia de Dios en forma de un ángel acurrucado en su cama, era difícil conseguir fe.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Lissa Bryan, yo sólo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Lissa Bryan, I just translate.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella no se sentía muy bien, pero logró subir al barco de Jenks, y eso era lo que importaba.

El sábado Jenks le mandó un mensaje a Edward con un hombre grande y asustador que tocó a su puerta y anunció que Jenks había regresado antes de lo previsto, y que podían irse el domingo en la mañana. Bella agradeció de corazón eso.

Edward, amistoso y amable como siempre, invitó a pasar al matón con aspecto maligno y le ofreció un refresco. La mirada de sorpresa del hombre no tuvo precio. Aparentemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo invitaran a sus casas para refrescarse un rato. Se encontró pronto sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de refresco en la mano y un cachorrito en su regazo que insistía en ser acariciado.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Mi Bella va a hacer espagueti y le queda muy bueno.

Los glaciales ojos del hombre de apariencia maligna se suavizaron un poco y rechazó amablemente la invitación. Edward y él platicaron por unos minutos más mientras Bella se entretenía en la cocina, demasiado nerviosa para acercarse.

—Él es uno de los que integran la tripulación —dijo Edward después de que se fue—, así que probablemente lo veremos durante el viaje.

Bella alzó las cejas. —Se veía un poco… aterrador.

Edward ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. —Más triste que malvado, creo.

Ella se había golpeado la mano mientras hacía la cena y gritó sin poder evitarlo. Edward estuvo a su lado en un instante, sus ojos mirando alrededor para ver qué la había lastimado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido accidental, se sentó en una de las sillas y la sentó en su regazo, meciéndola y murmurándole cosas suavemente. Instantáneamente el dolor disminuyó y ella se dio cuenta de que él le estaba quitando la mitad de éste.

—No lo hagas —le dijo.

—Para eso me hicieron —le recordó gentilmente—. ¿Por qué te duele tanto la mano? Eso no es normal, ¿verdad? ¿No debería estar ya sanado?

—No, no es normal — confesó Bella—. Está un poco infectado e iré al doctor cuando regresemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Él miró su rostro. —Estás escondiendo algo.

Bella suspiró. —Solo no quiero que te preocupes, ¿bueno?

Él la besó. —Confío en ti, Bella. Si me dices que no debo preocuparme, entonces no lo haré.

Estaba contenta por haber mejorado su capacidad de esconder su mente de él, sino él habría sentido su culpabilidad.

Esa tarde Edward estaba acostado en el piso con Dave explicándole que se irían por unos días, pero que si se ausentaban por más de cuatro días, uno por cada pata, entonces no debía esperar a que regresaran. Le costó un poco a Dave captar el concepto de contar, pero al final entendió que cada pata representaría un día con luz afuera.

Edward había movido las repisas que había construido para sus películas y las había cubierto con mantas. Ató una toalla en la manija de la ventana y le mostró a Dave que si saltaba sobre las repisas y jalaba la toalla, la ventana se abriría. Dándole una vuelta al edificio, justo debajo de la ventana, había un pequeño saliente, lo suficientemente ancho para que Dave caminara hacia la parte trasera, y de ahí saltar a las escaleras de metal que estaban en la entrada trasera del edificio. Después de unas escapadas de ensayo, Dave fue capaz de usar su ruta de escape esa misma tarde, e incluso fue capaz de recordar que debía cerrar la ventana cuando regresara.

La mañana del domingo Dave los despertó muy temprano saltando en la cama y presionando su frío hocico en el cuello de Edward. Se había salido solo y el frío de afuera se aferró a su pelaje.

—También te extrañaré —le dijo Edward—. Pero regresaremos pronto a casa. ¿Dónde están los otros?

Escuchó por un momento y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella al final.

—Carlisle salió a comprar suministros y, aparentemente, Rosalie y Emmett tomaron ventaja de su ausencia en el sofá. Dave los vio. Dice que están ahí intentando hacer cachorritos, pero que al parecer todavía no saben cómo porque están intentando diferentes métodos, algunos que _ciertamente_ no funcionan para hacer perritos. Quiere saber si debería darles algún consejo.

Bella se rió. Edward se levantó y llevó a Dave a la cocina, abriendo una lata de comida para perro, la favorita de Dave. Regresó a la habitación y cerró firmemente la puerta.

—¿Quieres _'hacer perritos'_, Bella? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

.

Unas de las cosas que Carlisle había "comprado" (aunque no había tomado dinero de la bolsa de Bella), fue una bolsa de cincuenta libras de comida para perro. Edward la puso en el piso y la abrió de una punta a otra. Luego llenó la tina con agua y puso el banquito que Bella usaba en la cocina junto a la tina para que Dave pudiera alcanzarla. Así, si no regresaban, Dave tendría comida por un tiempo y agua limpia para beber. La renta estaba pagada con un mes de adelanto, así que siempre y cuando Dave recordara cerrar la ventana y no atrajera la atención a un apartamento vacío, estaría a salvo por un tiempo.

Edward llevó a la puerta la pequeña bolsa que Bella había empacado y se arrodilló para acariciar a Dave una última vez antes de irse. Dave se acurrucó y lamió a cada uno de ellos antes de ir a buscar su pelota, dejándola en la mano de Carlisle.

—Dice que sabe que te gusta rodarla —tradujo Edward.

Carlisle parpadeó rápidamente y le agradeció a Dave rascándole ese lugar detrás de su collar que siempre le picaba y no podía alcanzar, poniendo la pelota en su bolsillo. Bella apenas podía soportar verlo mientras Edward cerraba la puerta del apartamento detrás de ellos. Se veía tan pequeño y solitario, aunque les agitó la cola con esperanzas.

Caminaron por el pasillo y Bella dejó salir las lágrimas. Edward puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Regresaremos por él —dijo—. Lo prometo.

—Yo vigilaré que esté bien cuidado —le dijo Carlisle—. Siempre y cuando mi Esme no… —se detuvo y parpadeó rápidamente de nuevo. Bella apartó la vista. Sabía lo que él quería decir. Si Esme moría en el rescate, él se desvanecería de dolor.

—También puedes contar con nosotros, Bella —dijo Emmett, hablando por Rose y por él—. Me refiero a que las posibilidades dicen que al menos uno de nosotros lo logrará, ¿cierto?

Bella se rió entre dientes. —Emmett, tienes una manera maravillosa de explicar las cosas.

El barco de Jenks se encontraba en la parte de los muelles que menos era usada, lejos de los otros barcos. No se parecía en nada a lo que se había imaginado, para empezar era más grande. Ella creía que sería del tamaño de un yate, pero resultó ser del tamaño de un pequeño crucero. En lugar de una proa afilada que ella había previsto, la punta era redonda y chata, y el barco mucho más ancho de lo que había pensado que sería. Cerca de la proa, la palabra _"Volvo" _estaba pintada en letras negras.

Jenks los esperaba en la pasarela fumando un cigarrillo. Lo lanzó al agua cuando los vio llegar.

—Hola.

—Buenos días —respondió Edward, tomando la mano extendida de Jenks—. Bella, a quien ya conoces, me gustaría que también conocieras a Rose, Emmett y Carlisle. Son parte de mi equipo.

—Un equipo pequeño —comentó Jenks.

—Pequeño pero efectivo —dijo Edward.

—Claro. Vamos a bordo, chicos. Bienvenidos al _Volvo_.

—¿Tú le pusiste el nombre? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Jenks sonrió. —Puedes preguntar, pero probablemente no responderé. Usualmente le digo a las personas que es porque mi primer carro fue un Volvo, pero la verdadera razón es más sucia.

—Oh —Bella no preguntó más.

La pasarela se extendía sobre un corto pedazo de agua hasta un costado del barco. Cuando estuvieron todos a bordo, Jenks jaló la pasarela hacia adentro cerrando la puerta, girando un volante para asegurarla. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo que se veía extrañamente industrial, con el piso pintado de gris y tubos en el techo, además de pedazos de maquinas por aquí y por allá. Al final había unas simples escaleras de metal que subían a una cómoda habitación con sofás, y una pantalla plana en la pared rodeada por aparatos electrónicos y consolas de videojuegos. En la pared de enfrente había una larga sección de libros de bolsillo, algo que atrajo inmediatamente a Bella. Reticentemente siguió al resto del grupo, sus ojos saltaban hambrientamente de título en título.

La siguiente habitación a la que entraron era un pequeño comedor. La mesa larga tenía bordes en relieve y estaba pegada al piso, en caso de mareas duras, explicó Jenks. Las sillas eran de madera tallada con asientos cubiertos de damasco, mucho más elegante de lo que ella hubiera esperado en un barco como éste. Las paredes tenían pinturas al óleo, todas con temas marinos y aunque Bella no era una experta en arte, se veían bastante bien.

Desde el comedor entraron a otro pasillo que se parecía al de una industria. Jenks abrió las puertas de cuatro habitaciones.

—Sus cuartos —dijo. Cada habitación tenían los mismos muebles, con una cama tamaño queen size, con una cabecera rectangular en el centro y una pequeña cómoda con una televisión sobre ésta pegada a la pared, junto a un pequeño "aseo", que era como Jenks se refería a los baños. Había una mesita a cada lado de la cama con una lámpara pegada a ellas.

—Las habitaciones son lindas —aduló Bella—. Gracias Jenks.

—Solo, uh, necesitamos tres habitaciones —dijo Emmett—. Rose y yo compartiremos.

Jenks se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Ahora, esto es lo más importante que tienen que recordar: las áreas que les mostré son las únicas en las que tienen permitido estar mientras estén abordo. Si los atrapo en algún otro lugar, los lanzaré por la borda. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron. Bella habló: —¿Está permitida alguna parte de la cubierta?

—Hay una puerta en la sala que te lleva a una pequeña cubierta aquí arriba, para que puedas salir a ver el atardecer y las olas, o comunicarte con la naturaleza o cualquier jodida cosa que quieras hacer. Pero _no_ te apartes de esta cubierta, o estarás nadando de regreso a la maldita Argentina.

—Entendido —Bella asintió.

—De acuerdo. A mover esta cosa. Los veré en la cena.

Bella eligió una habitación al azar y desempacó la pequeña maleta. Edward estaba ansioso por probar las videoconsolas y había saltado como un niño pequeño cuando le preguntó a ella si le molestaba que fuera a jugar. Ella sonrió y le dijo que fuera a divertirse. Cuando terminó de desempacar, lo cual solo le llevó unos minutos, regresó a la sala y encontró a Edward y Emmett sentado en el piso enfrente de la enorme televisión, con las espaldas recargadas contra uno de los sofás, intentando entender cómo funcionaban los juegos y controles. Bella fue incapaz de ofrecerles alguna ayuda, y al parecer Alice tampoco había jugado videojuegos en su vida porque Emmett no tenía algún recuerdo con el cual guiarse.

Pasó un tiempo mirando la librería y encontró una colección deliciosamente eléctrica. Stephen King compartía una repisa con Thomas Pinchon. Margaret Atwood estaba puesta junto a Jean Auel, e Isaac Asimov tenía toda una repisa dedicada a sus obras gastadas por el tiempo. Había una biografía de Winston Churchill junto a una novela de romance erótica. Y, al parecer, alguien en la tripulación tenía una obsesión con las biografías ficticias de Jean Plaidy, porque éstas ocupaban toda una repisa por sí solas.

—¡No funciona! —se quejó Emmett, apretando los botones en el control.

—Intentemos esto —sugirió Edward.

Bella fue a la puerta que llevaba a cubierta y se detuvo con la mano en la manija. —Edward, voy a salir a cubierta.

—Ponte un salvavidas —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie para sacar uno del compartimiento que había debajo de la ventana.

—Edward, todavía ni siquiera dejamos el puerto.

Lo deslizó sobre su cabeza y le abrochó los botones. —Agárrate a la barandilla. Cuídate. Y si vas a explorar más allá de donde pueda verte por la ventana, por favor avísame.

Bella sonrió. Su dulce ángel sobreprotector. Podía ser exasperante a veces, pero lo amaba, no a pesar de eso, sino _por_ eso. Era parte de quien él era y ella no le cambiaría ni una cosa.

Él escuchó sus pensamientos y sus ojos se suavizaron. Acunó su mejilla y la atrajo para un beso.

Emmett maldijo y ella escuchó el sonido de un control ser lanzado contra el piso.

—Edward, enróllate con tu humana más tarde. ¡Ayúdame con esto!

—Ve a jugar —le dijo ella—. Estaré aquí afuera.

Salió y se acercó a la barandilla de metal, bajando la mirada al agua. No mucho después ya estaba sintiendo la vibración de los engranes al ser encendidos y el del agua siendo agitada, anunciando su partida. El barco se alejó lentamente del muelle y se dirigió al océano abierto. Bella miró las olas y las aves que se abalanzaban sobre ellas, se encontró hipnotizada por la belleza del océano. Miró como se alejaban de tierra firme y al final ésta se desvanecía. El aire frío se sentía bien contra su afiebrada piel.

—La cena es en veinte minutos —Bella saltó. Jenks subió por las escaleras prohibidas que daban a la cubierta inferior y se unió a ella junto a la barandilla—. Déjame ver tu mano —le dijo. Bella se quitó el guante lo más gentilmente posible, quitándose también la venda. Jenks chifló—. Dios mío, chica. Ahí tienes acumulando un buen caso de envenenamiento sanguíneo.

—Lo sé —alejó su mano y se acomodó la venda antes de ponerse de nuevo el guante—. Pero era demasiado arriesgado ir al doctor, y no podíamos retrasar la misión.

—Estoy jodidamente seguro de que se _retrasará_ si quedas en coma por shock séptico, cariño.

—No es _tan _malo —dijo Bella.

—Chica, ¿_ves_ esas líneas rojas? Ésas son jodidas noticias. Como la penicilina no funcionó, podríamos tener aquí algún tiempo de mierda como la MRSA.

—¡Lo sé! —espetó Bella—. Pero no tenía opción. Mi rostro está en todas las televisoras, en carteles de _se busca_ por todos lados. Cada vez que salía de la casa era un riesgo, incluso con este cabello e intentando esconder lo más que fuera posible mi rostro. No podía hacerlo en la oficina del doctor. Y si me internaban en el hospital, habríamos perdido la oportunidad y no teníamos dinero para contratar otro bote.

—Debiste decirme —le dijo Jenks—. Te habría regresado el dinero si hubiera sabido que no podías ir porque estabas enferma.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. —Como dije antes, eres extrañamente generoso para ser un mercenario.

Jenks bufó. —No estoy haciendo esto por dinero. Por Dios, dulzura, los cinco mil ni siquiera cubren el costo del maldito diesel.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? —preguntó Bella, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza con confusión.

—Por Edward —dijo Jenks, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso, además de que estaba aburrido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "Por Edward"? ¿Por qué harías algo así por él?

Jenks le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, se metió un cigarro a la boca y lo encendió, ofreciéndole el paquete a ella antes de volver a meterlo al bolsillo de su camisa.

—Tal vez soy como Diógenes, buscando un maldito hombre que sea honesto. Y ese chico de ahí es el hombre más honesto que he conocido en mi vida —Bella solo se quedó mirándolo—. No sé qué jodidos estén planeando, pero sé que no puede ser algo malo. No con él de su lado. Entonces pensé, ¿qué demonios? Los ayudaré y tal vez así pueda conseguir a cambio algo de karma bueno.

—Eres un buen hombre, Jenks —le dijo Bella suavemente.

Jenks exhaló una voluta de humo. —Bueno, no corras el chisme, ¿bien? Tengo que proteger mi reputación de cabrón. Escucha, en la tripulación tengo a un hombre que fue médico durante la Tormenta del Desierto. No es doctor, pero sabe como limpiar una herida y puede inyectarte alguna mierda fuerte para matar gérmenes, si quieres.

—Eso estaría bien. Gracias.

—No hay problema —Jenks lanzó su cigarro por la borda—. ¿Tienes hambre? Lauren hizo chuletas de cerdo.

—¿Lauren? ¿Tienes a una chica en la tripulación?

—Sí, y antes de que te quejes de que soy un sexista y esas mierdas por tenerla en la cocina, a ella le _gusta _cocinar. Todos estamos dispuestos a turnarnos en la cocina, aunque la mayoría de nosotros no sabe cocinar.

Bella siguió a Jenks adentro y hasta el comedor. Edward ya estaba sentado en la mesa con una silla vacía junto a él. Se puso de pie cuando ella entró, sonrió y señaló la silla. Ella se sentó y él le arrimó la silla. Bella sonrió tímidamente mientras los otros se sentaban alrededor de la mesa. Junto a Jenks estaba la única persona a la que reconocía, era el enorme hombre feo que se había tomado un refresco en su sala. Había otros ocho hombres además de ellos dos, y Bella los calificó mentalmente en una escala de Chingones que iba desde el uno hasta el diez, y nadie calificaba menor a cinco. Todos se veían como el tipo de hombres que Bella había visto en un documental acerca de la prisión: con mirada dura y tatuados, hombres que habían visto el lado más feo de la naturaleza humana y quizás hasta ellos mismos estuvieron ahí.

Una mujer salió de la cocina, cargando un gran plato lleno de chuletas de cerdo. Tenía cabello rubio platinado y unos protuberantes ojos azules, pero su sonrisa era dulce y acogedora. Dejó el plato en la mesa y caminó alrededor de ésta hasta llegar junto a Bella, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Hola Bella, soy Lauren.

—Gusto en conocerte, Lauren.

Ella miró a Edward. —¿Éste es tu esposo?

—Sí —dijo Edward, tomándola de la mano. Y no era mentira, pensó Bella. Él era su esposo de todas las formas que importaban, solo faltaba un pedazo de papel para hacerlo legal.

Lauren le guiñó un ojo. —¡Suertuda!

Fue presentada a Carlisle, Emmett y Rose. Los hombres sentados en la mesa dijeron sus nombres, solo nombres o apodos, notó Bella, y sintió la impotente frustración de saber que sería incapaz de recordarlos. Esperaba que los ángeles fueran mejores en retener esos datos que ella, pero Rose y Emmett parecían tener toda su atención concentrada el uno en el otro.

Bella ahogó un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que Carlisle comenzaba a verse ligeramente traslucido. Le dio un codazo a Rose mientras la atención de todos estaba en Lauren que venía cruzando la puerta con otro platillo que olía delicioso, y apuntó a Carlisle con la barbilla. Rose lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Se inclinó y le susurró algo. Carlisle puso más esfuerzo y de nuevo volvió a verse sólido, pero el esfuerzo era evidente en sus ojos. Se levantó de su asiento.

—Pido disculpas a todos, pero no me siento bien y necesito regresar a mi cuarto.

—¿Mareos? —preguntó Jenks—. Tengo mierdas que puedes tomar para eso, si lo necesitas.

Carlisle sonrió, pero se vio tan falso como si hubiese sido pintado. —También tengo algo en mi habitación, pero gracias por tu amable oferta. Discúlpenme, por favor —empujó su silla vacía y se fue, cerrando la puerta con un silencioso _snick_.

Lauren miró nerviosamente las chuletas de cerdo. —No es Judío o algo así, ¿verdad?

—No, solo está sufriendo un poco de gripe —mintió Bella.

—Debí preguntarles si alguno de ustedes tenía alguna restricción alimenticia —se preocupó Lauren.

—No, ninguno tiene problemas. Comeremos lo que sea.

—¿Puedes hacer panqueques? —preguntó Edward emocionado.

Lauren sonrió. —Claro que sí.

—Espera hasta que pruebes sus Waffles Belgas —dijo un hombre que calificó como 7 en la Escala de Chingón.

—¿Waffles hinchados?* —preguntó Edward.

—No, _Belgas_ —lo corrigió Bella.

Lauren se movió alrededor, trayendo más platos a la mesa antes de sentarse. —Todos, coman.

Bella se preguntó qué iban a hacer Rose y Emmett, y luego vio la solución: su bolsa estaba sobre la silla de Rose y la comida que pretendían comer era vaciada ahí. Bella suspiró internamente. Le gustaba esa bolsa.

La comida estaba deliciosa. Edward comía como un hombre hambriento. Después de su comida simple y sencilla, este festín debía parecer como traído del cielo. Sus propias papilas gustativas estaban cantando el _Aleluya_. El postre fue un pastel de mousse Francés y pensó que Edward lloraría cuando lo probara.

—Entonces —dijo Jenks de repente, interrumpiendo un debate entre la tripulación acerca de quién estaba más buena, si Angelina Jolie o Bar Rafaeli—. ¿Quién quiere participar en una loca redada a un centro de investigación gubernamental?

—Yo —dijo el hombre feo que se había sentado en su sofá.

Otro agregó su aceptación inmediatamente después de él—. Oh, sí. Yo me apunto.

—Suena divertido.

—¿Por qué no?

Bella se aclaró la garganta. —Um, podría ser peligroso. Hay por lo menos 20 soldados vigilándola.

El matón que estaba frente a ella parpadeó. —¿Y?

Bella exhaló lentamente. —¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Si Jenks nos dice que no hablemos, no lo haremos.

—De acuerdo. Miren —Bella se concentró en el plato casi vacío donde estaban las chuletas de cerdo y lo levantó con su talento, dejándolo flotar en el aire sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —el hombre que estaba frente a ella preguntó asombrado.

—Soy una telequinética —confesó Bella—. Fui secuestrada y llevada a ese centro de investigación gubernamental. Edward me ayudó a escapar y he estado huyendo desde entonces —dejó de nuevo el plato en la mesa y la tripulación se le quedó mirando.

Los ojos de Jenks se volvieron a Edward. —¿También eres un tele-esa jodida cosa?

Edward vaciló. Bella respondió por él. —En cierta forma. Esto que hacemos… Vamos a regresar para rescatar a otras personas que están atrapadas en ese centro.

—¿Solo ustedes cinco? —preguntó un tipo que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Todos me dicen Forks.

—No preguntes —dijo Jenks rápidamente.

—Um… bien… Forks, todos en el equipo y puede que veas algunas cosas realmente extrañas. No sabemos cómo van a reaccionar los residentes a un intento de rescate y eso es una de las cosas que hacen que esto sea tan arriesgado. Rose, Emmett y Carlisle tienen… familia en el centro, así que tenemos mucho interés en esto. Ustedes podrían llegar a estar en verdadero riesgo y no puedo pagarles con nada.

Forks se encogió de hombros. —Podemos saquear el jodido lugar, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que habrá computadoras y mierdas que podemos vender.

Al parecer a todos en la mesa les agradó esa idea.

Ella les dio una última advertencia. —Estaremos peleando contra soldados Americanos, así que si a alguien le parece incómoda la situación…

—Somos Canadienses —dijo Jenks con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Oh, de acuerdo —Bella les sonrió—. Bienvenidos a bordo.

* * *

Dave soñó que el hombre de alas y su hembra habían regresado, trayendo con ellos muchas latas de comida húmeda para perro y que se sentaban en el piso y lo acariciaban mientras él comía y comía.

Saltó despertándose y miró a su alrededor en la guarida, inseguro de si había sido o no real. Oscuridad. Soledad. Olfateó el aire y olió solo a cosas viejas. Saltó del sofá y trotó hasta una de las guaridas más pequeñas que tenía una tapa que solo podía ser abierta por humanos, agarrando la bola que había de este lado con sus extrañas patas deformes. La tapa estaba abierta, así que metió la cabeza. No había señal de las dos personas con alas que habían pasado tanto tiempo en esta pequeña guarida gimiendo porque no podían descubrir cómo hacer perritos. No tenían aroma, así que Dave tuvo que confiar en su visión para saber que no estaban ahí.

Decidió revisar la guarida donde el hombre de alas dormía con su hembra. Todavía podía olerlos, y a ese extraño aroma que se había pegado a la hembra. Dave no sabía qué significaba ese aroma, pero sus instintos le decían que era malo y, si ese aroma hubiese estado en él, lo hubiera lamido hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Pero la hembra se había cubierto su pata herida incluso cuando Dave le había indicado muchas veces que él estaría dispuesto a lamerla por ella. (Los humanos tenían unas lenguas tan cortas e inútiles y, de todas formas, sus torpes cuerpos largos no eran lo suficientemente flexibles para usarlas. Una vez Dave vio a la hembra usar su lengua en el hombre con alas, pero ella parecía estar muy confundida sobre cómo se suponía que funcionaba el proceso de limpieza.)

Dave se subió a la cama del hombre de alas y eligió un lugar para seguir durmiendo, dándose la vuelta una y otra vez hasta que se aseguró de que no había nada filoso y entonces se acostó sobre la almohada de la hembra. Su aroma se levantó alrededor de él y Dave soltó un pequeño quejido. La extrañaba. Ella conocía el lugar donde le picaba su collar y siempre estaba dispuesta a rascarle. No podía recordar cuanto tiempo se suponía que tenía que pasar para que regresaran a casa. Intentó recordar lo que el hombre con alas le había dicho acerca de sus patas y la luz de afuera, pero había sido muy confuso y se le había olvidado que patas había utilizado ya.

El hombre con alas le dijo que se iba a ir a defender su territorio de otros humanos que Dave catalogaba como _perros malos_, un término terrible que lo hacía entristecerse cuando lo escuchaba dirigido a él, el peor término que se le ocurría para llamarlos. Los perros malos querían llevarse a la hembra del hombre con alas.

Dave escuchó un traqueteo y saltó sobre sus pies, su corazón se aceleraba y su cola se agitaba alocadamente. ¿Era el hombre con alas? ¿Había regresado por fin? La alegría lo embargó y Dave saltó de la cama, deseando que le dejaran ladrar. Corrió a la tapa que cubría la entrada de la guarida y asomó la nariz por la abertura que había debajo. Su cuerpo se puso rígido alarmado. Ese no era el aroma de sus humanos. ¡Ese aroma no lo reconocía _en absoluto_!

Dave se agazapó, gruñendo bajito en su garganta. Defendería la guarida de los perros malos que pensaban que podrían… Dave se congeló. Un recuerdo salió a la luz: el hombre con alas le había dicho que corriera si alguien entraba a la guarida. Soltó un quejido y saltó indeciso. Si los vencía exitosamente, quizás el hombre con alas le diría buen chico.

Hubo un sonido de arrastre que erizó los pelos de la parte trasera del cuello de Dave. Retrocedió unos pasos y se movió indeciso. El hombre con alas le había dado una orden, y solo era un buen chico cuando obedecía. Trotó para saltar sobre el objeto cubierto con una manta que el hombre con alas había puesto debajo del duro y claro —una sustancia muy rara ya que parecía que podías atravesarla pero estaba sólida— y jaló la toalla que el hombre con alas había atado, (le gustaba eso; pasó toda la tarde jalándola.) El duro y claro se abrió y Dave saltó al saliente que había debajo.

La tapa de la guarida se abrió y entraron tres perros malos, uno sosteniendo un tubo de luz en sus manos, y Dave captó el fuerte olor a quemado de algo prohibido. Esos eran objetos atemorizantes que emitían un ruidoso sonido y hacía que las cosas cayeran muertas en el instante. El lenguaje corporal de los humanos a veces era difícil de descifrar, pero Dave reconocía la cautela cuando la veía. Entraron silenciosamente en la guarida del hombre con alas. Cuando vieron que no había nadie adentro dejaron la cautela y comenzaron a vocalizar. Dave siempre se había sentido un poco confundido por los hábitos humanos. Hacían sonidos casi constantemente. Incluso cuando el hombre con alas estaba hablando en su cabeza, hacía simultáneamente esos sonidos. Pero no dejaban a Dave ladrar para vocalizar con ellos. Dave pensó que debía intimidarlos.

Comenzaron a abrir las guaridas más pequeñas y sacaron los pedazos de cuero que los humanos ponían sobre sus pieles lampiñas. Dave gruñó en el fondo de su garganta por la forma en que lanzaban alrededor las cosas de sus humanos; y ni siquiera corrían para recogerlas, así que ¿cuál era el punto? Uno de los perros malos debió escucharlo, incluso aunque los humanos fueran casi sordos. (También, apenas tenían sentido del olfato; Dave se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaban para navegar por el mundo.) El perro malo se acercó hasta donde estaba Dave escondido, así que Dave corrió, sus garras tintineando contra el duro camino. Su sentido del olfato lo llevó a salvo alrededor del saliente ahora que sus ojos pudieron haber perdido de vista la orilla en la oscuridad. Saltó desde la orilla hasta las escaleras y trotó hasta el suelo.

Deprimido por haber tenido que abandonar su guarida, Dave buscó en el suelo el aroma del hombre con alas en círculos sin fin hasta que lo encontró. Su cola se agitó alegremente. Lo siguió; el hombre con alas y su pareja habían caminado por aquí recientemente. Fue una larga caminata e incluso más atemorizante porque grandes bestias rugientes que olían a quemado y tenían ojos brillantes corrieron hacia él. Dave esquivó a muchas de ellas en su camino y no lo cazaron.

Distinguió el olor a agua, pero olía divertido para él, cuando llegó a la orilla y tomó un poco, descubrió que también sabía mal. Volvió a localizar el sendero del aroma y lo siguió por un camino que llevaba al agua, pero terminaba ahí. Olfateó a su alrededor cuidadosamente, pero no encontró el rastro por ningún otro lugar.

Dave se sentó, confundido. A los humanos les gustaba el agua y entraban a ella diariamente, llenándose a sí mismos con olor dulce para cubrir su aroma, aunque le decían perro malo cuando se llenaba de olores más efectivos afuera. ¿Podrían haber entrado en esta agua? Dave se inclinó sobre el final del rastro lo más que se atrevía, asomándose en el agua turbia, pero no vio señales de ellos.

Se sentó de nuevo y uso su pata trasera para rascarse la oreja mientras reflexionaba este problema. ¿Seguirían su propio rastro para regresar a casa? Se había dado cuenta de que ellos solían seguir los mismos caminos de ida y vuelta a ciertas locaciones. Tendría que esperar ahí hasta que ellos regresaran, así podría advertirles que su territorio había sido invadido.

Dave se recostó y puso la cabeza sobre sus patas, mirando el agua levantarse y curvearse mientras llegaba a tierra firme.

* * *

*La palabra 'hinchados' en inglés es Bulging, muy parecida a Belgian (Belgas), he ahí la confusión de Edward.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D


	12. Capítulo 12

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora **es Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Después de la cena, Jenks llevó a Bella a un lugar que él llamaba "La bahía de los enfermos", bajando por dos tramos de escaleras y por muchos pasillos que giraban, que se parecían todos. Edward había insistido en acompañarlos, pero Bella lo había animado para que fuera a jugar videojuegos con Emmett. Forks se había ofrecido a mostrarles cómo funcionaban las consolas y ambos estaban emocionados. Probablemente solo le iban a inyectar algo, dijo, nada importante. Mantuvo sus pensamientos casuales y, después de un momento, él cedió.

Sus pisadas resonaban ruidosamente en las escaleras de metal. Entre más bajaban, más se podía escuchar el sordo rugido de los motores y sentir las vibraciones a través del suelo. Los pasillos daban esa extraña sensación subterránea y Bella supuso que era por la falta de ventanas. Le hizo apreciar las agradables habitaciones y la sala de estar que les habían dado. Bella tenía un poco de claustrofobia y se sentía incómoda en este ambiente.

—¿Cuál es la regla? —preguntó Jenks.

—Si me atrapas donde no debería estar, me lanzarás por la borda —replicó Bella. De todas formas, no era como si le apeteciera mucho bajar aquí.

—Buena chica. Después de tu vacuna te daré una paleta.

Él abrió la puerta de un pequeño cuarto que parecía ser una verdadera oficina de doctor, excepto por el hecho de que, en lugar de posters de anatomía y recordatorios de ponerse la vacuna contra la gripe, las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos pornográficas.

—Súbete a la mesa —dijo Jenks. Se recargó contra el mostrador y la miró atentamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, removiéndose bajo su evaluadora mirada.

—Solo intento comprenderte. ¿Por qué regresas por esas personas? Escapaste. ¿Por qué arriesgas tu culo regresando ahí? ¿Qué hay ahí para ti?

Bella deseaba tener sus lentes. —Estamos en una misión de Dios.

—Sí, ja ja. Ahora, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?

—En realidad, hablo en serio.

—Oh, Cristo, no eres una jodida fanática de la Biblia, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Bella se mordió el labio. —¿De verdad necesitas saberlo?

Él suspiró. —No, supongo que no.

La puerta se abrió y entró uno de los hombres que conoció durante la cena, un tipo que había calificado como 8 en la escala de matón. Su cabello estaba recortado tan corto que ella podía distinguir el cuero cabelludo, excepto por la moja que estaba en medio, pintada de un violento color morado. Él se había puesto una bata blanca sobre su camiseta y vaqueros, y tenía un estetoscopio colgando del cuello. Cerró la puerta, que tenía las esquinas redondeadas, y le dio un giro al volante.

—Collin —dijo, ofreciéndole su mano. Llevaba un anillo con forma de calavera.

Bella tomó su mano. —Hola Collin, soy Bella. Gusto en conocerte.

—Probablemente no pensarás lo mismo cuando comience a revisar tu dedo —dijo. Le tomó la temperatura y escuchó su corazón. Finalmente se apartó y volvió a colgarse el estetoscopio al cuello—. Tu pulso y respiración están elevados, y tu temperatura está sobre 100 —dijo—. Déjame ver ese dedo.

Bella se quitó la venda con mucho cuidado y levantó el dedo para que lo revisara. Él hizo una mueca en cuanto lo vio. —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

Bella le dio una breve descripción de cómo se había hecho la herida.

—No tengo el equipo para hacer cultivos o recuento de células, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tienes septicemia. Voy a darte los mejores antibióticos que tengo y limpiaré bien esa herida, pero si fueras parte de mi tripulación, llamaría a un helicóptero para que te llevaran al hospital inmediatamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé. Ya me lo había dicho Jenks; no hospitales. Pero escucha Bella, estás jodida. Esto no es algo que debas ignorar, podrías morir.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella—. Por favor, solo haz lo que puedas y después de esta misión, iré al hospital.

—Si es que logras sobrevivir tanto —dijo Collin con honestidad. Trajo rodando una pequeña mesa y la puso junto a ella.

—Lo haré, tengo que hacerlo.

—Jodidos fanáticos.

—Sostenla —dijo Collin, y de repente Bella entendió por qué Jenks se había quedado durante su examen. Él se aferró a su brazo y lo sostuvo sobre la pequeña mesa. Collin le dio un antibiótico local antes de empezar, pero Bella no pudo evitar el pequeño grito que salió de su garganta cuando él abrió la herida. El mundo pareció oscurecerse por un momento, y cuando regresó a la claridad, se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo contra Jenks para intentar escapar, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y la sostuvo con facilidad. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. _Dolía_. Sabía que tenían que hacerlo, pero, joder, cómo _dolía_.

_¡Wham! _Algo chocó contra la puerta de metal por el pasillo.

—¿Qué fregados? —Jenks estaba tan sorprendido que soltó su agarre en Bella y ella alejó su mano de Collin.

_¡Wham!_

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward. _¡Wham!_—. ¡Bella!

_¡Wham!_

—Oh, mierda —dijo Jenks.

_¡Wham!_

—Es mejor que lo dejes entrar —dijo Collin.

—No estoy seguro de querer —dijo Jenks, mirando con sorpresa las abolladuras que empezaban a aparecer en la puerta de metal.

—Creo que de todas formas va a entrar, y probablemente sea mejor que tú lo dejes entrar a que él entre a la fuerza.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¿Por qué no _tú_?

—Tú eres el maldito capitán —dijo Collin.

—¡Eso significa que puedo dar órdenes!

—Jenks, abre la puerta —dijo Bella.

—Es mejor hacerle caso —agregó Collin.

Jenks gimió pero se acercó a la puerta. —¡Edward! ¡Voy a abrir la puerta! —gritó y los _wham_ se detuvieron. Jenks giró el volante y retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado como un bicho cuando la puerta se estrelló contra la pared en el momento en que Edward embistió adentro, con su flameante espada en una mano. Agarró a Bella y la sostuvo fuertemente contra él, apuntando a la garganta de Collin con su espada. Tanto Jenks como Collin retrocedieron hasta la pared, con las manos alzadas en señal de rendición. Collin se veía aterrado, pero su voz estaba tranquila.

—Todo está bien. Por favor cálmate, Edward. Tienes a Bella, está a salvo.

La expresión de Jenks fue cambiando lentamente a una de asombro.

—Ángel —susurró, y lentamente fue cayendo de rodillas. Bella no sabía si era por reverencia o si simplemente sus rodillas se sentían como gelatina al tener que enfrentar la ira de Edward.

—No intentábamos herirla —dijo Collin. Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora—. Por favor…

—Estoy sangrando sobre tu ala —le dijo Bella a Edward y se desmayó.

* * *

Se despertó y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Edward. Estaba acostado en la cama a su lado, inclinando sobre ella, apartándole gentilmente el cabello de la cara.

—Bella.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban de regreso en su camarote. Un soporte de IV estaba junto a la cama, sosteniendo una bolsa de un líquido clarito. El tubo estaba conectado a la aguja que tenía insertada en el dorso de la mano.

—Estás bien, Bella —dijo Edward—. Estás a salvo.

Ella estiró su mano libre y acunó su mejilla. —Cuando te veo, sé que estoy a salvo —dijo. Él acurrucó su rostro en la mano de ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Collin terminó de limpiar tu herida mientras estabas inconsciente y luego te traje aquí de regreso. Se supone que tengo que darte una píldora cada cuatro horas —hizo una pausa—. Estás muy enferma, Bella. Entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste, pero me lastima saber que me mentiste.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sientes haberme mentido o haberme lastimado por eso?

—Siento haberte lastimado —confesó—, solo que no quería preocuparte.

—Fui hecho para eso. Soy la otra mitad de tu alma, Bella. El propósito de mi existencia es cuidarte, consolarte y protegerte. No puedo hacerlo si me escondes cosas, y me duele que no me dejes cumplir por completo mi misión.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. El dolor que sintió cuando Collin le limpió la herida no era nada comparado al ver el dolor puro que había en el rostro de Edward.

—Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname.

Él se acostó, recargando su mejilla contra la de ella y cubriéndola con su ala. —Te perdono, Bella. No estoy enojado. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y lo hiciste por amor —levantó su cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, junto con un besito en los labios—, en tu propia retorcida manera de hacerlo.

Recostó de nuevo su cabeza con un suave suspiro. —Solo… por favor… no me vuelvas a mentir. Me duele que me dejes de lado.

—¿Collin te dijo todo?

—Sí, creo. Puso un antibiótico en tu bolsa IV que es comúnmente usado para tratar la marsha.

—Es M.R.S.A, pero muchas personas lo pronuncian como 'mersa' o 'marsa'.

—¿Qué significa M.R.S.A.?

—"M" algo, resistente a algo. Significa bacteria que resiste la mayoría de los antibióticos. Supongo que por eso no funcionó la Penicilina que tomé.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

—Jenks sabe lo que eres —dijo Bella, medio declarándolo, medio preguntando.

—Sí.

—Imaginaba que la espada flameante fue un gran delator. ¿Cómo reaccionó?

—No estoy seguro. Se quedó callado mientras Collin trabajaba en ti.

—¿Y Collin?

Edward se rió entre dientes. —Por la forma en que actuó, creerías que se topa con ángeles a diario —se acurrucó más cerca de ella y dijo—: Duerme ahora, Bella. Necesitas descansar.

* * *

—Bella.

Gimió.

—Bella.

Abrió los ojos. Edward estaba sentado en un lado de la cama con un vaso de agua y píldoras en su mano. Collin estaba de pie al final de la cama y antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, ya había sacado la intravenosa de su mano. Se había despertado muchas veces durante la noche cuando él venía a cambiar la bolsa, y también para tomar las píldoras que Edward le daba.

Se sentó, desorientada, y agarró las tabletas de la mano de Edward, pasándolas con un trago de agua.

—Toda —la animó Edward.

Tomó más agua y su estómago se revolvió con nauseas. —No creo poder —le dijo, dándole el vaso medio lleno.

—Bébelo Bella —le ordenó Collin—. Tienes que estar bien hidratada para evitar el daño a algún órgano. Para eso era la intravenosa.

Le costó unos quince minutos tomársela toda, pero se las arregló para beberla sin marearse.

—Vamos a tomar una ducha —sugirió Edward.

—No creo que quepamos —dijo ella. El cubículo de la ducha era pequeño.

—Cabremos —le prometió él.

Sí cupieron, pero tuvieron que mantener sus cuerpos presionados, lo cual parecía haber sido el objetivo de él todo el tiempo. La cargó para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él la besaba, y oh Dios, ese hombre amaba besarla. La excitaba tanto como sus talentosas manos en su cuerpo. Ella estaba temblando para cuando él bajó la boca por su cuello. Ella chupó su lóbulo, una zona erógena que siempre lo calentaba y esta vez no fue la excepción. Él gimió contra su cuello, chupando un pedazo de piel para morder y embistió profundamente dentro de ella, oh Jesús, tan profundo…

Ella se echó atrás y recargó los hombros contra la pared, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de él.

—Más fuerte —susurró.

Él obedeció, su respiración salía en calientes jadeos contra su garganta. Sus dedos acariciaban su resbalosa piel y un orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa, provocando el de él.

—Supongo que por eso lo llaman 'rapidito', ¿huh? —dijo él, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Rápido, pero muy efectivo —respondió ella. Desenvolvió sus piernas que todavía temblaban de su cintura y él la puso sobre sus pies—. Por muy divertido que sea, creo que necesitas moverte para poder bañarme —dijo Bella—. Tus alas bloquean el agua y ni siquiera me he mojado.

—Oh, tú te mojaste muy bien —sonrió.

—Edward, ¿acabas de hacer un _albur_?

—Otra primera vez —dijo animadamente saliendo del cubículo, pero quedándose a su lado mientras se bañaba rápidamente. Cuando terminó, él entró de nuevo mientras Bella se envolvía en una toalla. Él se puso detrás de ella mientras se lavaba los dientes, mordiendo el mismo lugar en su cuello.

—¿Intentas dejar un chupetón? —preguntó, sonriéndole a su reflejo.

—Me gustaría. Así cada vez que lo vea, pensaría en esta mañana.

—Cada vez que camine, pensaré en eso —dijo ella, saboreando el delicioso dolor.

El rostro de él decayó. —¿Fui muy brusco?

—No —su rostro se puso rosa—, me gusta.

Los ojos de él se calentaron y probablemente hubieran empezado de nuevo si no hubieran tocado la puerta.

—¡Joder! —murmuró Edward (otra primera vez). Caminó a la puerta.

—¡Edward! ¡Pantalones! —dijo Bella.

—Oh, cierto.

Recogió sus vaqueros que había lanzado la noche anterior y se los puso sin ropa interior. —Ya voy —dijo.

Era Jenks, y se veía más inofensivo de lo que Bella jamás lo había visto. Círculos oscuros ensombrecían la piel debajo de sus ojos y tenía la palidez de un hombre que no había dormido, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—Almuerzo —dijo—. Lauren te hizo panqueques, como pediste.

El rostro de Edward se iluminó como el de un niño en la mañana de Navidad al que le acaban de decir que el regalo más grande que está debajo del árbol, es para él.

—¡Panqueques! —repitió—. Vamos, Bella. ¡Vamos!

—Zapatos y camisa, Edward —le gritó Bella. Estaba aliviada de haber metido su ropa con ella al baño, así no tendría que caminar frente a Jenks usando solo una toalla.

Él gruñó con impaciencia, pero sacó un suéter y calcetines de la bolsa.

Bella salió del baño y le quitó los calcetines rosas de la mano.

—Estos son míos. —Ella buscó en la bolsa y sacó un par que eran de él, los cuales él le arrebató en un segundo, metiendo los pies en sus botas. Las botas se veían muy desgastadas y Bella hizo una nota mental de comprarle otros zapatos cuando todo esto terminara.

Él le ayudó a ponerse los zapatos, algo que ella pensó era muy dulce, aunque sabía que era motivado por su deseo de panqueques. Edward salió corriendo por la puerta, arrastrando a Bella detrás de él, con un silencioso Jenks siguiéndolos. Llegaron al comedor justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Lauren, cargando una enorme bandeja de humeantes panqueques. Edward se sentó de golpe en la mesa, agarrando su cuchillo y tenedor. Fue lo suficientemente amable para decirle buenos días a la tripulación de Jenks y a Emmett y Rose —Carlisle no había aparecido—, quien tenía la bolsa entre ellos para recibir la comida que pretendían comer; pero sus ojos estaban en el plato.

Edward esperó a que llegara su turno de agarrar la bandeja y agarró la mitad de lo que quedaba.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Forks.

—Oh, detente —dijo Lauren—. Hay mucho más.

—Es mejor que agarren jarabe en este momento —advirtió Bella—, los _ahoga_ en él.

—Iré por otra jarra. —Lauren fue a la cocina y regresó unos minutos después con otra bandeja llena de panqueques y una jarra más grande de jarabe.

Bella solo picoteó su comida y se dio cuenta de que tampoco Jenks estaba comiendo. Después de que la tripulación se levantó para irse, él le pidió a Bella, Rose y Emmett que se quedaran.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, le preguntó a los Caídos:

—¿Son como él?

Emmett y Rose miraron a Bella para que les dijera qué hacer.

—Sí, son como él —dijo Bella.

Jenks lanzó la servilleta en la mesa. —No me sorprende que estuvieras preparada para ir solo con ellos tres.

—¿Significa que ya no tenemos que fingir que comemos? —preguntó Emmett.

Jenks le lanzó una mirada confusa, pero Bella pensó que la pregunta de Emmett merecía ser respondida primero. —Sí, eso creo. La tripulación se verá obligada a ver lo que son cuando estemos en acción, y probablemente es mejor que no les tome por sorpresa. Jenks, ¿quieres decirles tú, o deberíamos decirles a la hora de la comida, cuando estén todos juntos de nuevo?

—Yo les diré —dijo Jenks—. Probablemente apreciarán tener la privacidad de reaccionar con honestidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jenks cerró los ojos. —Bella, es una bomba bastante grande la que estás lanzando. _'Oigan chicos, Dios es real, y éstos son cuatro de sus ángeles'_. Si Dios es real, entonces el infierno también es real y eso va a causar un poco de… consternación entre los chicos.

Bella comprendió lo que estaba diciendo, y por qué Jenks parecía tan inofensivo. Un barco lleno de pecadores que de repente se dan cuenta que el código moral que habían estado ignorando es terriblemente válido.

—Necesito saber algo —dijo Jenks. Sus ojos estaban atentos, penetrantes y dolorosamente tristes—. ¿Estoy más allá de la redención? Tú sabrías, ¿verdad? Si fuera uno de los malditos.

—El hecho de que preguntes algo como eso, demuestra que no estás más allá de la redención —le dijo Edward con voz gentil.

Jenks se levantó abruptamente de su silla y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

La mesa se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Bella habló:

—¿Dónde está Carlisle?

Emmett pareció encogerse un poco en su silla. —Está… no está bien, Bella. Me temo que lo estamos perdiendo.

—¿Antes de que vea a Esme? Creía que la fe lo mantendría estable.

—Por la forma en que se siente ahora, para él parece ser un gran tormento —dijo Rose, y bajó la vista a su plato—. Como un hambriento en un banquete.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —rogó Bella—. Tiene que haber _algo_.

Rose sacudió la cabeza. —Si va a sobrevivir, tiene que ser por su fuerza propia. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, Bella.

Pero de repente a Bella se le ocurrió algo, algo que podría funcionar, una pequeña salida en la que no había pensado y esperaba que el Cielo tampoco hubiera pensado en eso. Edward la estaba mirando, y una sonrisa se extendía lentamente por su rostro.

—Podría funcionar —susurró.

* * *

La comida estuvo dedicada a estrategias.

Sorprendentemente, los hombres habían tomado bien las noticias de Jenks, o tal vez todavía no comprendían las implicaciones. Todos querían ver la espada de fuego de Edward, así que la trajo de su camarote y la desenvainó.

Los 'ohh' que se escucharon en la habitación le recordaron a Bella a las personas viendo fuegos pirotécnicos.

Emmett se iba a ir en unas horas para explorar más el centro de investigaciones.

—¿Por qué, Emmett? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué no mandar a Carlisle? Él podría decirnos si ha habido algún cambio.

—Si Carlisle va y ve a Esme, puede que no regrese —dijo Rose—. No podría evitarlo en el estado en que se encuentra. Solo se sentaría, mirándola, hasta que finalmente se desvaneciera. Lo último que vería sería su rostro. Es la forma en que es para nuestro tipo.

Bella sintió la garganta obstruida por las lágrimas.

—Bien —graznó—, Emmett entonces.

Jenks le dijo a Emmett que debía buscar en el radar para identificar marca y modelo. Uno de la tripulación era un técnico y probablemente sería capaz de decirles la capacidad de alcance del radar, lo cual les ayudaría a precisar mejor la ventana de tiempo que tenían. Edward dibujó un mapa del centro, al menos de las partes que conocía. La aportación de Carlisle hubiera sido muy útil, pero todavía estaba en su camarote, callado, translúcido, alejándose más y más cada hora.

El barco comenzaba a chocar con hielo. Bella había salido a la cubierta para mirar, asombrada. El barco no chocaba contra el hielo como se había imaginado. En lugar de eso, aceleraban el motor hasta que la proba se deslizaba sobre el hielo debido a su figura circular, y entonces el peso masivo del barco lo aplastaba.

—Tanques de lastre.

Bella escuchó la voz de Jenks detrás de ella y se giró para sonreírle. —¿Qué es un tanque de lastre?

—Enormes tanques que están dentro del barco que llenamos con docenas de miles de galones de agua abriendo una válvula. Hace que el barco sea más pesado. Los mantenemos medio llenos cuando estamos en el mar para que la maldita cosa no se balancee tanto. Estos barcos difícilmente están diseñados para aguas abiertas.

—¿Por qué compraste este tipo de barco? No haces muchos… negocios en la Antártida, ¿verdad?

Se rió entre dientes. —No. Lo compré por la dureza, construido para soportar la enorme presión del hielo. Algunas de las aguas que navegamos tienen piratas y esta cosa es como un tanque flotante. —Se recargó en la barandilla, mirando al agua—. No voy a ir a Asia — dijo.

—¿Por Edward?

Jenks asintió. —Por Edward. Siempre pensé que el cielo, Dios y el infierno eran cuentos para mantener a la gente en línea. Edward cambió mi perspectiva, por decir lo menos. Tengo miedo, Bella. Estoy jodidamente _asustado_. No sabes toda la mierda que he hecho. Edward me dijo que Dios tiene una regla: no lastimes a las personas. Y he roto esa regla tantas veces que ni siquiera puedo contarlas. No puedo retroceder y cambiarlo, pero puedo evitarlo de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Después de esto, me refiero.

—No lo sé.

Edward salió a cubierta con la bufanda de Bella en sus manos. Él la miró reprobatoriamente y envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y luego la jaló a sus brazos, envolviendo sus alas alrededor de ella, pero dejando un hueco por arriba para que pudiera seguir viendo el hielo romperse. Estaba caliente y cómodo debajo de las alas. Bella las acarició con su rostro, inhalando su dulce esencia.

—Son tan _blancas_ —dijo Jenks suavemente.

Bella estaba sorprendida. —¿Puedes ver sus alas?

—Cualquiera que sepa lo que soy, puede verlas —replicó Edward.

—Como el vagabundo —descubrió Bella—. Creí que las había visto porque estiró la mano como si quisiera tocarlas.

Edward se veía triste por un momento. —Su problema era que veía demasiado.

—¿Existen los demonios? —preguntó Jenks abruptamente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No como piensas. Supongo que las personas querían culpar a una fuerza externa de la crueldad humana, pero los seres humanos ya tienen suficiente maldad en ellos mismos.

Jenks se recargó en la barandilla y enterró la cara en sus manos. Se talló la cara rápidamente, como intentando quitarse sus problemáticos pensamientos.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Escuchar a tu ángel —respondió Edward.

Jenks se sobresaltó. Su rostro se giro para ver a Edward con ojos agrandados.

—¿_Tengo_ uno?

—Todavía hay bondad en ti, así que sí, lo tienes. Susurramos en los corazones de nuestros humanos, llevándolos por el camino del bien. Ofrecemos consuelo cuando están en duelo y esperanza cuando todo está perdido. Las dificultades que parecen enfrentar los de tu tipo, es estar dispuestos a escuchar.

—Necesito saber qué tengo que hacer —insistió Jenks—. ¿No puedes decirme?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Cada camino es diferente. Solo conozco a mi Bella, lo que ella necesita escuchar.

—¿Alguna vez vendrá mi ángel aquí? ¿A la Tierra?

—No podría decirlo, es raro que nos envíen. Si tu ángel Cae, no podrías verlo a él o ella.

Jenks miró a Bella, envuelta cómodamente en las alas de su ángel y un parpadeo de celos pasó por su rostro. —¿Es su tele-lo que sea, lo que la hizo merecer a su propio ángel en la Tierra?

Fue Bella quién respondió. —Tengo una tarea que hacer, Jenks. La _tarea_ es lo que importa, no yo. No sé lo que es, pero es lo suficientemente importante para que le permitieran a Edward venir y salvar mi vida para que yo pueda cumplirla. Creo que tiene algo que ver con liberar a los demás del centro.

—Entonces, en realidad no decías mierda acerca de la misión de Dios.

—No, no lo hice. Solo desearía saber bien de qué se trata.

—¿Es por eso que no te curaste el dedo? ¿Sabes que Dios te mantendrá con vida?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —No, es como te dije. No creo poder ir al doctor sin ser reconocida y sé que solo tenemos una pequeña ventana de tiempo para hacer esta misión.

—Vamos a regresar —dijo Jenks—. Te lo dije, ya no voy a Asia, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para curarte y planear esto perfectamente antes de hacerlo.

—Creo que se supone que debo ir ahora —replicó Bella. Edward deslizó sus manos sobre las de ella y las agarró—. Tal vez estoy mal, no lo sé. Supongo que es aquí donde interviene la fe, y tal vez me dieron estos retos por alguna razón. De nuevo, no lo sé. Incluso al estar de pie aquí en los brazos de mi ángel, batallo un poco con la idea de fe.

—Fe no es creer ciegamente, al igual que valor no es la ausencia de miedo —dijo Edward y besó la cabeza de Bella—. Vamos adentro, amor. Te congelarás aquí afuera.

Ellos entraron, pero Jenks se quedó donde estaba, recargado contra la barandilla, intentando escuchar.

* * *

Emmett regresó de su misión de espionaje con malas noticias: la base había sido fortificada con más soldados de los que había visto Carlisle. Al menos el doble, dijo, probablemente más ya que no había entrado al cuartel porque nadie había abierto la puerta en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Bella esperaba que fuera solo una reacción por su escapada, y no porque esperaban que ella regresara a pelear.

Él había escrito el modelo y diseño del sistema de radar y Ben, el miembro de la tripulación que sabía de tecnología, inmediatamente supo cuál era.

—Rango de veinte millas, a lo mucho —dijo. Eso significaba que el radar tendría que estar apagado mínimo una hora antes de que llegaran a la isla, posiblemente más, dependiendo de lo grueso que fuera el hielo.

Planearon su entrada. Mañana en la noche, Emmett regresaría al centro y desconectaría el radar cuando fuera el cambio de turno. Acercarían lo más posible el barco bajo la cubierta de la oscuridad y esperaban que nadie escuchara el hielo romperse. Entonces, Emmett desactivaría las puertas del cuartel con una pequeña explosión. Esperaban que con eso encerraran al menos a la mitad de los soldados durante la redada. No había localizado una segunda salida, y rezaban porque la enorme puerta fuera la única.

La tripulación sería el segundo equipo de ataque, entrando después de Bella, Edward y los Caídos, quienes esperaban atacar a un soldado o miembro del equipo para robarle su llave. Esa era la parte más nebulosa del plan porque confiaban en el destino para que les proporcionara una desdichada victima rondando por los alrededores en la noche. Si no podían atrapar a alguien, tendrían que encontrar otra manera de entrar y eso podría encender una alarma. Tenían que estar preparados para esa posibilidad en cualquier momento.

Bella podía lanzar un escudo lo suficientemente grande para proteger a su equipo, pero tenía que bajarlo para que ellos usaran sus armas o las balas rebotarían en ellos. (Gracias a Dios que Jenks había sugerido probar la permeabilidad). Tal vez había una forma de hacer un escudo de un solo lado, pero Bella no había llegado a esas lecciones antes de que Jacob decidiera matarla. Ni podía hacer pequeños hoyos para disparar.

Mientras avanzaran, Jenks haría 'X' con pintura en aerosol sobre la nieve, para darles a los residentes que escaparan un camino visual hasta el barco si no había alguien del equipo que los escoltara. Por sugerencia de Bella, les quitarían las botas y abrigos a los soldados y los encerrarían en la habitación que estaba junto a la puerta amarilla, después de desactivar el elevador.

Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal. Estaban atacando, mayormente a ciegas, conociendo poco acerca de las medidas de seguridad del centro, que tan bien estaba protegido e incluso si los residentes estaría dispuestos a irse.

Pero tenían que intentarlo.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo empieza la aventura ;)


	13. Capítulo 13

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa Mella Romo

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella tocó en la puerta de Carlisle. Tardó un rato en responder y, cuando la abrió, Bella tuvo que tragarse un jadeo. Se veía insubstancial, solo la silueta fantasmagórica de lo que había sido.

—¿Si?. —La voz se escuchaba vacía, sin tono.

—Necesito hablar contigo —replicó Bella—. ¿Por favor?

Hubo un suave suspiro, como el del viento pasando por altas hierbas. —De acuerdo.

Bella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Carlisle se sentó en una silla que estaba en la esquina.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo ella—. No puedo recordar a Esme y necesito ser capaz de identificarla en caso de que nos separemos.

Él no dijo nada.

—Sabes, es divertido —continuo Bella—. Tengo un pariente… Bueno, en realidad no es mi pariente. Es una amiga de la familia, pero siempre le dije tía. Como sea, también se llama Esme. Creerías que eso haría que tu Esme quedara grabada en mi memoria, porque es un nombre inusual, pero tu Esme es como un borrón en mis recuerdos. No puedo identificarla con claridad. Quiero asegurarme de que la tenemos, Carlisle. Sabemos que habrá quienes se nieguen a ir, pero nos aseguraremos de tener a toda nuestra gente, a toda costa. ¿Puedes, por favor, contarme sobre ella?

Pasó un largo momento antes de que él hablara. —Tiene el cabello del color de la luz del sol sobre miel, un rico y suave caramelo, y sus ojos son tan azules como el cielo en mayo. Es tan hermosa, Bella. Muy, muy hermosa.

—Es tímida, ¿no? Puede que sea difícil sacarla de ahí.

—No, no es tímida. Solo está triste. No quiere hablar con nadie; prefiere que la dejen sola.

Bella persistió. —¿Qué debo hacer, Carlisle? Debe haber una manera de llegar a ella.

—Si tan solo pudiera hablarle… —La voz de Carlisle era como el solemne peaje de las campanas de una iglesia después de un funeral—. Si tan solo pudiera sentir el amor que le tengo. Dejó de escucharme hace casi un año. Grité, Bella. Le _grité _a ella, pero no pudo escucharlo. Su corazón se había vuelto sordo y vacío. Perdió la esperanza y ahora no queda nada, para ninguno de los dos.

—No creo eso, Carlisle. Te sacrificaste por ella. Esto no puede ser el final.

Carlisle sonrió. —Has visto demasiadas películas, Bella. No siempre hay un final feliz.

—Me niego a aceptar eso —dijo Bella.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a parpadear, desapareciendo como el primer día que ella lo había visto, cuando tenía tan poca energía que no podía soportar mantener una imagen firme de sí mismo. Bella habló rápidamente.

—Si hubiera una cosa que pudieras decirle a Esme, un mensaje que yo pudiera darle, ¿qué le dirías?

—Todavía piensas que puedes hablar con ella, ¿no?. —Carlisle era una débil aparición, una nube de humo—. Le diría lo mucho que la amo, incluso aunque no haya palabras que puedan expresarlo de verdad, y le diría que ella _merece_ ese amor. Eso es lo que más me duele, Bella: ella piensa que no puede ser amada. He estado en su mente desde el día que fue concebida, y _todavía_ no puedo entender por qué piensa eso.

Edward una vez le había dicho que si un ángel empezaba a hablar sobre su humano, no se detendría. Carlisle no fue la excepción. Bella lo dejó continuar enumerando sus virtudes, todo lo que amaba de ella (y esa lista sí que fue larga) y la razón del por qué debería ser alabada como una de las criaturas más especiales de Dios.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Se puso de pie. —Gracias, Carlisle.

Ahora se veía un poco más sustancial, así que quizás hablar de Esme le había dado un poco más de fuerza. —Siento haberte fallado, Bella. Le fallé a mi Esme.

—No lo hiciste. Siempre y cuando sigas aquí, todavía estarás peleando por ella, Carlisle. Aguanta solo unas horas más y estarás con ella de nuevo.

—Volaría a ella ahora si pudiera —dijo Carlisle—. Caminaría, me arrastraría. Pero sé que no llegaría. La única oportunidad que tengo es que tú puedas llevarme con ella.

—La verás de nuevo, Carlisle. Lo juro.

—Gracias —dijo, y desapareció completamente. Bella se preguntó si habría ido a la Niebla para regenerarse o si simplemente no pudo mantenerse visible por mucho tiempo más. De cualquier forma, ella consiguió lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

—Quédate conmigo. No te alejes de mí por ninguna razón.

—Está bien, Edward.

—_Por favor_, Bella.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Estaban parados en la proa del barco mientras éste se iba acercando a la isla, con las manos agarradas bajo la luz de las estrellas. Edward la jaló a sus brazos, envolviendo sus alas a su alrededor, más para consuelo suyo que de ella.

Él no quería que ella fuera. Intentó disuadirla en la cena, y nada es más difícil que resistirse a un suplicante ángel, pero Bella se mantuvo firme. Esto era algo que ella tenía que hacer, incluso si no estaba en su mejor momento. Bueno, está bien, eso era una forma suave de decirlo. Estaba enferma y probablemente con muchos problemas, pero no podía dejar que eso la detuviera.

_¿Hola, Dios? Soy yo, Bella. De verdad me vendría bien un pequeño milagro en este momento._

Ella no había podido comer mucho en la cena y se le dificultaba seguir el ritmo de la conversación que se tenía en la mesa, aunque la tripulación de Jenks tenía más experiencia en combate y tenían más que ofrecer en cuestión de estrategias. Solo esperaba que Edward estuviera poniendo atención, pero no creía que lo estuviera haciendo, viendo que él nunca apartó su mirada de ella, esos adoloridos y tristes ojos esmeralda que casi rompían su corazón cada vez que los veía.

—Quédate conmigo —repitió él.

Ella bajó la vista a los bloques de hielo que flotaban más allá del metal. —Si tú saltas, yo salto, ¿de acuerdo?

Jenks gimió detrás de ellos. —No malditas bromas relacionadas con _Titanic_, ¿sí? Te lo ruego.

—Quedan dos millas —dijo Forks—. Es hora de que se lance el equipo A.

Bella sintió el golpe de aire frío cuando Edward movió sus alas. Jenks jadeó al verlas. Era luna nueva; la única luz venía de las estrellas, las alas parecían atraparla y reflejarla en un suave resplandor blanco.

—Debimos poner algo de camuflaje en esas mugres cosas —dijo Ben—. Sobresalen como un maldito pulgar adolorido.

Jenks bufó. —Pulgar adolorido.

—En realidad es mi dedo índice. —Bella agarró la bolsa de lona que estaba tirada en la cubierta y se pasó la correa en diagonal por su cuerpo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Estaba tan pesada que se tambaleó por un momento, y estaba agradecida por no tener que cargarla.

Edward cargó a Bella y la lanzó un poco para asegurarse de que la tenía agarrada firmemente, luego empezó a correr. Saltó de la proa del barco y llegó esa sensación de que tu corazón se para al empezar a caer, antes de que sus alas atraparan el aire y se elevaran en el cielo nocturno. Siguió Rose, con un debilitado Carlisle en sus brazos. _Por favor aguanta_, le rogó Bella mentalmente. _Solo un poco más_.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda —susurró Edward—. Se _desvanece_ rápido, Bella.

_Oh, Dios, por favor ayúdalo. Él puede desvanecerse, pero sigue siendo una de tus criaturas, y necesita ayuda._

—Amén —dijo Edward.

Ben les había dicho que volaran bajo, solo en caso de que algo fallara y el radar fuera restablecido. —Esa marca en particular es ultra sensitiva. Registra bandadas de aves y esas mierdas. Intenta volar debajo de ellas. Tenemos la esperanza de que, si te registra, tu velocidad es más lenta que la de un avión, así que asumirán que es otra falsa alarma.

—Bien, no creo que haya muchas bandadas de aves volando por ahí —dijo Bella.

—¿Pingüinos? Tienen pingüinos, ¿no?

Jenks lo golpeó en la nuca. —Los pingüinos no vuelan, idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿Me parezco al maldito Cazador de Cocodrilos o qué? ¿Cómo jodidos voy a saber eso? No importa, entonces. ¡Jesús!

Estaban cerca del centro. Bella podía ver la silueta del pequeño edificio que sobresalía de la nieve, la chimenea en la parte trasera donde Jacob la había tirado en la nieve. La hizo temblar. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y su estómago tenía una horrible acidez fría. Quería decirle a Edward que regresaran, pero sabía que no podía perder el valor ahora. No con Carlisle tan cerca del final.

Edward le dijo algo. Se quedó mirándolo a la cara. —¿Qué?

Él lo repitió, pero las palabras no tenían sentido. —¿Huh?

La expresión de él cambió a una de preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí… bien —dijo ella. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse.

Dobló su ala izquierda y se ladeó para aterrizar detrás de un montículo de nieve, en la parte trasera del edificio. Ella escuchó como los pies de él aplastaban la nieve cuando aterrizó, trotando unos cuantos pasos a causa de su velocidad. Rose cayó junto a ellos, con Carlisle todavía aferrado a su pecho. Emmett apareció y le hizo una seña silenciosa a Rose para que se lo entregara. Bella se quitó la bolsa de lona y la abrió, pasándole un rifle y dos pistolas a Rose, y dándole a Edward su catana enfundada. Se armó a sí misma con pistolas; no podía usar un rifle con una sola mano. Puso un cargador extra en sus bolsillos traseros, por si acaso.

Le dio a Rose la cajita de plástico que Jenks le había dado antes de irse. Contenía doce jeringas con sedantes que Collin había mezclado para ellos cuando se enteró de la reticencia a matar que tenían los ángeles. Les advirtió que no había podido calibrar las dosis con respecto al peso, como hubiera hecho si estuviera anestesiando a un paciente, y que no podía garantizar que no hubiera reacciones negativas, pero era más seguro que intentar noquear a las personas con un golpe en la cabeza.

Miraron el edificio en silencio, esperando. Bella tembló, pero no por el frío. Un soldado salió por el frente y escuchó a Rose aspirar una bocanada de aire. Él se recargó contra la pared y encendió un cigarro. Rose abrió la cajita y sacó una jeringa. Recostó a Carlisle y desapareció.

Un momento después, el soldado dijo "¡Ow!" y se golpeó el hombro, como si hubiera sido picado por un insecto. Segundos después, se cayó como una piedra de frente contra la nieve. Rose reapareció y lo rodó gentilmente para que no se fuera ahogar, y buscó en sus bolsillos. Sostuvo su tarjeta de acceso con una sonrisa triunfante. Regresó con Edward y Bella, y volvió a tomar a Carlisle en sus brazos.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí —dijo Edward—. Se congelará.

—Tenemos que irnos, por el tiempo —dijo Rose—. Regresaremos por él después.

—No, Rose. Necesitamos llevarlo adentro con nosotros.

Rose gimió. Se deslizaron por detrás del montículo de nieve alrededor de la puerta, en lo que Bella llamaba 'área de muerte', donde Jacob la había tirado en la nieve. Tembló de nuevo cuando lo vio, pero se negó a dejar que su mente rememorara esos momentos.

Rose revisó su reloj. —Diez, nueve, ocho…

_¡Boom! _

Emmett hizo estallar la carga en la puerta del cuartel. Él llevaba cargando una bolsa de explosivos plásticos y fusibles, los cuales llevaba Jenks por "casualidad" a bordo. Emmett fue la ejemplificación de ese hecho:

—_Para un hombre con un martillo, todo luce como un clavo. _

Bella tenía la sensación de que, de ahora en adelante, iba a querer ponerle explosivos a todo.

Emmett se tropezó por la nieve hacia ellos, su ropa estaba rasgada y su rostro ennegrecido.

—Olvidé hacerme a un lado —musitó cuando Bella analizaba los daños. Ella sacudió la cabeza y le agradeció a Dios porque la carga de la puerta hubiera sido una pequeña, o sino en estos momentos estarían juntando los pedazos de él para meterlos en la bolsa y ensamblarlo más tarde.

Rose sacudió la cabeza exasperada. Edward agarró al soldado de los pies y lo arrastró adentro. Bella agarró la tarjeta de acceso que le ofrecía Rose y la pasó por el lector que estaba junto a la puerta. Se encendió una luz verde y escuchó un zumbido, y luego el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose. Giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió. Ella comenzó a entrar y Edward pasó su brazo por la entrada para detenerla. Le indicó con un dedo que esperara y entonces entró primero. Él regreso unos momentos después y les indicó que entraran, agarrando otra vez los pies del soldado y arrastrándolo dentro del cuarto. Bella lo siguió de cerca, Rose y Emmett detrás de ella.

La habitación estaba oscura y en silencio. Se agacharon, siguieron caminando casi arrastrándose. Bella se giró hacia Emmett e hizo la seña como si estuviera tomando una fotografía, Emmett asintió. Las cámaras estaban desactivadas.

Llegaron al elevador y Emmett presionó el botón. Bella recordó la alegría de Edward cuando presionaban botones de elevador y sonrió, su mente se desvió hacia ese recuerdo. Una versión de _The Girl from Ipanema_ por Musak se escuchaba a través del altavoz sobre ellos, golpeando una nota extrañamente incongruente. Emmett golpeó el altavoz, rompiéndolo para callarlo. Bella le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Pero quizás el silencio era peor. Parecía chillar en sus oídos, haciéndose cada vez más ruidoso, un zumbido agudo que hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Ella parpadeó. Edward le estaba diciendo algo otra vez pero no podía entender las palabras. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

Edward le quitó gentilmente la tarjeta de la mano y la deslizó por el lector del elevador. Solo entonces se cerró la puerta y la cabina comenzó a descender.

Escuchó la voz de Edward de nuevo, extrañamente venía de la izquierda mientras que él estaba de pie a su derecha.

—¿Qué?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No dije nada.

—Contra las paredes —ordenó Emmett cuando se detuvo la cabina. Todos se pegaron a las paredes y él se quedó de pie en el centro, con la pistola lista, sus alas extendidas completamente para proteger a aquellos detrás de él. ¿Era lo suficientemente sólido para detener una bala? Se preguntó Bella.

Las puertas se abrieron. Nadie. Emmett soltó el suspiro que había estado sosteniendo y salió del elevador, mirando de izquierda a derecha antes de señalarle a los otros que lo siguieran.

Bella miró su reloj. Pronto llegaría la tripulación de Jenks. El plan se había modificado; una vez la tripulación hubo considerado sus opciones, era crear una distracción. Ellos atacarían abiertamente el centro, teniendo la esperanza de atraer a la mayoría de los soldados.

Lauren había salido de la cocina esa misma tarde con el cabello color café oscuro, la pintura fue cortesía de uno de los miembros de la tripulación (que permanecería anónimo) que tenía canas prematuras.

—Si ven a una chica con largo cabello café, asumirán que eres tú —había dicho Lauren. ¿O lo estaba diciendo ahora?

No, era Rose, y su ceño estaba fruncido con preocupación. —¿Bella?

_Concéntrate, Bella._ Se sentía muy caliente bajo todas esas capas. Se quitó su gorro de lana y lo metió en su bolsillo mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo. Se tambaleó, sus pies se enredaban entre sí y Edward la atrapó antes de que pudiera caer.

—Te tengo —dijo él. Su voz era tan cálida y dulce que ella solo quería hundirse en sus brazos, como se hunde en una suave y cómoda cama.

Llegaron a la puerta amarilla y tomaron sus posiciones a lo largo de la pared, agachados. Edward se estiró y deslizó la tarjeta por el lector, pero en lugar de una luz verde, hubo un pequeño zumbido y la luz roja parpadeó.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Emmett.

Edward pasó la tarjeta de nuevo y tuvo el mismo resultado.

—¿Crees que el soldado no tenía acceso, o lo encontraron y cancelaron la tarjeta? —susurró Rose. Nadie podría saberlo.

Emmett dejó su bolsa de explosivos plásticos en el suelo y sacó un bloque de una masilla gris parecida a una sustancia.

—Supongo que tendremos que tocar con fuerza, ¿huh?

Pero, de repente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse sola. Edward giró a Bella y la presionó contra la pared, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Sacó su espada, teniéndola lista.

Una pequeña figura salió de la puerta. —¡Bella! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

—¿_Alice_? —dijo Bella. Alice se veía como si hubiera sido golpeada hasta casi morir. En una mano ensangrentada e hinchada tenía una tarjeta de acceso y Bella vio el pie de un guardia inconsciente sobresaliendo por detrás del marco de la puerta.

—Bella, tienes que salir de aquí —repitió Alice, la desesperación cubría su voz—. Saben que estás aquí. Sabían que ibas a venir. Yo-yo te traicioné, Bella.

Bella no sintió enojo, solo compasión por esta pobre niña atormentada. —Yo tampoco hubiera soportado la tortura, Alice.

_¡Boom!_ Hubo una distante explosión sobre ellos. Jenks y sus hombres habían llegado.

Alice habló rápidamente. —Quil y Jane te están esperando en sus habitaciones. Pude decirles antes… de que les dijera a los otros, pero no supe si pudieron hacer correr la palabra o no.

Bella vio a Emmett. Estaba mirando a Alice con adoración, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Alice… mi Alice.

—¡Emmett! ¡Pon atención! —ladró Bella.

—Mi Alice.

Bella lo empujó para llamar su atención. Apartó sus ojos para mirar a Bella, pero regresaron inmediatamente a su humana.

—Emmett, tienes que concentrarte, o no podremos sacar a Alice de aquí —dijo Bella.

—¿A quién le hablas? —preguntó Alice, desconcertada al ver a Bella empujar el aire.

—Es una larga historia. Vamos, necesitamos empezar a liberar a los otros. —Bella se apresuró por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones residenciales. Emmett se cernió sobre Alice, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Es mejor no contar con él, al menos por un rato —le dijo Edward.

Bella deslizó la tarjeta por el lector de la primera habitación. Prendió la luz verde y Bella abrió la puerta.

—¡Agáchate! —gritó Alice, apenas alcanzó a evitar ser golpeada en la cabeza.

—¿Bella? —dijo Quil. Tenía una pata rota de su mesita de noche en las manos—. ¡Mierda! ¡Perdón! Pensé que eras uno de ellos.

—La próxima vez, déjame entrar primero —dijo Edward con una mirada de reproche.

—Está bien, Quil. —Metió la mano en la bolsa que Edward cargaba y sacó un rifle—. Con cuidado. Está cargada.

Quil asintió. —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Básicamente, reunir a todos y correr al barco.

Él parpadeó. —¿Eso es todo lo qué pudiste pensar? Jesús, Bella. Apestas en esto.

—Sí, lo sé. Vámonos.

Empezaron a cruzar el pasillo. —La habitación de Amanda —dijo Quil—. Tú sigue. Jane está en la siguiente.

Bella deslizó la tarjeta por él y siguió hasta la habitación que estaba junto a la de Quil, deslizando también la tarjeta. Fue Jane quién abrió sola la puerta.

—¡Bella! —abrazó a Bella—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad estás aquí! Alice dijo que ibas a venir, pero no le creí.

—Me alegra verte, Jane.

Rose hizo un suave sonido. Bella la miró y su corazón se rompió un poco al ver el dolor en las facciones de Rose. Estiró una mano e intentó acariciar la mejilla de Jane, pero la atravesó.

—Más tarde, Rose, por favor —le pidió Bella. Rose tembló, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Jane, al igual que lo había hecho Alice.

—Les explicaré más tarde. —Bella le lanzó una sonrisa a la niña de apariencia confundida que había salido de su habitación y estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirando de un recién llegado a otro. Bella se apuró a la siguiente habitación, abriéndola para Quil antes de moverse a la siguiente.

Entró detrás de Edward, pero al principio no vio a nadie, y luego visualizó la figura de una persona intentando esconderse debajo de un escritorio en una esquina. Bella avanzó hacía ahí.

—Hola. Soy Bella. No tengas miedo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

—¡Vete! —gritó la mujer.

—Vamos a escapar de la isla. Podemos regresarte con tu familia.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Vete!

—Tiene miedo, Bella —dijo Edward innecesariamente.

Bella suspiró. ¿Deberían sacarla a la fuerza, gritando y pateando, o dejarla quedarse?

—Regresaremos por ella —decidió Bella—. Vamos.

Ella y Edward salieron al pasillo y se escuchó un disparo. Edward agarró a Bella, girándose y agachándose, escudando a Bella con su cuerpo, sus alas estaban envueltas con fuerza alrededor de ella, antes siquiera de que Bella pudiera reaccionar. Ella apartó las plumas de Edward, intentando ver que estaba pasando, a dónde debería lanzar su escudo.

—Lo tengo —dijo Jane, y bajó el rifle que Quil estaba levantando. Miró en la dirección de la que provenían los disparos y Bella escuchó a un hombre gritar. Era un sonido horrible e interminable, tosco y primitivo, el sonido de un humano en completa agonía. Jane sonrió.

Rose se adelantó y le quitó la pistola al soldado. Lo arrastro de los pies por el pasillo hasta su pequeño grupo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Amanda y dejándolo dentro.

—Jane, cariño, puedes detenerte ahora —dijo, pero, por supuesto, Jane no la escuchó.

—¿Hay gente invisible contigo? —preguntó Jane con un poco de miedo mientras miraba al soldado ser arrastrado por el piso con sus pies elevados.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que tenerles miedo. Te lo prometo, lo explicaré luego.

El hombre seguía gritando detrás de la puerta de Amanda.

—Está bien, Jane, suéltalo —dijo Bella—. Guarda tu energía.

—Nunca me canso de hacer esto —dijo Jane, su voz era suave y soñadora.

—Necesitas parar. —Bella lo podía oír gritar y eso le causaba escalofríos—. Vamos, Jane, vas a asustar a los otros residentes si lo escuchan.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dijo Jane, hizo un pequeño puchero empujando su labio inferior.

Bella miró a Rose y vio que Carlisle estaba casi ido.

—¿Cuál puerta es la de Esme? —le preguntó a Quil.

—¿Quién? —Quil se veía confundido.

—La señora invisible —dijo Jane—. Yo sé. Te mostraré.

¿Señora invisible? ¿A qué se refería Jane con eso? Bella la siguió por el pasillo y pasó la tarjeta por el lector de la puerta que Jane había señalado. Le dio la tarjeta a Jane.

—Abre el resto. Junta a todos lo más rápido posible.

Abrió la puerta de Esme. Rose la siguió en silencio dentro de la oscura habitación. Bella tanteó la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor de la luz. Cuando las luces se encendieron, vieron a una mujer con cabello color caramelo acostada en la cama, quieta y en silencio.

—¿Esme? —dijo Bella—. ¿Esme?

El más fino de los sonidos vino de esa mujer. Carlisle se removió en los brazos de Rose y gimió suavemente. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero su mano cayó debilitada. Rose lo acostó junto a Esme, y él se giró para mirarla con avidez. Su mano pasó a través de ella, pero aún así intentó tocarla, intentó acariciar su rostro y peinar su cabello.

—No sé si me recuerdas, Esme, soy Bella. Vine para rescatarte. Nos iremos del centro.

La mujer habló finalmente y su voz fue tan suave como un soplo de nieve. —Déjame. Solo vete.

—No podemos dejarte, tienes que venir con nosotros —Bella le quitó las cobijas—. Vamos, Esme. Tenemos que irnos.

Y entonces, pasó la cosa más extraña. Esme pareció desvanecerse, incluso aunque Bella la estaba mirando directamente. No era invisible. Simplemente parecía que se fundió con la cama que había debajo de ella. Los ojos de Bella se deslizaron sobre ella. Parpadeó, intentando concentrarse, pero de todas formas estaba teniendo problemas con eso. Ese era su poder, se dio cuenta Bella, la habilidad de desaparecer de la visión de aquellos que la veían, de mezclarse como un camaleón, de convertirse en un borroso recuerdo que nadie podía recordar con claridad. _Ella sería la asesina perfecta, _pensó sombríamente Bella. _Podría hacerlo enfrente de una habitación llena de gente y nadie sería capaz de describirla._

—Edward, ¿puedes verla?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes cargarla al pasillo y pedirle a Quil, o alguno de los chicos, que la carguen?

—¡No! —gruñó Carlisle—. ¡Déjenla en paz! —puso su ala sobre Esme y miró torvamente a Bella.

Edward se inclinó para levantar a Esme de la cama y Carlisle lo golpeó, sus puños pasaban a través de Edward sin causarle daño alguno. Gimió de manera horrible y gateó detrás de ella, pero cayó de la cama.

—¡No! ¡No la alejes de mí, por favor!

—No lo haremos, Carlisle. Lo prometo. La vamos a llevar al barco y tú también vienes, ¿de acuerdo?. —Ella le hizo una seña a Rose, quién lo cargó en sus brazos, ignorando sus débiles forcejeos.

Hubo otra explosión distante y las luces parpadearon. Bella escuchó los gritos alarmados de las personas en el pasillo. —Tenemos que irnos.

Se unieron de nuevo a los otros en el pasillo. —Hay algunos que no vendrán —dijo Alice, angustiada.

—No podemos salvarlos si no nos dejan —replicó Bella—. No podemos cargar a todos.

Otra explosión, esta vez dentro del centro, sonaba como si proviniera del otro lado de la puerta gris. Un panel de luces cayeron del techo como una lluvia de chispas.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó Alice.

Bella y Edward guiaron al grupo, corriendo por donde habían venido. Algunas personas se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron la puerta amarilla, la puerta por la cual nadie regresaba. Bella escuchó gritos de alarma. ¿Qué era lo que le habían dicho de la puerta amarilla? Bella se detuvo y la miró. Parecía más una cortina que una puerta, moviéndose y sobresaliendo de esa forma. Edward se puso enfrente de ella, sus labios se movían… sonidos. Ella no podía soportarlo más. Su cabeza estaba girando. Él escuchó botas golpeando contra el piso, gritos, chillidos de miedo. Edward la cubrió con sus alas y todo estaba bien de nuevo, segura dentro de ese suave mundo de blancura.


	14. Capítulo 14

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa Mella Romo

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

_Jasper se sentó con Bella en la mesa vacía de la cafetería. Era conocida como la "mesa de los perdedores". Conforme iban creciendo, los nombres se tornaban cada vez más coloridos, pero su estatus seguía igual: la mesa donde se sentaban los chicos sin amigos, la mesa donde lanzaban pedazos de comida acompañados de burlas, la mesa que simbolizaba el ostracismo social. Pero eso había sido antes de lo de Tyler, antes cuando todavía pensaban que Bella era solo rara, una conveniente persona para ser asignada al fondo del tótem. Toda escuela debía de tener su rechazado._

—_Ve a sentarte con tus amigos —urgió Bella a su hermano. Sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió en la mesa para leer. Leía durante el almuerzo, leía en los descansos. Su meta era escapar de sus compañeros a un mundo donde los buenos siempre ganaban y los crueles villanos siempre recibían su merecido._

_Jasper no era un perdedor. Él era atlético y guapo, lo cual le aseguraba un enorme grupo de amigos. Él podría estar en una de las mesas más ruidosas y llenas con los populares._

—_Quiero sentarme contigo —insistió. Su mandíbula se apretaba con terquedad._

_Bella se sentía conmovida de que se uniera a ella en su exilio, pero eso no era lo que quería para él. _

—_Ve Jazzy —dijo—. De todas formas, quiero leer y tú solo me distraerás. —Bella abrió su bolsa de papel café y sacó su sándwich de mantequilla de maní._

_Jasper abrió su propia bolsa. —No te voy a dejar aquí._

—¿Bella? ¿Bella?

La voz de Edward sonaba urgente. Bella parpadeó para aclarar su vista y vio el rostro de él justo encima del suyo. Él la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura y hombros para que no se cayera. Algo estaba pasando, ¿no? Recordaba…

Hubo una explosión rápida de fuego y alguien gritó:

—¡Toma eso, cabrón! —Quil.

—¿Qué…? —dijo Bella. Miró a su alrededor, pero estaba encerrada en las alas de Edward y todo lo que podía ver era blanco—. Edward, déjame ir.

—No —dijo, enterrando la cara en mi cabello.

—¡Vamos Edward! —Bella forcejeó, pero bien pudo haber estado empujando contra vigas de acero—. Los otros nos necesita. ¡Suéltame!

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla; sus ojos se veían tan tristes, tan dolorosamente tristes. Pero él obedeció, alejando sus alas y dejando caer los brazos. Por un momento, Bella deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Vio cuerpos tirados por el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos de los residentes, cuerpos, sangre y carne desmenuzada. Apartó la vista con rapidez y vio a su grupo escudándose detrás de unas paletas en una habitación que estaba pasando la puerta amarilla. Jane estaba arrodillada detrás de Quil, tapándose los oídos con las manos. Se veía aterrada y cuando Quil incendió unos cuantos tiros más, lloriqueó suavemente, cerrando con aun más fuerza sus ojos. Rose le cantaba suavemente y acariciaba el cabello de Jane con su fantasmagórica mano.

Bella levantó su escudo a través del marco de la puerta.

—¡Emmett! —gritó. La cabeza de Emmett apareció atrás del grupo donde había estado sentado junto a Alice, tan absorto como un narciso mirando un estanque—. Están cubiertos. Lleva a todos a la superficie y vayan al barco.

—¡No pueden verme! —gritó Emmett.

Maldición, lo había olvidado. De acuerdo, justo ahí había una enorme debilidad en su plan. Miró a Edward.

—No —dijo.

—Edward, eres el único…

—¡No!

—Por favor, Edward. ¿Por favor? Vinimos aquí para salvarlos, y eres el único que puede guiarlos fuera de aquí.

—No puedo dejarte, no puedo… —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Edward, escúchame. Estas personas son la razón de que hayamos venido aquí. Eres el único que puede llevarlos al barco. No tienes que ir hasta allá; solo muéstrales las marcas en la nieve y regresas enseguida.

—No… —Los ojos de Edward se veían tan agonizados que tuvo que apartar la mirada—. Ven con nosotros.

—Todavía no puedo irme, no hasta que encuentre a Jasper. Estaré bien. Me escudaré y me esconderé. No tardarás mucho. Por favor, Edward. Te lo ruego.

Él dejó un beso fiero en sus labios y sus ojos viajaron por el rostro de ella, como si lo estuviera memorizando, luego se irguió.

—¡Todos, síganme! Vamos, Bella nos tiene escudados. ¡Vámonos!

La gente salió cuidadosamente de detrás del panel. Hubo un tiroteo rápido y gritaron, agachándose instintivamente, pero las balas rebotaron en el escudo de Bella. Todos se metieron al elevador, apretados tan fuertemente como un pescado en una lata de atún. Bella metió la mano y deslizó la tarjeta por el lector, presionando el botón que llevaba a la superficie.

—Todos cuídense. —Retrocedió y la puerta se cerró, cortando la imagen del rostro preocupado de Edward.

Respiró temblorosamente. Se giró y regresó a los paneles donde Quil había olvidado su arma. Alguien le disparó y Bella se dio la vuelta enojada. Se colgó el arma sobre el hombro y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Detengan esto! —espetó. Había tres o cuatro soldados en el pasillo, usando los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos como cubierta.

—¡No quiero lastimarlos, pero lo haré! —gritó—. Suelten las armas y salgan de aquí.

La ignoraron y siguieron disparando. Bella sintió las picaduras calientes contra su escudo.

De repente, la televisión se encendió y Bella saltó. Uno de los soldados le disparó por instinto, pero falló. La cara de Jacob llenaba la pantalla. Bueno, la mitad parecía ser su cara, al menos. La otra mitad tenía cicatrices y se veía deshuesado, y llevaba un parche en el ojo.

—Hola Bella —soltó—. ¿Qué jodidos le hiciste a tu cabello? Te ves como Anita la Huerfanita.

—Y tú te ves como el Capitán Garfio —le regresó de igual manera Bella.

Jacob entrecerró el ojo.

—Creo que tengo algo tuyo.

Se movió detrás de la cámara, la cual se sacudió un poco al darle la vuelta. Bella sintió que salía el aire de sus pulmones como si la hubieran golpeado. Jasper estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital. Su rostro estaba impecable, pero su cuerpo era un lío de verdugones, cortes y moretones. Ella miró la imagen buscando pistas para saber dónde podría ser y lo vio; la esquina de una cortina azul oscuro. Estaban en el gimnasio más pequeño, el que tenía un escenario donde dijo Jacob que a veces los residentes representaban obras de teatro, aunque nunca hubo una mientras Bella estuvo en el centro.

—Se ve un poco peor por la ropa, pero sigue vivo —dijo Jacob—. Por ahora.

—Lo prometiste —le susurró Jasper al oído. Estaba de pie junto a ella, sin camisa, lo cual era raro porque Jasper se sentía muy inseguro de su pecho y nunca andaba sin camisa. Era un desastre de heridas sangrientas—. Prometiste que no te arriesgarías por mí.

—No te voy a dejar aquí —dijo Bella.

—¿Con quién jodidos hablas? —demandó Jacob. Jasper se desvaneció.

—Déjalo ir, Jacob —dijo Bella—. Suéltalo y te dejaré vivir.

Jacob se rió.

—No creo que estén en condición de estar haciendo amenazas, Bella. Tu amigo el jorobado no está contigo y por lo que puedo ver en infrarrojo, estás ardiendo con temperatura.

¿Jorobado? Oh, debió haber visto la forma de las alas de Edward. Bella se rió.

—No creo que te tomes esto con la seriedad necesaria —espetó Jacob. Golpeó a Jasper en las costillas con algo parecido a un control remoto y Jasper se arqueó, levantándose de la camilla. Los pies de Jasper se agitaron en un macabro, pero extrañamente alegre, baile y un chillido agudo salió de su garganta.

Furia. Caliente y roja. Uno de los soldados en el pasillo aprovechó la oportunidad estando ella distraída y le disparó. Bella lo aplastó como a un insecto. El otro soldado gritó horriblemente cuando vio lo que había pasado y soltó su rifle con un estruendo, corriendo a la puerta amarilla. Bella lo dejó escapar.

Bajó la cabeza y miró la cámara que estaba en el techo.

—Voy a ir por ti, Jacob, y es mejor que ruegues porque no te encuentre.

Jacob sonrió y estiró la mano para apagar la cámara. La pantalla de la televisión se quedó en negro.

Bella comenzó a bajar por el pasillo, pasando por encima de un charco que sangre que estaba alrededor de un cadáver aplastado (_¿Yo hice eso?_) y siguió derecho a las salas de investigación. El gimnasio era la última puerta a la izquierda. Bella no se detuvo, la tumbó con su talento y caminó dentro, su cuerpo zumbaba con furia. Su poder vibraba a lo largo de cada terminación nerviosa.

Jacob no estaba a la vista. Jasper estaba acostado en la camilla en el centro del escenario, inmóvil. Bella no se detuvo a pensar, lo cual siempre había sido uno de sus problemas. Echó a correr, sus pies golpeaban los cortos escalones que subían al escenario.

—¡Jazzy! —gritó. Llegó a su lado y, de repente, el mundo se cedió.

Debajo del escenario había un pozo para utilería y escenografía que podía ser elevado a base de trampillas que aparecían casi por arte de magia. Bella cayó por la trampilla que Jacob había amañado, cayendo en un piso de cemento diez pies abajo con el ruido sordo de un hueso roto. _Dolor_. Por un momento, Bella ni siquiera pudo respirar, dolía demasiado. Su rifle patinó hacia las sombras debajo de una escenografía. _Dolor_. Bella intentó sentarse y cayó de nuevo en el piso con un gemido.

Jacob se rió.

—Creí que no pensarías en atraparte con tu poder, y tuve razón. Debiste haberte esforzado más en tu entrenamiento, Bella. —Él levantó una inyección y sacó un poco de líquido de la punta—. Eres tan jodidamente predecible.

Encajó la aguja en su muslo y Bella lo lanzó contra la pared con su poder. La inyección cayó de su mano y rodó por el piso.

—Mátalo —le dijo Jasper—. Creyó que estarías demasiado lastimada por la caída para luchar, pero se equivocaba.

Bella intentó ponerse de pie y soltó un gritito de dolor. Su pierna estaba rota. Bajó la vista para mirarla y vio un parche de color rojo que se expandía. El dolor alimentó su furia y sintió su poder aumentar, crepitando a lo largo de sus miembros como un rayo. La asustó un poco porque sentía que sino liberaba la carga pronto, podría explotar con ella. Se irguió con su talento y flotó hacia Jacob, quien ya había recuperado la consciencia y gemía mientras luchaba por sentarse. Bella lo golpeó de nuevo, levantándolo contra la pared como una mariposa pegada a una pizarra. Bella lo sintió sondeando su mente, buscando un punto débil.

—Mátalo —urgió Jasper, el Jasper que se había sentado con ella en la mesa de los perdedores hace tantos años—. Como lo hiciste con Tyler.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe a su derecha y Bella vio a uno de los hombres que la habían secuestrado. Su nombre era… algo con 'M', ¿no? Bella lo atacó, pero como si él hubiera visto su poder venir, se agachó y remetió contra ella, tacleándola como a un jugador de fútbol y llevándola contra la pared. Bella atacó de nuevo y, esta vez, él voló atrás, chocando contra una pila de accesorios. Ella sintió un pinchazo en su mente cuando Jacob usó su distracción para encontrar un punto débil y ella gritó, perdiendo la concentración por un momento. Cayó en el suelo y gritó en agonía cuando aterrizó en su pierna rota. Jacob se dio la vuelta, agarrando la inyección, y se la intentó poner a Bella. Ella levantó un escudo que rompió la aguja cuando Jacob la empujó.

Él gruñó frustrado y agarró una viga de madera, apuntándole a la cabeza. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquearlo antes de que el tipo M la agarrara por detrás.

_Concéntrate_, se gritó a sí misma, pero a pesar del enorme poder que zumbaba a través de ella, estaba teniendo problemas para dirigirlo correctamente. Lanzó al tipo M (_¿Mike, tal vez?_) lejos con una fuerza brutal y escuchó el ruido de huesos rompiéndose incluso antes de que llegara a la pared. Jacob se puso de pie e intentó huir, pero Bella lo lanzó contra la pared junto a Mike, cuyo cuello estaba girado en un ángulo extraño. Los sostuvo a ambos, y se levantó del suelo, flotando casi a un pie del piso. Su cabello flotaba a su alrededor en suaves ondas, como si estuviera debajo del agua.

—No ha terminado —tosió Jacob.

—Para ti, sí —replicó ella. Se imaginó el corazón latiente de su pecho.

—¡No! —Jacob apuñaló su mente, pero no pudo encontrar una abertura. Ella sabía que él estaba viendo lo que se imaginaba y eso le provocó un pequeño placer salvaje. Ella apretó. El corazón intentó latir más allá de la presión, luchando valientemente para hacer su trabajo. Ella apretó con más fuerza, _más fuerte_. Jacob gritó frenético por escapar. Bella lo miró a los ojos y aplastó su corazón haciéndolo pulpa. Lo soltó y lo dejó caer al piso de cemento.

Ella escuchó un llanto, un terrible y desgarrador gemido, y vio la imagen fantasmagórica de un ángel mujer arrodillada sobre la figura sin vida. Era una alucinación. Tenía que serlo. El ángel de Jacob debió haberse desvanecido o Caído hace décadas, pero el suave y agonizante lamento le desgarraba el corazón.

Se giró hacia Mike, que estaba mirando el cuerpo de Jacob con horror. Su cuello ya había sanado y tenía la cabeza de nuevo en su ángulo correcto.

—¿También tengo que matarte? —preguntó Bella.

—No —dijo rápidamente—. Déjame ir y los dejaré en paz.

Ella lo soltó. Se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta, huyó como si temiera que ella fuera a cambiar de parecer. Esperó hasta que se fue para flotar a través de la trampilla hasta donde seguía Jasper acostado en la camilla, respiraba pesadamente. Estaba pálido. Muy pálido.

—Te tengo, Jazzy —dijo ella—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Jaló la camilla detrás de ella, y la levantó para bajarla al suelo del gimnasio. Rodaba detrás de ella mientras salía flotando del gimnasio al pasillo. Otro lote de soldados se había apostado al final del pasillo, apuntando con sus pistolas al espacio que estaba más allá de la puerta amarilla. Bella sintió un sonido crecer en su garganta, algo parecido a un gruñido. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con esos cabrones.

_¡Bella aplasta! _Pensó, y rió con locura. Uno comenzó a girarse hacia el sonido, pero no lo consiguió. Bella ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la camilla cuando llegaron a donde habían estado los soldados. No quedaba nada.

¡Oh, espera! Todavía había gente en las habitaciones. Bella tiró las puertas, demasiado cansada e irritada para molestarse con la tarjeta de acceso. La mujer que se escondía debajo de la cama gritó sangrientamente cuando vio a Bella, así que Bella simplemente la elevó y la sacó flotando de la habitación. Para cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, tenía tres residentes revoltosos flotando en el aire detrás de ella, arrastrando la camilla de Jasper.

Presionó el botón del elevador y nada pasó. El botón ni siquiera se encendió, ni el lector cuando deslizó la tarjeta por él. Tendría que llevarlos por la puerta gris y subir las escaleras. Bella se giró para regresar por donde había venido y se hundió en otro recuerdo.

—_De todas formas, ¿quién quiere ir al estúpido y jodido baile de graduación? —preguntó Jasper._

—_¡Jasper! ¡Lenguaje! —lo regañó Renée._

—_Lo siento, mamá. En serio, Belly-Bean, no nos perdemos de nada. Un montón de chicas en ridículos vestidos de poliéster con lentejuelas y chicos en esmóquines rentados que no les quedan, comiendo comida de mala calidad y bailando en un gimnasio cubierto con decoraciones de papel. Es una pérdida de tiempo._

_Bella se secó las lágrimas e intentó sonreírle a su hermano. Él podría haber ido. _Debió _haber ido. Bella había escuchado rumores en la escuela que tres chicas diferentes habían esperado hasta el último minuto para aceptar a sus citas, con la esperanza de que él las invitara. Pero en lugar de asistir al principal rito de transición de la preparatoria, él estaba sentado en la cama de su hermana con su madre, ambos intentando hacer sentir mejor a Bella. Ella quería ir. Ella quería estar en una de esas limosinas que pasaban con risueños adolescentes que sobresalían por el quemacocos. Ella quería ser una de esas chicas en vestido con volantes, bailando con un chico bajo las dispersas luces parpadeantes de una bola de discoteca, bailando como en ese sueño que había tenido la otra noche donde estaba patinando sobre hielo y un hombre atractivo la había hecho girar en un vals bajo las estrellas._

_Renée le dijo a Bella que debería ir sola. Con la frente en alto, entrar caminando como si fuera la dueña del lugar y disfrutar a lo grande. Pero Bella se imaginó a sí misma sentada en una mesa en la esquina, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro mientras esperaba en vano que alguien la sacara a bailar. Tal vez Renée podría haber irrumpido en el gimnasio, sacar a un chico lindo de la pista y jalarlo a bailar con ella. Tal vez Renée podría ser una chica como esas de película, quien sorprendería a todos con su osadía y belleza, y sería elegida como la Reina del Baile al final de la noche mientras la chica más popular la miraba con rabia impotente o era el objetivo de una humillación cómica, pero Bella nunca había sido la estrella de la película y ella lo sabía._

—_Ya sé —dijo Jasper de repente—. ¡Vamos a Funland!_

—_¿Funland? —Bella se rió—. ¿Dejan entrar a personas de nuestra edad ahí?_

—_Claro que sí. Y podemos ir a saltar en el castillo inflable y sumergirnos en la alberca de pelotas. ¿Qué dices? Vamos, ganaré un oso de peluche en skeeball para ti, lo prometo._

_Y fue eso lo que estuvieron haciendo. Bella había pasado la noche de su graduación saltando en un castillo inflable con su hermano y había sido uno de esos preciosos momentos que desearías poder encapsular y regresar a él cuando hubiera momentos difíciles. Por unas cortas y preciosas horas, ella había sido feliz._

—¡Bella!

Abrió los ojos.

—Jasper —dijo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo él, echándose atrás. Sus hombros se hundieron con alivio—. Te desmayaste.

Bella miró sobre su hombro y vio a los tres residentes que había sacado flotando de sus habitaciones, mirarla con rostros solemnes. No habían regresado a sus habitaciones, así que supuso que eso era algo positivo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, me desperté cuando mi camilla se volcó.

Bella jadeó. —¡Oh, lo siento!

—No hay problema, en serio. Estoy bien. Las drogas que me dio ese cabrón Black debieron haber perdido su efecto.

Ella se sentó, su cabeza daba vueltas. Las nauseas subieron por su garganta y se dio la vuelta, arrastrándose para alejarse unos pocos pasos y regresar la poca cena que había comido.

Jasper le dio una tela para que se limpiara la boca y puso su palma sobre su frente.

—¡Jesús, Bella, estás ardiendo!

—Lo sé — dijo—. ¿Has visto a Edward?

—¿El chico que estaba contigo en el hotel? No, no lo he visto.

¿Dónde estaba? Bella se sentó y sintió que la tarjeta de acceso se encajaba en su cadera a través de bolsillo. _Aw, no puede ser_… no había pensado en eso, él no podría bajar de nuevo por el elevador sin la tarjeta. Conociendo a Edward, ahora debería estar desgarrando su camino a través del permafrost para intentar llegar aquí. Usó su poder para levantarse, sus pies colgaban sobre el piso.

Jasper la miró boquiabierto. —Te has hecho mucho más fuerte —comentó.

—Sí, gracias al cabrón de Black por eso, al menos. No puedo caminar, mi pierna está rota.

—Déjame cargarte —dijo Jasper—. Guarda tu poder para cuando lo necesites.

—Gracias, Jazzy. —Flotó hasta Jasper y él deslizó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro detrás de sus hombros. Hizo una mueca cuando el costado de ella se frotó contra su pecho herido y ella hizo una mueca también.

—Has perdido peso —notó él.

—Últimamente he estado un poco enferma —admitió—, pero podemos hablar sobre eso más tarde. Tenemos que bajar por este pasillo hasta la puerta gris de acero.

Los tres residentes los siguieron con los rostros llenos de asombro, como nuevos creyentes religiosos. Caminaron por el silencioso pasillo vacío, pasando puertas abiertas.

—¿Qué hay por ahí? —preguntó Jasper, señalando al pasillo bloqueado por barras de metal. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé. Nunca fui para allá mientras estuve aquí.

Ella sintió malestar. ¿Y si era otra unidad residencial y estaban dejando gente atrapada en sus habitaciones?

—¿Ahora qué? —Jasper se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de acero. Bella sacó la tarjeta y la deslizó, pero apareció un punto rojo.

—Mierda —murmuró ella—. Retrocede.

Él la bajó y ella saltó en una pierna, encontrando balance al agarrar el marco de una puerta. El poder que había sentido antes no había desaparecido en su totalidad y cuando lo llamó de nuevo para llegar al frente, hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Se concentró y empujó con fuerza. La puerta se despegó de su marco con un ruidoso chirrido de protesta.

Empujó con más fuerza y la puerta se arrancó de sus ataduras, rebotando por el piso de cemento. Antes de que se pudiera girar de regreso a Jasper, un par de brazos la alzaron y su rostro fue cubierto de besos.

—¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!

—Edward, lo siento. Olvidé la llave.

—No podía pasar por la puerta —dijo él—. Lo intenté y lo intenté, pero no cedía.

—Lo sé. Lo siento muchísimo.

La apretó con tanta fuerza que ella gritó.

—Tú debes ser Edward —dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras.

Edward no contestó. Agitó sus poderosas alas y se elevó hasta el eje de bloques que salían a la superficie. Bella jadeó ante lo que vio a su alrededor. Era una zona de guerra. Cuerpos con uniformes estaban tirados en el suelo, la sangre chocantemente roja contra la nieve blanca. Cerca de las bahías de vehículos abiertos, un camión volcado estaba ardiendo, lanzando un resplandor anaranjado sobre la infernal escena.

—Dios mío —dijo Jasper detrás de ella. Él estaba en la parte alta de las escaleras y sus ojos se agrandaron al contemplar la carnicería—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Llevé a los residentes de camino a barco —le dijo Edward a Bella—. Rose y Emmett habían hecho una pila de abrigos y botas para que se los usaran, pero no pudieron conseguir muchos prisioneros. Emm…

Una enorme explosión vino detrás de ellos, la escalera por la que habían subido estaba envuelta por una columna de fuego. Los tres residentes que estaban con ella gritaron y retrocedieron asustados. Bella los escudó casi instantáneamente, pero seguían sintiendo el enorme calor que desprendía. Otra explosión agitó el suelo debajo de ellos y de repente un tiroteo estalló alrededor de ellos.

Edward cubrió el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo, aunque ella intentaba empujarlo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Escuchó un gritito y se pudo liberar el tiempo suficiente para ver a Jane caer sobre sus rodillas, aferrándose a su pierna que sangraba. Rose rugió con rabia y salió de detrás de la barricada, apurándose hacia la línea de soldados, que parecían estar demasiado sorprendidos al ver a una estructural mujer rubia atacar contra ellos, que ni siquiera dispararon. Rose usó su rifle como un garrote, golpeando y martillando a los soldados. Se congeló cuando alguien disparó, pasando a través de su pecho. Cayó hacia adelante en un rocío de sangre.

—¡Rose! —gritó Bella.

—¡Está bien! —gritó Edward—. No es mortal, Bella.

En ese punto, Bella ya no consideraba esas distinciones. Se alzó en una esfera de su propio poder. La energía crepitaba sobre su superficie. Los soldados la miraron, señalándola, gritando. Algunos tiraron sus armas y corrieron, huyendo hacia la oscura llanura cubierta de nieve. Uno de los hombres le disparó y la ira de Bella atacó contra él como una espada, cortándolo a la mitad antes de que pudiera tirar del gatillo una segunda vez. Por un momento infinito, él la miró y entonces sus dos mitades se desprendieron, cayendo en la nieve.

Ella vio a un grupo de soldados debajo, cubriéndose detrás del camión en llamas y la cantidad de fuerza que les mandó era tan poderosa que destruyó el camión y explotó a través de la nieve debajo de ellos, dejando un cráter negro en la tierra. Bella flotó a través del campo de batalla, rodeada de su energía, un fantasma aterrador en el cielo nocturno que hacía llover muerte y destrucción sobre lo que quedaba de la fuerzas del centro de investigación. Salió sangre de su nariz, pero no lo sintió y no hubo dolor de cabeza por esta enorme expansión de poder. Si hubiera estado pensando con claridad, se habría cuestionado la razón.

Finalmente aterrizó detrás del montículo donde estaban establecidos Jenks y sus hombres, intentando balancearse en su pierna buena. Jenks la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, como si no estuviera seguro.

Ella no estaba segura de a quién debería responderle. Él se había dividido en muchos Jenks y su visión estaba borrosa. Caliente. Estaba _caliente_. Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo caer en la nieve.

—Bella, espera, no hagas eso —dijo Emmett rápidamente.

—Caliente —dijo, y mareada, se tiró en la nieve sobre su abrigo. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y suspiró de placer ante la frialdad de la nieve en su mejilla. Había muchos rostros rodeándola y todos estaban parloteando, pero los sonidos no parecían formar palabras, o al menos no palabras que ella pudiera entender.

Jenks se arrodillo frente a ella, palmeando sus mejillas. Ella comenzó a decirle que se detuviera porque era malditamente molesto, pero luego vio el ángel sobre el hombro de él. Era un hombre mayor con un rostro delicadamente arrugado y cabello gris. Consideró si parecía ser el padre de Jenks.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo el ángel con la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en toda su vida—. Gracias.

Bella giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward, quién, por alguna extraña razón, parecía casi frenético.

—Edward —dijo con un suave asombro—. Siempre fue Jenks. Ésa era mi misión.

Edward tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

—Lo sé, Bella. Quédate conmigo, nena, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

—Llévala al barco —dijo Jenks—. ¡Vamos, Edward, ya!

Bella sintió que Edward la cargaba en sus brazos y se elevaba en el aire, sus alas se agitaban rápido para levantarlos.

—Lo hice —dijo soñadoramente.

—Sí, Bella, lo hiciste. —Se preguntó por qué la voz de Edward sonaba tan tensa. Tal vez era porque estaba volando con fuerza, sus alas se agitaban tan rápido en el aire que parecía ser un borrón.

—No importa —dijo ella, un repentino momento de claridad la hizo comprender su pánico—. Todavía estaremos juntos.

—Bella, aguanta nena, _por favor_.

Ella estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla. El aire del ártico había congelado sus lágrimas al caer. Ella quitó una y cayó en su mano, un brillante diamante.

—Por favor no estés triste.

—Éste no es el final —dijo él con fiereza—. Vas a tener bebés, vas a envejecer y te arrugarás, y vas a morir con tus nietos rodeando tu cama.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —susurró Bella—, eso es todo lo que importa.

—Y vas a hacer _más_ —dijo él. Se ladeó bruscamente y aterrizó en la cubierta del barco de Jenks—. ¡Collin! —habló, y luego gritó—: _¡Collin!_

—Oh maldición —dijo Collin. Corrió hasta ellos y revisó el pulso de Bella—. Llévala adentro.

Edward tumbó la puerta, demasiado impaciente para los pomos, y acostó a Bella en la camilla que Collin había instalado en caso de haber heridos. Ella gritó cuando su pierna golpeó contra algo y después el mundo se oscureció.

* * *

Para Edward era el peor momento de su existencia, peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

—Por favor, por favor ayúdala —le rogó a Collin, quien insertó una intravenosa en el dorso de la mano de Bella y le inyectó una aguja hipodérmica.

—Lo intento —dijo Collin y miró los ojos de Edward—, pero creo que necesitas prepararte.

—No. —Edward se negaba a esa posibilidad. No. El Altísimo no podría ser tan cruel. Quería rezar, pero todo lo que atravesaba su mente era una letanía de _Por favor, no. Por favor, no. Por favor, no._

Collin puso una máscara de plástico sobre la boca y nariz de Bella.

—Su pulso decae —dijo sombríamente.

—No —susurró Edward. Parecía ser la única cosa que podía forzar a salir de su apretada garganta.

—La ayudaré.

Edward giró la cabeza y vio a Esme de pie en el marco de la puerta. En una mano tenía la mini grabadora que Bella había usado para grabar a Carlisle cuando le había hablado de lo mucho que la amaba. Detrás de ella estaba Carlisle, mirándola con ternura en los ojos. Los dos se veían mucho mejor desde que Bella había sacado a Esme del centro. ¿Había sido apenas hace unas horas? Se sentía como toda una vida.

Esme se acercó al lado de Bella y puso las manos sobre el pecho de Bella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward.

—Ayudando — replicó Esme, su expresión era de profunda concentración. Sus manos comenzaron a emitir un resplandor blanco que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más brillante hasta que incluso Edward tuvo que apartar la vista. Era intenso, cegador, incluso más brillante que el sol mismo. Esme gimió y se estremeció. Carlisle, detrás de ella, gritó también. Abrió sus alas al máximo, su sombra protegía a aquellos detrás de él.

La luz se desvaneció como si se hubiera terminado su poder y Esme se desplomó sobre Bella, jadeando como si hubiera corrido millas. Carlisle se cernió sobre ella, murmurando palabras de consuelo que ella no podía escuchar, acariciando su cabello con manos que ella no podía sentir.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—¿Esme? —dijo.

Edward la acogió en sus brazos.

—¿Bella? —Dejó un beso en su frente. La piel de ella estaba fría y el corazón de él cantó con alegría.

—¿Edward? —Bella se veía muy confundida.

Él levantó su mano y le quitó la venda. Debajo de ella su dedo estaba rosa y saludable, y cuando él removió la parte de sus vaqueros que la cubría, encontró su pierna perfectamente sanada a excepción de una pequeña cicatriz.

—Gracias… oh, gracias —susurró Edward—. Dios te bendiga, Esme.

Esme se veía casi tan enferma como había estado Bella, pero le sonrió temblorosa.

—De nada.

—¡Esme, mira! —dijo Bella, apuntando.

Todos giraron las cabezas y jadearon. En la pared, la brillante luz había dejado quemada una sombra. La sombra de un ángel con sus alas extendidas.

* * *

Esta es la última actualización hasta después de las festividades. Voy a viajar para pasar Navidad en otro lugar así que no podré actualizar hasta después de esas fechas. Más o menos para el 30 de diciembre volveré a actualizar, igual intentaré mantenerlas informadas mediante Facebook.

Espero que todas disfruten de estas fechas y pasen una muy feliz navidad :)

Fungys


	15. Capítulo 15

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Todos se quedaron paralizados por un momento, mirando la sombra del ángel en la pared, luego Esme rompió el silencio con un quejido y colapsó en el suelo. Carlisle se dejó caer junto a ella con su propio llanto. Intentó levantar la cabeza de ella del suelo, pero sus manos la traspasaban. Sus ojos atormentados se encontraron con los de Edward cuando éste cargó a Esme, acostándola junto a Bella. Bella se movió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y colgó las piernas por el borde. Edward estuvo junto a Bella en un segundo después de acostar a Esme, sus ojos la miraron ansiosamente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Bella. Se puso de pie con cuidado, encontrándose con que sus piernas estaban fuertes y estables.

—Te curó —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Eso la… lastimó?

Carlisle puso su mano sobre la de Esme, los dedos de ella eran visibles a través de la figura semitransparente de él.

—Cuando cura a alguien absorbe las sensaciones de dolor, la enfermedad.

—Pero en realidad no _tiene_ mi infección, ¿cierto?

—No, solo lo que sentías por eso.

—Pulso y respiración normales —anunció Collin—. Solo se desmayó. Llévenla a tu habitación, Carlisle, ahí puede descansar. Bella, no te muevas ni un centímetro. Quiero examinarte.

—Collin, estoy _bien_ —protestó Bella.

—Solo diré que soy de Missouri —dijo Collin sobre su hombro.

—El estado del Demuéstralo —aportó Rose cuando todos se miraron confundidos.

Después de que Collin anunció que estaba perfectamente sana, Bella y Edward fueron al camarote de Carlisle y tocaron ligeramente la puerta. Rose respondió y retrocedió para sentarse en la silla junto a la cama. Un libro de bolsillo colgaba abierto sobre un brazo de la silla. Carlisle estaba acostado junto a Esme con las alas envueltas sobre su figura durmiente, sus ojos pegados a su rostro. Bella miraba como él trazaba gentilmente las facciones de ella con la punta de sus dedos, sus ojos llenos de tanta nostalgia que era doloroso.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Bella. Esme parecía tener fiebre, su rostro se veía brilloso y pálido con profundos círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos.

—Se sentirá mejor en unos días, los efectos se irán yendo.

Bella se sentía culpable y debió mostrarse en su rostro porque Rose sacudió la cabeza. —Era algo que ella quería hacer por ti, Bella. Escuchó una y otra vez esa cinta que grabaste para ella.

—Entonces, ¿sabe que Carlisle está aquí?

Rose suspiró. —Todavía no puede oírlo ni verlo, pero sabe que está aquí con ella y que la ama. Creo que eso le dio… Bueno, lo que necesitaba. Lleva mucho tiempo sintiéndose sola y perdida.

—Podemos… —comenzó Bella y fue interrumpida por el sonido de una fuerte alarma. Las luces parpadearon junto con ella. Esme despertó y se sentó desorientada.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé —dijo Bella, pero tuvieron su respuesta cuando los altavoces resonaron.

—¡Bella! Sube tu trasero al puente. Tenemos problemas.

Bella y Edward salieron corriendo por la puerta y bajaron por el pasillo hasta el elevador.

—¿Qué nivel? —le preguntó Bella a Edward y él sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Presiona el botón que dice 'P'! —ladró Jenks. Él debía estarlos viendo con una de las cámaras que se alineaban en los pasillos del barco—. 'P' para 'Puente', ¿entiendes?

—¿Cómo jodidos iba a saber eso? —musitó Bella y presionó el botón—. Usualmente 'P' significa 'Planta baja'.

—Oh, por amor a… Niña, éste es un maldito _barco_. ¡No _tiene_ planta baja!

—Jódete Jenks —dijo Bella con amabilidad. El elevador se detuvo y salieron a una habitación cuadrada que estaba en la parte alta del barco con ventanas por todos lados. El enorme panel de control tenía numerosos monitores, botones, interruptores y palancas. Ben estaba mirando la pantalla del radar.

—¡Mira!

Un pequeño punto verde se estaba acercando al centro del aro.

—Esos somos nosotros, ¿verdad? —Bella señaló el punto en el centro.

—Uh huh. Y hay algo que se acerca a nosotros, rápido.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda ser?

—Por la velocidad supongo que un helicóptero, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que no lo vea.

—¿De dónde? —soltó Bella—. No había ninguno en la isla y estamos en medio del océano. Los helicópteros no pueden volar tan lejos, ¿no?

Ben y Jenks intercambiaron una mirada.

—¡Lo veo! —dijo Edward señalándolo.

Todo lo que Bella vio fue un puntito negro.

—¿Puedes derribarlo desde aquí? —preguntó Jenks.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —No desde tan lejos. Pero no estamos seguros de que sean _ellos_, ¿o sí?

—No creo que vengan a entregar pizza, Bella. —Eso vino de Ben, que agarró un par de binoculares de un cajón y se acercó a la ventana lateral.

—No quiero matar gente a menos que sea necesario —dijo Bella con voz vacilante.

Ben bajo los binoculares. —Es un Bell H1 Cobra. Con un rango menor a 300 millas.

—Ah, mierda —dijo Jenks, dejándose caer con pesadez en la silla del capitán.

—¿Quieres que lo contacte? —preguntó Ben.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Jenks—. Solo dame…

—¡Algo viene! —gritó Ben. Una bocanada de humo y fuego salió de la ancha ala del helicóptero. Bella alzó instintivamente un escudo.

Jenks agarró el micrófono del escritorio. —¡Algo viene! Prepárense para el impacto. Todos prepárense para abandonar el barco.

El escudo de Bella resistió el impacto del misil, pero solo apenas. Cayó en los brazos de Edward y un chorrito de sangre bajó sobre su labio. Su cabeza palpitaba en sincronía con la alarma.

—¿Por qué vamos a abandonar el barco? —preguntó, un poco mareada.

—Porque ese helicóptero trae un barco no muy lejos tras de sí y, a pesar de que sí puedo repeler un montón de mal equipados piratas, no puedo luchar contra un barco de guerra.

¿Pero creía que ir en botes salvavidas sería mejor? Ella escuchó la estampada de pies sobre el sonido de las ruidosas alarmas. Se giró para ver hacia la puerta y por eso no se percató del segundo misil, que estalló contra un costado del barco con una terrorífica explosión. Todos se tambalearon, Bella se hubiera caído si no fuera por los firmes brazos de Edward. Jenks gateó bajo el escritorio y presionó un par de botones en el panel que había abajo a un lado. Sacó una pequeña bolsa y lo que parecía un control remoto para abrir la puerta de una cochera.

—Vamos. —Jenks agarró a Bella del hombro y la sacó hacia el pasillo. La tripulación y los residentes del centro pasaban por ahí, todos cargaban idénticas bolsas negras de lona.

Otra explosión. Bella se giró de regreso al puente.

—¡Jenks, no puedo repelerlo si no puedo verlo!

—Olvídalo. Vámonos. —La jaló junto con él.

Edward, con toda la intención de mundo, quitó la mano de Jenks de Bella y Jenks se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento.

Siguieron a los otros por el pasillo y hubo otra explosión que movió el barco e hizo que las luces parpadearan. Salieron a cubierta y Bella parpadeó por la brillante luz exterior. El sonido de los motores del helicóptero se oían fuerte a medida que se acercaba al barco y Bella escuchó el _tat-tat-tat_ de una máquina de armas de fuego. Se agachó instintivamente, como todos los demás, cuando pasó sobre sus cabezas. Escuchó gritos de terror pero, gracias a Dios, no de dolor.

—Están ametrallando la jodida cubierta —gruñó Jenks.

Bella se asomó sobre un cajón para concentrarse en el helicóptero. Quil, de pie junto a ella, le dio un golpecito con el codo.

—Lo tengo —dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera responder, el helicóptero explotó en una bola de fuego, y los restos se estrellaron contra el mar que había abajo. Los ojos de Quil se veían suaves y soñadores, mirando las llamas de una forma casi _amorosa_.

—¡Al bote! —bramó Jenks—. ¡Vamos, todos muévanse!

El bote salvavidas era un extraño buque, pintado de gris con manchas azules y blancas. _¿Camuflaje de océano? _Se preguntó ella. Era largo, del tamaño de un yate, pero construido con la extraña figura de una capsula sin cubiertas abiertas al mar. Bella entró con Edward justo detrás. El interior tenía asientos alineados a los lados para al menos cien personas y filas en el centro. Bella podía ver delante de ella la cabina o puente, o como sea que se le llame a esa parte del barco (no estaba segura). El parabrisas de vidrio era simple, inclinado hacia atrás como en un carro de carreras.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Bella.

—Lo mandé a hacer —dijo Jenks. —No podemos pelear contra ellos, así que tenemos que superarlos en velocidad y sigilo. Toma asiento, Bella.

La tripulación había hecho un trabajo excelente en juntar a los pasajeros de forma rápida y ordenada. Bella vio a una somnolienta Jane con la cabeza en el regazo de Lauren. Rose estaba sentada junto a ella, canturreando suavemente. Esme estaba sentada derecha, pero se veía muy mal. Carlisle estaba a sus pies, mirándola como un adorador ante uno de sus ídolos.

Emmett se cernía sobre Alice, mirándola con el mismo tipo de adoración y, a pesar de que ella no podía escuchar ni una palabra, él le estaba contando de sus momentos favoritos al mirar su vida. Alice tenía abrazadas las piernas contra su pecho y se veía asustada a muerte del aspecto maligno de la tripulación de Jenks, o tal vez era la terrorífica experiencia de atravesar corriendo una zona de guerra hasta un barco y luego tener que evacuarlo después de que un helicóptero los atacó con misiles. Eso era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

Jasper estaba sentado junto a Alice, y Bella deseaba que él pudiera hablarle a Alice en ese tono suave y tranquilizador que usaba cuando Bella estaba asustada o estresada, pero Jasper se veía un poco aterrorizado. Tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio y sus ojos tenían esa mirada vacía que preocupaba a Bella.

Pero no podía permitirse distraerse por cosas que no podía arreglar ahora. Bella hizo un inventario mental de todas las personas que conocía del centro y la tripulación, y se acordó de una persona que no había visto.

—Edward, ¿trajimos a Victoria?

—No —dijo Edward suavemente, consciente de la cercanía de Jane—. Ella fue… llevada por la puerta amarilla dos días antes de nuestra llegada.

Bella cerró los ojos. Recordó lo que Rose había dicho de que Victoria se había ido al lado oscuro, pero si hubieran llegado unos días antes, ¿hubieran sido capaces de traerla de regreso?

—No, no podrías —dijo Edward—. Ya estaba demasiado metida en eso.

—No podemos saber eso —susurró Bella.

—Bella, su ángel se había Desvanecido. Eso significa que ya no quedaba bondad en ninguna parte de su alma.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Jacob todavía tenía su ángel. La vi.

Edward tomó una de las manos de Bella en la suya. —Bella, esa noche viste algunas cosas que no eran reales. Era tu fiebre, y tal vez sufriste algunas consecuencias por la cantidad de poder que usaste.

El resto de la gente del barco se apilaron y uno de la tripulación cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Hubo un ligero tirón cuando las poleas levantaron el bote de la base en que estaba almacenado y lo movieron hacia el mar.

—No me sangró la nariz —dijo Bella con asombro, su mente seguía pegada a la noche anterior.

—No, no te sangró —dijo Edward sombrío—. Fuiste más allá que eso. Si Esme no hubiera… —Se tragó el final de su oración y la jaló a sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cabello—. Casi te pierdo —susurró.

—No puedes perderme nunca, Edward. Lo sabes.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que entiendas cuán importante es tu vida humana para mí, Bella. Es la única que tendrás.

Sonó un golpe discordante cuando el bote cayó al agua. Jenks regresó para abrir la puerta y soltar las poleas, dejándolas colgando sobre un lado del barco. Sacó el cuello para lanzar una última mirada al _Volvo_. Le dedicó un pequeño saludo.

—Adiós chica —dijo con suavidad—. Fuiste un excelente barco. —Levantó la caja que parecía un control para abrir la puerta de una cochera y presionó el botón de en medio, luego lo lanzó al mar. Cerró la puerta con firmeza y regresó al frente.

—Sosténganse todos —instruyó, y se dejó caer en el asiento del capitán—. Acelera la maldita velocidad, Señor Sulu.

Los motores se encendieron y el bote avanzó con tanta velocidad que Bella casi se cae de su asiento. Cayó sobre los brazos de Edward, el cual era un buen lugar para estar, pensó, acurrucándose con él. El sonido de una horrible explosión detrás de ellos la hizo sentarse erguida y girar el cuello para mirar hacia afuera por la ventana lateral. El _Volvo _estaba en llamas y se hundía por la proa. Mientras Bella miraba otra explosión desgarró el barco. Tembló violentamente y comenzó a hundirse con mayor rapidez. Bella apartó la mirada, sin querer presenciar sus últimos momentos al ver como el barco se deslizaba bajo las olas.

Se encaminó por el pasillo con Edward caminando detrás de ella para atraparla si se tropezaba (lo cual sí hizo. Muchas veces.) Llegó a la cabina y se agarró de la pequeña barandilla pegada a la pared.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Bella.

—Tenía un montón de cosas que no quería que encontraran los _federales_. Siempre supimos que tendríamos que destruirla si agentes del gobierno nos atrapaban. —Jenks intentaba sonar indiferente, pero Bella sabía que amaba ese barco—. Toda la cosa estuvo cableada a los pocos días de haberla comprado.

—¿Qué hay en las bolsas?

—¿Qué bolsas?

—Las bolsas que vi que todos llevaban consigo. —Miró a su alrededor pero no las vio. ¿Dónde las habían escondido?

—Probablemente algo de lo que no te tienes que preocupar —replicó Jenks.

—De acuerdo. —Bella decidió dejarlo por la paz. Supuso que tarde o temprano se enteraría—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A una pequeña guarida en Chile. Pensé en quedarnos ahí por un par de días hasta que planeemos qué hacer después.

—No, tenemos que regresar a Ushuaia —dijo Bella.

—¡Al carajo con eso! ¿_Intentas_ que nos atrapen?

—Tenemos que ir por Dave —insistió Bella.

—Tiene razón, se lo prometí —habló Edward y Jenks lo miró a los ojos con dificultad.

—Edward, no es seguro. Van a descubrir de qué puerto salió el _Volvo _y esperarán que regresemos.

—Puedes anclar en la costa y yo iré volando —dijo Edward—, pero no puedo dejar a Dave detrás. Volaré desde aquí si tengo que hacerlo.

—Está bien, maldición —musitó Jenks, agregando unos cuantos cumplidos acerca de ángeles imprudentes, rebeldes y tozudos. Bella y Edward regresaron a sus lugares y se acurrucaron juntos. Bella usó una de las alas de Edward como cobija y se acomodó para una siesta. Parecieron pasar solo segundos después de acostarse cuando ya estaba de regreso en la isla.

_¿Cuántos había matado? Bella no estaba segura. Iba a la deriva sobre el campo de batalla, aplastando, desgarrando, matando, y luego estaba de regreso en el pasillo en que había aplastado a los soldados con desprecio, dejando nada más que una mancha roja en el suelo por el que rodó con facilidad la camilla de su hermano. Escuchó el horrible llanto que el ángel de Jacob soltó después de que ella aplastó su corazón con su puño mental._

_Bella._

Bella.

—Bella —dijo Edward, sacudiéndola con gentileza.

Bella parpadeó viéndolo, inundada con la momentánea confusión de despertarse de repente en un lugar extraño. Edward se inclinó para besarla con suavidad.

»Estabas teniendo un mal sueño —le dijo.

—Malos _recuerdos_ —lo corrigió. Ella exhaló temblorosamente—. Edward, maté a muchas personas anoche.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo Edward y le acarició el cabello—. Ellos te hubieran matado si los hubieras dejado.

—No es eso —dijo Bella. Gateó a su regazo y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de él a la vez que él la envolvía con sus alas—. Lo que me molesta es que _no_ me siento arrepentida. Me sentí tan mal después de que maté a Tyler, pero ahora no siento nada después de haber matado a docenas de personas. Tengo miedo, Edward. ¿Hay algo… _mal_ conmigo? ¿Me estoy volviendo mala?

—No lo creo —le dijo Edward—. Primero que nada, creo que sigues en shock y todavía no procesas todos tus recuerdos y emociones de anoche. Segundo, no hiciste nada _malo_.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La regla de Dios es no lastimar a las personas y yo lastimé a _muchas_.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Dios no es inflexible ni incapaz de entender contextos y circunstancias. Si una mujer mata a un hombre que intenta lastimar a un niño, ¿crees que Dios la condenaría por eso?

—Pues no, no lo creo.

—Destruiste un centro dedicado a lastimar niños —dijo Edward—. No solo a la pequeña Jane de ahí, sino a todos ustedes, los niños de _alguien_, sin importar que sean adultos. Destruiste a un hombre que intentaría convertir a una niñita como Jane en un arma, intentando retorcerla al asignarle un guardián despiadado y frío. Y Esme… ¿Sabes cómo probaban su poder? Lastimaban a la gente a propósito sabiendo que ella no podría resistirse a ayudarlos incluso si eso le causaba dolor. Ésas son las personas a las que mataste anoche, Bella.

—No los soldados. Ellos solo hacían su trabajo.

—¿Cómo los guardias en Auschwitz? Cualquiera que defienda un lugar como ése ha renunciado a su condición de espectador inocente. Esos soldados que dispararon a la camioneta sabiendo que te causaban dolor… —Su mandíbula se definió con líneas de enojo.

—Después de que le dispararon a Rose, perdí un poco la cabeza —confesó Bella.

Edward la miró de forma extraña. —Bella, eso no pasó. No le dispararon a Rose.

—Yo lo vi. —Dios mío, ¿cómo podría algo tan vívido ser una alucinación?—. Pasó justo después de que Jane fue lastimada. Saltó contra un grupo de soldados y los atacó, y uno de ellos le disparó al pecho. Vi la sangre…

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Los soldados no podían verla, Bella. Vi que estabas preocupada por la forma en que saltó a la lucha y es por eso que te dije que no te preocuparas, que no era mortal y no podían lastimarla. Rose no tiene cuerpo. No sangra. Una bala pasaría a través de ella sin lastimarla.

Bella sintió frío. —De verdad estaba alucinando, ¿entonces? ¿Así de malo?

—Tal vez viste lo que tenías que ver —dijo Edward con suavidad.

—¿Viste al ángel de Jenks?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Sé que _tú_ lo viste; lo vi en tu mente. Luego me dijiste que todo este tiempo Jenks había sido tu misión, y tal vez tenías razón. No lo sé. No sé por qué verías a su ángel aquí en la tierra. Tal vez el Altísimo te mandó una visión para hacerte saber que habías completado tu misión, para darte paz mientras estabas muriendo.

Bella tembló al pensar lo cerca que había estado. —¿Esme interfirió con el destino? ¿Se suponía que iba a morir?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Si se suponía que tenía que pasar, _hubiera_ pasado. Ella habría llegado muy tarde o tú hubieras estado demasiado mal para ayudarte. Creo… Creo que fue una Encrucijada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una Encrucijada es un lugar donde el destino tiene caminos divergentes. Esme pudo haber elegido no llevar tu dolor y enfermedad, y tú podrías haber muerto. O, ella tenía la opción de salvarte.

—Como esa película de hace algunos años que mostraba lo que hubiera pasado si una mujer hubiera perdido el tren, y lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado a tiempo.

—Algo así.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Ésa parece una diferencia bastante grande en el destino. Quiero decir, no quiero sonar ególatra o algo así, pero tengo la habilidad de cambiar muchas cosas en el futuro. Salvar vidas o terminarlas.

—Ése es el libre albedrío. A los humanos no se les dan planos exactos de cómo deben ser sus vidas. Hay opciones que tienen, diferentes caminos que pueden tomar. A veces hay cosas que _tienen_ que pasar, y para esas, nos dan los empujones que necesitamos para ir en la dirección correcta. La mañana que salvaste a esa mujer del camión de troncos… ¿Recuerdas por qué estabas caminando?

—No podía dormir. Desperté antes de que se activara mi alarma y decidí salir a mi caminata diaria más temprano.

—Y si no hubieras rescatado a esa mujer, no hubieras sido atrapada por el Proyecto Theta.

—Y entonces nunca te hubiera conocido —agregó Bella.

—Y si no hubieras querido regresar por los otros, nunca hubiéramos conocido a Jenks.

—Y si mi dedo no se hubiera infectado, nunca hubiera bajado para ver a Collin y Jenks no hubiera visto tu espada en llamas, ni hubiera descubierto lo que eres.

—Lo cual es la razón por la que decidió no ir al sudeste de Asia —terminó Edward.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado ahí? —preguntó Bella.

—No sé. Quizás le hubiera vendido armas a un grupo que intentaría derrumbar su gobierno, o quizás hubiera equipado a terroristas. O quizás la persona que va a curar el cáncer hubiera muerto por una de las drogas que Jenks le vende. No lo sé. Probablemente nunca lo sabremos. Pero si estás en lo correcto de que nuestra misión era detenerlo, todo parece llevarnos por el camino correcto.

—¿A dónde vamos de aquí? —preguntó ella, recostando de nuevo la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

—No sé —respondió Edward—, pero siempre y cuando estemos juntos, no me importa a dónde vayamos.

* * *

Bella dormía pesadamente, más exhausta de lo que había pensado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Edward se liberó gentilmente de ella para irse. Despertó con alguien lamiéndole la nariz y retrocedió con una mueca. Abrió los ojos y vio un peludo rostro negro.

—¡Dave! —gritó. Se sentó y él saltó a sus brazos, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que podía alcanzar, agitando con tanta fuerza su cola que toda su parte trasera se movía.

—Dice que hueles mejor —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Pues él no. Huele como si hubiera dormido dentro de un pescado podrido. —Bella se rió cuando el perrito rodó de espaldas, y sacó la lengua rogando porque le acariciaran la pancita. Amantes de los perros de todo el bote, incluyendo algunos de los miembros con aspecto maligno de la tripulación, se acercaron para compartir las caricias. No hay hombre en la tierra que pueda verse como un maleante mientras juega con un cachorro. Eso hizo que Alice estuviera considerablemente menos nerviosa alrededor de ellos. Bella se sintió aliviada cuando Jasper también se les unió, parecía que se había liberado a sí mismo de un poco del trauma.

—Lo vi en el puerto cuando iba volando —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—Dijo que unos perros malos, gente mala, entraron al apartamento y él tuvo que huir. No supo llevar un buen registro del tiempo, así que pudieron haber sido dos o tres días después de que nos fuimos. No está seguro. Siguió nuestro aroma hasta el puerto y ahí esperó.

—Oh, pobrecito. Debes estar hambriento.

—Le cayó bien a los pescadores del puerto y lo mantuvieron bien alimentado con sobras de sus almuerzos.

Jenks se acercó para ver a qué se debía todo el alboroto.

—Quiero dejar claro que no tenía ni idea que Dave era un perro cuando dije que regresaríamos por él —dijo con voz seca.

—Él lo vale —dijo Edward.

Jenks vio que el perrito estaba llenando el silencio de la cabina con risas, rompiendo las capas de ese entumecimiento protector en el que se habían envuelto los residentes traumatizados del centro y sonrió un poco.

—Supongo que sí.

* * *

Recuperamos a Dave y completaron el rescate, pero falta ver que van a hacer a partir de ahora. No se acerca el final, todavía falta más, y en un par de capítulo llegara un nuevo personaje que será crucial para la historia.

Las invito a pasarse por mi nueva traducción **Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**, es básicamente un Daddyward.

Las fechas de actualización pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil o en el grupo de Facebook.

Gracias inmensas a Isa por ayudarme con este capítulo, y todas las demás traducciones.

Fungys


	16. Capítulo 16

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracia enormes para Isa por su colaboración.

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Edward despertó a Bella cuando llegaron al muelle. Ella estaba sentada en su regazo, usando el hombro de él como almohada con un ala sobre ella en forma de manta. Se frotó los ojos sentándose.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—En Chile —respondió Jenks al pasar por el pasillo hacia la puerta. La abrió y ella escuchó unos golpes y maldiciones cuando él anclaba el bote al muelle. Aire húmedo y caliente entró a la cabina, las personas se quitaron los abrigos que habían estado vistiendo o usando como cobijas durante el viaje. Bella se amarró la chamarra alrededor de la cintura.

—De acuerdo. Estamos atados. Todos salgan.

—¿Tendremos que pasar por aduana? —preguntó Bella confundida.

Jenks se rió entre dientes. —Se ve algo linda cuando está adormilada y tonta —le dijo a Edward.

Dave corrió por el pasillo y se paró sobre las piernas de Jenks. Le golpeó la rodilla con una pata al ver que no bajaba la mirada.

—Bella, tu chucho quiere algo.

—Probablemente salir —dijo Bella—, fue un viaje largo.

Jenks miró al perro con duda. —¿Y qué es lo que quiere que _yo_ haga respecto a eso?

—¿Ahora quién es el tonto? Levántalo del bote hacia el muelle, Jenks. No te preocupes, tu clasificación como matón osco no se arruinará si te ven una vez tocando a un perrito.

—No puede bajar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho —dijo Forks con humor. Él fue quien cargó a Dave y le acarició rápidamente las orejas antes de dejar al perrito en el muelle y subir tras de él.

—¡No vayas muy lejos! —le gritó Edward a Dave.

Jenks se quedó de pie en el bote, ayudando a los pasajeros a subir al muelle. Los hombres solo tuvieron que agarrarse a una mano firme. Ellos cargaron a las mujeres, sin importar si quisieran o necesitaran la ayuda. Jenks se hizo para atrás cuando Bella llegó al frente, alzando las manos como una víctima de asalto a un banco. Sabía que a Edward no le gustaba que nadie más tocara a su humana. Edward levantó a Bella al muelle y saltó tras de ella. Bella se tropezó al intentar avanzar. El muelle parecía mecerse de atrás a adelante. Edward la cargó en sus brazos, lo cual no ayudó a su equilibrio, pero la salvó de la posibilidad de rodillas raspadas.

—Recuperarás la firmeza de tus piernas en poco tiempo —le prometió Edward. Él parecía ser el único, aparte de la tripulación de Jenks, que no había sufrido ningún efecto.

Los hombres de Jenks bajaron las misteriosas bolsas negras de lona y se las pasaron a los pasajeros para que las llevaran. La que Forks le dio a Edward tenía una abertura de más o menos una pulgada en la parte superior, así que Bella se asomó. No pudo evitar jadear. La bolsa estaba llena de dinero, billetes americanos de cien dólares, frescos y nuevos, envueltos en papel, acomodados en bloques y cubiertos de papel de plástico trasparente. Levantó la vista y vio a Jenks mirándola con la ceja alzada. Bella tragó, pero no dijo nada.

Collin abrió un panel en el piso del bote y le pasó los rifles a la tripulación. Le ofreció uno a Bella, pero ella sacudió la cabeza. Siguieron a la tripulación por el muelle hacia un camino que se adentraba en la selva. Dave salió de la maleza, ladrando con emoción mientras corría hacia Edward.

—Encontró la casa —le dijo Edward a Jenks—, y huele como si nadie hubiera estado ahí por un largo tiempo.

Jenks gruñó. —Malditos guerrillas de la selva. No puedes confiar en ellos. Se suponía que alguien iba a ir y revisar el lugar una vez a la semana. Probablemente ahora el lugar luce como una maldita ruina Maya.

Pasaron entre enormes plantas y Collin, a la cabeza del grupo, tuvo que cortar las plantas que habían crecido en el camino con el machete que llevaba. Bella miró a su alrededor asombrada. Nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ver la selva. Estaba impresionada por el tamaño de las plantas, los enormes árboles se elevaban encima de sus cabezas y los estridentes llamados de animales no identificados hacían eco entre los árboles.

Hacía un calor sofocante y tan húmedo como un baño pequeño después de una humeante ducha. Bella estaba sudando minutos después de que bajaron del bote. Edward agitaba las alas para darle aire, pero solo esparcía el aire húmedo y no la ayudaba a enfriarse. Edward se veía tan fresco como un pepino, al parecer los ángeles no sudan. Le sonrió con simpatía.

—Podemos soportar temperaturas más extremas —le explicó.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro y vieron la casa en el centro. Era una moderna estructura enorme, toda de vidrio y con ángulos picudos, construida en el suelo con pilares de cemento. Jenks abrió una cajita de metal montada sobre uno de los pilares y metió un código. Se escuchó un zumbido mecánico y una escalera bajó.

—_Entra a mi salón, le dijo la araña a la mosca*_ —citó Jenks señalando la escalera. El grupo exhausto y acalorado entró uno por uno. Jenks los siguió adentro y presionó un botón que estaba en un panel en la pared al lado de la escalera, el cual subió la escalera al piso detrás de ellos.

—Vaya Jenks, este lugar es increíble —dijo Bella. Es como algo que se ve en _Architectural Digest*_. Las paredes eran de vidrio. El primer piso era solo una enorme habitación que iba desde la cocina hasta el comedor y luego a la enorme sala. En el centro había un pequeño cuadrado de paredes sólidas en donde se localizaba el baño. Los muebles eran modernos, bajos y elegantes con vidrio y mesas de metal. Una enorme pantalla plana colgaba de una pared en el centro de la habitación; en el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba la chimenea, lo cual hizo que Bella sacudiera la cabeza. ¿Quién necesitaba una chimenea en la selva?

—Activaré la electricidad —dijo Jenks—. Pronto tendremos aire acondicionado.

—¿Cómo es que funciona un generador aquí? —preguntó Bella—. No puedes estar transportando gasolina para hacerlo funcionar.

—Hay una tubería de gas natural no muy lejos de aquí —dijo Jenks—, solo era cuestión de abrir una línea de ahí.

Probablemente una de la que no está enterada la compañía de energía, imaginó Bella.

Un brillante piano de cola negro en un lado de la habitación atrajo la atención de Edward. Dejó a Bella sobre sus pies y se acercó a él. Presionó una tecla e hizo una mueca ante el tono desafinado.

—¿Tocas? —le preguntó Bella.

Edward asintió. —Viene con el paquete. Todos los ángeles están dotados musicalmente.

—Supongo que de ahí viene eso del arpa —dijo Forks.

Edward se rió entre dientes. —Sí, algo así.

Dave corrió por la casa, deslizándose en el piso de azulejo blanco. Jenks le metió el pie para detenerlo antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra la mesita de centro.

—Escucha chucho, si orinas en mi piso o muerdes mis muebles, te lanzaré de alimento a los pitones. ¿Entendido?

Edward atrajo la atención de Dave, aunque Bella dudaba que estuviera traduciendo el mensaje al pie de la letra. Dave se sentó y escuchó con la cabeza ladeada.

—Él promete no hacerlo si le pones una caja con periódico cortado en tiras. Eso fue lo que hicimos en el apartamento porque su vejiguita a veces no podría esperarnos.

Jenks hizo una mueca. —Eso es asqueroso.

—Es mejor que charcos en el piso —comentó Edward.

—Supongo. Bien. Ponle una caja, pero por favor cambia la maldita cosa con frecuencia antes de que empiece a apestar el lugar, ¿de acuerdo? — Jenks alzó la voz para ser escuchado sobre las pláticas de las personas en la habitación—. ¡_Atención_, cabrones! —Todos se callaron y lo miraron expectantes—. No hay habitaciones suficientes para que cada quien tenga la suya, así que vamos a tener que compartir. Las parejas tendrán su propia habitación y yo, que soy de rango alto, también tendré la mía. Vamos. Síganme. —Siguieron a Jenks por las escaleras. Cerró la puerta de una de las habitaciones—. Mía —dijo simplemente—, y ésta es la de Bella y Edward. —Cerró otra puerta y abarcó con un gesto las puertas abiertas que quedaban—. Peleen entre ustedes, pero no manchen mi piso de sangre.

—Jenks —dijo Bella con tono de reprobación. Se adelantó un paso y comenzó a asignar habitaciones a los residentes. Había otras diez habitaciones, era espacio suficiente para todos, y en el tercer piso había cuartos pequeños para el personal, perfectos para Rose y Emmett, pensó, pero se negaron a alejarse de sus humanas, así que Bella puso a Jane, Alice y Esme arriba. Las tres eran pequeñas, razonó, cabrían bien en la cama tamaño matrimonial con espacio de sobra. Afortunadamente Jane ya no era hostil con Alice, probablemente porque su mundo había sido destruido de nuevo y necesitaba en consuelo de caras familiares.

Esme todavía se aferraba a la grabadora. Bella y Edward subieron con ellas y se sentaron en la cama que compartirían. Estaba demasiado caliente arriba, pero aire frío comenzaba a circular por el conducto y pronto sería más cómodo.

—Te ves como si te sintieras mejor, Esme —dijo Bella.

—Me siento mejor, gracias —dijo Esme.

—Nunca pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí —le dijo Bella—. Me salvaste la vida. Un simple 'gracias' no parece ser suficiente.

Esme levantó la grabadora. —_Esto_. Esto es más que suficiente. Es tan difícil creer que tengo mi propio ángel y que está aquí conmigo.

Bella miró a Edward. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duraría esa situación porque Carlisle parecía estar desvaneciéndose de nuevo. Él se aferraba a Esme como su sombra, siempre tenía los ojos pegados a su rostro. Intentaba tocarla con frecuencia, pero sus manos pasaban a través de ella como humo a través de una cortina y cada vez se veía más abatido. Rose tenía razón, pensó Bella; era como ver a un hombre hambriento frente a un festín que no podía comer.

Rose y Emmett se veían un poco más fuertes, pero habían caído en el mismo comportamiento que Carlisle, miraban impotentes a sus humanas y Bella no podía soportar mirarlos a los ojos por más tiempo. Era difícil ver la intensidad de su nostalgia y tristeza. Ahora que estaban cerca de sus humanos habían perdido la habilidad de parecer sólidos, o tal vez era la fuerza de su desvanecimiento. Bella no sabía. La tripulación asumió que se habían 'ido' después de que terminó la batalla, o que tal vez habían sido víctimas de la misma. De cualquier forma ya no mencionaban ni a Rose ni a Emmett.

—La he escuchado tantas veces que ya hasta la memoricé —continuó Esme—. Solo desearía tener el poder de verlo como tú. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—De pie detrás de ti —dijo Bella. Tenía la garganta cerrada—. Tiene sus manos en tus hombros.

Esme se giró y extendió la mano, sintiendo el aire. Carlisle gimió cuando la mano atravesó su pecho. Envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella, pero Esme retrocedió pasando a través de ellas, incluso cuando Carlisle intentó jalarla de regreso con un gemido inarticulado.

—Vi su sombra —musitó Esme—. Eso tendrá que ser suficiente.

Bella no pudo detener la oleada de ira cuando Carlisle se envolvió en su humana de nuevo, invisible, inaudito, imperceptible. _Querido Dios, soy Bella. Quiero que sepas que eres un cruel bastardo. Eso es todo_.

—Bella, no — murmuró Edward—. No es la culpa del Altísimo que ellos hayan elegido este camino.

—Fue él quien diseñó este camino, ¿no? —espetó Bella.

—Quiero ir a jugar con Dave —dijo Jane, interrumpiendo los pensamientos enojados de Bella—. ¿Está bien, Bella?

—Claro —dijo Bella y Jane echó a correr, viéndose, por primera vez desde que Bella la conoce, como la niña que es. Rose se fue detrás de ellos. _Vigílalos_, pensó Bella para Edward. Jane todavía tenía ese aire cruel y enojado en ella y, aunque Bella no creía que Jane fuera a lastimar a Dave, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Edward la besó y salió de la habitación para seguir a Jane abajo.

—Él es tan _hermoso_ —suspiró Esme.

—Sí —dijo simplemente Bella—, lo es. —No sabía qué rostro usaba Edward para esas personas, pero al final no importaba. Su corazón puro brillaba sobre todo y lo hacía hermoso sin importar qué apariencia llevara.

Alice se sentó junto a Bella en la cama.

—¿Puedes grabar a mi ángel para mí? —le preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero no sé si funcionara de nuevo, no ahora que el Cielo sabe sobre esa laguna.

—Oh —Alice se veía decepcionada. Emmett intentó abrazarla, pero sus brazos sostuvieron solo al aire—. ¿Cómo se ve?

—Es grande, alto, de hombros anchos, con cabello y ojos negros. Su cabello está un poco rizado.

Alice suspiró. —Como siempre imaginé que se vería mi hermano —dijo—. Fui hija única, y siempre fui la más pequeña de mi grupo. Los otros niños me molestaban. Siempre fantaseaba acerca de tener un hermano mayor, que sería grande e intimidaría a los otros, pero dulce y gentil conmigo. —Soltó una suave risa—. Hay algo que apesta sobre ser una psíquica. Veía lo que los otros niños me iban a hacer ese día y luego tenía que ir a la escuela y vivirlo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre o a los maestros que te molestaban? —preguntó Esme.

Bella y Alice intercambiaron una mirada. Esme debió haber sido una de las niñas aceptadas entre las filas de sus compañeros, alguien que nunca había visto lo que era ser marginado.

—Echarlos de cabeza usualmente empeoraba las cosas —le dijo Alice—. En cuanto decidía decirle a alguien, veía cual sería el resultado y nunca era una mejora de mi situación.

—Oh, pobrecita —dijo Esme y jaló a Alice a sus brazos. Emmett y Carlisle suspiraron, ambos felices de ver a Esme entregar el consuelo que ellos no podían, pero al mismo tiempo sentían envidia.

—¿Bella? —Amanda se paró en el marco de la puerta—. Jenks quiere hablar contigo abajo.

Bella pensó que Amanda se refería a la sala, pero llevó a Bella a la habitación de Jenks. La habitación era enorme y lujosa, hermosamente decorada, con su propia área de descanso, que consistía en un pequeño sofá y dos sillones de orejeras con una mesita en el centro. Jenks estaba sentado en el centro del sofá, Collin estaba a su derecha y otro de la tripulación, Phoenix, un hombre que Bella no conocía muy bien, estaba sentado a su izquierda. Bella eligió una de las sillas y se sentó. Forks estaba de pie detrás del sofá, recargado contra él con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo.

—¿Podrías sentarte carajo? —le dijo Jenks—. Me pones nervioso con esa mierda 'amenazante'.

Forks se encogió de hombros y tomó la silla vacía, sentándose tan abajo que parecía haberse derretido.

—De acuerdo. Asumo que Edward está escuchando. Me contó sobre esa basura de fusión mental que ustedes tienen. Me dices si tiene que algo que agregar a esta conversación.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, solo funciona en un sentido. Yo no puedo escucharlo.

—Entonces supongo que puede decirme después —Jenks se encogió de hombros—. Como sea, tenemos que pensar cuál será nuestro siguiente paso. Este lugar está muy bien escondido, y solo pocas personas saben que lo tengo, así que de momento estamos lo más a salvo posible. De todas formas no creo que debamos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, e imagino que algunas de tus gentes querrán ir con sus familias.

—Es demasiado peligroso —protestó Bella—. Es casi seguro que tienen vigiladas a sus familias. No he visto las noticias desde que escapamos, pero imagino que ahora somos conocidos como un grupo terrorista y nos estarán buscando a todos.

Jenks habló con voz suave:

—Bella, ¿los vas a obligar a quedarse con nosotros? Creí que los rescataste para darles libertad, no para detenerlos tú misma.

—Lo hice —replicó Bella—, pero quiero que estén a salvo. Estuve años practicando para huir de "_ellos"_ y aun así me atraparon. Algunas de esas personas no sabrían lo que están haciendo.

—Tendríamos más oportunidad si "_ellos"_ estuvieran ocupados persiguiendo a docenas de grupos en lugar de a un solo grupo grande —señaló Forks.

Bella estaba atónita. —¿Sugieres que mandemos a alguna de nuestra gente como corderos para matanza para mantener a los lobos ocupados mientras el resto huimos?

—No, estoy diciendo que mover a un grupo grande como éste es muy difícil, especialmente al intentar ser cautelosos. Incrementamos nuestras oportunidades si nos separamos. Además no estamos seguro de poder confiar en todos los del grupo.

—Tengo interferidos los teléfonos y GPS en este lugar —dijo Jenks—, pero no es garantía sólida de que nadie podrá contactar alguien de afuera y decirles dónde estamos.

—Aquí va mi sugerencia —dijo Phoenix. Su voz hizo saltar a Bella porque era baja y grave, como piedra al ser pasada por papel de lija—. Vamos a Norte América y dejamos a la gente ahí con algo de dinero en las manos. No podemos mandarlos a un país extranjero sin pasaportes y sin conocer el idioma.

Jenks se rascó la barbilla. —¿Dónde los dejamos? ¿California?

—Digo que tomemos el CP hacia la costa este.

—¿CP? —repitió Bella.

—Canal de Panamá.

—A la chingada con eso —dijo Forks—. No tenemos papeles, ¿recuerdas? Y nos estarán buscando.

—Puedo pasarnos —dijo Phoenix—. _El presidente_ me debe un favor.

—Es mejor que tu soborno sea mayor que lo que ofrece el Proyecto Theta —advirtió Jenks.

Forks habló: —Creo que deberíamos dejarlos en ambas costas. Hay más oportunidades si no se esparcen de un solo lugar.

—No sé si tengamos tanto tiempo —replicó Jenks—. Van a poner todos los recursos que tengan en esto. Por lo que Bella aquí presente me ha dicho, el gobierno tiene terror de que esas personas vayan a terminar en manos de otra nación, una que pueda usarlos como armas. Para ellos es como tener dos docenas de misiles perdidos. No sé si le dijeron la verdad sobre otros gobiernos intentando secuestrar a esas personas, pero voy a trabajar con la certeza de que todo el jodido mundo nos está buscando.

—Abandónalos, Jenks —dijo Collin. No miró en dirección de Bella al decir esto—. Es demasiado arriesgado. De todas formas, ¿por qué hacemos esto? No hay dinero involucrado y hay una probabilidad del noventa por ciento de que terminen volándonos las cabezas. ¿Y para _qué_?

—Lo hacemos porque es lo _correcto_ —dijo Jenks.

Collin sacudió la cabeza. —Estás loco, amigo. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tienes una tripulación que trabaja para ti por _dinero_. Dinero que ganamos haciendo mierdas altamente ilegales y rentables. No somos la maldita Cruz Roja.

—Quieres salirte, bien. Toma tu parte del dinero y vete. —Jenks movió la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Lo mismo va para cualquiera de mis hombres. Hay suficiente para que todos tengan un retiro agradable y cómodo. Nadie te está jodidamente obligando. Pero yo ya terminé con las mierdas criminales.

—¿Ahora eres religioso? —espetó Collin.

—Tú viste lo mismo que yo. —Jenks lo miró a los ojos despiadadamente.

Collin sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca fui ateo, Jenks. Siempre supe lo que estaba eligiendo.

—Todavía hay tiempo para que cambies.

—Estás asumiendo que quiero hacerlo —replicó Collin.

El silencio siguió a esa declaración.

—Tu ángel está muriendo —dijo Bella—. Cada día se va desapareciendo más y más mientras tú ignoras los susurros en tu corazón. Una vez haya desaparecido tu ángel, ya no quedará esperanza para ti, Collin. Porque tu ángel representa todo lo bueno de ti, la mejor parte de tu naturaleza.

Collin miró a Bella por un largo momento y ella tembló ante sus ojos fríos y vacíos. Luego, se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

—Aw, Dios —dijo Jenks. Se frotó la cara con una mano y se alejó el cabello de la frente—. Se levanta la maldita sesión.

* * *

Esa noche Bella ayudó a Lauren a cocinar. Jenks tenía un congelador bien surtido que funcionaba con gas natural y nunca se apagaba, a diferencia de los otros electrodomésticos que funcionaban con el generador, y un montón de latas en la despensa. La cocina por si sola era el placer de todo chef con una enorme estufa de gas, con encimeras de mármol oscuro y casi todos los aparatos y accesorios de cocina existentes, la mayoría todavía nuevos con los precios o etiquetas pegadas a ellos.

Pusieron juntas muchas cacerolas con lasaña y la talentosa Lauren incluso hizo pan de ajo casero, lo cual impresionó profundamente a una Bella que estaba en desventaja culinaria. Platicaron mientras cocinaba y Bella descubrió que de verdad le agradaba Lauren. Era difícil creer que una mujer tan agradable y simpática fuera parte de la tripulación de matones de Jenks.

—¿Cómo es que te uniste a Jenks? —Finalmente reunió el valor para preguntar.

Lauren se congeló por un momento y luego siguió cortando la masa.

—Él me encontró —dijo—. Yo era…, bueno, era una prostituta con problemas de drogas, si quieres saber la verdad. Trabajaba en un club en Krung Threp… Bangkok, en inglés. Tenía un novio, él era un jugador, uno no muy bueno. Viajamos por todo el mundo buscando su "golpe de suerte", aunque cada vez que encontraba uno, lo apostaba. Como sea, una noche se quedó sin apuestas y la única cosa que le quedaba era yo. Me apostó en una "mano segura" y perdió.

—No puedes apostar a una _persona_ —espetó Bella.

—En algunos lugares y dentro de ciertos círculos, sí, sí puedes. El tipo contra el que me perdió no le importó si yo estaba dispuesta o no y cuando terminó conmigo, me vendió a un club subterráneo que fue donde Jenks me encontró. Realmente me gustaba Jenks. Solía comprar tiempo conmigo solo para poder sentarnos a beber y platicar. Entones, una noche, me dijeron que empacara mis cosas porque me iban a cambiar de locación. Jenks intentó comprarme, pero el dueño del club no quería vender su atracción principal; rubias de ojos azules juntan mucho dinero en un lugar donde la mayoría de la gente tiene cabello oscuro. Sabían que Jenks no aceptaría un no como respuesta, porque ése es el tipo de hombre que es él, ¿sabes? No me cambiaron lo suficientemente rápido. Jenks y sus hombres allanaron el lugar, me robaron a mí y todo el dinero del casino, y dejaron que también las otras chicas se fueran. Intentó quitarle importancia diciendo que era algo que sus hombres hacían por dinero, pero yo sé que lo hizo para sacarme de ahí. Y yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Estoy feliz de que te haya sacado de ese horrible lugar.

Lauren sonrió ligeramente. —¿Sabías que Krung Threp significa '_Ciudad de Ángeles_'? Jenks fue mi ángel. Me ayudó a quitarme mi adicción y a empezar a recuperar mi personalidad de debajo de las capas de hielo en las que me había envuelto para protegerme. Lo amo, Bella. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y hasta este día nunca ha puesto un dedo en mí. Dice que no quiere que me sienta usada como solía por todos esos otros hombres.

Bella abrazó impulsivamente a Lauren. Lauren se quedó rígida por un momento, pero luego le correspondió.

—Tal vez ahora que él está…, en el camino del bien…

Lauren sonrió. —Sí, quizás.

Para cuando sacaron las numerosas cacerolas de lasaña del horno, el aire acondicionado ya había enfriado la casa a una temperatura agradable y todos se regaron en el primer piso con los platos en los regazos porque ciertamente no había espacio suficiente en la mesa para todos.

Dave saltaba alrededor de la habitación, complacido con toda su gente nueva. Casi todos eran humanos agradables que le daban una caricia o le rascaban la oreja (y algunos incluso le dieron un pedacito de su pan de ajo), pero había un par a los que evitaba, especialmente al hombre oscuro. Dave le decía así por la sombra que parecía rodearlo, una sombra que Dave no podía ver ni oler, pero que de todas formas sabía que estaba ahí.

Dave esperó hasta que el hombre con alas terminó de comer. Otra mujer le había cocinado algo de comida a Dave, arroz hervido con caldo de pollo, el cual Dave consideró que estaba muy sabroso, casi tan bueno como una lata de comida para perro. Su pancita estaba agradablemente hinchada y lo que Dave de verdad quería era acurrucarse y tomar una siesta, pero necesitaba decirle a su humano acerca del hombre oscuro.

Se subió al regazo del hombre con alas y se paró con las patas recargadas contra el pecho del hombre. Le dio un respetuoso lametón en la barbilla, era algo que se tenía que hacer al saludar a un alfa. _El hombre oscuro me asusta_, le dijo al hombre con alas, dándole una imagen del hombre en cuestión.

_No tengas miedo_, respondió el hombre con alas. _Ahora está perdido. Perdido y solo. Estamos intentando ayudarlo a encontrar el camino de regreso._

Dave lo consideró. Él sabía lo que era estar solo y triste. El dolor era casi suficiente para hacerlo querer morder a la gente. _Tal vez necesita cariño_, sugirió Dave. _La hembra que está en el lugar esponjoso parece querer darle cariño_.

_No me había dado cuenta_. El hombre con alas miró a la mujer, cuya mirada estaba pegada al hombre oscuro. El hombre con alas le hizo una seña a su hembra y vocalizaron suavemente. Seguro de que el hombre con alas lo solucionaría, Dave trotó buscando un lugar suave par dormir.

* * *

* Cita tomada del texto "The Spider and The Fly" escrito por Mary Howitt.

* Architectural Digest es la revista de arquitectura, diseño y estilo de vida más prestigiosa del mundo.


	17. Capítulo 17

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracia enormes para Isa por su colaboración.

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Después de la cena Bella y Edward subieron las escaleras, fue entonces cuando se congelaron al escuchar las aspas de un helicóptero. Jenks se apuró hacia una de las ventanas y sus hombros de dejaron caer con alivio.

—¡No pasa nada! —les dijo a la gente ansiosa—. Conozco a esos tipos.

El helicóptero aterrizó en el pequeño prado y de él salieron tres hombres. Traían rifles colgados sobre los hombros, pero aparte de eso se veían como si fuera a atender a una reunión de accionistas. Bella no era una experta en moda, pero se comería sus pantalones si esos hermosos trajes hechos a la medida no eran de diseñador.

—¿Esos son tus "guerrillas de la selva"? —preguntó Bella.

Jenks se rió nerviosamente. —Es un apodito que tengo para ellos. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Uno que puede que sea mejor no mencionar cerca de ellos.

—Sí, entendido —dijo Bella.

Jenks metió un código y la escalera bajó para que los hombres subieran a la sala. El hombre que iba al principio era, probablemente, el hombre más atractivo sin ser ángel, que Bella había visto en su vida. Su cabello era negro como la tinta, tan brillante como una obsidiana, y su piel tenía un tono bronceado. Sus ojos eran los más oscuros que había visto, un verdadero negro, no solo café oscuro, sino de verdad _negros_, sin distinción visible entre el iris y la pupila. Su rostro perfectamente simétrico parecía cincelado, con pómulos altos y una mandíbula bien definida que fácilmente pudo haber agraciado la portada de alguna revista.

Ella solo podía mirarlo con la boca ligeramente abierta, y él parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción. Detrás de ella Edward gruñó un poco. Los dos hombres que lo seguían iban igual de bien vestidos, pero con apariencia lo suficientemente ordinaria para perderse entre la multitud. Ellos se quedaron separados del grupo, sus ojos pasaron sobre cada rostro, como buscando por problemas.

—Bella, éste es Amun —dijo Jenks. No presentó a los otros dos hombres, así que Bella asumió que debían ser algún tipo de guardaespaldas.

Amun tomó la mano de ella y en lugar de darle un apretón, se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en el dorso.

—Tu nombre es muy apto —ronroneó, y su acento delató orígenes exóticos. Edward gruñó de nuevo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Bella. Amun se rió entre dientes—. ¿Y quién es él?

—Es Edward —dijo Jenks—. No te metas con él. En serio.

Amun alzó una ceja. Miró al silencioso grupo por un momento antes de girarse de regreso a Jenks.

—Justo cuando creo haberte entendido, amigo mío, vas y me sorprendes de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora?

Jenks se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué has escuchado?

—Oh, cosas como que destruiste un centro de investigación del gobierno, terrorismo y asesinato. Nada lejos de lo normal, pero en este caso no pude determinar los beneficios que te hacían moverte y es eso lo que me llamó la atención.

Jenks le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Bella.

—Estamos en una misión de Dios —dijo y encendió un cigarro. Le ofreció el paquete a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero todos se negaron.

—Por lo que he visto, Dios no le paga muy bien a sus empleados —dijo Amun.

Jenks se encogió de hombros. —No estoy en quiebra. De todas formas, ¿cuánto dinero puede necesitar un hombre?

—Tus amigos en Asia no están felices porque no llegaste como acordaron.

—Mi bote sufrió de una pequeña fuga —dijo Jenks—. En cuanto lo saque del fondo del Pacífico, les llamaré.

—Qué pena.

—Sí, le tenía algo de cariño a ese oxidado bote. Pero estoy seguro de que no estás aquí para ofrecer tus condolencias por la pérdida de mi barco.

—No, no es así. —Amun miró a la audiencia a su alrededor, mirando este intercambio como si fuera un interesante programa de televisión—. ¿Podemos hablar en tu oficina?

Bella ni siquiera sabía que Jenks _tenía_ una oficina.

—Sí, ven. —Subieron las escaleras detrás de él. Amun se detuvo y miró detenidamente a Bella y Edward.

—Ellos también vienen —dijo Jenks—. Son los…, co-líderes en esta operación.

Amun no dijo nada. Él y sus guardias siguieron a Jenks por las escaleras, Bella y Edward detrás de ellos. En la cima de las escaleras Jenks golpeó la pared con un lado de su puño y apareció un panel escondido. Metió una serie de números y la pared se abrió.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Bella impresionada. No creía que cosas como éstas existieran fuera de las películas.

Jenks sonrió, e hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia la puerta nueva.

—Las damas primero.

Si a Bella le hubieran pedido que imaginara qué tipo de oficina tendría Jenks, hubiera empezado con un escritorio de metal gris, fotos pornográficas pegadas a las paredes manchadas de nicotina y pilas de papeles desordenados por todos lados. En lugar de eso, Jenks tenía un inmaculado escritorio de vidrio frente a una gran ventana y grabados enmarcados de Dürer en los paneles de las paredes. Hizo un gesto para que Bella y Amun tomaran asiento en las grandes sillas negras de piel que estaban frente a su escritorio, eran cosas raras, un arte más moderno que las sillas con forma de "S" sin brazos, pero sorprendentemente cómodas.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —dijo Amun.

Jenks se ubicó en su propia silla y sacó una pluma de la bandeja lacada negra que estaba detrás del papel secante. La giro en sus manos como una batuta.

—Probablemente no estoy interesado —dijo.

—Un cuarto de millón.

Jenks se encogió de hombros.

—Medio millón.

Jenks se golpeteó el labio inferior con la pluma.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Hay cierta persona…

—No estoy interesado —dijo Jenks sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, creo que lo estarás. Sucede que esta persona es el líder del centro de investigación que destruiste.

Jenks dejó caer la pluma y revoloteó las manos para agarrarla.

—¿Quién?

—Su nombre es Aro Volturi. Todavía tiene el rango de "general", aunque técnicamente ya está retirado. Según el registro es la cabeza del Proyecto Theta. Medio millón cuando sepa que el trabajo está concluido. Él usa un anillo que lo distingue. Tráemelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué lo quieres muerto?

Amun se giró para encararla con la mirada ardiendo.

—¿Conociste a una mujer llamada Victoria?

—¿Pelirroja? —preguntó Bella.

Amun asintió. —Ella…, era mía. Aro fue quien ordenó que la atraparan y fue quien ordenó su muerte.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Jenks.

Amun movió una mano. —No importa. —Se giró hacia Bella de nuevo—. Ya mataste al que jaló del gatillo, y por eso siempre tendrás mi gratitud. Te debo un favor.

Bella miró a Jenks y él tenía los ojos ampliados.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con vacilación. No sabía lo que significaba que Amun le debiera un favor, pero Jenks parecía pensar que era algo impresionante.

Amun metió la mano a su saco y sacó un sobre de la bolsa interior.

—Estos son los detalles que necesitaras. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Aw, joder. —Jenks se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Si él no lo hace, yo sí —dijo Bella.

Los ojos oscuros de Amun regresaron para unirse a los de ella. Él la estudió por un momento y luego asintió. —Que así sea.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Jenks, quien la tomó con la expresión un poco aturdida. Besó la mano de Bella de nuevo y luego se fue con sus guardaespaldas siguiéndolo en silencio. Un momento después Bella escuchó las aspas del helicóptero de nuevo.

—Entiendes que acabas de aceptar un contrato, ¿verdad? —le dijo Jenks a Bella—. Qué carajo, niña, no eres sicario, o _sicaria_, como quieras llamarlo.

—Voy a terminar con el Proyecto Theta —dijo Bella—. De una vez por todas. No voy a vivir el resto de mi vida huyendo, y abajo hay una habitación llena de personas que tampoco deberían vivir así. Vamos a cazar a Aro y descubrir dónde están almacenados los archivos del Proyecto Theta. Cuando hayan sido destruidos, la mayoría de las personas podrán ser capaces de regresar a sus vidas normales.

—No parará con Aro —dijo Jenks—. Él no es la cima de la pila. Es más como un mando intermedio.

—Entonces tendremos que encontrar a la gente que está a cargo —replicó Bella.

—Bella, eso que planeas cometer es un gran pecado.

Bella asintió. —Lo sé. Pero lo veo igual que lo que Carlisle, Rose y Emmett hicieron. Si, por mi sacrificio, todas esas personas de abajo pueden tener vidas normales de nuevo, y nunca más volverá a haber niños arrebatados de sus familias, entonces valdrá la pena.

Jenks se puso de pie. —De acuerdo, niña. Estoy contigo. Ahora solo tenemos que ver cuántos de la tripulación están con nosotros en esto.

* * *

Bella no fue a la reunión de la tripulación. Sintió que debía ser una discusión privada entre ellos. Era casi como un hombre que le pedía el divorcio a su esposa después de muchos años porque a mitad de su vida le había llegado una epifanía.

Bella suspiró. Lo que más quería era subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto y acostarse con Edward, y que él envolviera sus alas a su alrededor, borrando el mundo con esa suave blancura. Pero no podía hacerlo. Los residentes del centro (a quienes la tripulación se refería amablemente como "Los Superdotados") la necesitaban. Parecían ver a Bella y Edward como si fueran líderes, lo cual la asustaba. Bella nunca había sido la líder de nada y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Pasó entre la multitud, sonriéndole a todos, deteniéndose para platicar con esta persona o aquella, pero su meta era encontrar a su hermano. En la escuela Jasper había sido elogiado por su liderazgo. Había sido el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos en su último año y vicepresidente del club de debate. Si alguien podía ayudarla, era él.

—Hola —dijo ella, sentándose junto a él en el sofá. Edward se paró detrás de ella con una mano recargada ligeramente en su hombro. Bella cubrió la mano de él con la suya y le sonrió.

—Hola —respondió Jasper. Con algo de esfuerzo apartó los ojos de lo que estaba viendo. Bella siguió su mirada y descubrió que Jasper había estado viendo a Alice, quien jugaba Scrabble con Jane mientras comían.

—¿Alice, eh? —preguntó Bella. Reconoció esa mirada en el rostro de él. Jasper tenía la costumbre de sufrir flechazos con las mujeres y admirarlas de lejos en lugar de dar a conocer su interés y arriesgarse a ser rechazado.

Jasper se removió un poco, bajó su mirada y un sonrojo apareció en la parte superior de sus mejillas. Siempre había detestado sonrojarse con tanta facilidad como Bella.

—No está interesada.

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Le preguntaste?

Jasper se encogió de hombros intentando parecer indiferente. —Está concentrada en ese tipo, Collin.

—Edward se dio cuenta de eso anoche —comentó Bella—. Él piensa que Alice sería buena para Collin. Ayudarlo…, uh…, a seguir el camino del bien.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con ella —dijo Jasper—. Y no solo digo eso porque…, pues, ya sabes…, lo digo porque no creo que él sea una muy buena persona y ella podría resultar herida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que él pudiera lastimar a una mujer. Jenks no tendría a ese tipo de hombres en su tripulación.

—No, no estoy hablando de _esa_ forma. Me refiero a que si ella se involucra emocionalmente él podría romperle el corazón. No creo que él sea capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos. —Jasper había vuelto a verla—. Sabes que el dolor puede cambiar a las personas. Ella es tan dulce y amable. Mírala con Jane. Jane siempre era desagradable con ella en el centro y ahora Alice la protege como a una hermana. Él podría aplastar esa dulzura que tiene. —Él respiró temblorosamente—. Lo he visto antes. Ese tipo de hombres, son como vampiros que chupan la alegría y el corazón de las mujeres que los aman.

—Conozco el buen corazón que tiene, Jasper. Ella también era amable conmigo.

—Cree que sigues enojada con ella.

Bella se sorprendió por eso. —¿Por qué?

—Porque cree que te traicionó al rendirse ante la tortura. Ese idiota, Jacob Black, era un lector de mentes. Ella me dijo que intentó pensar en otras cosas cuando él estaba cerca, recitaba el Himno Nacional, ese tipo de cosas. Todos los días él iba con ella y…, bueno, ella le mostraba lo que había visto ese día. No podía evitarlo, Bella. Intentaba no mirar, pero sus visiones son poderosas. La mayoría del tiempo no las puede repeler.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Jasper, _no_ la culpo por eso.

—¿Bella? —escuchó la voz de Rose, un ligero susurro en su oído.

—¿Sí? —Bella se giró hacia ella, e inmediatamente sintió una punzada de compasión en el corazón. Solo la parte superior del cuerpo de Rose estaba definido; debajo de la cintura no era nada más que volutas de humo.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —Jasper miró a su alrededor.

Bella lo miró. —Un minuto, Jasper.

—Es Carlisle —dijo Rosalie—. Creo que se está…, yendo.

Bella soltó un jadeo que sonó más a sollozo. —Oh, no… ¿Estás segura?

Rose no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo. La tristeza de su mirada lo decía todo.

—Bella, sabías que esto iba a pasar —dijo Edward con gentileza.

—Pensé…, esperaba… —Bella no necesitaba decirlo. Edward sabía que esperaba un milagro, que creía que _algo_ salvaría el día.

Ella se puso de pie. —Te veo después, Jasper.

—Oh, bien. —Se veía confundido.

Bella siguió a Rose. Encontraron a Esme sentada contra la pared de vidrio, en el lado más alejado de la habitación, mirando la selva que los rodeaba. Ella también se había desvanecido usando su poder para mezclarse con el fondo y así poder estar sola, sola a excepción del ángel que no podía ver, la ligera gasa de vapor que era el ángel acostado junto a ella en el piso, demasiado débil para intentar tocarla. Solo sus ojos parecían sólidos, con su mirada hambrienta y desesperada pegada a ella.

—¿Qué le pasará a ella? —Bella le preguntó a Edward, hablando en voz baja para no ser oída.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No podría saberlo. Es una buena persona, así que dudo que se vaya al lado oscuro, pero podría rendirse fácilmente a la desesperanza y desesperación.

Lágrimas calientes ardieron en sus ojos, bajando por las mejillas de Bella.

—¿Dónde está nuestro maldito milagro? ¡No se supone que debe terminar de esta manera! —Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la oscura alfombra de nubes que cubrían el cielo—. ¿Me oyes, Dios? Hicimos lo que querías, ¿y _así_ termina él? ¿Me escuchas? —Golpeó el vidrio con un lado de su puño y se hundió contra él por un momento.

—Claro que Él te escucha, Bella —dijo Edward con gentileza.

—No te atrevas a empezar a hablar sobre un jodido "plan" —le advirtió Bella—. Hay un límite de patrañas que puedo aceptar.

—Detente, Bella —dijo Esme. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellos. En el piso Carlisle lloró e intentó alcanzarla, pero cayó de regreso al piso con un gemido.

—¡Esto no está _bien_! —gritó Bella. Se giró hacia Edward, su rostro se veía feroz debajo de las lágrimas—. Dile a tu _Altísimo _que la próxima vez que necesite un jodido favor, se lo pida a alguien más.

Esme tomó las manos de Bella en las suyas.

—Sé lo que está pasando —dijo. Cerró los ojos por un momento—. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir que se derrite cono nieve en el sol. Pronto ya no quedará nada. Solo tendré esto. —Levantó la grabadora—. Bella, quiero que se vaya. No puedo soportar pensar que está sufriendo.

Bella dejó caer las manos y se arrodilló en el piso junto a Carlisle. Intentó levantar su cabeza para ponerla sobre su regazo, pero él se deslizaba entre sus dedos como humo. Bella sollozó. Intentó agarrarle la mano sin éxito alguno. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que él supiera que estaba ahí, que alguien estaba con él en sus últimos momentos, anhelando darle el más pequeño consuelo. Esme se sentó junto a Bella, justo al lado de Carlisle, y él suspiró, un suave sonido como el del aire a través de una delgada cortina. Él cerró los ojos.

Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó la tormenta de enojo y dolor que se construía dentro de ella, sus lágrimas lo atravesaban a él hacia el piso. Edward se arrodilló junto a ella y la jaló a sus brazos. Bella recostó la cabeza en su pecho y él la meció suavemente mientras ella lloraba.

—No está bien, no lo está —dijo Bella con amargura.

—Lo sé, nena —susurró él.

Rose y Emmett estaban a cada lado de Carlisle y unieron sus manos sobre el cuerpo de él que se desvanecía. Ambos extendieron al máximo sus alas. Las nubes de afuera se abrieron por un momento y un rayo de sol cayó a través de la ventana, reflejándose con tanto brillo sobre el piso que Bella tuvo que apartar la mirada por un momento. La luz y calidez se desvanecieron y cuando miró de nuevo Carlisle ya no estaba.

—_¡NO! _—gritó. Luchó contra los brazos de Edward—. ¡No!

—Bella, Bella, escúchame…

—¡No! Maldición, ¡_NO_!

—Obtuviste tu milagro, Bella —dijo Edward.

Ella se congeló. Lo miró y una capa de lágrimas distorsionaban las facciones de él, pero ella vio una sonrisa.

—Está en casa, Bella. El Altísimo lo llevó a casa. Y él estará ahí, susurrándole al corazón de ella, esperándola cuando le llegue su momento.

—¿Qué? —dijo Bella—. Edward, ¿en serio? ¿_En serio_?

Él también estaba llorando, ella vio lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, pero las suyas eran de alegría, no de tristeza.

—Está en casa.

* * *

Bella y Edward pasaron junto a Jenks en las escaleras al dirigirse a su cuarto. Él vio las lágrimas y abrió los ojos alarmado. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo Bella—. Ahora todo está bien. —Le sonrió a Edward y él le correspondió, jalando su cuerpo contra su costado—. ¿Qué tal te fue con la tripulación?

—Perdimos a dos —admitió Jenks—. Alan y Randy decidieron unirse a los hombres de Amun. El resto de los chicos se quedan.

—¿Incluso Collin?

—Se va a quedar para el golpe, al menos —dijo Jenks—. Bella, en realidad él no es malo. No lo tendría en mi tripulación si creyera que lo es. Es solo que…, pues ha estado en esto desde que era adolescente. Ésta es la única vida que conoce. Esta mierda de Dios…, creo que lo asusta y no sabe qué hacer con eso. Dale una oportunidad, ¿sí? Creo que al final elegirá lo que es correcto.

Para ahora, Bella ya sabía que los juicios de Jenks estaban usualmente bien.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Descansamos aquí por unos días y luego nos vamos al CP. Dejaremos al menos a la mitad de los Superdotados en diferentes locaciones a lo largo de la costa. Luego regresamos a la Costa Oeste para dejar a los demás antes de ir a buscar a Aro. Según el informe que me dio Amun, probablemente estará en Colorado durante el verano. Le gusta la pesca, o algo así.

—Suena bien —dijo Bella. Le sonrió y luego ella y Edward terminaron de subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Y ahí, envuelta en los brazos de su ángel, a salvo en el suave mundo blanco en el que solo habitaban ellos dos, descansó. Y envió una oración de agradecimiento.

* * *

Ok, se revelo el misterio del hombre oscuro y la misteriosa chica, varias pensaron que se trataba de Lauren y Jenks. Digamos que aquí la relación de Jasper y Alice se va a dar de otra manera. Y no pierdan de vista a Amun, tiene más importancia de lo que parece.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios


	18. Capítulo 18

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracia enormes para Isa por su colaboración.

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

—No me voy a levantar —dijo Bella.

—Mm… —Estuvo de acuerdo Edward. Él se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

—De hecho, puede que me quede aquí todo el día —continuó Bella.

—Suena bien —murmuró Edward.

Sintieron un pequeño golpe a los pies de colchón y un perrito negro se subió en sus piernas, y se metió entre sus torsos. Usó su hocico para intentar meterse bajo las cobijas, pero Edward las levantó por él y Dave anduvo debajo de ellas sobre la cama. Encontró un lugar que le gustara detrás de la rodilla de Bella y se hizo bola ahí.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Bella gimió.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Edward.

—¿Bella? ¿Edward? Es hora de desayunar. —Era la voz de Alice y se escuchaba exasperantemente alegre.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Deja la comida afuera de la puerta. Vete.

—Jenks necesita ver a Bella.

—¡Joder, Alice, estamos durmiendo! —gritó Bella.

—Oh, bien… Lo siento. —Alice sonaba herida y Bella suspiró.

—Aw, maldición…, ya voy, Alice —le dijo—. Bueno, de todas formas dormir más era una buena _idea_. —Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se estiró con un ruidoso bostezo. Edward se sentó y sus alas estaban alborotadas con plumas apuntando en todas las direcciones; necesitaba una buena peinada. Bella agregó eso a su lista _Un millón y uno cosas por hacer_.

—No tienes que levantarte —le dijo ella—. No hay razón para que ambos tengamos que sufrir.

—Como sea, no puedo volver a dormirme sin ti —le dijo Edward. Se puso de pie estirando sus alas al máximo y se fue rascándose casualmente al caminar. Bella sacó a Dave de debajo de las cobijas.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero tengo que alzar la cama.

Dave soltó un bostezo como gritito y Bella no pudo evitar mimarlo un poco; criaturita manipuladora. Ella tenía la pequeña sospecha de que él sabía lo lindo que era. Ella lo dejó sobre su almohada y acomodó las cobijas y sábanas. Para cuando terminó, Edward ya había acabado en el baño y estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Un ducha? —dijo él con esperanza. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es mejor que descubra qué es lo que quiere Jenks.

Él suspiró y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Edward! ¡Pantalones! —gritó Bella al mismo tiempo en que Alice, que seguía en el pasillo, chillaba y se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Él cerró la puerta y le sonrió tímidamente a Bella.

—Lo siento.

—No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar, es con la pobre chica a la que te exhibiste.

Se metió al baño y salió unos minutos después para escuchar a Alice decir:

—Entonces, ¿elegiste la apariencia que querías que tuviera tu cuerpo y no elegiste algo…, ya sabes…, _más largo_?

—Elegí el tamaño promedio para un hombre humano —se defendió Edward—. Además, lo que importa no es el tamaño, sino cómo lo usas.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para que Dave pudiera entrar y salir a su antojo. A veces la casa era tan ruidosa que subía aquí buscando un lugar tranquilo para dormir.

—Bella, ¿crees que mi…?

—Eres perfecto —dijo Bella rápidamente.

—¿Ves? —Edward le sonrió a Alice.

Bajaron las escaleras. Edward olió el aire y dijo "¡Panqueques!" con la voz de un hombre enamorado.

Lauren trajo casi una docena de platos, manteniéndolos en equilibro como si fuera una combinación entre mesera y artista de circo. Los dejó en la mesa y le sonrió a Edward.

—Hice tus favoritos —dijo.

Edward se sentó ansiosamente en la mesa, agarrando un tenedor en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, mirando con expectación su lugar.

—Oye, flojo, ¿por qué no vas tú mismo a la cocina y agarras un plato? —dijo Bella. Él se vio inmediatamente arrepentido y culpable.

—Lo siento, no pensé en ayudar. —Se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina.

Bella miró directamente a todos alrededor de la cocina.

—Una habitación llena de personas capaces y aun así todos esperan por Lauren. Ella no es una maldita sirvienta aquí, gente.

—Jenks ha sido una muy mala influencia para tu lenguaje, Bella —dijo Alice.

—Acostúmbrate, Psíquica —replicó Bella.

Varias personas se levantaron de sus lugares luciendo avergonzados y se fueron a la cocina para ofrecer su ayuda. Collin no fue uno de ellos, ya que se quedó en su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una ceja alzada en dirección de Bella como si estuviera diciendo, _"¿Y si no qué vas a hacer?"_

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Collin, tu maleante actitud de rebeldía ha sido debidamente notada. —Él parpadeó y se le borró la sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está Jenks? —preguntó Bella.

—No sé, estaba aquí. —Alice miró a su alrededor.

Bella lo localizó junto a una de las paredes de vidrio con un celular en la oreja. Ella se fue a la cocina y meneó los huevos revueltos que estaban en la estufa con su talento mientras agarraba un plato de empanadas fritas para llevárselo a la mesa. Para su sorpresa, Collin estaba justo detrás de ella. Él agarró unas jarras de leche y jugo, sin dirigirle una palabra, y las llevó a la mesa.

Jenks terminó con su llamada casi al mismo tiempo que ellos terminaron de llevar el desayuno a la mesa. Se sentó en la mesa, agarró su tenedor y comenzó a comer su primer bocado justo cuando Edward decía "Dios mío…" Él suspiró y esperó, hundiendo en jarabe el pedazo de panqueque que tenía en el tenedor.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto _cada vez_ que comemos? —preguntó después de que Edward dijo _Amén_—. Ya sabes, quizás podríamos hacer una oración de "actualización" una vez a la semana y decir _"Seguimos agradecidos y esas mierdas_".

—Es una oración, Jenks, no una cuenta de Twitter.

—Lo sé, pero se siente raro agradecerle a Dios por la comida cuando no creo que él haya tenido mucho que ver con…, ya sabes, el proceso de obtención. Yo la robé, Lauren la cocina.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás él te dio la oportunidad de robarla y comerla sin que te atrapen.

—Decir _"Querido Dios, gracias por el cargador que disparé"_ no parece ser apropiado.

—Pues ahí lo tienes entonces. Renunciar a tu vida de crímenes tiene agregado el beneficio de poder decir oraciones más agradables. De todas formas, ¿qué querías? Alice dijo que querías verme.

—Sí. —Se limpió la boca—. Necesito que vayas de compras.

—¿Compras? ¿De qué?

—Todas las mierdas que ellos necesitan. —Jenks apuntó con su tenedor a las personas comiendo en la sala. Dave descubrió que tenían comida y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Actualmente estaba corriendo ida y regreso entre Jane y Esme, quienes le lanzaban pedazos de tostada para que las atrapara. Ella suspiró. Iba a ser imposible implementar la regla _"no comida de humanos"_, así que podrían rendirse ahora y esperar que eso fuera algo que se desvaneciera de la limitada memoria de Dave una vez que los Dotados fueran enviados cada uno por su camino.

—La gente se estaba quejando hoy en la mañana de que no tienen cepillos de dientes, ropa limpia y esas mierdas —dijo Jenks.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Alice? Ella me dijo una vez que en realidad sí le _gustaba_ ir de compras.

Alice saltó un poco en su silla como si se estuviera esforzando en contenerse y no alzar la mano gritando "¡Elígeme a mí! ¡Elígeme a mí!"

—Ahí está el problema con eso —dijo Jenks—. Ella intentará combinar ropa y comprar mierdas de diseñador. Solo necesitamos ropa para ellos que les alcance a cubrir un periodo de una semana. Tú eres más reconocible, lo sé, pero eres la única que se puede defender casi de cualquier cosa con la que te ataquen, incluso sin Edward respaldándote. —Ella no podía discutir con su lógica.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo voy a llegar allá? —Jenks se quedó mirándola.

—¿Olvidaste que tienes un ángel que puede _volar_?

—Él no cuenta con bodega de carga, Jenks, y me estás pidiendo que compre un montón de mierdas.

—Oh, sí… —Jenks se rascó la barbilla—. ¿Y si haces varios viajes?

—Supongo que lo arreglaremos después —dijo Bella—. ¿Quieres que saque el dinero de una de las bolsas de lona?

—No, tengo _pesos_ en la oficina —replicó Jenks—. Te daré algunos después del almuerzo. Escucha, Bella, he estado pensando y en realidad no estoy a gusto con que tú… —Miró alrededor de la mesa—, con que hagas lo que pidió Amun. Hace rato estaba en el teléfono con un…, subcontratista. ¿Cómo te sentirías si trajera a alguien más a bordo?

—Si tú sientes que él es de confianza, entonces confío en tu juicio.

—Nos dejará menos ganancia —advirtió Jenks, pero Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy en esto por el dinero. —Jenks se le quedó mirando.

—Piénsale un poco y me dices en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo Bella—. Pero en serio, Jenks, si crees que es buena idea, como dije, confío en tu juicio.

—Es eso, Bella, no estoy seguro de confiar yo en mi juicio en esta ocasión. No estoy seguro si estoy pensando en esto porque necesitamos la ayuda o si solo intento mantener tus manos limpias.

—Tú déjame a mí preocuparme por mi propia consciencia. —Bella se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato al fregadero. Lo enjuagó y se giró para ponerlo en el lavavajillas topándose con Edward, lo que hizo que gritara—: Dios, ¿qué te he dicho sobre aparecerte así de la nada?

—Lo siento. Bella, puede que quieras aceptar la sugerencia de Jenks.

—¿Esa cosa de _"las manos limpias"_? Porque creo que Dios probablemente no estará muy de acuerdo en que yo esté planeando un asesinato y no se dejará distraer por pequeño detalles como quién será quien jalé el gatillo. Además ya he matado mucha gente, ¿qué importa uno más?

Ella lo sorprendió, se dio cuenta de eso. Él la miró en silencio mientras ella metía su plato y tenedor al lavavajillas.

—Importa para mí —dijo él—. No pretendas estar hastiada de esto, Bella, porque sé que no es así. Conozco tu corazón y he visto que estás empezando a procesar todo lo que pasó esa noche; estás empezando a sentirte mal por lo que hiciste en el centro de investigación.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de _qué_ hice en el centro —replicó Bella—, estaba viendo cosas, pero ésa no es una excusa o la única razón. La gente murió porque se atravesaron en mi camino.

—Eso no…

—Edward, ¿podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto? —Le dedicó una sonrisa adolorida—. No ahora, ¿bien?

—Bella, te sientes herida y es mi trabajo…

—Quizás necesito sentirme un poco herida —dijo Bella—. Quizás _debería_ lastimarme un poco. Matar personas no debería ser algo de lo que te deshicieras así de simple, o que borraras de tu mente con mundanidades. ¿Recuerdas la película _Los imperdonables_? —Él asintió.

—Fuiste a verla al cine con Jasper y te quedaste dormida a la mitad.

—Hubo una frase que se me grabó: _"Matar a un hombre es un infierno. Tú le arrebatas todo lo que tiene y lo que alguna vez tendrá"_. —Bella cerró el lavavajillas y subió las escaleras, dejando atrás a Edward en la cocina, viendo cómo ella se alejaba.

* * *

Bella se tapó el brillante cabello rojo con una gorra y se puso un par de gafas que le tomó prestadas a Jenks. Ella y Edward subieron al techo, el cual era una forma de salida fácil para Edward. Ella llevaba varias de las bolsas de lona metidas unas en otras. Edward pensó que él podría cargar una en cada mano y Bella podría cargar otra en su regazo. Algo más que eso y probablemente tendrían que hacer otro viaje.

Edward empezó a agitar sus alas mientras corría hacia la orilla del techo porque le gustaba la sensación de caída libre que tenía antes de que sus alas atraparan el aire; Bella decidió que a ella no. Ya estaban casi volando para cuando llegaron a la orilla y él se disparó suavemente sobre el bosque. Bella se rió en voz alta cuando vio que el pequeño parche de árboles que pensó que era una jungla rodeando la casa de Jenks, en realidad era poco más que un pequeño pedazo de bosque. Las casas estaban esparcidas en el terreno por aquí y por allá, eran haciendas de personas ricas, nada que ver con el desierto aislado y virgen que se había imaginado. No tenían líneas de electricidad o caminos de entrada, pero aparte de eso, Jenks no estaba tan fuera del terreno.

—¿Qué quieres hacer cuando esto termine? —preguntó Edward.

Bella no sabía cómo responder a eso. Nunca había imaginado un momento en que esto _habría_ terminado, mucho menos había hecho planes.

—Sería bueno si lo hicieras —dijo él, siguiendo su línea de pensamientos—. Planear el futuro, esperar algo más adelante. ¿Qué tal un bebé?

—Pareces estar algo obsesionado con la idea de que tenga hijos —dijo Bella.

—Me gustan los niños —replicó Edward—. Si lo piensas bien, son muy parecidos a los ángeles.

Ella podía entender por qué él pensaba eso. Juguetones, entusiastas, curiosos…, hasta que la vida les quitara todo eso. Dios, se estaba haciendo muy cínica, pensó.

—Serías una buena madre —dijo él. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No querría pasar este…, talento a un niño.

—Podrías pensar de manera diferente si no hubieras sido programada para ver esto como una carga. La tripulación les llama los Dotados porque ellos en realidad ven esto como _dones_. La mayoría de la gente lo haría. Tienes la habilidad de hacer cosas increíbles, Bella, pero te has sentido como si tuvieras que esconder tu luz del mundo. Pero dime, ¿y si el mundo no fuera de esta forma?

—Sí, ¿y si no existiera el racismo o la xenofobia? No hay caso en especular cómo sería la vida en un mundo maravilloso donde todos aceptaran las diferencias y las disputas fueran terminadas con un jubiloso musical. Vivimos en _este_ mundo, Edward, y en este mundo la gente piensa que las personas como yo somos fenómenos, y ellos querrán disecarte para ver qué es lo que te hace diferente.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Te estás volviendo muy cínica, Bella.

—Yo le llamo "_realista_".

Edward se dirigió hacia un centro comercial que tenía una extensa cadena de tiendas al final. Aterrizaron en un lado, detrás de un contenedor de basura, y Bella dejó las bolsas detrás de éste. Edward agarró su mano y entraron a la tienda.

—Probablemente esto será más rápido si nos separamos —dijo Bella—. ¿Podrías ir por favor a la sección de salud y belleza para agarrar suficientes cepillos de dientes, peines, cepillos para cabello y esas cosas para todos? Yo iré por la ropa.

Él estaba reticente.

—Anda —dijo ella—. Estoy a cien pies de distancia. Si hay problemas, podrías llegar a mí en un instante.

Él asintió y la besó antes de ir a hacer lo que le pidió.

Bella fue primero al pasillo de ropa interior porque probablemente eso sería lo más fácil. Sostenes deportivos y ropa interior de algodón en paquetes de cinco que contenían varias tallas para las damas y bóxers de algodón para los hombres. Calcetines —olvidó incluirlos en su lista—. Giró el carrito y se fue al siguiente pasillo, lanzando dentro paquetes de calcetines negros en diferentes estilos. El negro combinaba con todo, ¿cierto?

Agarró casi todas las pantaloneras negras que había en la repisa; la diferencia de tallas se ajustaría mejor que los vaqueros, y también serían más cómodos.

—Bueno, hola Bella.

Bella se giró alzando su escudo. Sintió una descarga de electricidad pasar por su pecho como si fuera una batería cargándose y luego vio quién había hablado.

—¡Oh! Hola Amun.

Él sonrió, y eso le dio a su atractivo rostro un aire infantil. Sus dos guardaespaldas estaban detrás de él, con los rostros tan oscuros como si se tratara de la procesión en un funeral.

—Te ves un poco alterada, Bella.

—Ser la chica del poster de la INTERPOL tiene esos efectos en ti —dijo. Ella miró a su alrededor. De pie ahí, en su hermoso traje de diseñador hecho a la medida, Amun se veía tan fuera de lugar como una monja en un bar de motociclistas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_?

Él levantó un envase de espuma para afeitar.

—Se me acabó esta mañana.

¿Él compraba sus propios artículos de aseo? ¿En un supermercado? Bella habría esperado que él usara una oscura marca Europea cuyo nombre ella no podría pronunciar.

—No sabía que vivías en la ciudad. —Él sonrió.

—No es así. Solo que encontré algo…, que atrapó mi interés y pensé en quedarme aquí un tiempo.

Ella escuchó un zumbido detrás de sí y se giró para ver a Edward caminar hacia ellos; traía los brazos llenos de coloridos cepillos de dientes. Se iban cayendo de sus brazos al caminar pero ni por eso se detuvo. Sus ojos se habían reducido a pequeñas rendijas.

La sonrisa de Amun se agrandó y sus guardaespaldas prestaron atención de repente. Metieron las manos a sus chaquetas.

—Hola… Edmund, ¿cierto?

—_Edward_ —lo corrigió Bella.

—Necesitamos. Pasta. Dental. —Edward dejó caer los cepillos de dientes al carrito como si lanzara un guante de acero a los pies de Amun.

Amun se veía bastante alegre con la reacción de Edward.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Edward no dijo nada. Tenía un espasmo en la mejilla.

—Bueno, es mejor que vayamos por esa pasta dental. Fue bueno verte de nuevo. — Bella se sentía incómoda. Es por esto que siempre odió las situaciones sociales, porque nunca sabía qué decir o cómo suavizar momentos de tensión. Se agachó para recoger unos de los cepillos que se habían caído y los lanzó al carrito. Escuchó de nuevo ese retumbante sonido cuando se iban y se le quedó viendo a Edward.

—¿Estás _gruñendo_? ¿Por qué le gruñes a Amun?

—No me agrada. —La mandíbula de Edward estaba tensa y tenía los nudillos blancos sobre el asa del carrito.

—Bien —dijo ella—. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

Edward no respondió.

Bella agarró unas cajas de pasta, unas botellas de gel para afeitar y grandes paquetes de rastrillos desechables. Eso la hizo pensar en la vez que Edward intentó rasurarse y sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —le exigió Edward. Ella lo miró parpadeando.

—¿No lo sabes?

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No…, es confuso.

—Estaba pensando en la ocasión en que intentaste rasurarte —dijo lentamente—. Edward, ¿estás bien?

—Bien —replicó con voz brusca. Ella nunca antes lo había escuchado usar ese tono y no sabía qué hacer—. ¿Terminamos? —le preguntó.

—Solo unas cosas más —le prometió ella. Agarró una caja de tinte al azar, en esta ocasión rubio. Agarró botellas de champú y acondicionador, cepillos y peines, y luego se le ocurrió que sería buena idea tener a la mano algunos productos femeninos de higiene personal. Se giró para echarlos al carrito y lo vio de pie ahí con una botella de champú en las manos.

—Me gusta éste —dijo él. Ella lo agarró y lo olió; fresas—. Olería bien en ti —dijo él. Puso la botella en el carrito y luego puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Bella, perdón por contestarte mal.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella. Era algo inevitable en cada relación, pasaba una vez que la etapa de luna de miel se terminaba.

—¡No! —Él la envolvió en sus brazos—. Bella, no, no voy a tratarte de forma diferente. Yo… Pasó algo extraño y no sé qué pensar. Necesito hablar con Emmett y Rose.

Ella le sonrió con gentileza.

—Paguemos por esto para poder ir a casa.

Afortunadamente fueron capaces de meter todo en las bolsas y regresar en un solo viaje. Bella se sintió como Santa Claus cuando todos la rodearon, ansiosos por su ropa nueva y artículos de aseo. Ella fue pasando las cosas, haciendo notas mentales de las cosas que olvidó comprar y vio a Edward sentado cerca de Esme, hablando seriamente con Rose y Emmett, pero cuando terminó se veía más agravado que nunca. Supuso que él le contaría qué pasaba cuando estuviera listo, pero en realidad deseaba poder saber qué le estaba molestando tanto. ¿Era algo que ella había hecho? ¿Qué podría causar que su mente se nublara para él?

Y entonces la golpeó con un horrible entumecimiento: quizás ella se estaba haciendo mala. Él le había dicho que las personas que se cruzaban al lado oscuro ya no podían escuchar el susurro de sus ángeles en el corazón; quizás funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Y quizás se había alterado antes porque no se sentía bien. Ella podría estar haciendo que él se desvaneciera.

_Oh no, no no no._

Oh, ¿por qué no había escuchado a Jenks? ¿Por qué había saltado al frente cuando él vaciló en aceptar el contrato? Ella se había comprometido a hacer algo que podría destruir a su ángel.

* * *

Disculpen la larga espera.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!


	19. Capítulo 19

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracia enormes para Isa por su colaboración.

* * *

**~*~The Better Angels of Our Nature~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella se sentó en la cama detrás de Edward, ayudándolo a limpiar sus alas. Cada pluma debía ser enderezada y masajeada del folículo a la punta para mantenerlas limpias y sedosas, suavizadas si la vena se había abierto y tenían que dejarla de nuevo en su lugar entre sus vecinas. Las suaves y espumosas entre sus alas, donde él no se podía alcanzar, eran las que estaban más arruinadas. Unas cuantas incluso estaban rotas; él dijo que esas tenían que ser arrancadas. Parecía que no le dolía, pero Bella creía que debía ser al menos tan incómodo como depilarte las cejas.

—¿Puedes rascar…, por favor…, una pulgada más arriba? _Ahí_… ¡ahh! — Edward se arqueó bajo sus dedos—. Oh, eso se siente bien. —Extendió sus alas al máximo y las sacudió un poco antes de doblarlas de nuevo en su lugar.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿_Completamente_ mejor? —presionó ella.

—Lo siento muchísimo por contestarte así, Bella. De verdad.

—Lo sé, Edward. No estoy enojada contigo, solo tengo curiosidad por saber qué te hizo enojar.

—Me pasó algo extraño —replicó sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Tomó el montoncito de alas rotas que Bella había juntado y las pasó entre sus dedos—. Fue horrible. Era como si estuviera…, distanciado de ti y no podía escuchar tus pensamientos. Nunca antes me había pasado eso. Fue solo por unos minutos, y fue una de las sensaciones más horribles que he tenido jamás. Si es así como Rose y Emmett se sienten a diario… —Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Rose y Emmett te ofrecieron alguna respuesta?

—La verdad no. Algunas sugerencias, algunas suposiciones.

Ella se sentó en el regazo de él.

—Lo resolveremos —le dijo. Él envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella y ella suspiró feliz por estar de regreso en ese suave mundo parecido a las nubes que él podía crear para ella, un mundo que ella deseaba nunca dejar. Ella sintió los labios de él tocar los suyos y ella...

Alguien tocó la puerta. Edward soltó un gemidito de protesta.

—Ignóralos —dijo Bella.

—¡Bella! —Era Jenks y golpeó la puerta con su puño otra vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer temblar el marco de la puerta.

—Quizás pasó algo. —Bella suspiró y Edward retiro sus alas. Ella se levantó de su regazo dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Qué?

—Amun quiere verte —replicó Jenks, y no se veía feliz.

—¿Amun? ¿Por qué?

—Cómo carajo voy a saberlo, pregúntale —Jenks espetó. Ella le concedió el derecho de estar malhumorado porque no creía que hubiera estado durmiendo bien. Él estaba en su oficina hasta altas horas de la noche, en el teléfono, en la computadora, planeando su ruta para evadir áreas patrulladas... Cada tramo del viaje tenía que ser cuidadosamente planeado con paradas para gasolina y también para comprar comida. (El bote no tenía cocina.) También debían tener contactos de emergencia en caso de que el bote necesitara reparaciones que la tripulación no pudiera reparar, y médicos confiables y discretos que pudieran curar cualquier herida que pudieran sufrir. Con todo y todo, era mucho más planear y organizar de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado.

Bella bajó las escaleras y vio a Amun esperándola, recargado con descuido en la barandilla. Esta vez no vestía traje, en lugar de eso llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de tejido gris con cuello en V.

—Hola —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? —Él desvió su mirada hacia Edward, que la había seguido por las escaleras y ahora estaba de pie en el último escalón, aferrándose con tanta fuerza a la barandilla que la madera crujió.

—Sí, claro —dijo Bella. Ella lo siguió por las escaleras de metal que llevaban afuera y se sentó en el último escalón. Se había enfriado el clima a lo largo de la tarde y el aire vespertino era agradable.

Amun encendió un cigarro y soltó una voluta de humo.

—Esperaba que aceptaras cenar conmigo.

—Uh… —dijo Bella, tan brillantemente expresiva como siempre.

—Esta noche hubiera sido mi séptimo aniversario con Victoria. —Él le sonrió ligeramente—. Teníamos esta tradición, ella y yo. Siempre íbamos al restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Éste es el segundo año que iré solo si me dices que no.

—Oh, Amun, lo siento mucho.

—Esperaba que pudieras decirme algo sobre su vida ahí. —Aspiró con fuerza el cigarro y apartó la mirada con la tensión evidente en el rostro—. Que pudieras decirme si ella…, sufrió mientras estaba ahí.

—Dame un segundo, iré por mi bolso. —Bella regresó a la casa y Edward la estaba esperando. Sin decir ni una palabra él le entregó el pequeño bolso que siempre cargaba. Solo contenía brillo para labios, un par de lentes y algo de dinero pero, como muchas mujeres, se sentía desnuda sin su bolso.

—Te amo —le dijo a Edward y le besó la mejilla. Él no contestó, lo cual era raro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Disfruta de tu cena.

Ella lo miró por un momento, pero su rostro se veía impasible. Parpadeando con confusión regresó al patio con Amun.

—¿Vamos a…, um…, caminar hasta el restaurante?

—No, tengo un carro esperándonos no muy lejos de aquí. Gracias por venir, Bella. Lo apreció de verdad.

Caminaron entre los árboles hasta un pequeño claro donde estaba esperando una SUV con un chofer de pie junto a la puerta, vistiendo un traje negro y lentes oscuros. Bella vio la vuelta de un cable cerca de su oído, y se preguntó si también hablaría en su muñeca como el Servicio Secreto. Él abrió la puerta trasera incluso antes de que llegaran y le ofreció la mano a Bella para ayudarla a subir. Ella le sonrió y se acomodó en su lugar. Amun le dio la vuelta y se subió al otro lado.

—No es un lugar lujoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, un poco preocupada por su pantalonera y camiseta.

—Estás bien —dijo Amun con una sonrisa—. Dime algo, Bella. ¿Tienes una…, _habilidad_, sí, como mi Victoria?

Ella asintió luego de una pequeña pausa.

Él se movió hacia atrás y pareció digerir las noticias. No hablaron de nuevo hasta que el carro se estacionó enfrente del restaurante, un pequeño y discreto edificio con ventanas oscuras y luces ocultas que iluminaban su fachada. Una alfombra roja cubría el camino debajo de un largo dosel curveado con rayas blancas y verdes, y mozos esperaban en un pequeño podio para abrirles las puertas de los carros en ropa de noche.

—¡Amun! —se quejó ella—. ¡_No_ estoy vestida para un lugar como éste!

—Claro que sí. Cuando eres rico puedes usar lo que quieras.

—No soy rica.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sí. Vamos. —La guió adentro. El _maître d'_ lo atendió como a un estimado amigo y habló en español, llevándolos directamente a una mesa apartada rodeada por una exuberante vegetación, dándoles a los comensales la ilusión de privacidad.

—Ésta era "nuestra" mesa —dijo Amun. Le apartó la silla a Bella y ella se sentó con un suspiro.

Ella agarró el menú de cuero que fue dejado frente a ella por un mesero igual de efusivo y miró el contenido.

—Todo está en español, así que tendré que confiar en ti para que me lo leas.

—No en español —dijo Amun con una sonrisita—. En francés.

Bella lo miró de nuevo con el sonrojo encendiendo sus mejillas.

—Ah, sí…, así es. Pues como sea, tampoco puedo leer eso. —Lo cerró de golpe y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Pide las costillas de ternera —sugirió él—, es deliciosa.

—Suena bien.

—¿Gustas un vaso de vino?

—Prefiero un refresco —difirió.

Amun se rió entre dientes.

—Toma un poco de vino. —Hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos y un mesero vestido de traje, que sostenía una botella envuelta en una servilleta, llenó ingeniosamente la mitad del vaso de Bella con un vino de ligero color ámbar. Ella tomó un trago y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Vaya, está _bueno_.

—No te sorprendas tanto —dijo Amun.

—Bueno, usualmente no me gusta el vino —explicó Bella—. Y casi siempre las cosas caras saben aun peor.

—Bien de Veblen —dijo él.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es un término usado en economía —dijo Amun. Le dio vuelta a su copa de vino entre los dedos mientras hablaba—. Significa que es algo que la gente quiere _porque_ es caro, y no necesariamente porque es mejor en calidad.

—¿Estudiaste economía en la universidad?

Él le dio esa sonrisa infantil que la dejaba sin aliento a pesar de sí misma.

—No. Supongo que podrías decir que soy autodidacta.

_Regresa al camino indicado, Bella. _

—¿Dónde conociste a Victoria?

—_É__sa_ es una historia que no creo poder contarte. Simplemente diré que éramos compañeros de trabajo, y que ella y yo congeniamos rápidamente, aunque me costó un tiempo convencerla de salir conmigo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Bella y luego se sonrojó. Lo dijo como si no creyera que alguna mujer pudiera rechazarlo.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, _en serio_. Aunque luego de convencerla nos fue muy bien. Se la llevaron justo después de nuestro quinto aniversario.

Lo único que ella podía hacer era decir de nuevo:

—Lo siento.

Él asintió.

—Dime más acerca de ese centro. ¿Quién lo dirigía? ¿De dónde sacaron los fondos? Todo lo que sepas.

—No sé mucho —admitió Bella. Le contó la historia de su propio cautiverio y lo que aprendió de los otros residentes—. Mientras estuve ahí nunca hablé con Victoria. Pero Jane era muy cercana a ella. Victoria era algo así como una madre adoptiva para ella.

—Hmm. No puedo ver a Tori del tipo maternal.

—Creo que fue por eso que la eligieron, para ser honesta.

Sus platillos llegaron y fueron servidos ceremonialmente. Bella rechazó la pimienta recién rallada y cortó su carne. Sangre salió exprimida y contuvo las nauseas. Estaba rara por dentro. _Realmente_ rara. Nunca había sido capaz de regresar la comida en un restaurante. Sabía que era tonto, pero siempre se preocupó al pensar que heriría los sentimientos del chef o lo haría enojar.

Amun cortó su pedazo de carne igualmente raro y se llevó un pedazo a la boca.

—¿Algún problema?

—Uh…, no. Ninguno. —Tomó un bocado de su papa, al menos podría comerse eso. Ni siquiera quería mirar la carne, pero tenía que hacer algo. La cortó en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. En la orilla junto unos pedacitos que se podría comer.

—¿Cómo saliste del centro? — preguntó Amun.

Bella dejó caer su cuchillo con un chasquido.

—Yo…, escapé.

—Obviamente. ¿Cómo? —Sus ojos la miraban a propósito. Ni siquiera apartó su mirada cuando levantó su copa y tomó un trago de su vino.

—Pues…

—¿Edward te ayudó?

—Sí. —Eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a decir.

—¿Es uno de los Dotados?

—Él está Dotado a su propia manera —evadió Bella.

—Ya veo. —Se recargó de nuevo contra su asiento y tomó otro trago de su vino. Alzó su copa y el mesero, que al parecer estaba asignado para hacer esta tarea, se adelantó para llenarla. ¿Así era ser rico? Se preguntó Bella. ¿El levantar tu vaso y saber que habría alguien que lo llenara inmediatamente sin siquiera tener que preguntar? El mesero también sirvió un poco más en la copa de Bella y luego retrocedió a su posición contra la pared, en silencio y atento.

—¿Son amantes?

Bella acababa de comer un bocado de papa y, con esa pregunta, se atragantó. Los pulmones humanos no estaban hechos para ingerir papas, es por eso que Bella se convulsionó en un ataque de tos que tiró pedazos del inofensivo tubérculo en toda la mesa.

—¡Bebe esto! —Amun le dio un vaso de agua que se había materializado de la nada y ella se lo bebió entre profundas respiraciones.

—L-lo siento —jadeó—. Oh D-dios, l-lo siento.

—¿Estás bien?—

La cara de Bella estaba roja como una cereza y no solo por el ataque de tos. Quería meterse debajo de la mesa. Bebió más agua.

—Lo siento.

Él pidió que retiraran sus platos. Los meseros se los llevaron de la mesa e incluso cambiaron el mantel en un baile rápido y coordinado que hubiera sido interesante mirar si ella no hubiera estado tan apenada por ser la causa de ello. Un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en un plato artísticamente bañado con jarabe de chocolate y algún tipo de jarabe rojo fue puesto en la mesa entre ellos y cada uno recibió una servilleta doblada con un tenedor dentro. Como siempre, los meseros se fueron tan rápido luego de que terminaron con sus tareas que Bella no tuvo oportunidad de agradecerles.

—¿Me ayudarías a comer esto? —preguntó Amun—. Amo el pastel de aquí, pero está tan lleno que nunca puedo terminarme una porción yo solo. Odiaría que se desperdiciara.

—¿Qué es eso rojo?

—Jarabe de frambuesa.

Bella agarró su tenedor y cortó un pedacito de la esquina del pastel. Se lo metió a la boca y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Oh Dios mío, esto está increíble.

Amun sonrió.

—Me alegra que te guste. Ahora, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta?

—No, no creo —murmuró Bella. Su cara ardía tanto que se sorprendió que el betún no empezara a derretirse del pastel.

—Lo cual significa _sí_—dijo Amun, y le dedicó esa encantadora sonrisa. Ella tenía la idea de que él sabía qué tipo de reacciones causaba en las mujeres—. No te avergüences. ¿Son exclusivos?

Aw, dios, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? ¿Parecía ella el tipo de mujer que tenía una cadena de amantes para alternar cada vez que se le antojaba? Dejó su tenedor en la mesa.

—Escucha, Amun, lo siento, pero ésta ha resultado ser una tarde muy estresante, y me gustaría irme ya a casa.

—Lo que quieras, Bella —dijo él. Se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano.

—¿No tenemos que esperar por la cuenta, o algo?

—Ya me encargué de eso —dijo. Ella aceptó su mano y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego subió la mano por su brazo para ponerla en el hombro de ella. Las campanas de alarma empezaron a sonar, pero quizás él solo estaba siendo amable. Ella se alejó y la mano de él cayó. Ella creyó haberlo escuchado reírse cuando se subió a la SUV.

—No me contaste nada de ti —dijo ella rápidamente en un intento de cubrir su torpeza—. ¿De dónde eres?

—Egipto.

—¿En serio? Oh, vaya… Siempre he querido ir ahí.

Él le dedico una sonrisita.

—Dilo e iremos en este momento.

Bella se rió nerviosamente.

—Sé serio.

—Lo soy. Di "_sí__"_ y le diré a mi chofer que nos lleve al aeropuerto.

Ahora ella estaba de verdad nerviosa. Esto no estaba resultando ser como ella esperaba. Él la estaba viendo con una mirada lujuriosa. Ella apartó la vista con rapidez.

Ella no esperó a que el chofer le abriera la puerta cuando llegaron al pequeño claro cerca de la casa de Jenks.

—Gracias-por-la-cena —dijo, tan rápido que pareció ser una sola palabra, y jaló la manija de la puerta. No se abría. Jaló de nuevo.

—Bella, mírame. —La voz de Amun era suave e insistente. Bella forzó su mirada a levantarse del piso para encontrar los ojos de él y fue entonces cuando la besó. Los brazos de él se movieron alrededor de ella y la acorraló contra el asiento. Él mordió sus labios, su lengua buscaba entrada. Ella empujó sus hombros y giró la cabeza.

—No, detente, por favor.

Él retrocedió, todavía viéndola con esos oscuros ojos deseosos. Brillaban como obsidiana en la penumbra.

Ella jaló la manija de la puerta de nuevo.

—Déjame ir.

—Tienes que quitarle el seguro primero —dijo él.

—Oh. —Ella miró la puerta y vio el botón con el pequeño punto naranja en él. Lo jaló y la puerta se abrió cuando tiró de la manija—. Gracias por la cena.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la miró.

Ella cerró la puerta y corrió por el pequeño camino entre los árboles. Vio las luces de la casa y se apuró hacia allí. No sabía por qué estaba corriendo. No creía que Amun fuera a perseguirla o intentar forzarla a algo. Y luego lo supo. Estaba corriendo hacia Edward, hacia sus brazos, el único lugar en el que quería estar en ese momento. Quería acurrucarse en su pecho y contarle toda la historia, aunque apenas estaba dándose cuenta que él lo había entendido todo mejor que ella en todo ese tiempo. ¡Ahora no se preguntaba por qué no le agradaba Amun! Se sintió tonta por no darse cuenta ella, pero no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres y, de alguna forma, encontraba sorprendente la idea de que alguien se sintiera atraído por ella.

Presionó el botón verde en la caja que estaba en el pilar de cemento. Jenks debió saber que era ella porque dejó bajar la escalera sin demandar que se identificara. Empezó a subirlas incluso antes de que tocaran completamente el suelo. Cuando entró la sala estaba a oscuras. ¿Ya se habían acostado todos? No creía que fuera tan tarde.

—Carajo, no puedo creerlo —dijo Jenks desde las sombras.

Bella saltó.

—¡Mierda! Me asustaste.

Él sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y se giró.

—¿Qué? —le exigió ella.

—_¿Qué? _¿Sales con otro hombre y vienes a preguntarme "_¿Qué?__"_?

—No sabía que era una cita —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Sí, como sea.

—Jenks, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Él hizo parecer que quería hacerme preguntas sobre el centro de investigación y que quería compañía para no estar solo en su aniversario. ¡Sentí lastima por él, Jenks!

Jenks ni siquiera se detuvo. Subió a pisotones la escalera y ella escuchó un portazo.

Edward se materializó junto a ella.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con él.

Bella soltó un gritito.

—¡Jesús, Edward! —¿Cuántas veces la habían asustado esa noche al aparecer abruptamente junto a ella? ¿De verdad era tan inconsciente de sus alrededores?

—No pretendía asustarte.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —Ella tuvo la visión de él sentado aquí solo, esperando en la oscuridad a que ella llegara a casa, como un cachorro abandonado, e internamente hizo una mueca.

—¿Aquí? Desde que subimos las escaleras.

—¿Subimos? ¿Me seguiste? —sus ojos se agrandaron y se dio cuenta, con una enfermiza sacudida, que él había visto todo. Ella había esperado que él viera sus pensamientos, claro, pero el tenerlo a lado como un testigo silencioso era mucho peor.

—Por supuesto que fui contigo —dijo—. No te dejaría sola así como así.

Recordó lo que él había dicho sobre si quería a un hombre humano, que él simplemente desaparecería y ella nunca sabría que él estaba ahí. Y entonces todo cayó en su lugar.

Se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Edward, lo siento mucho!

—No, soy yo quien debería sentirlo —dijo con gentileza—. Estaba celoso. No reconocí la emoción porque nunca antes la había sentido. Te dije que no me entrometería en tu camino si querías a alguien más, pero Bella…, por favor…, él no. —Ella abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido—. Hay algo en él. No puedo identificar qué, pero él es… Bella, por favor, él no es bueno para ti.

—No lo quiero a él —logró decir—. Te quiero a ti.

Él soltó una temblorosa respiración y recargó la cabeza sobre la de ella. Envolvió sus alas fuertemente alrededor de ella.

—Me nublaba —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Los celos. Lo descubrí. Cada vez que lo sentía no podía oírte. Los celos me apartan de ti. No sabía lo que estabas pensando y, Bella, estaba muy asustado.

—Oh, Dios mío, creí que estaba causando que te desvanecieras —susurró—. Creí que lo que prometí hacerle a Aro me estaba haciendo mala y estaba causando que comenzaras a desaparecer.

Él se veía horrorizado.

—Oh, Bella, no… Oh, corazón, _no_ eres mala.

—Pero lo que accedí a...

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Bella, no eres mala. Por favor, si alguna vez has creído lo que te he dicho, cree esto. ¡Debí pensar que encontrarías una manera de culparte por esto! Pobrecita. —Él la abrazó con más fuerza y llenó su cara de besos.

—¿No estás desvaneciéndote? —insistió ella—. ¿No te estoy lastimando? ¿Estás seguro?

—Estaba herido cuando pensé que lo querías a él, pero emocional, no físicamente. No estoy desvaneciéndome, Bella, te lo prometo.

—Dios, fui tan tonta —dijo Bella—. No me di cuenta de lo que tramaba hasta que salimos del restaurante. Si hubiera sabido que él pretendía hacerlo una cita, nunca hubiera ido.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé. —Él la cargó en sus brazos con un suave movimiento y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

—Te amo —susurró ella—. Te amo muchísimo.

Jenks abrió su puerta cuando llegaron arriba.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo—. Asumí...

—¿Puede esperar hasta en la mañana? —preguntó Edward—. Creo que ahora vamos a tener sexo.

Jenks sonrió.

—Sí, sí puede.

* * *

Ya podemos estar tranquilas al saber que Edward no se está desvaneciendo. Al fic le faltan 23 capítulos todavía.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, crizthal, tayloves, Hey Caroline, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Eve Runner, Soemarie Grey, Robmy, liduvina, lokaxtv, fati21, camilaflordeloto, Gabriela Cullen, MonZe Pedroza, alejandra1987, Gretchen CullenMasen


	20. Capítulo 20

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracia enormes para Isa por su colaboración.

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Amun estaba sentado en la mesa cuando Bella bajó a desayunar la mañana siguiente. Se congeló en su lugar tan abruptamente que Edward chocó contra su espalda y tuvo que agarrarla rápidamente antes de que cayera por las escaleras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella.

Alzó el tenedor.

—Comiendo panqueques.

Bella bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Jenks, que estaba sentado en el sofá, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla opuesta, y con los ojos pegados a la televisión. Edward se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras, mirando hacia el comedor y luego hacia Bella, y luego de regreso al comedor, claramente desgarrado entre si debería seguirla o rendirse al llamado de la sirena de panqueques caseros. Bella le sonrió y le hizo una seña de que siguiera, y él se rindió por los panqueques.

—Jenks.

—¿Qué? —Ni siquiera se molestó en verla.

—¡Jenks! —Bella levantó el pie y de un golpe tiró el tobillo que tenía apoyado en su pierna. Él saltó y la miró mal.

—¿Qué jodidos?

—¿Qué está haciendo Amun comiendo panqueques en el comedor?

—Quería venir. ¿Se suponía que tenía que decirle "no" o algo?

—¿Después de que me jodiste anoche por salir a cenar con él? Sí, probablemente eso hubiera sido lo correcto.

Jenks se aclaró la garganta.

—No le puedes decir a un hombre como Amun que se chingue solo, a menos de que estés listo para retractarte. Y te lo diré ahora, yo no estoy listo. Edward quizás sí, pero yo no.

—Bella, ven a desayunar —la llamó Amun—. Te guardé un lugar.

—En un minuto —respondió Bella con un falso tono alegre.

—Dijo que quería hablar con Jane —le dijo Jenks—. Sobre Victoria.

—Creo que está abusando un poco de esa cosa de _viudo en duelo _—dijo Bella agriamente. Se fue al comedor y Amun se puso de pie, ofreciéndole el asiento junto al suyo. Él metió la silla mientras Bella se sentaba, luego Edward le cambió el lugar a Esme para estar sentado a su izquierda. Bella le sonrió y él le dio un gran beso ruidoso en los labios. Él agarró un panqueque del centro con las pinzas y lo puso en el plato de ella.

—¿Jarabe? —preguntó Amun levantando la jarra.

—No, gracias —dijo Bella, aunque sí le gustaba el jarabe en sus panqueques. Solo no le agradaba la idea de aceptar algo de él. Se acercó más a Edward.

—¿Ya leíste mi informe sobre Aro, Bella? —preguntó Amun con voz de negocios.

Ella se sentía como un niño que no había hecho la tarea.

—Creo que Jenks todavía lo tiene.

—Pues lo resumiré para ti: sería más fácil si intentaras invadir la Casa Blanca. Ese hombre tiene la mejor seguridad del mundo. Espero que tu equipo tenga a alguien experto en electrónica… ¿Sistemas de seguridad y esas cosas?

—Ben —dijo ella asintiendo en dirección del mencionado. Ben escuchó su nombre y se quitó los audífonos del iPod.

—¿Sí?

—Pregunta de concurso, campeón: ¿cómo desactivas un sistema TanseraNet?

—¿Un qué? —dijo Ben.

De acuerdo, demasiado para su experto en electrónica.

—El general también tiene unos Dotados muy poderosos trabajando en su equipo de seguridad.

—Recuerdo que Jacob dijo que podíamos ser entrenados para ese tipo de cosas. ¿De qué tanto poder estamos hablando?

—Esperemos que un vistazo al ordenador central del Proyecto Theta nos lo diga.

—¿_Nos_? —preguntó Bella—. ¿A qué te refieres con _nosotros_?

—Me refiero a que necesitas mi ayuda. Ben es bueno, pero no _tan_ bueno. Jenks lleva trabajando dos días con sus contactos y todavía no ha podido descubrir dónde está el ordenador central. A mí me tomaría diez minutos descubrirlo incluyendo mi descanso para fumar.

—¿Sabes dónde están almacenados todos los archivos? —jadeó Bella.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—Llevaré a tu equipo cuando estén listos —dijo Amun. Una sonrisita tiraba de sus labios.

—Es nuestro trabajo. Tú nos vas a pagar a _nosotros_ por hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

—Quiero que tengan éxito y eso no sucederá a menos de que tengan las herramientas adecuadas. Si te dijera dónde está el ordenador central, ¿qué harías?

—Ver si Ben puede acceder a él para conseguir la información que necesitamos y luego aplastarlos hasta morir, supongo.

—¿Y no pensarías en las copias de seguridad?

—Me iría con la seguridad de que Ben sabría qué tendríamos que hacer —admitió Bella. Ella era un fiasco para hacer planes, lo cual era la razón por la que Jenks había estado afinando los detalles para su regreso a Estados Unidos.

Amun sacudió la cabeza.

—Sin ofenderte, Ben, pero esto es más de lo que conoces.

—No hay problema —replicó Ben—, conozco mis limitaciones.

—Quieres que esos archivos sean destruidos, ¿no? —le preguntó Amun a Bella.

Ella asintió. Para ella era la parte más importante de la misión. Eso le permitiría a los Dotados vivir vidas normales sin tener que estar escapando, mirando constantemente sobre sus hombros en busca de "ellos".

—Entonces me necesitas. —Sonrió—. Puedo garantizarte la limpieza completa de su sistema.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque lo he hecho antes.

Bella soltó su tenedor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿_Qué_ has hecho antes?

—Quiero decir que destruí un sistema similar en otro país. Arrasé con cada trazo de él en la tierra. —Amun se sirvió otro panqueque y lo untó de mantequilla.

—¿Por qué nos contrataste para matar a Aro, entonces, si puedes hacerlo tú solo?

Amun dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—En ese momento no me interesaba hacer el esfuerzo. Ahora sí.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de Bella y le lanzó dagas con la mirada a Amun. Eso solo hizo que Amun sonriera.

—No te exaltes, Edmund. No intentaré robarte a Bella. Ella dejó en claro que no está interesada.

—_Edward _—lo corrigió Bella.

—Todo empezó como un asesinato sencillo, pero luego descubrí que tú y yo tenemos metas similares. Yo quiero a Aro muerto y tú quieres los archivos destruidos. Necesitamos esos archivos para saber quién está trabajando con él y contra qué nos estamos enfrentando. Si tú vas y fallas, él aumentará su seguridad y pasarán años antes de que él esté tranquilo de nuevo.

Bella se había olvidado por completo del desayuno.

—¿Por qué destruiste el otro programa?

—Por dinero —replicó Amun, y se metió un gran pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

Ella se preguntó si habría algo más detrás de lo que él estaba dispuesto a decir, pero sabía que no iba a sonsacarle nada en ese momento.

Él y Edward estiraron la mano por el último panqueque al mismo tiempo, ambos con el tenedor listo para agarrarlo. Se congelaron y las dagas en la mirada salieron de nuevo. La mirada de Edward ardía con intensidad, muy parecida a las llamas en su espada, mientras que la de Amun era fría y te congelaba la sangre; la obsidiana mirada sin piedad de un tiburón. Bella no conocía mucho a Amun pero estaba bastante segura de que no era un humano ordinario. Tenía la impresión de que estaba a punto de desatarse la Tercera Guerra Mundial y no podía hacer nada más que mirarlos con preocupación. La segunda comenzó por la muerte de un archiduque. La historia registraría que fue un simple panqueque el que había causado la destrucción de una civilización entera. Al parecer Ben se sentía de la misma forma, porque se puso de pie y _leeeeentamente_ se retiró de la mesa. Esme desvaneció, desapareciendo virtualmente de la vista de Bella.

—Chicos, chicos —dijo Lauren con ligereza y alejó el plato de ellos—. Prepararé más en un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Maravilloso. Gracias. —Amun rompió la competencia de miradas y su expresión cambió más rápido de lo que Bella tardaba en parpadear. Él le dio una de esas infantiles sonrisas encantadoras y Lauren se sonrojó.

Bella estiró la mano y giró la cara de Edward hacia ella. Los ojos de él se suavizaron al instante.

—Déjalo ir —le dijo con suavidad.

—No me agrada —dijo Edward.

Amun sonrió.

—No me digas.

Edward se puso de pie.

—Terminé.

—No te vayas ya, apenas empieza a ponerse interesante. —El tono de Amun era completamente alegre.

Bella escuchó el zumbido de la escalera retráctil y el rápido golpeteo de garras en el piso. Dave corría hacia Edward, pero cuando vio a Amun empezó a frenar y se deslizó quedando sobre su cola. Se puso de pie, retrocedió un paso y lloriqueó.

—Dave. —Edward le hizo una seña y el perrito corrió hacia él. Edward cargó al perrito en brazos—. Regresemos a nuestra habitación, Bella.

—Buena idea —contestó. Ella lo siguió por las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

—Bueno, eso fue raro —dijo en cuanto Edward cerró la puerta—. El otro día él estaba muy confiado en que Jenks podría matar a Aro, ¿y ahora, de repente, está tan preocupado que tiene que ir con nosotros para asegurarse de que lo hagamos bien?

—No creo en absoluto que esa sea la razón —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué dijo Dave?

—Llamó a Amun _"el hombre negro"_.

—Pues Amun está algo bronceado, pero yo no le diría negro.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Recuerda que a Collin lo llamo _"el hombre oscuro"_. Está diciendo que Amun es incluso más oscuro. Negro. Dave le tiene miedo.

Bella se sentó en la cama y Edward dejó a Dave junto a ella. Se subió al regazo de ella y golpeó su mano con su cabeza para recordarle que debería estarle haciendo cariños. Bella obedeció.

—Amun puede ser algo antagónico, pero no creo que sea _malvado _—dijo.

—Hay algo…, _diferente_ en él. No sé qué es.

—¿Tienes alguna habilidad para descubrir cuándo alguien es malvado? ¿Como mirar en su corazón o algo así?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo puedo mirar el tuyo. A veces puedo ver el corazón de una persona a través de los ojos, pero no puedo descubrir nada de Amun.

—Si de verdad es malvado, no podemos dejarlo venir en esta misión sin importar qué habilidades tenga.

Edward se arrodillo frente a ella y recostó la cabeza en su regazo. Ella le acarició el cabello.

—Estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no iba a intentar alejarte de mí.

Bella le levantó la barbilla.

—Pues puede intentarlo, pero yo no me iré a ningún lugar. Te amo, Edward. Y si puedes ver dentro de mi corazón, verás que te pertenece a ti, y solo a ti.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Bella suspiró. Edward se puso de pie para responder, y Dave bajó de la cama para ponerse junto a él. Alice estaba de pie afuera y se veía agitada.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo por un minuto?

—Claro —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué pasa?

Alice se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación y se abrazó fuertemente con los brazos. Emmett se movía detrás de ella, ahora era poco más que una sombra blanca. Bella extrañaba a los Caídos. Después de que perdieron la habilidad de parecer sólidos a causa de estar cerca de sus humanos, nadie había vuelto a preguntar por ellos, era como si se hubieran borrado de la memoria de las personas al igual que ellos habían ido desapareciendo. Emmett flotaba alrededor de Alice como si buscara un ángulo que le permitiera sostenerla y consolarla como ella necesitaba.

Pasó un momento antes de que hablara, y cuando lo hizo, su voz fue aburrida y apática.

—Mis visiones se detuvieron.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Hace una hora, quizás? No puedo ver. Nada.

—Quizás es temporal, como un dolor de cabeza —sugirió Bella.

—No entiendes. _Nunca_ me había pasado. Cada momento del día tenía visiones mundanas. Si alguien agarraba un lápiz, me llegaba una visión de la letra que escribirían, o si agarraban el control remoto, tenía una visión del programa que iban a ver. Y mis visiones cambiaban constantemente cuando ellos cambiaban de parecer, cuando tomaban decisiones diferentes que los dirigían a otro camino. La mayoría del tiempo ya no las notaba porque me acostumbré. Eran parte de mí. Hay muy pocas cosas que no puedo ver, como mi propio futuro, pero nunca antes había estado completamente ciega. Eso me asusta.

—Sé cómo se siente —dijo Edward de repente—. Fue horrible cuando me bloquearon de la mente de mi Bella.

Bella tronó los dedos.

—¿Qué tienen en común esas dos situaciones?

Ellos la miraron expectantes.

—¡Amun! Quizás de alguna manera él…, corta tus habilidades. Fue temporal con Edward, así que quizás contigo también lo sea.

—¿Quieres decir algo así como el niño de X-Men? ¿Crees que Amun _absorbe_ nuestros Dones?

Bella no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

—No sé si lo hace intencionalmente o no, pero si _está_ haciendo algo, el efecto no es permanente. Edward, te recuperaste como en una hora, ¿no?

—Sí —replicó. Sus ojos se veían suaves y compasivos—. Te sientes pérdida y sola en este momento, Alice, porque ya no puedes sentir a tu ángel. Pero él irá a casa pronto.

Alice parpadeó, y la confusión pasó por sus ojos, pero cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta, se olvidó de eso completamente. Bella gimió internamente. Solía pensar que su habitación era una tranquila forma de escapar del mundo. Abrió la puerta.

—¡Collin! —gritó Alice y se sonrojó ante el evidente entusiasmo en su voz.

—Hola enana —dijo él. Su mirada se movió hacia Edward y Bella, y al perrito negro en la cama, y se quedó de pie torpemente en el marco de la puerta.

—Yo…, uh…, te vi,… ya sabes…, molesta por algo y yo…, uh…, quería ver si estabas…, um…, bien.

—Gracias, Collin —dijo Alice con suavidad.

—Bueno, yo…, ya sabes…

Alice sonrió, se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Él miró sus manos unidas con una expresión cercana a la admiración.

—¿Quieres…, ah…, ir a caminar, o algo?

—Me encantaría —replicó Alice. Les sonrió a Edward y Bella, y cerró la puerta tras de ellos cuando se fueron. La neblina que era su ángel guardián rondó detrás de ella, invisible, mudo, imperceptible. El que Carlisle regresara a casa les había brindado a Emmett y Rose un rayo de esperanza, lo cual, irónicamente, los había fortalecido lo suficiente para hacer que su tormento siguiera por más tiempo.

—Ella es buena para él —dijo Edward.

—Sí, pero no estoy tan segura de que él sea bueno para ella —replicó Bella.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura que no tienes prejuicios porque a Jasper le gusta?

—Alice no debe estar con alguien oscuro —dijo Bella—. Él tiene muchas cosas que cambiar en sí mismo antes de poder ser lo que ella necesita, y él nos dijo que no _quería_ cambiar.

—Quizás lo haría, por amor —sugirió Edward.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Quién es ahora el que ha visto demasiadas películas?

* * *

Cuando Bella bajó para ayudar a Lauren a preparar la cena, encontró a Jane sentada sola en la cocina vacía, rodando la pelota para que Dave la atrapara.

Fue difícil explicarle a él que ya no vería a Carlisle.

—Se fue a casa, y está muy lejos, así que no puede regresar —le dijo Edward. Dave lloró y escondió la cara entre sus patas. Edward acarició gentilmente su lomo. Bella no necesitaba que le tradujeran lo que Dave estaba sintiendo y ella se sentó para acariciarlo también, rascando ese lugar que le picaba debajo del collar.

Desde entonces él le había estado ofreciendo su pelota al primero que la aceptara, pero la mayoría de los humanos solo jugaban con él poco tiempo o la lanzaban con fuerza para perderla y que Dave tuviera que buscarla. Con Jane había encontrado el premio mayor. Ella jugaba con él hasta que se cansaba y luego lo dejaba dormir en su regazo.

Bella estaba sorprendida por los cambios que este perrito había desatado en los Dotados. Había visto a los matones de Jenks acostados en el piso para jugar al tira y afloja con Dave y lo dejaban ganar. Desde ese momento siempre cargaba su cuerda de juguete para todos lados con él como un campeón de boxeo con su cinturón de oro. Veía a las mujeres hacerle cariñitos y mientras lo hacían, encontraban que era más fácil hablar con otros sobre lo que les había pasado. Y la que había sufrido los cambios más increíbles fue Jane. Él le había enseñado a sentir empatía. Ella se preocupaba de cómo se sentía esta pequeña criaturita, e incluso más increíble (a los ojos de Jane), él parecía quererla también. El enojo y la hostilidad de Jane parecían desvanecerse cada vez más día con día, como la última nevada en primavera que se alejaba dejando atrás un pasto esmeralda y capullos de flores.

—¿No hay cena esta noche? —preguntó Bella. Vio a Rose por el rabillo del ojo y se giró, pero para cuando se dio la vuelta la imagen ya se había desvanecido. Se preguntó si a esto se debería las apariciones de fantasmas, de las personas alcanzando a ver un vistazo de un ángel que se desaparece.

—No, nos van a traer pizza —replicó Jane.

—¿Pizza? ¿La van a traer? —¿Cómo podría un repartidor de pizza encontrar este lugar sin camino de entrada o correo?

—Amun la va a traer.

Bella cerró los ojos. No había forma de deshacerse de él y parecía que iba a tener que aceptarlo como parte de la tripulación, le gustara o no.

—¿Qué piensas de él? —le preguntó Bella.

Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, supongo. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre Victoria, sobre lo que hacía en el centro. No pude responder la mayoría porque en realidad nunca hablaba de su talento o las pruebas que le hacían.

Era un tema extraño en qué concentrarse. Él le había dicho a Bella que quería saber sobre su vida y si había sufrido en el centro, no cómo eran las pruebas.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

La voz de Jane sonó baja y suave, como si esperara un severo rechazo.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo y con Edward?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vas a llevar a todos de regreso a América para que puedan ir a casa. Yo no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme con ustedes.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá y tu papá? ¿No quieres verlos?

Jane dejó caer la delgada capa de indiferencia bajo la que se había estado escondiendo. Levantó sus tristes ojos hacia Bella.

—En realidad nunca los conocí. Supongo que me querían a su manera, pero siempre estaban muy ocupados, ¿sabes? Sentía que eran mis compañeros de cuarto, no mi familia.

—Jane, no sé cómo ser una mamá —confesó Bella.

—Y yo ya no sé cómo ser una hija. —Rodó gentilmente la pelota y Dave corrió tras de ella—. Supongo que podemos descubrirlo juntas. Quiero decir, eres muy linda, Bella. Eres amable con todos, incluso cuando no lo merecen, y ayudas cuando alguien lo necesita, y he visto la forma en que las personas acuden a ti con sus problemas. Todo eso ahí son cosas maternales. —Jane rodó la pelota de nuevo, bajando los ojos al azulejo—. Y no estarás atrapada conmigo por mucho tiempo. Unos cinco años nada más.

—Jane, no me preocupa estar "atrapada" contigo. Me preocupa no poder ser lo que necesitas.

—Creo que, quizás, ya lo eres. —Rodó la pelota un par de veces más antes de hablar de nuevo, y otra vez su voz se volvió suave y tentativa—. Perdón por la forma en que actué en el centro. Ahora me arrepiento, y me siento muy mal por la forma en que traté a Alice. Ella siempre parecía estar alegre y feliz, y eso me hacía enojar, porque yo me sentía como, _"Aquí estamos, secuestrados y metidos en este laboratorio, y tú actúas como una jodida Princesa de Disney"_. Ahora sé que ella solo intentaba estar alegre para animarnos y me preocupa que ahora se sienta demasiado triste para ser feliz de nuevo. Ella sabe cosas. ¿Y si sabe que algo malo va a pasar?

—No, Jane, no es así. He hablado con ella, y no es porque vea que algo malo va a pasar. En absoluto, te lo prometo.

Jane sonrió.

—¿Ves? Estás siendo tranquilizadora y esas cosas. Tienes manejado estas cosas de ser mamá por completo.

Tiempo después esa misma tarde, Edward apoyó la idea cuando lo estuvo platicando con él. Habían agarrado unos cuantos pedazos de pizza y huyeron de regreso a su habitación.

—Bella, la característica más importante de una mamá es el amor, y tú tienes eso de sobra. Recuerdas lo que Rose dijo sobre Jane necesitando amor. Mira lo que Dave ha hecho con ella; imagina qué más podría pasar si tuviera esa figura materna que siempre ha anhelado.

—¿No sería mejor alguien como Esme? —preguntó Bella—. Es ella en quien pienso cuando dicen "figura materna".

—Bella, Jane es más inteligente de lo que piensas. No te lo hubiera pedido si no estuviera segura de que serías una buena madre. ¿Y yo? Conozco tu corazón de adentro a afuera y sé que puedes hacerlo, podemos darle a Jane el hogar amoroso y estable que necesita.

—No hasta que terminemos con Aro —dijo Bella sombríamente—. Aguanta, niña, jugaré a June Cleaver después de que termine de matar y quemar. —Sabía que a Edward no le gustaba esa voz cínica y sarcástica, pero a veces era la única manera en que podía expresar lo que la estaba consumiendo.

—Si supiera, ¿no crees que estaría impresionada a lo que estás dispuesta a llegar para asegurarte de que se encuentre a salvo? ¿No crees que estaría impresionada con tu valor?

—Tengo miedo —dijo Bella de repente—. Tengo miedo de perder el control de nuevo y matar a todos en mi camino como lo hice en el centro.

Él se quedo en silencio por un largo momento.

—Creo que te has estado escondiendo de mí de nuevo.

—No intencionalmente. O quizás sí. Ya no lo sé. —Ella dejó su rebanada de pizza en el plato de cartón, ya no tenía hambre—. No quiero ser mala —susurró—. Recuerdo lo que Jane y Quil me contaron sobre que se sentía bien usar su poder, y creo que experimenté algo así cuando estaba en el campo de batalla. Sentí…, me sentí como un dios, como si nadie pudiera detenerme, como si pudiera bajar la luna si me lo proponía.

—¿Y estás asustada de que tener esa pequeña parte de ti a la que le gusta el poder te haga malvada?

Bella no sabía cómo responder.

Edward se acostó en la cama y abrió sus brazos para ella. Ella se acurrucó en ellos con agradecimiento, y acostó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Estoy feliz de que Jane sea nuestra primera hija —dijo él—. Al llevarla a ella hacia la luz, creo que tú comenzarás a ver la luz que ya tienes a tu alrededor.

* * *

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!

Soemarie Grey, Anilu-Belikov, camilaflordeloto, crizthal, Elena, Karina Masen, Joha Asecas, yolabertay, freckles03, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, tayloves, Tattys, Nohemi, Gabriela Cullen, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, lokaxtv, Gretchen CullenMasen, Mapi Hale, Robmy


	21. Capítulo 21

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

—¡Reunión familiar, gente! —gritó Jenks—. ¡En cinco minutos!

Ya había terminado el almuerzo con excepción de unos cuantos rezagados. Bella, Jane y Lauren habían preparado omelets, usando la parilla eléctrica y todas las parillas de la estufa, y ahora estaban limpiando. Bella lavaba los trastes, Jane los secaba y Edward los guardaba. Bueno, _al principio_ los guardaba, pero se distrajo explorando todos los utensilios de cocina en los gabinetes, y después Bella perdió a su secadora de trastes cuando Jane se sentó junto a él para explicarle la función de los utensilios y la utilidad del equipo de cocina, creando explicaciones fantasiosas si no sabía de qué se trataba, haciéndolos reír a ambos. El corazón de Bella se sentía cálido al escuchar a Jane reír como la niña que era.

De pie tras de ella Rosalie lloraba al verla.

—Gracias —susurró cuando Bella se acercó. Rose se veía tan débil, tan insustancial. El corazón de Bella dolió y sus propias lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—¿Pronto? —le preguntó Bella. Y entonces se dio cuenta que no había visto a Emmett en todo el día. Ayer había estado tan débil que Bella apenas había podido distinguir sus facciones, como un jirón de vapor que desaparece en el frío aire.

Escuchó a Rose suspirar.

—Pronto.

—Vamos, gente, acérquense —los llamó Jenks.

Bella dejó la esponja en el fregadero. Edward tomó su mano y agarró juguetonamente a Jane de la coleta para "arrastrarla" a la sala con ellos. Bella y Jane se sentaron juntas en el lugar que quedaba disponible en el sofá y Edward se quedó de pie detrás de ellas. Dave se subió al regazo de Jane y dio varias vueltas antes de acostarse solo porque eso hacía reír a Jane. (Y a Dave de verdad le gustaba ese sonidito feliz humano. Usualmente venía acompañado de cariños para él.) Amun estaba recargado en una de las paredes de vidrio, y cada vez que Bella veía en su dirección, encontraba su mirada en ella con una sonrisita tirando de sus labios.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jenks cuando todos estuvieron sentados—. ¿Están todos aquí?

—Excepto Ben —notó Forks—. Está afuera poniéndole una antena al bote.

—Está bien, él está al tanto de todo. De cualquier forma, gente, recojan sus mierdas porque mañana en la mañana nos iremos. Los quiero a todos aquí abajo a las siete y si no están, sus traseros serán dejados atrás. Y tampoco piensen que se van a quedar en mi cómoda casa. El equipo de limpieza vendrá después y no soy muy _amigables_, si entienden a qué me refiero. —Sacó una libreta y una pluma—. Bien, el plan es llegar primero a la costa este de la península de Estados Unidos de América. ¿Quién quiere bajarse del bote en ese lado?

Algunas manos se levantaron. Jenks escribió los nombres.

—No está mal. Casi la mitad. Aquí viene la parte difícil. —Jenks fue al armario y sacó una de las bolsas de lona abriéndola. Metió la mano dentro, rompió el envoltorio de plástico y empezó a repartir el dinero.

—Mejor dicho, es difícil para mí repartir mi encantador dinero. Pasen esta mierda. Todos agarren dos montones. En caso de que tengan unas habilidades matemáticas de mierda, es un total de veinte mil dólares. Luego de que los dejemos en la localización de su preferencia, tendrán que vivir con un perfil bajo por un tiempo. No sé cuánto será, pero estimo que una semana. Dispérsense, vayan a otra ciudad y escóndanse en un jodido hotel y, por amor a Dios, no llamen a nadie. —Aventó dentro del armario la bolsa de lona vacía—. _A nadie_, ¿entendido? Ni a tu tía Claire en Sheboygan que puede guardar un secreto, ni a tu amigo con derechos, ni a tu jodida contestadora. _Nadie_. Si lo hacen los atraparán y no sé qué harán con ustedes cuando los tengan de regreso. Probablemente solo te volarán la maldita cabeza porque, casualmente, su jodido centro de investigación explotó hasta el infierno. Y no esperen que Bella vaya y se joda salvando a cualquiera de ustedes cabrones otra vez, porque mierdas como ésas no van a pasar. Viven con perfil bajo y _esperan_.

Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación, estudiando cada rostro para asegurarse de que lo tomaran en serio.

—Les daré un celular a cada uno. No usen el celular por _ninguna razón_. Cuando les dé el celular va a tener un pedazo de papel pegado a él con una palabra escrita dentro. Cuando sea seguro que vayan a casa, van a recibir una llamada al celular y la persona del otro lado va a repetir esa palabra. Es todo. Lanzan el jodido aparato por la ventana y se van. Si no reciben la llamada en el lapso de una semana, están jodidamente solos, y lamentaría mucho eso. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No tenemos identificaciones —dijo Quil—. ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por aduana?

Jenks se rió de él.

—¿Alguna pregunta _seria_?

—¿Cuánto estaremos en el océano? —preguntó Esme.

—Son casi dos mil millas desde aquí hasta el Canal de Panamá. Vamos a ir viajando a treinta millas por hora. Tú haz los cálculos. Oh, y tendré que detenerme a cargar combustible un par de veces.

Esme retrocedió parpadeando. Al menos tres días hasta llegar a Panamá.

—Vamos a tener que hacer paradas para repostar. He arreglado algunas a lo largo del camino, pero no van a ser muy frecuentes. Tenemos un pozo para que lo usen, pero no hay cocina.

—¿A qué te refieres con "_pozo"_? —preguntó Amanda.

—Una bacinica —dijo Forks para orientarla—. Tenemos baño pero no cocina.

—Y tampoco tenemos camas cómodas y agradables. Le diré a Bella que compre de esos jodidos colchones de aire si tiene tiempo para ir de compras esta noche, pero aparte de eso tendrán que hacerse bolita en los jodidos asientos. Lo siento, gente, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Así que agarren unos jodidos libros, juegos de mesa o lo que sea que los mantenga ocupados porque va a ser una semana malditamente larga.

—O podríamos irnos en mi jet —dijo Amun.

Podías escuchar la caída de una pestaña.

—Tu jet —repitió Jenks.

—¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes? —demandó Collin.

Amun se encogió de hombros.

—No preguntaron.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar el bote —dijo Bella—, apegarnos al plan original.

No dijo que era porque no quería deberle nada a Amun, pero probablemente era obvio.

—Votemos —sugirió Amun—. Los que estén a favor del lento bote hacia China…

—Jódete, esto no es una democracia —dijo Jenks—. He pasado los últimos cuatro jodidos días armando esta mierda…

—Solo pensé que usar mi jet te ahorraría tiempo. Y dinero. Y mucha incomodidad. Pero si quieres aferrarte a eso…

—¡Yo digo que tomemos el avión! —dijo Quil—. Dios, ¿por qué no? No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté feliz sobre la idea de vivir en tu bote por más de una semana.

—Así parece más fácil —dijo Esme tentativamente.

Jenks lanzó su libreta a la mesita de café y alzó las manos.

—Bien. Si es lo que todos quieren. ¿Bella?

Ella no podía pensar en una razón válida para negarse y todos se veían tan aliviados y ansiosos por evadir las incomodidades de más de una semana en el océano.

—Si es lo que todos quieren —repitió.

—Aun así podemos irnos en la mañana —dijo Amun—. Haré unas llamadas y enviaré unos carros para que los recojan a todos y los lleven al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué hay con los de Seguridad Nacional? —preguntó Quil.

Ahora fue el turno de Amun de reírse de él.

—Yo no haría eso, a menos de que quieras tener el trasero incendiado —advirtió Bella. La cara de Quil estaba roja y se veía a un centímetro de perder la paciencia.

Collin habló.

—Tiene razón. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar volando sin que alguien quiera revisar el misterioso jet que viene del océano? Seguridad Nacional se pone un poco roñosa con cosas como ésa.

—Has escuchador del Bombardero Furtivo*, ¿no? —preguntó Amun.

—Sí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es la misma tecnología. Ni siquiera nos verán llegar.

Parecía ser _demasiado_ fácil. Bella se removió incómoda y Edward puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Se agachó para murmurar en su oído.

—Si no quieres ir con ellos, no tenemos que hacerlo. Podemos viajar por nuestra cuenta hasta allá.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Se quedaría con el grupo, ellos podrían necesitar su protección.

Jenks se puso de pie.

—Entonces supongo que volaremos. Alguien que vaya por el trasero de Ben para que no desperdicie su tiempo instalando el nuevo sistema de comunicación. ¿A qué hora, Amun?

—Podemos apegarnos al mismo horario, nos vamos a las siete —replicó Amun.

—Bien. Se levanta la sesión.

—Jenks, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —preguntó Bella—. ¿En tu oficina?

—Claro, Bella, voy en un segundo —respondió Jenks.

Bella y Edward se levantaron del sofá y subieron las escaleras. Tuvieron que esperar afuera de la oficina de Jenks porque no conocían el código para entrar, el cual Jenks se negaba a dar a nadie. Como lo prometió Jenks llegó un par de minutos después que ellos y abrió la puerta, haciéndoles el gesto para que entraran primero. Bella se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y Edward ocupó su lugar preferido, de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Jenks.

—No confío en Amun —dijo Bella con sinceridad.

Jenks asintió.

—Probablemente es inteligente de tu parte.

—Tú tampoco confías en él, ¿pero nos dices a todos que está bien subirnos a su avión?

Jenks agitó la mano.

—No estoy preocupado de que vaya a echarnos de cabeza o que vaya a vendernos al programa de Corea del Norte. Respecto a eso puedes confiar en él.

—¿De verdad terminó con otro centro de investigación?

Jenks se rascó la oreja.

—Todo lo que puedo decirte es lo que he escuchado, y eso no es mucho. Un pajarito me dijo que lo hizo. Claro que todos piensan que era una estación de clima o alguna mierda de ésas, así que cuentan la historia como si fuera un divertido cuento de advertencia. Ya sabes, como: _No molestes a Amun porque te perseguirá, aun si estás en Islandia, y quemará el lugar hasta sus cimientos_.

—¿Es lo que de verdad hizo? ¿Porque alguien lo hizo enojar?

Jenks se encogió de hombros.

—Eso sí no sé.

—A mí me dijo que era por dinero.

—_Eso_ sí puedo asegurarte que es una mentira. Es más rico que Dios y eso es solo por parte de sus negocios legales. No hace nada por dinero. No creo que alguna vez lo haya hecho. A diferencia de muchas personas él entró al juego ya forrado en dinero.

—¿Desde Egipto? ¿Sus padres eran ricos?

—No lo sé. Si te dijo que viene de Egipto, eso te hace la persona viva que más sabe acerca de sus orígenes. Nadie más sabe _nada_ sobre este tipo y, confía en mí, no es por falta de interés. Otras…, organizaciones han intentado rastrear a su familia para, ya sabes, propósitos de _persuasión_, pero nunca fueron capaces de encontrar nada, y esos hombres son los que hacen que la CIA parezca un investigador principiante.

—Quizá no es humano —dijo Bella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo un vampiro o así? Bella, sí come comida y lo he visto a la luz del sol antes.

—Quizá él es…, como Edward.

—¿Un ángel? —Jenks se rió.

—No, como lo contrario: un demonio.

—¿No lo sabrías tú? —le preguntó Jenks a Edward.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca he visto uno, y no tengo ningún tipo de súper poderes pare detectarlo. Todo lo que sé de una persona son las mismas cosas que puedes conseguir de mirarlos a los ojos, leer su lenguaje corporal, y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Pero de verdad existen los demonios? —preguntó Jenks.

—Sí, pero no son como la mayoría de la gente piensa, extendiendo la maldad y tentando a la gente hacia el pecado. No pertenecen a las personas de la misma manera que un ángel, como yo pertenezco a mi Bella. Pero, al igual que los ángeles, trabajan manteniendo a la gente en el camino correcto para asegurarse de que los eventos se desarrollen de la forma en que se supone deben suceder.

—¿Y son malos?

Edward lo consideró.

—No están creados de la misma forma que los ángeles. Son las almas de los malditos así que, sí, en cierta forma, son malos.

—Entonces, si Amun es de verdad un demonio, ¿está trabajando con el mal para asegurarse de que el destino se cumpla como debe ser?

—Algo así.

—¿Por qué le _importaría_ eso al mal? —preguntó Bella.

—No es como tú crees, Bella. Dios y el mal no son opuestos morales de la forma en que las religiones humanas los presentan. Al principio, cuando se empezaron a involucrar los humanos, eran criaturas simples e inocentes. Dios quería que se quedaran de esa manera, pero el mal quería darles un "empujoncito" a los humanos hacia la capacidad de sentir. Llevándolos hacia la autoconciencia que los haría seres eternos, les daría almas, y entenderían el bien y el mal. Dios estuvo de acuerdo, pero con la condición de que el mal se llevaría las almas de aquellos que eligieran el camino oscuro, los que aceptaran las consecuencias. Dicho de otro modo, crearon el Paraíso como un lugar para las almas con luz y luego a los ángeles, para guiar y proteger esas almas. Después crearon el inferno para ser hogar de aquellas almas oscuras. El infierno es algo terrible solo a causa de la gente que está ahí.

Bella y Jenks se quedaron viéndolo con las bocas abiertas.

—Entonces incluso si Amun es un demonio, él no habría sido enviado aquí para intentar tentarnos o para causar violencia. Él estaría aquí para asegurarse de que suceda todo lo que se supone que tiene que suceder.

—Por lo que dice Jenks pareciera que él ha estado aquí por un largo tiempo.

—Al menos quince años —agregó Jenks.

—Ellos no regresan —dijo Edward—. No están atados a una persona a quien seguir al final de la vida mortal de esa persona. Si de verdad es un demonio, podría llevar siglos aquí.

—¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? —preguntó Bella—. Dudo que lo admita si le preguntamos. ¿Existe algún tipo de…, prueba o algo?

—Podríamos lanzarle agua bendita y ver si se derrite —sugirió Jenks.

—No es la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, Jenks.

—¿Podría tener algún poder? —preguntó Jenks—. ¿Como la cosa con la espada flameante que tú haces? ¿Puede volar?

—No tiene alas —señaló Edward—. Y sobre los poderes, no sé. Pudo haber tenido un don como humano.

—Pues regresamos al principio —dijo Bella con un gemido de frustración—. No sabemos nada de él o de lo que puede hacer.

—Si _es_ un demonio, parecer ser que es _más confiable_ que un humano —dijo Jenks—. Los humanos pueden causar todo tipo de violencia y hacen cosas malas solo por querer.

—Los demonios no tienen _prohibido_ causar mal —dijo Edward—, solo no pueden interferir con el destino.

—¿Habría sido enviado él para destruir ese centro de investigación? —le preguntó Bella a Edward—. Tú fuiste enviado para que te aseguraras de que yo cumpliera mi misión, pero no te dijeron cuál era. ¿Lo sabría él? ¿Le habrían dado misiones a _él_, no solo para guiar a los humanos para hacer lo que se supone que deben hacer?

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No sé. Lo siento, desearía poder decirte más.

Algo se le ocurrió a ella.

—Edward, ¿sabe él lo qué eres?

—Ahí hay otra cosa que no sé —dijo Edward—. No sé si los demonios tienen la habilidad de reconoces a los ángeles o no.

—Apesta que no sepas más sobre esta mierda sobrenatural —dijo Jenks—. ¿No puedes, um, llamar a Dios o algo?

Edward estaba divertido.

—No, lo siento. Puedo dejar mensajes en mis oraciones, pero ésa es toda la comunicación que tengo con el Altísimo.

—Pues sea lo que sea que es Amun, no confío en él —dijo Bella.

—No creo que haga nada para lastimarte —le dijo Jenks—. Le gustas, Bella. Nunca antes lo había visto prestarle tanta atención a una mujer.

—No estoy interesada —dijo Bella sinceramente.

—Pues, ya sabes, no lastimaría…, um…, dejarlo pensar…

—¡Jesucristo, Jenks! ¡No voy a darle alas al tipo!

—Oh, no pretendas estar tan sorprendida —dijo Jenks con mordacidad—. Las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo para sacarle mierdas a los hombres.

—Pues yo no —espetó Bella.

—Bien, solo no seas una perra con él.

Edward gruñó.

—Mi Bella no es una _perra_.

Jenks se retractó rápidamente.

—No estaba diciendo que lo fuera, hombre. Quise decir que no debería ser…, uh…, grosera.

—No te preocupes, no seré mala con él. Solo, por favor, no me pongas en ninguna situación que pueda resultar incómoda para mí, ¿bien?

—Lo intentaré —prometió Jenks.

Bella se puso de pie.

—Intenta _de verdad_ —dijo ella.

* * *

En la mañana la sala estaba llena de gente adormilada que bostezaba, cada uno cargando sus artículos personales en bolsas de plástico (Bella no pensó en comprarles bolsos) y una de las bolsas de lona de Jenks. Lauren había hecho una jarra de café y casi todos tenían un vaso de plástico lleno de él. Jane había empezado a servirse una taza de café pero Edward la detuvo.

—Deberías servirte un vaso de leche o jugo —le dijo.

—Aw, vamos, Edward, me gusta el café —se quejó Jane.

—Jugo o leche —repitió él con firmeza. Jane gruñó pero se dirigió al refrigerador y llenó su vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Veo los carros —dijo Jenks, alejándose de las ventanas—. ¿Todos están listos para irnos? ¿Tienen todas sus mierdas? ¿Dónde está el jodido perro?

—Lo tengo —respondió Jane, alzando a Dave en sus brazos.

Él dejó caer la escalera y la habitación empezó a vaciarse. Bella miró a su alrededor una vez más. Estaba un poco sentimental al saber que dejaba un lugar al que nunca regresaría. Le gustaba vivir ahí. Sus ojos se quedaron en el lugar donde Carlisle había desaparecido. (Tenía la sensación de que no podría despedirse de Emmett o Rose.) Pasó los dedos por el respaldo del sofá y suspiró.

—Éste es el tipo de casa que construiremos —le dijo Edward.

Bella le sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos.

—En nuestra isla tropical donde no tendrás que recordar usar pantalones.

Él le sonrió y ella intentó aplacar su alborotado cabello, algo inútil. Bajaron las escaleras juntos.

Amun estaba esperando abajo con Jenks, que presionó el botón para cerrar las escaleras cuando ellos bajaron.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Amun —respondió ella amablemente.

Los ojos de él la escanearon.

—Te ves bien. Ese color te queda.

Estaba usando una blusa azul oscuro que Edward le había comprado porque él pensaba lo mismo.

—Gracias —dijo con frialdad. Y, por supuesto, fue el carro de él en el que terminaron subiéndose para ir al aeropuerto. Edward se sentó entre ellos y Jenks en el asiento del copiloto.

—Te traje otra copia del informe —le dijo Amun, moviéndose frente a Edward para darle el archivo.

—Gracias. Lo leeré en el avión. —Bella se lo puso bajo el brazo.

—¿Has volado antes?

Bella escondió una sonrisa.

—No en un avión.—Miró a Amun por el rabillo del ojo para ver cuál sería su reacción, pero él se mantuvo impasible, ilegible.

—Creo que te gustará mi avión —dijo—. Mucho más cómodo que vuelo comercial. Incluso tiene una habitación por si gustas tomar una siesta.

—Oh, encantador. Quizá Edward y yo podamos unirnos al Club de las alturas*.

Eso le sacó una reacción. Él frunció el ceño y retrocedió.

Edward le dio un apretón a la mano de ella.

—¿Qué es el Club de las alturas? —Ella podía decir, por el destello en su mirada, que él ya había leído la respuesta en su mente, pero Bella se lo explicó alegremente mientras Amun miraba al frente con la mandíbula apretada.

El avión de Amun era enorme, mucho más grande que un jet comercial. Estaba pintado de gris oscuro; era parte del sistema de ocultación, una pintura que absorbía las ondas de radar en lugar de reflejarlas. Un conjunto de escaleras habían sido acercadas a la puerta y los Dotados ya estaban subiéndolas. Los que pertenecían a la tripulación de Jenks esperaron al pie de las escaleras por su líder, un pequeño gesto de lealtad. Bella se percató de que eso le causó impacto a Jenks.

Subieron las escaleras, que a Edward no le gustaron porque no podían ir lado a lado como él habría preferido. Su instinto le decía que debía ir primero, para proteger a Bella de peligros desconocidos en una nueva locación, pero no le gustaba la idea de Amun detrás de ella. Finalmente Bella decidió subir las escaleras primero con Edward detrás de ella. Escuchó a Amun reír como si hubiera disfrutado el conflicto obvio de Edward.

El interior del avión se veía como una sala lujosa y bien decorada. Sofás de piel color crema estaban esparcidos alrededor de la cabina con mesitas de madera y lámparas puestas sobre éstas. La única diferencia con una habitación normal era que estaban atornilladas al piso, cubierto con exuberantes alfombras orientales. Paredes de mamparas con pequeños pasillos de cada lado dividían el espacio en múltiples habitaciones, pero aun así tenía un brillo cómodo.

Había una pintura hermosa en una de las paredes de un puente sobre un arroyo. Bella se detuvo a admirarla por un momento.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Amun—. Monet.

Bella no pudo evitar impresionarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Un Monet de verdad?

Amun sonrió, sus dientes brillantemente blancos en contraste con su piel color caramelo.

—De verdad.

—Bella, estamos bloqueando el pasillo —dijo Edward.

—¡Oh! —Bella retrocedió y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Edward se sentó junto a ella. Jane se acercó saltando con los ojos brillando de emoción.

—Bella, tienes que _ver_ este lugar. ¡El baño tiene una ducha de verdad y hay una cama enorme allá atrás!

—Luego de despegar iré a explorar contigo —le dijo Bella—. Toma asiento y ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué hay de Dave? —preguntó Jane. Dejó al cachorro junto a ella y examinó dudosamente el cinturón.

—Yo lo cargaré —dijo Edward—. Será igual de seguro que un cinturón.

Dave saltó al regazo de Edward y se puso de pie para lamer su barbilla mostrando respeto. Bella recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y obtuvo también ella una lamida antes de que Dave se acomodara en el hueco del brazo de Edward. El asiento era tan suave como una nube y estaba muy cómoda. Edward la envolvió con su ala, y Bella se acurrucó en la calidez y seguridad del abrazo de su ángel. Tan cálido. Tan cómodo…

_Bella._

_Bella._

_Bella se sentó, mirando a su alrededor con confusión. Estaba acostada en una cama de dosel blanco con serpentinas de gasa que se agitaba con la brisa. Podía ver ondulados campos de viñedos a través de los arcos abiertos en la pared. Parecía que había caído dentro de una pintura de un restaurante italiano. Bella se rió ante ese pensamiento. Estaba soñando, se dio cuenta, pero qué sueño tan extraño._

_Edward entró a la habitación, su pecho desnudo brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Sus alas eran invisibles; parecía ser tan simple como un humano. _

—_Quizá se supone que tú eres un olivero y yo soy tu esposa —dijo Bella._

—_Está bien para mí —respondió Edward. Se acercó y se arrodilló en la cama junto a ella, y Bella envolvió los brazos en su cuello. Las manos de él bajaron suavemente por los costados de ella antes de deslizarlas a su espalda y bajarlas para acunar su culo._

—_Oh, Bella —susurró. Los besos de él eran suaves y cálidos sobre la cara de ella antes de que bajaran por su garganta y luego hacia el pedazo de piel revelado por el escote de su vestido. Bella gimió y se arqueó contra él._

—_Edward, Edward, te amo._

_Las manos de él bajaron a sus muslos y subió su falda; sus manos estaban calientes sobre su piel desnuda. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, y su caliente mirada negra quemo dentro de su alma._

_¿Negra?_

_¿Sus ojos eran negros?_

_Bella intentó alejarse. Algo no estaba bien._

_Él le sonrió y jaló sus caderas hacia abajo sobre la cama. Bella bajó la vista y vio sus manos color caramelo contrastando con su pálida piel. _

_¿Caramelo?_

_Intentó hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra. El cabello de él se estaba oscureciendo, ella lo veía cambiar hasta quedar de un negro carbón, igual que sus ojos._

_Intentó gritar._

_Botón por botón él abrió la parte de enfrente de su vestido. Su cara estaba cambiando, la mandíbula se hacía más grande, la frente se empequeñecía, y ahora era la cara de Amun la que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo. Ella estaba paralizada, congelada._

_¡Edward! ¡Edward! Gritó en su mente._

_La pared de la habitación explotó y Edward entró de golpe con su espada flameante en mano. Atacó contra Amun y…_

Bella se despertó, jadeaba con terror. Edward la tenía en brazos pero, ¿de verdad era él? Bella se removió.

—Shh, nena, te tengo —dijo Edward, y un cálido alivio surgió a través de ella. Era él, era su calor, su aroma, su voz, las suaves plumas de sus alas contra su brazo—. Lo siento —susurró él—. No podía entrar.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Jane estaba dormida en el sofá frente a ellos con Dave echo bolita frente a ella. Vio a Esme leyendo en otro sofá en la parte de enfrente del avión y Jenks estaba sentado con Collin frente a la enorme televisión en la pared, jugando videojuegos. La normalidad de todo detuvo su acelerado corazón. Respiró profundamente.

Y entonces vio a Amun. Estaba recargado contra la mampara, sus ojos brillaban al verla con esa sonrisita malvada tirando de sus labios. Bella cerró los ojos y se enterró en el pecho de Edward.

* * *

***Bombardero Furtivo** es un bombardero estratégico polivalente desarrollado en Estados Unidos por Northrop Corporation con tecnología furtiva de «baja visibilidad» capaz de penetrar defensas antiaéreas para desplegar armas tanto convencionales como nucleares.

***Club de las alturas **o** Mile High Club** es el "club" de las personas que han tenido relaciones durante un vuelo.

* * *

¡Gracias por comentar!

VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, LauCullenBlackSwan, yolabertay, MonZe Pedroza, Gabriela Cullen, Manu Twifics, fany cullenpattz, camilaflordeloto, Joha Asecas, crizthal, Soemarie Grey, Robmy, Beastyle, tayloves, Gretchen CullenMasen, LizieRossemary12


	22. Capítulo 22

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Dave podía ver por su lenguaje corporal que la hembra del hombre con alas estaba alterada e intentó varias tácticas para distraerla. Quizá era porque hacía mucho ruido en esta extraña casa que se movía. Él le llevó su pelota pero ella hizo una serie de vocalizaciones y la dejó en el asiento junto a ella. Él tuvo un poco más de éxito con su trapo de juguete, el cual ella jalaba con su garra, mientras él se aferraba a éste con sus dientes y apoyaba las patas en el sofá. Dave incluso la dejó ganar un par de veces, pero eso no la hizo feliz. Finalmente él se decidió por limpiarla, lamiendo sus patas (amaba el sabor de la piel de las personas, tan deliciosamente salada) y ella le hizo cariños, lo cual pareció calmarla un poco.

La hembra pequeña estaba viendo un pedazo de papel, una de esas actividades humanas extrañas que Dave no entendía. A cada rato cambiaba al siguiente pedazo de papel y miraba el otro lado. Hacían eso por largos períodos de tiempo. El hombre con alas le había dicho a Dave que la hembra pequeña era su cachorrita, lo cual confundió a Dave porque no podía recordar a la hembra del hombre con alas cargando un cachorro, pero Dave la aceptó como parte de su camada. Le agradaba. Ella le daba comida de personas. Solo desearía que ella pasara menos tiempo mirando el papel y más jugando.

El perro malo con el aura negra seguía mirando en su dirección. Veía a la hembra del hombre con alas, para ser más concretos. No sabía qué tipo de criatura era el perro malo, pero sabía, instintivamente, que era una amenaza para la camada de Dave. Hacía que el pelo en su nuca se erizara. Dave consideró gruñirle, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería que el perro malo pensara que era un desafío entre camadas. Él creía que el hombre con alas era fuerte, pero no sabía qué cosas podía hacer el perro malo. Podría lastimar a sus hembras y su primera obligación era asegurarse de que ellas estuvieran bien.

Dave se bajó del regazo de la hembra hacia el hombre con alas, pero él tampoco quería hablar. Cargó a Dave y se lo entregó a la hembra joven, que le hizo cariños mientras seguía viendo su pedazo de papel. Dave soltó un bufido y acostó la cabeza sobre sus patas. Miró cuidadosamente al perro malo.

* * *

Aterrizaron en una pista privada en Tennessee, el cual era uno de los pocos aeropuertos privados en el este de Mississippi que tenía la pista lo suficientemente larga para recibir el jet de Amun.

Despegues y aterrizajes eran la peor parte de los vuelos, opinaba Bella. Hacía muecas en cada salto y cada temblor. El pico tocó tierra y ella respiró aliviada, solo para tensarse de nuevo por el ruido sordo de los frenos.

Jenks usó el intercomunicador del avión para que todos pudieran oírlo.

—Gente, tenemos que recargar, así que incluso si no planeaban bajarse en este lado del país, pueden salir a estrechar las piernas. Aunque no vayan muy lejos. Nos iremos de nuevo en una hora.

—Vamos a caminar —le dijo Bella a Edward. Había estado con ganas de hablar con Edward desde su aterrador sueño, pero no podía decir nada con los ojos de Amun clavados en ellos durante todo el vuelo. Ella mantuvo su vista convenientemente alejada de él, pero podía _sentir _que la miraba, como si ésta tuviera peso, como miles de agujas picando su piel.

Esperaron hasta que todos los demás hubieran salido del avión antes de ponerse de pie. Edward se estiró, arqueando la espalda y estirando las alas al máximo, dándoles a ambas una suave sacudida para acomodar las alas que habían estado dobladas al haber pasado horas presionadas contra el respaldo del asiento. La boca de Bella se secó cuando la camiseta de él se estiró sobre sus vaqueros y expuso su musculoso abdomen. Edward le sonrió, complacido como siempre cuando ella lo admiraba.

Ella y Edward bajaron por la escalera que fue puesta en la puerta del avión. Pero no iba a alejarse tan fácilmente de Amun. Él los esperaba a los pies de las escaleras.

—Hola Bella —ronroneó—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Bella no le contestó. Pasaron de largo como si él no existiera. Bella escuchó a Amun reírse entre dientes y eso causó que se le erizara la piel. Puso su mano en la de Edward, que trazó la forma de un corazón en el dorso de su mano con la punta de su dedo. Bella le sonrió. Era increíble la cantidad de consuelo que podía derivarse de un gesto tan simple.

Jane ya había bajado y los estaba esperando en la pista.

—Iré a caminar con Dave —dijo, asintiendo hacia un pedazo de pasto que estaba junto a la pista.

—Bien —dijo Bella—. Quédate con Alice o Esme luego de que regreses, ¿de acuerdo?

Jane rodó los ojos pero dijo que lo haría. Bella acarició a Dave y luego siguió a Edward.

Casi a cien yardas estaba un gran hangar con el techo en forma de arco. Tenía una enorme puerta enfrente, lo suficientemente ancha para recibir las alas del avión, y estaba pintado de color café claro. Bella pensaba que se veía como una barra de pan. Edward la llevó hacia la parte trasera donde nadie podría verlos. Cargó a Bella en brazos y saltó, agitando con fuerza sus alas para echar a volar. Bella se mantuvo en silencio y enterró la cara en su cuello.

Él no voló por mucho tiempo antes de elegir un lugar. Se ladeó y aterrizó en un pequeño claro detrás de un conjunto de árboles. Era lo suficientemente bonito para ser la escena de una pintura. Era césped largo y suave salpicado de flores silvestres que se agitaban con la brisa. Bella se sentó en una enorme piedra cerca del arroyo que dividía el claro en dos, eran mitades casi perfectas.

—¿Qué pasó en el avión? —preguntó ella—. Me dijiste que _"no podías entrar"_; ¿a qué te referías con eso?

—Fue horrible —dijo Edward. Paseaba de un lado a otro y se pasaba las manos por el cabello en señal de agitación—. En cuanto te quedaste dormida tu mente se cerró a la mía. Creí que en me estabas bloqueando en cierta manera, porque así se sentía: un escudo que me dejaba fuera. —Dejó de moverse y se arrodillo frente a ella—. Hablas cuando duermes, sabes. Al principio pensé que estabas teniendo un buen sueño. Dijiste mi nombre y sonreíste, y luego dijiste algo sobre olivas. Seguía buscando una manera de entrar cuando empezaste a moverte y gemir con miedo, dijiste _"Ojos negros"_… —Edward se detuvo. Sus alas decayeron y las plumas de las puntas se arrastraron sobre el polvo—. Me lancé con todo mi poder contra la barrera y se rompió.

—Él eras tú —dijo Bella—. Quiero decir, se _veía_ como tú. No supe que era Amun hasta que sus ojos cambiaron. —No podía decirle el resto. No podía decirle que Amun la había tocado. Se sentía avergonzada por eso, como si hubiera engañado a Edward—. No podía moverme, ni podía gritar. ¿Fue solo un sueño? ¿De alguna forma usé mis poderes contra mí, contra ti?

—Casi prefiero creer esa alternativa —dijo él sombríamente—. Pero he estado en tus sueños toda tu vida, Bella, y éste no se sintió como uno tuyo.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo…, lo dejé tocarme cuando pensé que eras tú. —Bella no podía mirar a Edward, no podía soportar ver el dolor o el enojo o incluso la condena en sus ojos. Agarró un pedazo de pasto y lo pasó entre sus dedos.

Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella, deteniendo sus movimientos nerviosos.

—Bella, no hiciste nada malo. Nada en absoluto. Incluso si hubiera sido un sueño ordinario e incluso si hubieras estado con él por voluntad propia, aun así no habrías hecho nada malo. Los sueños es solo la manera que tiene la mente de explorar las infinitas posibilidades e imposibilidades de la vida. ¿Recuerdas ese sueño donde robaste un banco y fuiste de compras a una librería? ¿Ese sueño significó que de verdad querías robar un banco?

—No, supongo que no. Oh, Dios, Edward, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No lo quiero con nosotros.

—Desafortunadamente creo que lo necesitamos —dijo Edward—. Sabe lo que hace. Jenks confía en él en lo concerniente a la misión, y yo confió en el juicio de Jenks. Y creo que Jenks tiene razón al decir que Amun no haría nada para lastimarte, aunque su definición de "lastimar" podría ser diferente a la nuestra.

—¿Qué hay de ti? No podría soportarlo si algo te pasara.

—No soy mortal, Bella —le recordó Edward.

—¿Pero y si los demonios pueden herir, o incluso matar a los ángeles? No sabemos de lo que son capaces.

—Y no sabemos si él es un demonio —señaló Edward. Él la bajó de la roca hacia sus brazos y envolvió sus alas a su alrededor. Bella acostó la cabeza en su pecho y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Por favor, no llores —dijo Edward—. Por favor, Bella. —Dejó besos en su cara entre palabras. Él tomo la mano de ella y la puso sobre su pecho—. ¿Sientes eso? Late por ti, solo por ti. Estás aquí, en mi corazón, y nada te sacará jamás de ahí. Aquí dentro, Bella, estás a salvo. Nada, _nada_, hará que deje de amarte.

Los besos viajaron de sus ojos húmedos a sus labios. Bella le regresó el beso con fervor y él la acostó gentilmente en el pasto. Sus alas formaron una tienda alrededor de ella, protegiéndola. Ella gimió suavemente mientras él desabrochaba su blusa, bajando sus besos por la garganta hasta la piel que iba revelando poco a poco.

—Oh, broche frontal —dijo cuando llegó a su sostén. Él lo abrió con un movimiento de su pulgar y se metió un pezón a la boca. Bella enredó los dedos en su cabello y brevemente se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se movía sin detenerse debajo del de él. La respiración de ella salía en jadeos. Ella sintió que la mano de él abría sus vaqueros y levantó las caderas para ayudarlo, luego lo ayudó a bajarse los de él. Él jaló impacientemente sus ropas, arrojándolas al lado, como si estuviera hambriento por la sensación de la piel de ella contra la suya.

Ella lo acarició y el aliento caliente de él jadeando sobre su oído le provocó un dulce temblor. Ella lo posicionó en su entrada, pero él todavía no terminaba con ella. La boca de él descubrió nuevas zonas erógenas en su cuerpo mientras bajaba lamiendo y besando. Él pasó una de las piernas de ella sobre su hombro y un gritó estrangulado salió de ella cuando la lengua de él trazó su suaves pliegues.

¿Era el amor el que hacía que su pasión fuera tan dulce? ¿O era que él podía leer su mente y sabía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba para dejarla inconsciente de placer? Quizá se trataba de ambas cosas. Todo lo que ella sabía es que nunca nada podría compararse a la alegría que le provocaba tener la carne de él junto a la suya y cada vez que llegaba ese delicioso momento, cuando él unía su cuerpo con el suyo, ella lo miraba a los ojos y celebraba el amor que encontraba en ellos. Y cuando se acostaban juntos, entrelazados, cansados y exhaustos, ella siempre hacía una plegaria inarticulada y silenciosa de agradecimiento.

Con reticencia se levantaron de su cama de pasto aplastado y se vistieron, riéndose cuando descubrieron que Edward había lanzado uno de sus zapatos al arroyo en su frenesí por desvestirse. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y él la abrazó con fuerza cuando se impulsó hacia arriba. Aterrizaron detrás de hangar y caminaron de regreso al avión tomados de la mano, riéndose por la forma en que el zapato de él se aplastaba y chorreaba con cada paso.

El grupo estaba mezclado a los pies de las escaleras. Algunos daban abrazos, despidiéndose de otros. Cuando Bella llegó fue rodeada por aquellos que querían irse, le agradecían repetidamente por rescatarlos y la abrazaron varias veces. Alice, Jasper, Esme y Quil estaban con la tripulación. Bella estaba contenta por ver a Alice y Jasper platicando y, cuando ella vio, Alice se sonrojó y le sonrió coquetamente. _Puede que todavía haya esperanza para ellos dos_, pensó Bella.

Amun estaba en la base de las escaleras como si no se hubiera movido durante todo el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron lejos. Él notó lo desarreglados que iban y el pasto en el cabello de Bella—. Tu blusa está mal abotonada —comentó.

Bella se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Detrás de ella escuchó que él le decía a Edward:

—Estoy seguro de que ahora me agradeces por haberla calentado tanto.

La única advertencia que obtuvo fue un gruñido por parte de Edward antes de que su puño conectara con la mandíbula de Amun. Hubo un jadeo colectivo y Esme gritó un poco. Bella bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Amun retrocedió a trompicones con la mano en la mandíbula. Sonrió.

—Esperaba que hicieras eso.—Se lanzó contra Edward, que lo bloqueó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su propio golpe hacia el plexo solar de Amun. Amun se dobló con un gruñido y cargó hacia enfrente, embistiendo a Edward en el estómago con su hombro. Ambos cayeron sobre la pista, con Amun sobre Edward.

Bella se adelantó un paso pero Jenks la detuvo del brazo.

—No te atrevas —le dijo—. Es su pelea. Te mantienes jodidamente fuera de esto. —Alzó la voz para ser escuchado sobre todos—. Apuesto diez grandes al ángel —gritó Jenks—. ¿Quién más entra?

—Tomaré esa apuesta —dijo Collin—. Amun pelea sucio.

Edward gruñó y lanzó un puño al frente que conectó con la boca y nariz de Amun con un audible crujido. Cayó sobre su espalda y Edward le saltó, pero Amun ya estaba listo para él. Estiró las piernas deteniendo a Edward por el estómago y éste salió volando sobre la cabeza de Amun. Aterrizó de espaldas con un fuerte golpe. Un puño de plumas sueltas volaron en el aire y cayeron lentamente alrededor de él.

La multitud jadeó de nuevo, retrocediendo para formar un semicírculo alrededor de los dos peleadores sin darse cuenta. Bella gritó tirando de la mano de Jenks que la detenía. Edward la miró rápidamente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Amun saltó poniéndose de pie con una gracia asombrosa y cargó contra Edward. Lanzó una patada brutal en dirección a Edward, pero Edward rodó suavemente y agarró la pierna de Amun. Con un giro fuerte, Amun estaba de regreso cara a cara con el pavimento. Pateó con su pierna libre y le dio a Edward en un costado de la cabeza. Edward embistió con el codo en el estómago de Amun, sofocándolo y luego Edward se puso sobre él, golpeando la cara de Amun con sus puños. Volaba sangre.

Jenks soltó a Bella y se adelantó él un paso. Se agachó junto a Amun.

—Edward.

Edward le atestó dos golpes más.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que ganaste.

—Sí. —_Golpe _—. Creo… —_golpe_—. Que gané. —_Golpe._

—¿Vas a detenerte antes de matarlo? —preguntó Jenks casualmente.

Edward retrocedió respirando con fuerza. Movió la cara hacia su hombro para limpiársela con la manga, y luego se limpió las manos en el pantalón, dejando manchas de sangre. Se levantó sobre su oponente vencido, el triunfante ángel vengador.

La cara de Amun estaba hinchada y llena de sangre. Gimió y tosió un chorro de sangre. Jenks bajó la mirada hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras enojar.

* * *

_Al menos eso responde una pregunta_, pensó Bella al ver a Amun entrar cojeando al avión. No era humano. Ningún humano podría caminar después de una paliza como ésa. Amun cojeó y se balanceó todo el camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación en la parte trasera del avión. Ni siquiera miró en dirección de Edward y Bella al pasar.

Jane lo vio pasar y miró impresionada a Edward.

—Pateaste su _culo_ —dijo con voz de asombro.

—¡Jane! Lenguaje —la regañó Bella.

—Lo siento…, solo que… Vaya. Quiero decir, Edward, siempre eres tan gentil y dulce y esas mie… Cosas. No sabía que podías pelear así.

Bella tenía los nudillos de Edward envueltos en toallas frías a pesar de su insistencia de que estaría bien en unas horas.

—Me quitaste diez años de vida con ese susto —le dijo ella.

—No había necesidad de tener miedo —replicó Edward.

—¡Te dije que no quería que resultaras lastimado por mi culpa! —lo regañó Bella—. ¿Y si hubieras sido tú el que terminara sangriento y golpeado al final?

—Pero no fui —dijo Edward.

—Pudiste haber sido —replicó Bella.

Edward le sonrió sin humor.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza a mis habilidades de pelea.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No quise…

La sonrisa de él se convirtió en una de ternura.

—Lo sé, amor. Solo bromeaba. Pero al menos descubrimos qué tan fuerte es.

—SI hubiera sido humano estaría muerto.

—Si hubiera sido humano no lo hubiera golpeado tanto.

—¿Qué es él? —preguntó Jane.

Bella y Edward se congelaron. Ambos olvidaron que ella seguía escuchando. La tripulación conocía el secreto de Edward y también algunos de los Dotados, pero Bella no sabía si le habían dicho a Jane. Su siguiente oración respondió esa pregunta:

—¿Es un ángel como tú?

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché algunas cosas. Todos saben.

Edward se acarició la barbilla de manera pensativa.

—No estamos seguros de lo que es, para ser honestos.

Jane asintió.

—Mantendré alerta el oído y te diré si escucho algo sobre él que pueda ser de ayuda.

La voz de Jenks se escuchó a través de intercomunicador.

—Estamos listos para despegar. Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad. Si hay una baja de presión repentina en la cabina, las máscaras de oxigeno saldrán. Se ponen una de esas chingaderas porque el oxígeno los llevará más alto que a un jodido papalote, me crean o no. Si vuelan con un niño… Bueno, Jane es la única niña aquí, y si con trece años no es lo suficientemente inteligente para ponerse la jodida máscara, tendremos que atribuírselo a la acción de Darwin. En caso de aterrizar en agua, que de verdad es jodidamente poco probable, sus conjuntos de asientos pueden ser utilizados como mecanismos de flotación. Si hay otro tipo de accidente, ponen con cuidado la cabeza entre las rodillas y besan su trasero para despedirse. Bien, Control de la Misión, estamos listos para despegar.

Bella escuchó los motores moverse y el avión empezó a avanzar. Decidió que no le gustaba volar en avión. Escondió la cara en el hombro de Edward.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Edward—. Si sale un problema con el avión, simplemente abriré una de las puertas de emergencia y nos llevaré volando a un lugar seguro. Tú cargas a Jane. Jane carga a Dave. Y yo te cargo a ti, Bella.

Bella se rió entre dientes.

—Me alegra que lo tengas todo planeado. ¿Pero qué hay de Jasper, Esme, Alice y todos los demás?

—Tendrán que esperar que su compañero de asiento sea una persona boyante.

La punta del avión se levantó y la vibración de las ruedas en la pista se detuvo. Bella lloriqueó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguró Edward—. Solo relájate, Bella.

Ella agarró su ala y la puso a su alrededor, escondiéndose en su seguro mundo blanco. No pretendía dormirse. No creyó que pudiera relajarse lo suficiente para que eso pasara, pero de repente ya no estaba en el avión.

_Era un kiosco de ocho lados con estructura de hierro forjado y paredes de cristal._

—_Hola Bella._

_Se dio la vuelta y vio a Amun sentado en una banca de hierro forjado detrás de ella. Vestía un traje y su cara estaba ilesa. Bella se alejó de él buscando una puerta. Uno de esos paneles tenía que abrirse pero no vio señal alguna de bisagras o pomos._

—_Solo quiero hablar contigo por un minuto —dijo Amun._

—_¿Tú me estás haciendo esto? —demandó Bella—. Estos no son mis sueños. De alguna manera los pones en mi cabeza, ¿no?_

_Amun asintió. _

—_Entra en mis muchos talentos._

—_Detente —espetó Bella—. No tienes derecho a forzarte dentro de mi mente de esta manera. —Podía ver a Edward. Estaba afuera del kiosco, dándole vueltas, buscando una puerta, una debilidad, una manera de entrar. Sus ojos se veían frenéticos. Bella le hizo una señal, pero ella no creyó que él pudiera verla._

—_Solo escúchame por un momento, luego te dejaré ir y no volveré a hacerte esto de nuevo —dijo Amun._

_Como si tuviera otra opción. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_Me gustas, Bella —dijo—. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero vale la pena decirlo. Eres todo lo que siempre he admirado en una mujer: inteligente, fuerte, leal e, irónicamente, esas mismas características son las que te hacen resistirte a mí._

—_Entiéndelo —le dijo Bella._

_Él sonrió ligeramente. _

—_No puedo. No puedo alejarme de esto. No sin intentar. Me lamentaría por el resto de mi existencia._

_Él no dijo "vida". _

—_¿Qué eres?_

_Sonrió. _

—_Un hombre de riqueza y buen gusto —dijo._

_Bella retrocedió. _

—_Perdón, no siento mucha simpatía por el mal._

—_No soy el diablo. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Fue una pequeña broma._

—_Sí, ja ja. ¿Terminaste?_

_Él suspiró. _

—_No me facilitas esto._

—_Eres libre de rendirte cuando quieras._

—_¿Lo harías? —preguntó él—. Si Edward estuviera con alguien más, ¿simplemente te alejarías?_

_Ella pensó en eso y su honestidad nata la hizo decir: _

—_No, probablemente no. Pero no solo me "gusta" Edward; lo amo._

_Amun bufó. _

—_Claro. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la atracción natural que tienen los humanos con su ángel guardián._

_Ahí tenían la respuesta a otra pregunta: sabía lo que Edward era. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría este cabrón merodeando en su cabeza. Lo suficiente para encontrar sus puntos más débiles, sus dudas e inseguridades, eso era seguro. Usó lo que Edward le dijo esa tarde en su apartamento antes de que ella se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma. _

—_No importa cómo pasó. Todo lo que importa es cómo me siento ahora y amo a ese hombre con cada partícula de mi ser. Nada cambiará jamás eso. Lo siento, Amun, pero le pertenezco a Edward, mente, cuerpo, corazón y alma._

—_Te sientes atraída por mí —dijo Amun—. Puedo verlo._

_Bella se encogió de hombros. _

—_Soy una saludable mujer heterosexual y tú eres un hombre atractivo. Todos podemos sentir atracción momentánea por alguien. No significa nada._

—_Si le das tiempo, podría convertirse en algo más.—_

—_Nunca lo sabremos —dijo Bella—. Déjame salir de aquí, Amun. Ahora._

—_No me voy a rendir —le advirtió._

—_Déjame ir._

_Edward atravesó la pared de cristal y el tiempo se detuvo. Los fragmentos de cristal flotaban en el aire y…_

—¡Bella!

Se sentó con un jadeo.

—Lo mataré —juró Edward. Se puso de pie.

Bella se aferró a él.

—Espera. —Reprodujo el sueño en su mente para que él lo viera. La mandíbula de él se endureció, pero se sentó de nuevo.

—¿Mantendrá su promesa? —le preguntó él.

—No sé.

Edward la levantó del asiento hacia su regazo. Él la abrazó con fuerza, casi con demasiada fuerza, pero ella no se quejó. Ella lo apretó casi con la misma fuerza, como si su abrazo pudiera prevenir cualquier separación.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Las invito a darse una vuelta por un minific que empecé a subir hoy ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

TatiiSwan, camilaflordeloto, Robmy, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, vanecullencipriano, Gretchen CullenMasen, Anilu-Belikov, Gabriela Cullen, Beastyle, freckles03, yolabertay, Cami-twilighter, Scarlet emo, Eve Runner, fati21, tayloves


	23. Capítulo 23

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

El avión aterrizó en Minnesota en otra pista de aterrizaje privada. Una fila de limosinas los esperaban en la pista, cada una con un conductor en traje negro y con lentes de sol esperando junto a la puerta del pasajero. Todos parecían haber sido hechos con el mismo molde.

Bella, asomándose por la ventana, le preguntó a Edward:

—¿Crees que los compra en paquete?

Amun caminaba por el pasillo, su andar era un poco rígido, pero a excepción de unos cuantos cortes en la cara y el labio partido, no había evidencia alguna de la pelea.

—¿Planeas bajarte del avión? —le preguntó a Bella. La mayoría ya había salido y estaban esperando abajo del avión.

—Iremos atrás del grupo —dijo Bella.

—Pues yo soy el último —replicó Amun—. Vamos.

Bella se puso de pie y siguió a Edward. Ella agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Él subió la mano de ella para besarla. Bella vio que Amun entrecerraba los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la base de las escaleras él habló para todo el grupo:

—Aquellos que vayan a irse, por favor diríjanse a los carros de atrás. Estos los llevarán a varias localizaciones donde podrán esconderse hasta que se les haya notificado otra cosa.

—¿Todos tienen todavía sus teléfonos? —preguntó Jenks. Todas las cabezas asintieron—. Qué bien.

Cuando se dijeron todas las despedidas y los abrazos fueron dados, los residentes del centro de investigación que quedaron fueron Alice, Esme, Quil y Jane.

—Esme, ¿estás segura de que quieres unirte a nosotros para esto? —preguntó Bella.

—Alguien puede resultar herido —dijo Esme—. Me necesitan.

Bella asintió.

—Gracias. ¿Quil?

—Puede que tenga la oportunidad de incendiar alguna mierda —respondió con tono casual—. No puedo renunciar a esa oportunidad.

—¿Alice?

Alice levantó la barbilla.

—Sé que no soy de mucha utilidad sin mis visiones, pero puede que regresen. —Jasper le palmeó el hombro.

—Regresarán —le aseguró—. Hay una razón por la que se supone que no debes ver el futuro justo ahora. Todavía no sabemos cuál es, pero todo se aclarará en retrospectiva. Estoy seguro.

Alice le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Le pedí a mi secretaria que nos hiciera reservaciones en un hotel, ahí nos quedaremos unos días hasta que tengamos planeada la estrategia —dijo Amun e hizo un gesto hacia los carros—. ¿Vamos?

Bella, Edward y Jenks se fueron en el carro de Amun. Ella hubiera preferido por mucho viajar en otro vehículo, pero él los llevó con firmeza hacia la primera limosina.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir —dijo. Una vez dentro del carro subió la ventana que estaba entre el conductor y los pasajeros—. He conseguido un mapa del edificio donde están guardados los servidores —dijo—. Me lo enviaron por correo durante el vuelo.

—¿Ya nos vas a decir dónde está? —preguntó Bella.

Amun se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro. No pueden ir sin mí. Me necesitan para eliminar las copias de seguridad de los servidores antes de que puedan ser destruidos.

—Sí, estoy consciente de ello —dijo ella con impaciencia—. ¿Dónde está?

—Hay una instalación gubernamental en Yucca Mountain —dijo.

—¿No es ahí donde se desecha la basura nuclear?

Amun sacudió la cabeza. Estiró la mano para abrir un gabinete pequeño que estaba en el respaldo del asiento y sacó un bote de píldoras. Sacó un puñado y las metió de nuevo.

—Nunca fue puesto en operación.

—¿Así que guardaron servidores ahí?

Amun se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Es estable geológicamente, árido y en medio de la nada.

—¿Pero no tienen que tener cables y esas cosas que se conecten ahí?

—Sí, hicieron algunos experimentos y pruebas durante la construcción, para que no fuera difícil actualizar la infraestructura de acuerdo a las necesidades del Proyecto Theta. Incluso ya tenían paneles solares instalados para el equipo de intercomunicación.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Encontré un reporte en línea de la oficina general de contaduría que exploraba los posibles usos del centro luego de que el proyecto de desecho nuclear fuera cancelado. Fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿Pero qué actualizaciones ha hecho el Proyecto Theta en este tiempo?

—Asumiré que el mapa del túnel todavía es correcto. Puede que hayan excavado más habitaciones, pero dudo mucho que hayan construido más túneles. Es demasiado difícil y ya hay bastante espacio disponible.

—¿Seguridad?

—Es por eso que necesitamos que alguien explore la localización.

Edward suspiró suavemente. Sería él, por supuesto, el único que podía volar y hacerse invisible.

—Luego de que entremos, ¿cómo vas a destruir los servidores y encargarte de los respaldos?

—Soy bueno con computadoras —dijo Amun—. Creé un virus bastante interesante cuyo propósito es buscar y destruir archivos que contienen ciertos identificadores: palabras clave, números de archivos, ese tipo de cosas. En cuanto el virus ande suelto intentarán contrarrestarlo, por supuesto, pero está diseñado para hacerse más latente en esas situaciones. Creerán que el sistema está limpio, pero se esconde en los subdirectorios hasta que detecta el uso de uno de esos identificadores. Digamos que tienen archivos guardados en memorias flash: cuando el USB es insertado en las computadoras del sistema, el virus volverá a salir y destruirá los archivos. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es darle tiempo al virus para colectar los identificadores de los archivos en el sistema y expandirlo en los sistemas que estén conectados antes de destruir el servidor.

—Está muy bien pensado —dijo Bella.

Amun se veía contento por su elogio.

—Tengo tiempo con el virus listo, pero nunca antes había estado en una situación como ésta para usarlo.

—Así que no sabes si funcionará —notó Edward.

—Oh, sí funciona, y bien. Lo probé soltándolo en cierta…, organización que me había causado un poco de angustia. Funcionó mejor de lo que hubiera pensado.

—¿Y qué hay de las copias en papel? —preguntó Jenks.

—Dudo que existan fuera del centro que Bella destruyó. El Proyecto Theta mantiene bien guardad su investigación. Tienen miedo de que termine en las manos equivocadas. Es por eso que el centro estaba programado para autodestruirse si eran víctimas de un ataque.

—¿Autodestruirse? ¿Qué? —espetó Bella.

—¿Escuchaste grandes explosiones provenientes del mismo centro?

Bella pensó en ello, pero los recuerdos de esa noche eran confusos. Edward respondió por ella.

—Luego de que te saqué volando de las escaleras. Hubo una explosión masiva y una columna de fuego salió del piso.

Bella siempre había pensado que el Proyecto Theta estaba mal, pero su opinión de él bajó aún más, pasando el límite de su estimación moral para lo "malvado". Si no hubieran sacado a los residentes a tiempo, todos hubieran sido rostizados vivos a costa de proteger que la información del Proyecto Theta no se conociera.

Eso reforzó su decisión. Eran los únicos que podían destruir el Proyecto Theta de una vez por todas y, en su opinión, eso lo convertía en su deber.

* * *

Por supuesto, las habitaciones que Amun les había rentado eran hermosas. ¿Esperaba ella algo diferente? Se sentía desaliñada y fuera de lugar caminando a través del elegante vestíbulo. Fueron recibidos por la gerente, que les entregó sus llaves y trató a Amun con el respeto dirigido a un presidente o una vista real. Amun ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Se veía ligeramente distraído y agarró su llave con rápido "Gracias", que hizo que la gerente fuera aún más respetuosa por miedo de haber causado alguna ofensa.

Era muy vergonzoso que el botones cargara sus bolsas de plástico con ropa, pero era tan amable que las trató como si fuera equipaje de Prada. Bella sacó cien dólares de la bolsa de lona que Edward iba cargando y el botones le sonrió como si ella fuera una princesa disfrazada de algo más.

Pusieron a Jane en la habitación que conectaba a la de ellos. Parecía que le gustaba de verdad la idea de tener su propia habitación, pero Esme le había rogado a Jane para que la dejara quedarse con ella, diciendo que tenía miedo de estar sola en una habitación de esta gran ciudad. Bella se emocionó al escuchar que Jane estaba de acuerdo. Ya no era la niña hostil, susceptible y egocéntrica que Bella conoció en el centro.

Bella nunca antes se había quedado en una suite. Por supuesto, podía apreciar la espaciosa habitación, pero parecía un poco excesivo tener una sala, cocina y un comedor con mesa para seis.

—Podrías cocinarme espagueti —sugirió Edward.

Ella sonrió.

—O podríamos ordenar la comida más costosa del menú, viendo que Amun va a pagar la cuenta. Nunca he probado el Dom Perignon. O el caviar, aunque los huevos de pescado no suenan muy apetitosos.

—Es una experiencia humana que estoy dispuesto a saltarme —estuvo de acuerdo Edward.

Bella pensó en la enorme bañera de hidromasaje que estaba en el baño.

—Aquí te va otra experiencia humana para ti: ¿qué te parece si ordenamos champán de precio moderado y tomamos un baño de burbujas juntos?

—Me gusta esa id… —Se detuvo a mitad de la palabra; su mirada se veía distante.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó ella.

—Es Emmett —dijo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, se veían dolorosamente tristes—. Se está yendo.

Se apuraron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice y golpearon la puerta. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Alice respondiera. No se veía muy bien.

—Hola chicos, ¿necesitan algo? —preguntó.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia Edward.

—Ella puede sentirlo —le dijo Edward a Bella—. No sabe lo que es, pero puede sentir que se va.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice. Se puso más pálida y sus labios estaban de un alarmante color gris—. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu ángel —dijo Bella—. Él…, se va. —Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de Emmett.

—Necesito recostarme —murmuró Alice. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y agarró en pomo de la puerta en busca de apoyo. Edward la cargó en brazos y la recostó en la cama—. ¿Puedes verlo, Bella? —le preguntó. Su voz se rompió un poco—. ¿Puedes decirle _gracias_ de mi parte?

Bella llevaba días sin ver a Emmett. Edward dijo que estaba renunciando a la representación visual para conservar su energía, la poca y preciada que le quedaba. A pesar de la constante agonía de su inexorable sed, su hambre, su terrible soledad, ni él ni Rose querían irse. Rose al alimentarse de la felicidad de Jane se sentía un poco más fuerte, pero a ella tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo, según Edward. Su poder, o su fuerza de vivir, cómo sea que quieras llamarla, iba escapando de manera constante, como la arena a través de un reloj de arena. Habían agregado un poco más de arena a la pila con la esperanza que les dio el que Carlisle fuera aceptado de regreso en casa y también al ver a sus personas recuperarse del trauma y desesperación provocado por sus cautiverios, pero no existía algo que detuviera esa lenta erosión hacia la nada.

Emmett apareció junto a ella en la cama, un remolino de niebla, un hilillo de humo.

—Desearía haberla tocado aunque sea una vez… —dijo, en voz tan baja que Bella tuvo que esforzar el oído incluso en el silencio de la habitación.

Y entonces se le ocurrió.

—Emmett, puedes tocarla —dijo Bella. Se concentró en la mano de él, cubriéndola con un escudo tan delgado como un susurro con forma de guante—. Adelante.

La esperanza en los ojos de él era casi demasiado para soportarla. Estiró la mano hacia Alice, su mano se sacudía débilmente, y acunó su mejilla. Sollozó cuando su mano la toco. Llevó su otra mano hacia el rostro de ella y Bella la cubrió rápidamente como había hecho con la otra. Él trazó sus labios, sus mejillas, la curva de sus cejas y luego se inclinó para dejar un beso en sus labios. Con un pequeño brillo, como un espejismo en pleno verano, se desvaneció.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Edward limpió sus lágrimas.

—Fue un hermoso regalo el que le diste —dijo.

Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que estaba agradecida por su poder.

—¿Está en casa? —preguntó. Temía un poco la respuesta.

—Está en casa —confirmó Edward. Lágrimas brillaban en sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero aún así le sonrió.

Bella exhaló temblorosamente y Edward la besó, de manera suave y dulce.

—No estés triste por él. Su sufrimiento terminó y está de regreso en casa donde puede hablar a su corazón una vez más. —Miró a Alice, que estaba sentada, y ésta se veía un poco desconcertada por la situación—. Pero tú tienes que escuchar —le dijo a ella.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Bella con la garganta cerrada.

Él lo meditó.

—Mañana. Quizá pasado mañana.

Ella asintió, se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Alice.

—Te sentirás mejor ahora. Descansa un poco.

Alice posó una mano sobre su corazón.

—¿De verdad lo escucharé?

—Si tú quieres —respondió Edward.

—Lo _sentí_ —susurró Alice, presionando la punta de su dedo sobre sus labios—. Bella, ¿_tú_ hiciste eso?

Bella asintió. No podía hablar.

—Gracias —dijo Alice—. Gracias por eso, Bella.

—De nada —dijo Bella automáticamente—. Ahora descansa, Alice.

Alice se recostó obedientemente, y mientras Bella cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de ellos, vio a Alice estirar la mano para tocar el lugar donde Emmett había estado.

* * *

Aunque Bella pensaba que la atmosfera para champán y baño de burbujas se había ido, Edward insistió y pronto Bella se encontró sumergida hasta los hombros en burbujas, con un plato de fresas con chocolate y una copa de champán en la parte ancha de la bañera junto a ella. Estaba feliz de que él la hubiera convencido. Necesitaba este tiempo con él. Él jugaba con las burbujas y la hacía reír. Ella intentó recordar si hubiera habido algún momento en su vida en el que obtuviera tanto placer de las cosas más simples. Quizá era algo que él podría enseñarle.

—Abre —le ordenó Edward. Ella lo hizo y él metió la punta de una fresa en su boca. Bella mordió la fría y deliciosa fruta.

—Mmm.

—Te faltó un poco —le dijo él, y se inclinó para limpiarle una gota de jugo de su labio inferior. A ella se le atoró la respiración. Él sonrió y le dio un trago a su copa de champán.

—Me gusta —dijo—. Es burbujeante como la cerveza pero no sabe amargo.

—Te dará un horrible dolor de cabeza si tomas demasiado —le advirtió Bella. Él bajó apresuradamente la copa y Bella se rió—. Una copa está bien, Edward.

Él se acercó a ella.

—¿Quién necesita alcohol cuando se tiene a una mujer tan embriagadora? —La besó y le quitó el cabello de sus mejillas mojadas—. Veo una sombra en tus ojos —dijo él—. Estás triste.

Ella asintió.

—Lo estoy. Tengo miedo de perderte también.

—No es posible —dijo él con firmeza—. Siempre estaré contigo, Bella. Siempre.

Ella lo besó y subió las manos por su nuca para sostenerlo firmemente en su lugar. Mmm, el sabor de fresas, chocolate, champán y Edward. ¿Existiría una combinación mejor que ésa? Sin despegar sus labios de los de él, ella intentó sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, pero la tina estaba más resbalosa de lo que hubiera esperado y su rodilla se resbaló debajo de ella. Antes de que él pudiera atraparla, cayó de cara indignadamente sobre el agua. Ella salió escupiendo y quitándose el agua de los ojos.

—Mi Bella —dijo Edward, y de verdad sonaba orgulloso de decirlo.

* * *

—¿Por qué seguimos aquí? —demandó Bella la mañana siguiente. Todos habían sido invitados a almorzar a la suite de Amun para armar la estrategia.

Amun se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—Paciencia. Estoy esperando unos… suministros.

Edward miró la mesa con tristeza.

—¿No hay panqueques?

—También necesitamos decidir en qué ciudad pondremos nuestra base —dijo Jenks. —Diría "_Las Vegas, nena_". A solo noventa millas de distancia y con todas las comodidades que un hombre podría desear.

Lauren le frunció el ceño. Jenks notó su expresión y su enorme sonrisa decayó al instante.

—¿Me están diciendo que no _habrá_ panqueques? —preguntó Edward.

—Las Vegas podría funcionar —dijo Amun, golpeando la mesa con el tenedor—. El problema es cómo vamos a entrar al lugar. Yucca está rodeado por territorio de BLM y DOE*, y Nellis está incómodamente cerca. Hay dos carreteras que llevan a ese sitio, pero probablemente deberíamos evadirlas si nos es posible.

—Podríamos llegar a pie —dijo Jenks—. Acercarnos lo más posible, estacionar y caminar el resto del camino.

Amun se veía divertido.

—¿Alguna vez has caminado a través de un desierto?

—No puedo decir que sí.

—_Yo_ sí —dijo Amun—, y es una experiencia que no deseo repetir.

—¿Unas ATV? —sugirió Jenks.

Amun sacudió la cabeza.

—Hacen demasiado ruido.

—¿Caballos?

Amun lo consideró.

—Podría ser. Hay un pequeño pueblo a quince millas de distancia que podríamos usar para repostar.

—No sé montar a caballo —protestó Bella.

Amun se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes montar conmigo.

_No va a pasar_.

—¿Por qué no contratamos un helicóptero que nos lleve? —sugirió Bella.

—No es zona para volar —dijo Amun.

—Como si algo como _eso_ te hubiera detenido antes.

—Me refiero a que el sonido de la aeronave sería muy _notorio_ —le dijo Amun.

—Creo que tengo una idea —dijo Phoenix. Como el resto de la tripulación se había alejado de la mesa como si la consideraran "territorio para líderes", todos estaban sentados en la sala de la suite. Se veían como una pandilla de motociclistas en un club de pueblo sentados en los elegantes muebles con delicados platitos balanceados en las rodillas.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Puedes darme veinticuatro horas para ver si funciona?

Amun asintió.

—El siguiente paso que debemos cubrir es la vigilancia. —Miró a Edward detenidamente, aunque Edward no le prestaba atención. Miraba hoscamente la mesa como si esperara que mágicamente produjera sus anhelados panqueques.

—¿No crees que deberíamos acercarnos un poco más antes de preocuparnos por eso? —preguntó Bella—. En serio, no creo que esperes que Edward vuele como trescientas millas en un viaje redondo.

—No, la vigilancia en Yucca puede esperar. Estoy pensando en algo diferente.

—Oh, dinos —dijo Bella. _¿Sonó muy sarcástico? _

—El general tiene una amiguita —comenzó Amun.

—¿Amiguita? —repitió Bella—. Es un poco arcaica la terminología, ¿no?

—Bien, una _amiga para follar_, ¿está mejor? —espetó Amun—. Una amante. Lo que sea. Ella tiene una hermana que vive cerca y me dijeron que estaba de visita. Pensé que Edward podría seguirla para ver si descubríamos alguna información útil sobre Aro.

Bella miró a su ángel, que había descubierto la jalea y estaba llenando una tostada por ambos lados, con una gruesa capa de ésta.

—Si crees que debería hacerlo… —dijo él.

Bella miró a Jenks.

—Por mí está bien.

—De acuerdo. Quizá ambos podamos ir.

—¿Tú también te puedes volver invisible? —preguntó Amun.

—Pues no… por cortos periodos de tiempo… ¿Qué importa la invisibilidad con la novia de Aro? Detectives privados siguen gente todo el tiempo y no son invisibles.

Edward agarró más jalea de otros platos hasta que su tostada tenía una pila bien hecha. Intentó morderla, pero la jalea tembló y amenazó con caerse. Puso otra tostada sobre la que ya tenía para mantenerla en su lugar y la mordió. Él miraba su obra de arte culinaria con la misma mirada de placer y orgullo que el hombre Cro-Magnon* debió tener cuando infló el pecho y anunció: "_¡Contemplen! ¡He creado fuego!_".

—¿Bella? ¿Puedes alejar tu atención de tu novio solo por un momento para discutir esta misión que desafía a la muerte? —preguntó Jenks amablemente.

—La novia tiene guardaespaldas —dijo Amun—, y son algo_ neuróticos_.

—¿Por qué rayos le contrataría Aro guardaespaldas a su novia?

—Por personas como nosotros —respondió Amun.

Edward le ofreció su sándwich de tostadas y jalea a Bella. Ella alzó las manos.

—No, gracias. —Luego le dijo a Amun—: ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

—Conozco su locación exacta.

—¿Edward?

—Después del almuerzo —dijo, y rascó cuidadosamente el tarro de jalea para agarrar hasta la última molécula.

En su balcón ella lo abrazó, lo besó y lo hizo jurar que regresaría para el anochecer. Odiaba esto. Mentalmente estaba consciente de que él era más fuerte que ella, inmortal de hecho, pero aún así su corazón se retorcía por miedo al tenerlo fuera de vista.

—Te amo —dijo ella, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Regresa a mí.

—Siempre —juró él. Él la besó de nuevo y se subió a la barandilla. Le sopló un beso y luego saltó, disfrutando de la caída libre antes de agitar las alas para atrapar el aire. Ella lo miró hasta que no fue más que un punto en el horizonte. Se giró lentamente y regresó a la habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro y gritó.

—¡Jesús, Amun! —Casi moría del susto—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Toqué —dijo Amun—. No respondiste.

—¿Y eso significa "_entra_"?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

El corazón de ella todavía latía a una milla por minuto. Se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Qué?

Él miró la puerta del balcón y el cielo que estaba más allá por un momento.

—¿Qué tiene él que yo no?

Bella estaba demasiado sorprendida para reír. Era la pregunta más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida.

—¿Quieres una lista? Para empezar, él es _lindo_. Tú no.

—Podría serlo. —Él la miró desapasionadamente.

—Tendrás que disculparme si soy muy escéptica.

Él se acercó lentamente y se inclinó, apoyando un brazo a cada lado de ella en el sofá.

—Podría ser _muy_ lindo —dijo.

—Detente —dijo ella.

Él se inclinó más.

Ella lo golpeó con su poder, pretendía lanzarlo hacia atrás, pero él movió la mano y nada pasó. Sorprendida arremetió con más fuerza, pero parecía pasar a través de él como el viento a través de una puerta de tela metálica.

—Detente, Bella —le dijo—. No te esfuerces ni te hieras. Lo esquivaré.

Él se enderezó y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó ella, su voz suavizada por el asombro.

Él se sentó en el otro lado del sofá.

—No sé.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes?

—Exactamente a eso: _no sé_.

Intentó otra manera de preguntar.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas lo que eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Simplemente siempre _fui_. No tengo recuerdos de ser algo más aparte de lo que soy ahora. Si es que nací, o fui creado, no lo sé.

—Quizá eres un demonio —dijo Bella tentativamente.

La boca de él se curvó.

—¿Sabes cómo es la existencia de un demonio, Bella? ¿Condenado a caminar en la tierra hasta el final de los tiempos, maldecido a nunca, _jamás_ ser amado?

¿Es por eso que la presionaba? ¿Para ver si ella podría amarlo, lo cual respondería a una pregunta mucho más grande en su mente? ¿O no era nada más que uno de sus jueguitos?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido para ti?

—Demasiado —dijo.

—Tiene que haber una razón por la que no sepas —dijo Bella.

—No todo tiene un propósito, Bella.

—¿Amabas a Victoria? —preguntó.

Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo frente a ella.

—No, pero era mía. —Y luego se fue.

* * *

***BLM (Bureau of Land Management): **Oficina de administración de tierras.

**DOE (****Department Of Energy): **Departamento de energía.

*****Hombrede **Cro-Magnon** es el nombre con el cual se suele designar al tipo humano correspondiente a ciertos fósiles de Homo sapiens, en especial los asociados a las cuevas de Europa en las que se encontraron pinturas rupestres. Suele castellanizarse y abreviarse como cromañón.

* * *

De momento mi prioridad va a ser esta historia, así que esperen actualizaciones más seguidas que lo normal.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Yolabertay, Gabriela Cullen, vanecullencipriano, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, crizthal, Beastyle, tayloves, Eve Runner, PanchiiM, Gretchen CullenMasen, Robmy, camilaflordeloto, TatiiSwan, Cami-twilighter


	24. Capítulo 24

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Bella bajó al vestíbulo y declaró que había perdido su llave. Le hicieron una nueva y prometieron que no harían otra sin informarle primero. Hicieron la nota a su cuenta, pero Bella dudaba que fuera de ayuda; después de todo le hicieron la llave nueva sin revisar su cuenta en la computadora primero.

Regresó a su habitación y tocó en la puerta que las conectaba. Esme respondió y Dave saltó hacia Bella. Se paró en sus patas traseras y saltó agitando su colita hasta que ella lo cargó. Él lamió cada pedazo de piel que podía alcanzar y se removió con emoción. Era lo mejor acerca de tener un perro, pensó Bella. Siempre estaban felices de verte e incluso si solo estuviste ausente por una hora, un perro te recibía como si no te hubiera visto en años.

Jane había estado jugando a jalar el trapo con él mientras veía novelas. Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Esos programas te pudrirán el cerebro.

—Lo siento, no tenemos NOVA —dijo Jane—. Para ser un hotel tan lindo su sistema de cable apesta. ¿Dónde está Edward? Usualmente ustedes están pegados de las caderas.

—Salió a una misión espía —respondió Bella—, aunque regresará antes de que anochezca.

Pero no fue así. Bella miró cómo el sol se metía desde el balcón de la habitación. Sus ojos buscaron en el cielo hasta que estuvo demasiado oscuro para ver.

—¿Bella? —dijo Jane.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué no entras a comer?

—¿Comer? —repitió Bella, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra.

—Sí, yo… Um… Decidí ordenar comida ya que no parecía que quisieras salir o cocinar algo. Espero que esté bien.

—Está bien. —Bella no había alejado la vista del cielo—. Ve a comer. Yo no tengo hambre.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Bella casi tiró a Jane al correr para abrir, pero solo era Collin. La cara de ella decayó.

—Pues, Dios, no había visto a alguien tan triste de verme desde que estaba haciendo colecciones para la pandilla —dijo Collin—. ¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Sí. Solo esperaba que fueras Edward.

—¿Todavía no regresa?

—No. —Sintió un nudo frío en la boca de estómago. Seguía recordándose que Edward era inmortal. Pero, ¿por qué no regresaba?

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Estoy aquí para sacar a pasear al perrito —dijo—. Edward no quería que Jane saliera a hacerlo sola, así que nosotros nos estamos turnando.

—Sí, bien —asintió y luego regresó al balcón para esperar. Se sentó en el piso del balcón con la espalda apoyada en la pared y esperó mirando hacia la noche. En cierto momento Jane salió para desearle una buena noche y Bella debió haber respondido porque la abrazó antes de volver a entrar. A pesar de lo entumecida que se sentía, notó que era la primera vez que Jane la abrazaba. Las estrellas comenzaron a rotar lentamente en el cielo.

Jasper salió a sentarse con ella. Pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros y simplemente se sentaron en silencio. Era una de las mejores características de Jasper: era extremadamente perceptivo y sensible a los cambios de humor que había a su alrededor. Sabía que Bella no quería hablar, aunque ella sí recibía un poco de consuelo al recostar la cabeza en su hombro.

Llegó el alba y el sol se deslizó sobre el horizonte. Jasper besó su cabeza y entró para almorzar. Bella saltaba ante cada punto que veía en el horizonte, pero eran siempre un ave o un avión. Jane le trajo una taza de café y se sentó junto a ella con su propia taza.

—Edward te diría que bebieras jugo —dijo Bella.

—Sí, pues si quiere detenerme, es mejor que traiga su trasero de vuelta y lo haga él mismo —bufó Jane y le dio un trago.

Bella no pudo discutir eso. Bebió su café y vio cómo el sol iba subiendo. En cierto momento Esme cambió lugares con Jane, trayendo consigo un tazón de sopa de tomate que le ordenó a Bella comer. Ella lo hizo solo para detener sus regaños. Alice remplazó a Jane en el momento en que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse de nuevo.

—¿Bella?

Levantó la vista y vio a Amun en el marco de la puerta. De repente, la rabia surgió a través de ella con la rapidez y la fuerza de un tornado y lo golpeó con su poder. Ella sintió que intentaba defenderse, pero su ira le daba combustible para reforzar su fuego. Ella lo azotó contra la pared y lo sostuvo ahí, atrapado como una mariposa en el álbum de un coleccionista.

—¿Qué hiciste? —demandó ella.

—¿Bella? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Suéltame, maldición!

Ella lo golpeó en la cara con su poder y salió sangre de su nariz.

—Qué. Hiciste. —Su voz era baja y tosca, e incluso la asustó un poco a ella.

—Bella, te juro por Dios que no hice nada. No sé qué fue lo que le pasó a Edward mejor que tú.

—Tú, mentiroso hijo de perra —siseó Bella—. Debería despedazarte. —Lo golpeó de nuevo y la sangre saltó de su boca hacia la pared.

—Bella —dijo Alice.

—Aléjate —espetó Bella.

Alice alzó las manos y retrocedió.

—Me dices ahora lo que le hiciste o vamos a descubrir de manera lenta y dolorosa si en realidad eres inmortal o no.

—Bella, te lo juro. No hice nada.

—¿Por qué debería creer lo que me dices? —escupió. Apretó una mano invisible alrededor del cuello de él.

—Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo —jadeó Amun. Ella lo sintió surgir contra su poder, intentando empujarla para que lo libreara, pero era como dispararle a una roca con un arma de aire comprimido. Ella recordaba sentirse así durante su fiebre, tan poderosa que podría partir el planeta a la mitad si así quisiera. Tenía a Amun en la palma de su mano, como una hormiga a la que podría aplastar cuando deseara. Y parte de ella estaba tentada a hacerlo.

¿Era porque su ángel, que representaba su lado bueno, estaba perdido? ¿Había perdido su conexión con él, y con ello, la Luz dentro de sí? Soltó a Amun que cayó en la alfombra jadeando.

Esme salió de la cocina con agua jabonosa en una cubeta y una esponja en mano. Arrastró el sofá para acercarlo a la pared, se subió en él y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de Amun de la pared.

—Utiliza todos los recursos que tengas —le dijo Bella a Amun—. Porque si no lo tengo de regreso en veinticuatro horas, te destruiré, te despedazaré y enterraré los pedazos en concreto distribuyéndolos en los cuatro puntos cardinales del planeta.

Amun se veía atemorizado.

—Creo que te amo.

—Veinticuatro horas —dijo ella. Miró la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Levantó a Amun y lo lanzó al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él.

Regresó al balcón y se sentó.

* * *

—¿Bella?

Levantó la vista. Podía distinguir a Jenks en la luz previa al amanecer.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes algo que pueda contener el ADN de Edward?

—¿Los ángeles _tienen_ ADN?

—No sé. Encontramos algo. —Él abrió la mano para mostrarle una jeringa.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella.

—En la casa de la hermana de la novia. El lugar está limpio. Encontramos esto en los arbustos que están junto a los escalones de entrada, y tengo un camarada en St. Paul que trabaja en un laboratorio. Puede hacernos un análisis de ADN en unas horas.

—¿Crees que alguien usó esa jeringa en Edward?

Jenks se veía sombrío.

—No es un barrio de drogadictos, así supongo que sí, que alguien usó esa jeringa en él.

—¿Qué es?

—No es como si pudiera saberlo con solo mirarlo —dijo Jenks con un poco de impaciencia—, pero hay sangre en la jeringa y me gustaría descubrir si es de Edward. Entonces, ¿tienes algo o no?

—Cepillo de dientes —dijo, regresando la vista al cielo. Edward disfrutaba lavarse los dientes, y lo hacía múltiples veces al día. Sin embargo, no le interesaba el uso del hilo dental, y ella tenía que sermonearlo para que…

Rompió a llorar. Un cuerpo pequeño se acomodó alrededor de ella, era Jane, que la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo encontraremos, Bella, lo prometo —dijo Jane—. Dios no permitirá que nada malo le pase.

Bella deseaba poder creer eso.

* * *

Llegó la noche.

Jenks salió al balcón y se sentó junto a Bella. Encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció la cajetilla. Bella tomó uno. Jenks encendió el suyo y luego movió el encendedor hacia el de ella, acunando la mano para proteger la llama. Bella inhaló y tosió.

—¿Nunca antes habías fumado? —preguntó Jenks.

—No —logró decir Bella entre toses.

—Pues la buena noticias es que te vas a animar un poco por la nicotina y la tos. La mala noticia es _la tos_. —Jenks recargó la cabeza en la pared y sopló una voluta de humo. Bella inhaló un poco más y se esforzó por no toser, emitió varios gruñidos al retenerla, y el humo se escapó por su boca.

—Ugh. Sabe horrible —dijo.

—Síp —Jenks estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Descubriste algo más?

—La jeringa y el cepillo de dientes coincidieron.

Bella se congeló en incluso la tos cesó.

—El chico del laboratorio se volvió loco con las pruebas. Al parecer tu chico tiene un ADN malditamente interesante. Dijo algo de que tenía muchos croma-cosas…

—¿Cromosomas? —preguntó Bella débilmente y apagó el cigarrillo en el piso.

—Sí, esas cosas. La jeringa en sí contenía un poderoso sedante.

Bella soltó un tembloroso sollozo.

—Oh, oye, cariño, no llores —dijo Jenks y pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Shh, está bien. Lo encontraremos, lo prometo.

Bella lloró con más fuerza y Jenks la jaló a sus brazos. Él la meció con gentileza mientras le decía cosas tranquilizadoras, haciéndole promesas. Dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

—Shh, niña. Sabes que a Edward no le gustaría que lloraras así.

—N-no pu-puedo evi-evitarlo —hipó Bella—. N-no pu-puedo ha-hacer esto sin é-él.

—No será así —juró él. Tomó la orilla de su camiseta y le limpió los ojos—. Ahora, vamos, necesitamos a la Bella mala y patea traseros de anoche.

—Jenks, ¿le crees a Amun cuando dice que no tuvo nada que ver en esto?

Jenks lo pensó por un momento.

—Sí, eso creo. Él no arriesgaría la misión deshaciéndose de uno de nuestros integrantes más valiosos antes de proceder. Si fuera a hacerle algo a Edward, probablemente hubiera esperado hasta después.

—¿Quién entonces? ¿La misteriosa novia?

—Eso es lo que parece. La jodida casa estaba completamente vacía con mierdas esparcidas sobre las alfombras como si se hubieran ido de prisa.

—No entiendo _cómo_ —dijo Bella.

—Una vez me dijiste que era visible con lentes infrarrojos.

—Sí, pero ¿quién tiene guardaespaldas cerca con un par de lentes a la mano?

—Alguien que sabe acerca de un hombre invisible —dijo Jenks—. Jacob sabía sobre él, sabía que estaba contigo, y tenemos que asumir que reportó este inusual ser a sus superiores.

—¿Así que lo desmayaron? No puedo creer que eso funcione en un ángel.

Jenks se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo emborraché. ¿Por qué piensas que los sedantes no funcionarían?

Él tenía razón. Bella se abrazó a sí misma. Seguía mirando el horizonte, esperando ver a Edward, esperando que esta pesadilla terminara y pudiera estar de regreso en sus brazos de nuevo. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su ser, dejando una enorme herida abierta.

Jenks debió verlo en su rostro porque la jaló a sus brazos de nuevo.

—No estás sola, niña. Recuérdalo. Todos estamos aquí para ti.

—Yo también —dijo Amun desde el marco de la puerta.

Bella sintió esa ira caliente derramarse de nuevo en ella y tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de lanzarlo por el balcón.

—Por favor, Bella —comenzó.

—No te mataré —dijo Bella—, por el momento.

Él asintió.

—Tenemos que irnos, Bella. Necesitamos entrar a ese servidor. Es el único lugar en el que podremos encontrar información sobre a dónde se lo llevaron.

—¿Hay otro centro de investigación? —preguntó Bella.

—Es eso lo que vamos a investigar —respondió Amun.

* * *

El avión que tomaron hacia Nevada era más pequeño que el Jet de Amun. Él no dijo si era suyo, o si era prestado, o si lo había robado, y Bella no se molestó en preguntar.

Jane y Lauren fueron las únicas que no los acompañaron. Jane había hecho algo que solo se podía describir como una rabieta cuando Bella le dijo que no podía ir.

—¡No soy una niñita! —gritó Jane—. ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! ¡Puedo pelear! También quiero a Edward y deberían dejarme ayudarlos a rescatarlo.

Fue Jenks quien encontró la solución:

—¿Y quién va a cuidar a Lauren y Dave mientras no estamos, huh? Lauren no tienen ningún poder. No puede protegerse si el Proyecto Theta descubre donde nos hemos estado quedando. Necesito que alguien de mi confianza esté con ella.

Jane se apaciguo con eso, pero seguía enojada por no poder ir con el resto del equipo.

La parte más difícil fue despedirse de Rose. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para hacerse visible, así que Bella no pudo darle el regalo de tocar a su humana como lo había hecho con Emmett. Sabía, sin duda alguna, que Rose ya se habría ido para cuando ella regresara, y le perturbaba enormemente saber que estaría sola cuando eso pasara, sin siquiera el consuelo de un amigo a su lado.

—Gracias, por todo —le dijo a Rose—. Desearía… —Se detuvo y miró el piso. Dave, a sus pies, lloriqueó suavemente. Trotó para ver algo que Bella no podía ver y luego la miró con ansiedad. Él acarició el aire.

—Rose, ¿Dave puede verte?

—Creo que sí —respondió Rose. Su voz era tan suave como la nieve que caía.

Entonces no estaría completamente sola, incluso si su única compañía era un desaliñado canino.

Aterrizaron en un aeropuerto privado a las afueras de Las Vegas y Amun tenía un carro esperándolos para llevarlos al hotel.

—No había escuchado antes de este lugar —dijo Bella, mirando la parte delantera curveada del alto edificio—. El Wynn. ¿Es nuevo?

—Sí, relativamente nuevo —dijo él.

El proceso de registro parecía ser muy diferente entre personas ricas y gente ordinaria. Amun simplemente dijo su nombre y luego aceptó las tarjetas de acceso de un efusivo gerente. Fueron llevados a un elevador especial solo para las suites. Bella supuso que este le ahorraba a la gente rica el ultraje de tener que chocar hombros con la gente normal. Casi se rió de las miradas que le lanzaron a Jenks y su tripulación, pero ninguno de ellos pareció sentirse afectado por eso en lo mínimo. Él repartió las tarjetas en cada piso en que se detenía el elevador, asignando habitaciones a la tripulación de forma aleatoria. Alice y Esme compartían suite en el décimo piso y Jasper se bajó del elevador con ellas en lugar de subir a su propia habitación. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Bella vio que Alice le sonreía a él y se detuvo afuera de su puerta para platicar.

—Último piso —murmuró Amun. Él y Bella eran los últimos en el elevador. Se bajaron y Amun abrió una puerta. La habitación era enorme, tan grande como un espacioso apartamento, y hermosamente decorado con piezas que eran una mezcla de estilo clásico y moderno. Había ventanas que abarcaban del piso al techo enmarcando una increíble vista de la zona.

—Nuestra suite —dijo Amun.

—¿_Nuestra_? De ninguna jodida manera —replicó Bella y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Bella, espera. —Amun la agarró del brazo y Bella le entrecerró los ojos. Él dejo caer la mano y retrocedió, alzando ambas manos como un hombre en un asalto a mano armada—. No es lo que piensas. Esta suite tiene dos habitaciones. Todos están preocupados por ti, Bella. Sin la protección de Edward… Es solo por tu seguridad. Nadie quiere que te quedes sola.

—Me quedaré con Quil —dijo Bella.

—Está en una suite tamaño king. Solo una cama.

—Si es una suite, apuesto a que tiene sofá.

Amun suspiró.

—Dile a Alice o Esme que vengan a quedarse con nosotros si sientes que necesitas un chaperón.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Bella la abrió con su poder y Alice entró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Tuve una visión! —gorjeó—. Ibas a llamarme para que viniera.

—Qué genial, Alice —dijo Bella, intentando reunir un poco de entusiasmo por el regreso de las visiones de Alice, pero todavía se sentía entumecida y vacía. Ella y Alice se fueron a la segunda habitación, dejándole la habitación principal a Amun.

Alice se sentó en la cama y palmeó el espacio junto a ella. Bella se sentó obedientemente.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—No, no creo estarlo —respondió Bella—. Me siento… vacía, Alice. Excepto cuando lloro. Entonces siento dolor. De otra forma estoy entumecida. Estoy perdida.

—Vamos a encontrarlo, Bella, lo sé.

—¿Lo has visto?

—No —confesó Alice—. La única cosa que he visto desde que hemos estamos en Chile es la visión de que me llamabas para pedirme que viniera. Creí que quizá significaba que mi habilidad estaba regresando, pero ahora estoy de nuevo en la nada. Me da miedo, Bella. Casi siento que es como si no _tuviéramos_ futuro.

Quizá ella no _debería_ tenerlo, pensó Bella. Si se moría, Edward estaría al instante a su lado de nuevo, por toda la eternidad.

Alice jadeó y sus ojos se desenfocaron. La pupila se expandió hasta que casi no quedó iris visible. Parpadeó rápidamente y se volvió a enfocar.

—¡Bella, no puedes hacer eso! Edward no querría que lo hicieras y lo sabes.

—No puedo soportarlo, Alice. No puedo. —Su constante compañía en el balcón tenía sentido ahora. Casi se rió. Ellos pensaron en eso antes que ella.

—Lo recuperaremos —prometió Alice.

—Estoy enferma de que la gente me diga eso —dijo Bella. Se acercó a las enormes ventanas y miró hacia afuera—. No tenemos ni idea de dónde lo tienen y por todo lo que sabemos, la estúpida cosa de la Montaña Yucca podría ser una trampa.

—Has luchado por salir de las trampas antes.

—Era cuando tenía algo por lo que luchar —dijo Bella y recargó la frente en el frío vidrio.

—Todavía lo tienes. Jane te necesita. Jenks te necesita. Y, que Dios te ayude, creo que Amun también te necesita.

—Lo odio —dijo Bella—. No puedo evitar pensar que él tiene algo que ver con esto.

—No estaría esforzándose tanto por recuperarlo si así fuera. Yo misma lo vi, Bella. Estaba en la computadora, hacía constantes llamadas intentando descubrir si el Proyecto Theta tenía otros centros. No creo que haya dormido más que tú.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Bella—. No sin un ala que me cubra.

Ya que no podía dormir, pasó la noche dando vueltas. Finalmente Alice había sucumbido al cansancio y se acurrucó en su cama tamaño king-size. Bella paseó por la sala. Las luces que provenían de afuera le daban la iluminación suficiente para hacerse camino hacia uno de los sofás. Ya había pasado dos días, ¿o tres? No podía llevar la cuenta.

Escuchó un ruido y levantó la vista para ver a Amun caminar en la cocina. Estaba usando la bata del hotel junto con las pantuflas. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, abrió un bote de pastillas y echó unas en su mano. Se las metió a la boca y las tragó con agua.

Él la vio y se acercó junto al sofá.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—De verdad empiezo a detestar esa pregunta —dijo Bella, aunque sin ningún recelo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? —preguntó. Se recargó contra el brazo acolchado de una de las sillas que tenía cerca y le dio otro trago a su agua.

—Sigo creyendo que tú hiciste eso —le dijo Bella—. Así que no, no pienso pedirte nada.

Él suspiró e hizo a un lado el vaso vacío.

—No hay forma en que pueda probarte nada hasta que lo encontremos. —Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella—. No te haría esto, Bella. No hay forma en que pudiera causarte tanto dolor. No te mentiré, te quiero para mí, pero ésta no es la manera de hacerlo. Ahora eres incluso más hostil conmigo que antes.

Ella nunca antes había escuchado emoción en su voz. Era sorprendente. Si es que era sincero, más bien. Ella tenía sus dudas.

—Nunca lo has entendido, ¿no? Él es mi otra mitad. La _mejor_ mitad de mí, el mejor ángel de mi naturaleza, por así decirlo. No me puedes alejar de eso. Nunca podrías darme lo que él me da.

—Tal vez —dijo él—. Y tal vez podría darte otras cosas.

—¿Estás seguro de que son lo que yo quiero?

—No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes —la contraatacó Amun—. Dime algo, Bella. ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguien más aparte de Edward?

Bella debió sonrojarse ante la pregunta. La Bella que había sido una semana atrás lo hubiera hecho, pero esta Bella estaba demasiado cubierta con capas de entumecimiento.

—No.

Él asintió como si ésa fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Así que no tienes ni idea de cómo es la vida fuera de él. No sabes si otro hombre puede hacerte feliz porque nunca lo has intentado. Te has aislado con esa _otra mitad_ tuya, el equivalente a la masturbación, si me lo preguntas.

—Nadie te preguntó —dijo Bella.

—Oh, Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo que podrías ser, de lo que podrías hacer. Puedo verlo dentro de ti, un enorme potencial, pero prefieres esconderte del mundo.

—Es mi decisión, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero te dieron un don, Bella. Y eso tiene una razón, una razón que ni siquiera intentas encontrar.

—¿Tú ya encontraste la tuya? —replicó.

Él se quedó en silencio por un largo momento.

—No, pero al menos la estoy buscando.

* * *

Es muy triste lo de Edward, pero Bella no piensa abandonar a su ángel…

El siguiente capítulo ya está listo, solo falta que Isa lo corrija. Espero poder actualizar en un par de días

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Eve Runner, Gabriela Cullen, tayloves, Robmy, Vanerk, Beastyle, TatiiSwan, PanchiiM, MonZe Pedroza, Gretchen CullenMasen, verdejoveit, Joha Asecas, fati21


	25. Capítulo 25

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Dave se acurrucó junto a la mujer con alas en un cálido espacio con luz solar. Nadie más podía verla, una situación que Dave encontraba confusa. Miró a la nueva cachorra de su camada y a la hembra mayor moverse por el estudio. Hacían esto todos los días, se metía en donde caía agua, disfrazaban su aroma y se ponían diferentes piezas de piel plana. Luego la nueva cachorrita le daba unas palmadas mientras vocalizaba y se iban. Dave pensaba que salían a cazar comida. A veces cuando regresaban olían a comida, pero no traían nada de regreso al estudio, así que quizá eran malas en eso.

La mujer con alas siempre gemían cuando la cachorra se iba. Estaba muy enferma; Dave podía notarlo. (Había intentado traerle un poco de pasto la última vez que la mujer mayor lo sacó, pero se lo quitó de la boca.) Ella nunca se movía de ese lugar en el piso y los otros caminaban a través de ella cuando cruzaban el estudio. Dave intentó lamerla, pero su lengua la atravesó como si estuviera hecha de aire. Quizá así era. Eso explicaría por qué su mente no podía hablar con él. Él creyó que era el mismo tipo de criatura que el hombre con alas, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Ella suspiró y Dave supo que no estaba feliz. Recostó la cabeza junto a ella y lloriqueó, era todo lo que podía ofrecerle a modo de consuelo. Últimamente todos parecían estar tristes. El hombre con alas no había regresado y ahora también la hembra se había ido. A él le agradaba la nueva cachorra y ella jugaba con él muy seguido, pero extrañaba al hombre con alas, el único lo suficientemente inteligente que sabía cómo hablar, y extrañaba a la hembra. Ella era la única que podía encontrar ese lugar que siempre le picaba debajo del collar y, en su mente, su aroma ahora significaba "comodidad".

La mujer con alas dijo la palabra de su nombre y Dave agitó la cola. Ella le sonrió suavemente y estiró la mano para acariciarlo, pero lo atravesó. De todas formas Dave le dio el crédito por intentarlo y se acercó a ella para un cariño. No era tan satisfactorio como acurrucarse en un cálido cuerpo de persona, pero ella pareció apreciarlo.

Y luego ella se fue. ¿A dónde se había ido? Dave saltó para ponerse de pie y se dio la vuelta, pero ella no estaba allí. ¿La había perdido de la misma forma en que perdió su pelota? Soltó un triste aullido. Esperaba que el hombre con alas no se enojara con Dave por haberla perdido. Trotó alrededor del estudio, buscándola, asomándose debajo de los muebles e incluso se paró sobre sus patas traseras para asomarse al lugar donde cae el agua. Se sentó y pensó un poco en su problema. El hombre con alas le había ayudado a Dave a encontrar su pelota cuando la perdió, así que quizá también podría ayudarlo a encontrar a la mujer con alas.

* * *

Bella se quedó viendo con la boca abierta el vehículo que los esperaba afuera de la pequeña ciudad donde tenían estacionados los carros. Phoenix estaba sentado sobre el vehículo con la boca estirada en una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Qué opinan?

—¿Qué carajo _es_ esto? —preguntó Bella.

Parecía que le habían puesto llantas a un tanque, _ocho_ llantas para ser precisos.

—Esto, querida, es un Stryker ICV*, cortesía de la milicia de los Estados Unidos. Puede ir a sesenta millas por hora y tiene un alcance de más de 300 millas. —Phoenix se bajó de un salto y palmeó los costados del vehículo—. Blindado, relativamente silencioso…. Es perfecto para esta misión.

—¿No crees que alguien lo verá? —preguntó Jasper—. Es enorme.

—Esperemos que el amparo de la noche nos proteja y, pues si nos ven, para eso está blindado. Solía tener una ametralladora allá arriba. Es una maldita pena que el ejército le quitara esa mierda antes de venderlo como sobrante.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Bella.

—Un amigo mío tiene un recinto de supervivencia para conspiradores y paramilitares no muy lejos de aquí. El lugar es toda una maldita fortaleza. Vamos, todos súbanse. La buena noticia es que pusieron un _jodido_ estéreo en este bastardo.

Bajó el portón de la parte trasera y tuvieron que agacharse para entrar. A los lados del vehículo había dos líneas de bancas. Jenks levantó los asientos y metió el arsenal debajo, quedándose solo con las pistolas que cargaba en las fundas a sus costados. Esas pistolas eran los "suministros" que había estado esperando Amun. Habían sido enviados a sus suites en Las Vegas en largas cajas de vestidos, envueltas en un bonito papel lavanda. Las personas que estaban abajo debieron pensar que Bella ordenó todo un guardarropa nuevo, basados en el número de cajas que fueron llevadas a su habitación.

Había agujeros con cables que colgaban de donde habían sido removidos aparatos eléctricos.

—Uh, no toquen nada —dijo Forks desde el asiento del copiloto—. En realidad no estamos seguros de qué hacen algunos de esos botones.

Luego de que todos estuvieron adentro, Phoenix cerró el portón y le dio la vuelta para subirse al asiento del conductor.

—Ponte el cinturón, Effie —dijo y encendió el motor. Arrancaron con una sacudida. Bella fue lanzada fuera de su asiento y cayó sobre Quil con la cara en su regazo. Él se sonrojó y tartamudeó mientras Bella murmuraba una disculpa y se sentaba de nuevo.

—¡Enciende el estéreo! —ordenó Phoenix, y Justin Bieber se escuchó por las bocinas. Alarmado Phoenix golpeó todos los botones hasta que se quedaron en silencio—. Uh, alguien debió, um, dejar un disco aquí o algo así.

—No es disco —dijo Forks. —Es un reproductor MP3. _Tu_ reproductor MP3.

—Cállate, cabrón. No es mío.

Forks le dio la vuelta.

—Tiene tu nombre escrito.

—Jódete. Si no cierras el pico, les diré a todos que te vi formado para el estreno de _Crepúsculo_.

—Estaba en una _cita_, idiota.

—Mierdas. No había ninguna chica contigo.

—Si _tú_ no cierras el pico, le diré a todos que lloraste cuando vimos _El Rey León_.

—¡Amigo, teníamos _ocho_ años!

—Preferiría escuchar la música en lugar de sus dimes y diretes —les dijo Bella.

—Sí, música… Ah, aquí vamos.

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

—_Eso_ está mejor —dijo Jenks.

Bella retrocedió y vio a los hombres tocar las guitarras en el aire y golpear los tambores imaginarios. Esme se veía como si deseara salirse y viajar en la parte de arriba. Alice, por otro lado, se unió animadamente a la banda de rock, bailando en su asiento con Collin sonriéndole de manera aprobadora. Convencida de que estaban ocupados, Bella se dejó hundir en pensamientos sobre Edward.

Se atormentaba con las visiones de lo que podrían estar haciéndole para conseguir que les dijera dónde estaban Bella y el resto de los fugitivos. _Diles, Edward,_ pensó. _Diles todo. Lo que sea necesario para que no te lastimen_. Ahora tenía sentido por qué Jenks había sido tan sigiloso sobre a dónde se dirigirían los Dotados en cuanto se separaran. No puedes dar información que no tienes.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y se las limpió de prisa antes de que alguien pudiera verla. Levantó la vista y encontró a Amun viéndola. Ella le lanzó dagas con la mirada esperando que apartara la vista y le diera aunque fuera un poco de privacidad. Él se movió de su asiento frente a ella y se sentó en el reducido espacio entre Jenks y Bella. Jenks gruñó indignado al ser aplastado y se deslizó unas cuantas pulgadas.

Él se inclinó hacia ella para no tener que gritar.

—Bella, no puedes ocupar tus pensamientos con esas oscuras imaginaciones —dijo silenciosamente con los labios a solo centímetros de su oído—. En lugar de eso piensa en lo que le harás a quien sea que lo haya lastimado. Tu ira te da más poder.

—_El miedo te lleva a la ira. La ira te lleva al odio, y el odio te lleva al Lado Oscuro_ —citó Bella.

Amun sonrió.

—Quizá, pero no es tu lado dulce y leve el que te va a regresar a tu ángel.

Él tenía razón; no era ese lado. Ella tendría que convertirse de nuevo en la Bella Oscura que flotaba en su bola de luz… Cerró los ojos ante un repentino golpe de nauseas. Todavía no hacía las paces con todo lo que había hecho esa noche y ahora tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Respira profundo —aconsejó Amun.

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente? —le exigió ella.

—No puedo evitarlo —confesó—. Amo escuchar los procesos de tus pensamientos. Son deliciosamente confusos.

¿Edward todavía podría oírla? Se preguntó. Eso esperaba. Esperaba que pudiera sentir lo mucho que lo amaba y que supiera que ella iba por él, que haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo de regreso.

Phoenix estaba usando el volante y el tablero como una batería durante la canción _Enter Sandman_ de Metallica, y en uno de esos _can't-believe-it-happened-outside-of-a-movie_ momentos, en el momento en que James Hetfield cantaba "_¡Boom!__"_, ellos se estrellaron en una duna de arena. La música se apagó.

Todos los que estaban atrás ahora estaban en un montón en la parte frontal del piso. Se escucharon gemidos, gritos y maldiciones.

—¡Qué jodidos acaba de pasar! —gritó Jenks desde algún lugar en el fondo del montón.

Phoenix gimió y se frotó la cabeza. Tenía un chichón en la frente, coronado con una cortada que dejaba fluir un hilillo de sangre hasta su ojo.

—Choqué con algo —murmuró.

—Pues no jodas, ni cuenta que chocaste con algo. ¿Con qué chocaste?

Phoenix miró por el parabrisas.

—Es grande, amorfo, y parece estar compuesto de arena. Supongo que es una pila grande de arena, Jefe.

—Aw, carajo —gimió Jenks—. Maldición, Ben, quita tu culo de mi cara.

—Lo siento —murmuró Ben.

Les tomó un poco de tiempo desenredarse. Alice, que afortunadamente había caído sobre todos, gorjeó.

—Es como si un juego de Twister hubiera terminado trágicamente mal.

Amun había caído sobre Bella y estaba usando sus rodillas y codos para mantenerla libre del peso del montón.

—Toda una fantasía encontrarnos así —dijo con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. Sus ojos viajaron a los labios de ella.

—Inténtalo y te sacaré volando por el techo —le advirtió Bella.

Amun sonrió.

—No puedes culpar a un hombre por lo que piensa.

—¿Todos están bien? ¿Alguien murió? —gritó Jenks.

Quil gruñó cuando lo golpearon accidentalmente con un codo en el estómago.

—¿Esperas que un muerto te responda?

—Jódete, Hombre fuego —replicó Jenks.

—El nacimiento de un nuevo apodo —decretó Collin.

—Quien me diga así terminará ardiendo en llamas. Ya están advertidos.

La parte trasera de la camioneta estaba inclinada, así que fue un poco difícil alcanzar el portón; Jenks y Collin lucharon contra ella y lograron abrirla. Jasper agarró las manos de Bella y la ayudo a levantarse y a salir. Todos salieron y se quedaron viendo el frente del Stryker, el cofre estaba medio enterrado en arena.

—¿Qué carajo, Phoenix? ¿No viste la maldita y enorme _montaña de arena_ frente a ti?

—Creí que podría pasar sobre ella —dijo Phoenix tímidamente.

—Jesucristo —murmuró Jenks. Sacó el dispositivo GPS pirata y revisó su locación—. Estamos a solo una milla de la montaña. Iremos a pie desde aquí. Phoenix, consigue una jodida pala y desentierras la jodida camioneta, ¿entendido?

—¡No traje palas, Jenks!—dijo Phoenix.

Jenks acunó sus manos.

—Mira, palas naturales. —Golpeó a Phoenix en la cabeza—. Idiota. Estoy seguro de que aquí podrás encontrar algo que te sirva como pala. Usa tu maldita imaginación. ¡Jesús!

Saltó de nuevo dentro de la camioneta y reapareció momentos después con los brazos llenos de rifles. Los repartió como si fueran dulces de Halloween y luego volvió por más.

Amun le ofreció una pistola a Bella.

—Querrás esto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesito una pistola.

—Tómala —la urgió—. Solo por si acaso. ¿Qué harás si los bastardos te capturan?

Bella recordó la promesa que le sonsacó a Edward en el restaurante. Le hizo prometer que la mataría antes que permitir que la volvieran a capturar. Obligar al hombre que te ama a jurar eso era algo horrible y feo, pero ella lo había hecho. Y de verdad lo pretendía. Ella prefería morir que estar de nuevo en unos de esos centros. Ella aceptó la pistola en silencio y se la metió en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros, y se la tapó con la orilla de la blusa.

—Quiero que sepas que yo también lo haría por ti —dijo él. Bella no sabía qué decir, pero se sentía agradecida.

Jenks reapareció con grandes cantimploras.

—Sé que esto estará jodidamente pesado, chicos, pero tenemos que llevarlas con nosotros. Si caminamos de regreso a plena luz del día, vamos a necesitar agua, un chingo de agua.

—Por amor a Dios, Jenks, estamos a una jodida milla de distancia —protestó Collin.

—Las famosas últimas palabras —dijo Jenks sombríamente—. No es inteligente caminar por el desierto sin agua. Podríamos perdernos. Podríamos quedarnos estancados. Nunca sabes lo que podría pasar. Así que carga la jodida agua y cállate de una jodida vez, ¿por favor?

Collin gruñó pero agarró una bolsa al igual que todos los demás, a excepción de Bella, Alice y Esme. Por primera vez Bella apreció el sexismo cuando Jenks determinó que las bolsas estaban demasiado pesadas para que las mujeres las cargaran. Él, Collin y Amun tomaron una extra —por las damas—, como dijo Jenks. Se distribuyeron los radios, aunque desafortunadamente no fueron suficientes para todos, Bella supuso que así sería una cosa menos de la que preocuparse en caso de perderla o romperla.

Jenks eligió que parte de la tripulación se quedaría atrás para ayudar en la excavación. Jasper optó por quedarse con ese grupo y Bella entendió su razón. Aunque él quería apoyarla y ayudarla, Jasper no era un asesino. Y Bella tampoco quería obligarlo a cambiar eso.

El resto emprendió el camino hacia la oscuridad. Bella miraba cuidadosamente el suelo que pisaba. Víboras, escorpiones, cactus… Había muchas cosas peligrosas en el desierto y, para una persona torpe, era tan solo un doloroso accidente esperando por ocurrir. Bueno, al menos Amun no rechazaría quitarle las espinas de cactus del trasero. Detrás de ella escuchó como reía él.

Estaba tan oscuro que la cima de la montaña parecía mezclarse con el cielo nublado. Era una pena. Bella había escuchado que en el desierto las estrellas se veían increíbles. Se acercaron más. Comenzó a distinguir las siluetas de los edificios. Ninguno tenía luces por dentro y Bella comenzó a sentir esperanza porque el sitio en la Montaña de Yucca hubiera sido abandonado.

Escucharon voces. Jenks les hizo un gesto rápidamente y apagaron las linternas. Se acercaron lentamente a los edificios. —Huelo a hamburguesas —susurró Collin.

Bella olió. Ella también. Llegaron a una barraca Quonset a la orilla del compuesto y se asomaron. Vieron a dos guardias uniformados de pie junto a parrilla, moviendo la carne que siseaba.

—Billy, _de verdad_ creo que ya están listas —dijo uno.

—La última vez que dijiste eso, las metimos y Carl se _encabronó _cuando cortó uno y encontró el centro rojo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Incluso con la poca luz Bella podía ver las letras "PT" entrelazadas, el logotipo del Proyecto Theta, en las camisas de sus uniformes.

—Sí, pero prefiero volver a traerlas aquí que duras y secas.

Así que al menos había tres de ellos. Vieron como uno de los hombres ponía las hamburguesas en un plato y cruzaba los terrenos. Un plato grande. De seguro eran más de tres, a menos de que uno tuviera el apetito de un oso. Jenks alzó una mano para que se quedaran quietos, se señaló a sí mismo y luego a sus ojos. Todos asintieron. En posición agachada avanzó para cruzar el terreno hacia la barraca donde se habían metido los guardias. Bella miró el enorme túnel de entrada ante ellos. Un conjunto de rieles se dirigían adentro y una valla de cadena cubría la entrada. Como robar un dulce a un niño, pensó.

La puerta se abrió y Jenks se metió debajo de las escaleras para esconderse. Uno de los guardias bajó por los escalones y se dirigió a la entrada del túnel, llevando un plato de hamburguesas, dos sodas y una bolsa de papas en la otra mano. Dos más por el túnel, entonces. ¿Podrían ser cinco en total?

Abrió el candado de la puerta y entró. Bella le hizo una señal a Jenks, que había salido gateando de las escaleras, y se señaló a sí misma y después a la entrada. Él sacudió la cabeza. Bella lo ignoró. Se movió hacia adelante y Amun la agarró del brazo. Bella le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—Voy contigo —susurró él.

—No.

—Sí.

Ella rodó los ojos. Bien. Atravesó sigilosamente el terreno hacia la puerta que estaba en la entrada del túnel. Su corazón latía tan ruidosamente que creyó que de seguro haría eco en las paredes de piedra. Siguieron los rastros, pasando de puntillas en los parches de madera para hacer el menor ruido posible. Vieron el movimiento de la linterna del guardia desaparecer en una curva. Lo siguieron lo más cerca que se atrevieron. Voltearon en una esquina y frente a ellos estaba una pared de cristal. Ambos retrocedieron rápidamente antes de ser vistos.

El corazón de Bella se hundió. A través de la entrada vio una oficina, justo como cualquier otra oficina que pudiera ser vista en una corporación. Estaba dividida en cubículos, gente ocupada tecleando, archivando, respondiendo teléfonos bajo las luces florecientes de los paneles… El guardia se detuvo en uno de los escritorios y se sentó en una silla que agarró de uno de los escritorios desocupados. Él y la mujer que estaba sentada ahí comenzaron a compartir las hamburguesas y las papas, sonriéndose entre ellos de cierta forma que les demostraba a los observadores que ellos eran una joven pareja de enamorados.

—¿Por qué carajo tendrían una oficina operando a mitad de la noche? —murmuró Amun.

—No podemos hacerlo —dijo Bella. Sus rodillas temblaron y se dejó caer cuidadosamente al piso. No iba a matar a un montón de secretarias.

—Al carajo con que no podemos —espetó Amun. Se arrodilló junto a ella y agarró su brazo—. ¿Te sentirías igual si fueran las secretarias que teclearon las listas de muertos en los campos de concentración?

—Dios mío, Amun, ¡no es lo mismo! No puedes compararlos.

—¿En serio? Ellos te alejan de tu familia y cuando terminan contigo, te lanzan a la nieve para dispararte. La única jodida diferencia es la escala.

En la mente de Bella apareció la chimenea y en cómo ella creía que ése sería su destino final.

—Lo único que esto nos dice es que es una organización más grande de lo que creímos. Eso significa que más personas de las que imaginamos están sufriendo de la forma en que tú sufriste, de la forma en que mi Victoria sufrió. Y yo, por una vez, voy a decir _no_.

Él movió el seguro de su rifle, se puso de pie y marchó hacia la puerta de vidrio. Con una patada la destrozó. Bella escuchó gritos y golpes de muebles cuando la gente saltaba de sus escritorios, tiraba sillas…, y luego el tiroteo y más gritos. Bella se tapó los oídos con las manos.

_Son del Proyecto Theta. Son malos. Oh, Dios, no lo son, son solo gente con trabajo, hipotecas e hijos. Pero tienen que saberlo. Tienen que saber lo que esos archivos dicen. Tienen que saber lo que pasa dentro de esos centros. ¿Eso los hace tan culpables como Jacob?_

—¡Bella¡ ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —ladró Jenks.

Ella lo miró a través de las lágrimas y el rostro de él se suavizó.

—Vamos, cariño. —Él le ofreció la mano y ella la tomó. La puso de pie.

—¡Ahí! —gritó alguien. Bella alzó un escudo y fue la única cosa que salvó sus vidas cuando los guardias que corrían bajando las escaleras hacia ellos comenzaron a disparar. Jenks metió a Bella a la pequeña entrada donde antes estaban las paredes de vidrio.

—Baja el escudo —ordenó. Ella lo hizo y el sonido del rifle de él fue ensordecedor en el reducido espacio. Bella presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus oídos con más fuerza—. Los tengo —anunció Jenks alegremente.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —gritaba Alice.

—Aquí —gritó Bella. Se asomó por la orilla y vio al resto del grupo trotando por la pendiente hacia ellos. Alice se lanzó al piso junto a Bella y la abrazó.

—Lo _vi_ —dijo—. En un momento tres guardias van a salir por el pasillo de la oficina junto a la máquina de sodas y Amun les va a disparar.

Ella apenas terminó de decirlo antes de que los disparos sonaran.

—Regresaron —dijo Bella. Era más una declaración que una pregunta.

—Regresaron —confirmó Alice y se puso de pie—. Vamos, Bella. Tenemos que movernos.

Atravesaron la oficina. Bella se negó a mirar abajo y, por supuesto, tropezó con el primero obstáculo en su camino. Cayó de rodillas y manos junto al cuerpo de una mujer que se veía casi de su edad. La parte de arriba de su cabeza ya no estaba. Bella retrocedió a trompicones, se le revolvió el estómago y la palma de su mano cayó sobre el frío brazo de otro cuerpo. Agarró un bote de basura y vomitó. No había comido mucho en los últimos días, así que no había mucho qué desechar, pero parecía que su estómago no creía eso y pujó con entusiasmo para expulsar todo. Una mano apareció frente a ella sosteniendo un cono de agua. La bebió. Su estómago consideró el asunto y decidió permitirlo, así que bebió más.

Amun se acercó a un escritorio y levantó un bolso de mujer del piso. Vació los contenidos y buscó entre ellos, luego abrió un cajón del escritorio. Encontró lo que quería y se lo llevó a Bella. Mentas para el aliento.

—Gracias —dijo ella con tono seco.

—No son para tu aliento, sino para tu estomago —dijo—. La menta ayuda a aliviar las nauseas. —Él miró a Alice—. ¿Qué camino? —preguntó.

Ella señaló el pasillo entre dos máquinas de sodas. Jenks se detuvo y compró una Pepsi, se la ofreció al resto del grupo antes de abrirla y darle un buen trago. _Como un maldito comercial, _pensó Bella. "_Luego de un largo día de asesinatos, nada te refresca mejor que una Pepsi.__"_

Amun se rió entre dientes. Bella le lanzó dagas con la mirada. Estaba acostumbrada a que Edward escuchara sus monólogos internos, pero era desconcertante saber que su mente también era como un libro abierto para Amun. Y estaba bastante segura que él no dejaría de hacerlo aunque se lo pidiera amablemente.

—Lo más seguro es que no. —Estuvo de acuerdo él.

Bella se metió un par de mentas que pertenecían a la mujer muerta a la boca. Él tenía razón, sí ayudaban. Ella se agarró a los brazos de él mientras navegaban el resto del camino entre la habitación para no caerse. En la entrada del pasillo lo soltó y volvió a caminar junto Alice.

—¿Encontraremos a Edward aquí ?—preguntó. La expresión de Alice cambió cuando comenzó a ver lo que fuera que viera en su mente al tener una visión. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo ver tu futuro o el de él. Nos veo saliendo del centro, pero él no está con nosotros.

Las pequeñas esperanzas de Bella se desvanecieron. Se dijo a sí misma que de todas formas no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, pero aun así una pequeña esperanza había florecido cuando vio que este centro era más grande de lo que habían esperado.

En la base de la pendiente un pasillo se extendía en ambas direcciones.

—Sepárense —dijo Amun. Jenks asintió y se llevó a Quil y Collin. Ellos avanzaron por el pasillo con las armas listas, caminando lentamente a pesar de que ya todo el lugar debería saber que ellos estaban allí. Bella vio una cámara y la explotó con su poder.

Llegaron a una puerta y Amun la pateó, alzando sus pistolas frente a él cuando entró a la oscura habitación. Bella toqueteó la pared buscando el encendedor de la luz y finalmente lo encontró. Alice y Esme la siguieron adentro, aferrándose la una a la otra. Ninguna de ellas pertenecía a ese mundo, pensó Bella. Alice tenía una pistola pero Bella estaba bastante segura de que no la iba a usar.

A primera vista parecía ser un centro médico, quizá una clínica para las personas que trabajan allí, pero examinándolo más de cerca su verdadero propósito se hizo más evidente. La mesa de acero inoxidable tenía gruesas bandas de metal que se colocaban alrededor del "paciente" para mantenerlo quieto y los instrumentos eran cosas que no habían sido usadas por doctores de verdad en más de un siglo. Bella se tapó la boca con la mano y miró con un horror entumecido.

Amun se acercó al pequeño montón de archivos en un mostrador y los revisó rápidamente, lanzando al piso los que no le interesaban. Bella vio cómo volaban los papeles y estos llevaron su atención a una esquina donde algo cegadoramente blanco se asomaba debajo de una ventana. Bella frunció el ceño y se agachó para agarrarlo. Su jadeo captó la atención de Amun. Ella alzó la pluma, una hermosa pluma blanca con un brillo nacarado. Se la acercó a la nariz e imaginó que podía detectar débilmente su esencia.

—¿Es de Edward? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Estuvo aquí en las últimas veinticuatro horas —dijo ella.

Amun alzó un archivo.

—Creo que esto es de él.

Bella estaba tan ansiosa que sus palabras se atropellaron.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Dice dónde está? ¿Está bien?

La cara de Amun contenía una profunda lástima.

—Tenemos su número serial. Eso es lo importante. Así es más fácil encontrarlo en el servidor.

—¿Qué dice? —insistió Bella—. ¿Qué le están haciendo?

—Nada —dijo Amun.

—Dámelo —ordenó ella.

Amun puso una mano en su hombro y ella casi lo estrella contra la pared, pero se detuvo.

—Bella, hay cosas que no quieres saber, ¿de acuerdo? Lo vamos a recuperar, pero mientras tanto no te beneficias en nada atormentándote. —Él abrió un tobogán que estaba en la pared con una imagen de una llama en él y soltó el archivo dentro—. Ya no está —dijo—, se incineró.

—Debería lanzarte por ese tobogán —siseó ella.

—Probablemente, pero ¿por qué no esperas hasta que tengas de regreso a tu ángel? —Él le sonrió brevemente y la empujó de regreso a la puerta. Él revisó el pasillo antes de sacarlas y llevarlas a la siguiente habitación. Las luces estaban encendidas. Una oficina. Él se acercó a la computadora y sacó un desatornillador del bolsillo—. ¿Podrías desconectar esto?

Bella siguió el cable hasta el enchufe y lo desconectó. Y luego vio algo raro. Los paneles de roble sobre el enchufe no parecían estar al ras con el resto de la pared. Ella lo presionó y éste se abrió revelando una caja fuerte.

—Amun, ¿puedes abrir cajas fuertes? —preguntó Bella.

Él levantó la mirada.

—No lo suficientemente rápido. Arráncale la puerta.

Ella se sentía como una idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Se concentró en la línea alrededor de la puerta y ésta cayó a sus pies. Adentro había una pila de CD-ROM en estuches y lo que parecía ser un disco duro portátil.

—¡Bingo! —dijo Amun. Agarró las cosas y se los echó a la mochila. Le había quitado la tapa al CPU y le sacó el disco duro para meterlo también a su mochila.

Regresaron al pasillo y se encontraron con Jenks, Collin y Quil.

—Vacío —dijo Jenks.

—Maldición —murmuró Amun—. Esperaba que estuviéramos cerca. Me dijiste mal a dónde ir, Alice.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Vi que veníamos primero por este camino. Y ahora nos iremos por el pasillo hacia la izquierda.

Regresaron al área de la oficina que seguía oliendo a pólvora y sangre. Bella intentó no respirar mientras cruzaban la habitación hacia el siguiente pasillo. Pero esta vez tuvieron suerte. En el fondo encontraron una sala de archivos y los servidores que estaban contra una pared. Amun se puso a trabajar con su desatornillador. Bella agarró un archivo al azar y lo abrió. Lo primero que vio fueron fotos de un hombre joven, de frente y de perfil como un criminal, pero sobre la imagen habían estampado una palabra en tinta roja: _FINALIZADO_. Y ella estaba bastante segura de que no se referían a que lo habían despedido.

Pasó las páginas. Primero estaban esas formas que el Dr. Snow había llenado sobre sus habilidades durante la interminable fase de las pruebas. El hombre, Embry, era de talento mínino, un vidente, apenas llegaba al 5 en la escala. Había un historial médico sobre él y los miembros de su familia con alcance de dos generaciones antes. Bella se quedó perpleja por un momento, preguntándose por qué querrían esta información. No parecía que estuvieran buscando talento físico, era solo información de salud en general. Y la siguiente página respondió su pregunta: números seriales de muestras de semen. Y una de las muestras había sido usada, con éxito, en otro paciente bajo prueba.

Bella soltó el archivo.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Esme.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Bella hablara.

—Es un programa de reproducción.

* * *

*El Stryker es un vehículo de transporte blindado de personal de ocho ruedas. El vehículo viene en varias versiones con un motor, transmisión, sistemas hidráulicos, ruedas, llantas, diferenciales y la transferencia comunes.

* * *

Están cada vez más cerca de Edward…

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

MayBCullen, Cami-twilighter, freckles03, tayloves, Robmy, PanchiiM, yolabertay, MonZe Pedroza, Gabriela Cullen, TatiiSwan, Gretchen CullenMasen


	26. Capítulo 26

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

—¿Un programa de reproducción? —repitió Esme—. Pero yo nunca vi ningún bebé, y ninguna de las mujeres de nuestro centro se embarazó repentinamente.

—Nadie nunca me pidió una muestra de mi pulpa para bebé —agregó Quil.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Primero que nada: _qué asco_, Quil. Segundo, quizá éramos nosotros a los que no querían reproducir, por cualquier razón. Y, por todo lo que sé, pudieron habernos desmayado o algo para recolectar todo lo que necesitaban de nosotros.

—¿Podría tener un bebé en algún lugar? —exhaló Esme. Sonaba casi…, _esperanzada_.

Bella estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente la habitación se quedó a oscuras. Alguien soltó un gritito y se escucharon un par de jadeos. Bella alzó un escudo sobre todo su grupo.

—¿Quién de ustedes cabrones gritó como niña? —preguntó Jenks. Encendió una linterna al igual que Amun, una pequeña linterna que tenía entre los dientes mientras seguía haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con los cables y circuitos.

—Fue Collin —contestó Quil. Se escuchó un golpe y Quil gritó—. ¡Ow!

—Estamos a punto de recibir compañía —dijo Alice y una pequeña luz de emergencia parpadeó sobre sus cabezas.

—Bella, alza un escudo hasta la cintura —ordenó Amun.

Ella lo hizo y se agachó detrás de su protección. Sacó la pistola de su cintura.

—Amun, ¿te falta mucho? —preguntó Jenks.

Amun no tuvo oportunidad de responder antes de que el tiroteo comenzara. Las balas golpearon los archivos que estaban alineados en la pared y lanzó pedazos de papel al aire como si fuera confeti. Alice y Esme gatearon hasta Bella y se acurrucaron alrededor de ella, como buscando protección. Jenks se levantó detrás del escudo y disparó cuatro balas seguidas.

—¡Bien hecho! —alabó Collin, pero sus palabras casi fueron ahogadas por el tiroteo. Collin gateó hasta Bella—. ¿Puedes poner un agujero justo ahí? —preguntó, señalando un área que quedaba a la altura de su barbilla. Bella lo cumplió, él apuntó cuidadosamente y disparó.

Ella escuchó que un hombre en el pasillo gritaba de dolor.

—Te cedo la mitad del crédito —dijo Jenks—. Sigue vivo. —El hombre gimió y gritó por ayuda. Bella hizo una mueca interna ante el patético sonido. Odiaba esto.

—No por mucho tiempo más —dijo Amun. Desconectó todo su equipo y lo metió de nuevo en su mochila—. Vamos —dijo.

Todos se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron para salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Amun sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó sin siquiera ver. El hombre que había estado gimiendo se quedó abruptamente en silencio. Regresaron por la pendiente hacia el área de la oficina y cuando llegaron arriba, Amun agarró de repente a Bella de la cintura y la giró para que quedara con la espalda pegada a la pared.

—Quémalo, Quil —dijo.

Quil se concentró en la habitación que había abajo y explotó en un infierno que salió fuera del pasillo. Una pared de fuego explotó en el pasillo y Quil se paró en medio de todo, las llamas no lo tocaban. El calor abrazador hizo que Bella escondiera la cara contra Amun y él aprovechó la oportunidad para envolverla en sus brazos.

—¡Quil, detente, ya terminaste! —gritó Jenks.

Quil abrió los brazos y echó la cabeza atrás. Las llamas se curvaron y envolvieron alrededor de él, bailando por la superficie de su piel.

—¡Quil, maldición, _detente_! —rugió Collin, y le lanzó uno de los cartuchos vacíos.

Pareció sacar a Quil de su trance. Dejó caer los brazos y las llamas se desvanecieron. Estaba respirando con pesadez, su cara se veía suave y soñadora a causa del placer.

—Terminamos —dijo Jenks—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Al carajo con eso —replicó Collin—. Tenemos que limpiar el resto de este lugar para asegurarnos de que no haya cautivos.

—Eso no era parte de la misión —dijo Jenks—. ¿Qué carajo vamos a hacer con ellos si es que encontramos a alguien? No podemos meter más al Stryker, tampoco podemos dejarlos a mitad del desierto y decir, "_Mucha suerte. Las Vegas está a noventa millas__"._

—Apoyo a Collin —dijo Quil—. Incluso si no encontramos más cautivos, necesitamos limpiar el lugar y luego destruirlo.

Jenks se giró hacia Bella.

—Tú decides.

Ella tragó con fuerza. Si bajaban más, sin duda alguna matarían más personas, pero ¿y si tenían más Dotados encarcelados aquí? Nunca se perdonaría si los abandonaba a su suerte. —Terminaremos con todo —dijo con una voz que no parecía ser la suya.

—Ésa es mi chica —alabó Amun y le puso un nuevo cartucho a su pistola.

La oficina parecía ser el eje central de todo el lugar. Todos los pasillos llegaban ahí. Bajaron por otra pendiente y entraron a otro pasillo largo con puertas igualmente espaciadas. Amun y Jenks se daban la vuelta gritando "¡Limpio!" cuando comprobaban que una habitación estaba vacía. Y era fácil determinar eso: cada una contenía sólo una cama con sábanas y una manta doblada impecablemente en la orilla, y más preocupante aún, una cuna. Ninguna de las habitaciones parecía estar ocupada. No había objetos personales, ni ropa colgando en el armario que estaba en un rincón, no fotos en las paredes, nada que pudiera indicar que estuvieran ocupadas. La pintura olía a reciente y la alfombra estaba tan nueva que todavía había pelusas en las orillas donde había sido cortada al instalarla.

Había un par de puertas batientes al final del pasillo y ambos, Jenks y Amun, recargaron la espalda contra la pared que estaba junto a éstas. Ambos asintieron y luego, en un baile sincronizado, se giraron y las abrieron de una patada, entrando de prisa con las armas alzadas. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, pero Bella escuchó a Jenks decir claramente:

—Jodido… ¡_Jesucristo_!

Ella entró corriendo detrás de ellos y se detuvo tan de repente que se resbaló sobre el linóleo. Amun la atrapó del brazo antes de que pudiera caerse. Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Alice y Esme estaban justo detrás de ellos, Collin y Quil en la retaguardia. Quil dejó caer sus pistolas cuando vio lo que había en la habitación. Cayeron al piso con un estrépito.

—El programa de reproducción —dijo Bella innecesariamente.

La habitación estaba llena de camas de hospital. Había una línea a lo largo de cada pared y había camas puestas de orilla a orilla en el centro, formando dos filas más. Cada una estaba ocupada con una mujer, todas en diferentes etapas de embarazo, y todas estaban conectadas a respiradores, intravenosas, tubos para alimentarlas, catéteres… Tenían las cabezas afeitadas y vestían batas de papel blanco.

—Están _muertas_ —se ahogó Esme.

—¿Qué? —Jenks se giró hacia ella.

—Todas —susurró Esme, su rostro estaba de una tonalidad grisácea fantasmagórica. Agarró una de las barras de una cama para apoyarse—. Todas están muertas.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Quil señaló uno de los monitores—. Ése es un lector de corazón, o como sea que se llame. Los he visto en programas de hospital. Su corazón está latiendo.

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

—Quizá su _cuerpo_ está vivo, pero está muerta. Muerte cerebral, no tiene alma. Las máquinas mantienen vivo su cuerpo, pero ella ya no está allí.

Jenks se veía muy incómodo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—No tiene aura —dijo Esme. Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de compasión y agarró la mano pálida y flácida de la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama a la que se había aferrado en busca de apoyo. La apretó con gentileza y después la dejó sobre el estómago distendido de la mujer.

—¡_Victoria_! —gritó Amun. Corrió hacia una de las camas y agarró los hombros de la mujer. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás cuando él la levantó para abrazarla e incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, Bella pudo ver el brillante cabello rojo que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza. Amun la sostuvo por un momento con los ojos cerrados.

—Creí que estaba muerta —espetó Bella.

—_Está_ muerta —insistió Esme.

Amun se inclinó para besar la frente de Victoria. Susurró algo en su oído. Luego estiró la mano para apagar su respirador. Su pecho, que se había estado levantando firmemente con el empuje del respirador, se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Collin. Él corrió e intentó alcanzar la maquina. Amun alejó sus manos y comenzó a remover con gentileza los tubos del cuerpo de Victoria.

—La estoy dejando ir —dijo Amun. Acunó la mejilla de ella en su mano y trazó su labio inferior con el pulgar—. Ella no hubiera querido seguir viva así.

—¿Pero qué hay del bebé?

—Dudo que sea de ella —dijo Amun con sequedad—. La están usando como incubadora para estos jodidos monstruos que están cocinando aquí. Eso que está ahí no es un bebé. Es un experimento científico.

—No —protestó Esme, pero lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido con un disparo. La bala golpeo una de las máquinas y explotó con una lluvia de chispas. Bella alzó un escudo sobre su grupo justo cuando entraban tres guardias a la habitación con las armas listas. Varias de las mujeres embarazadas recibieron balazos y las alarmas se encendieron. Alice gritó con horror cuando vio que la sangre salía de un agujero en uno de los redondos vientres.

—Por aquí —gritó Collin. Cargó a Alice y corrió con ella hacia la parte trasera de la habitación hacia otra puerta. La abrió de una patada, con un arma sostenida en alto y una Alice retorciéndose bajo el otro brazo.

—¡No podemos dejarlas ahí! —chilló Alice.

—No podemos traerlas con nosotros. ¿Quieres llevar rodando cada cama con los ventiladores hasta el Stryker?

—¡Escudo! —gritó Jenks cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina. Bella lo bajó y Jenks comenzó a disparar. Collin dejó a Alice sobre sus pies y se giró al escuchar las pisadas de botas. Bella escuchó mal y creyó que venían de la habitación del hospital, no del pasillo, así que se concentró en mantener el escudo sobre la puerta, con una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que Jenks disparara.

—¡Collin, agáchate! —gritó Alice, y fue demasiado tarde para que Bella alzara el escudo. Collin fue derrumbado con un disparo en el costado, pero rodó y les disparó a los guardias que se acercaban a ellos por el pasillo. Alice se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él, repitiendo su nombre. Llegaron más guardias de la dirección contraria. Demasiados. Podía ver por la expresión de Jenks que estaban en serios problemas.

Cerró los ojos sólo por un momento. Dios, cómo anhelaba ver a Edward cargando por el pasillo con su flamante espada en las manos.

—¡Alto al fuego! —gritó y se puso de pie. Cubrió a su pequeño grupo con el escudo, se giró sobre sus talones y usó su Don como si fuera una cuchilla para rebanar al grupo de guardias; el rápido latigazo de una navaja. Por un momento pensó que no había funcionado, pero luego escuchó el húmedo deslizar y los golpes de carne de torsos partidos a la mitad golpear el piso.

—Huh —dijo Quil—. Pues, _eso_ estuvo genial.

Una sirena comenzó a sonar y las luces de emergencia se pusieron rojas.

—Oh, mierda, esto no puede ser bueno —dijo Jenks—. ¡Tenemos que irnos, _ahora_!

Collin gimió cuando se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo. Tenía una mano presionada en la herida que estaba a un costado del abdomen. Esme se apuró a acercarse, y ya tenía las manos brillando con su cálida luz de sanación. Collin la apartó.

—Guárdalo. Por ahora estoy bien. Puede que te necesitemos más tarde.

Corrieron por el pasillo de regreso a la oficina. Una puerta de acero pintada de negro y amarillo estaba descendiendo del techo, sellando la pendiente.

—¡Bella!—gritó Jenks—. ¡Detén la puerta! —Llegó a la puerta antes que cualquier otro y dejó caer su rifle con un traqueteo. Se aferró a la orilla de la puerta y se esforzó por levantarla, pero ésta seguía bajando inexorablemente. Alice y Collin se metieron por debajo, y Alice agarró la mano de Esme para jalarla. Quil se colocó junto a Jenks e intentó detenerla.

Bella intentó agarrar la orilla con su Don, pero no pudo. Entonces intentó imaginar una barrera debajo de la puerta, pero la puerta la traspaso. Luego intentó empujarla hacia arriba y la puerta se congeló en su lugar. _Tan pesada_. Dios mío, estaba pesada.

—¡Váyanse! —gritó. Jenks y Quil pasaron por debajo de la puerta y Bella tuvo que soltarla. Chocó sobre el piso.

—¡Carajo! —dijo Amun. Se dio la vuelta buscando otra salida. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Bella, y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su nariz estaba sangrando.

—Vamos por este camino —dijo y agarró la mano de Bella. Corrieron por el pasillo de regreso a las habitaciones de hospital. Bella se dio cuenta de que todos los respiradores se habían apagado y comenzó a preguntarle sobre eso, viendo que había sido él el último en salir de la habitación, pero luego se retractó. Corrieron por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones vacías, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que ya había sido bloqueado con una puerta de acero.

—No está bien, no está bien —murmuró Amun—. Bella, escucha, tengo la sensación de que estamos a punto de ver la secuencia de autodestrucción desde el lado incorrecto de la puerta. Tienes que abrirla, o nos van a volar en pedacitos.

—No puedo —dijo Bella—. Está demasiado pesada para detenerla.

—Tienes que poder —replicó Amun—. Te ayudaré todo lo que pueda. Arranca la maldita cosa de la pared si no puedes levantarla, pero tenemos que salir de aquí _ahora_.

Bella respiró profundamente y se concentró. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba su enojo, y dejó salir esos pensamientos que había estado conteniendo, sobre lo que esas horribles personas podrían estar haciéndole a Edward, y sobre lo que le habían hecho a esas pobres mujeres que estaban en las camas. La ira hirvió dentro de ella y la lanzó contra la puerta. Ésta se dobló en el centro. Amun tomó su mano.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo—. Uno… dos… _tres_.

Bella azotó contra la puerta con todo lo que tenía y una fuente fresca de sangre salió de su nariz. Su visión disminuyó a causa del esfuerzo, pero aún así escuchó un fuerte estallido y un _estruendo_ que parecía retumbar en sus huesos. Sintió que Amun la cargaba en brazos pero no tenía la fuerza para objetar. Todo; el sonido de su voz hablando urgentemente en su oído, la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose contra el de ella al correr… Todo se estaba desvaneciendo.

* * *

_Ella estaba sola en la oscuridad. Bella merodeó por ahí pero no estaba segura de estar moviéndose en realidad. No había puntos de referencia para compr__obar__ la distancia__. N__o sentía la tierra bajo sus pies, no sentía el viento contra su piel. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Pasaría la eternidad sola en este lugar vacío?_

—_No estás sola —dijo la voz de Edward. Ella se giró pero no lo vio. _

—_¡Edward!_

—_Aquí estoy —dijo él, y su voz parecía provenir de todas las direcciones—__. __Siempre estoy contigo, Bella._

—_Edward, ¿dónde estás? No puedo verte._

—_Mira con tu corazón, no con los ojos._

_Ella cerró los ojos y luego sintió sus brazos a su alrededor. _

—_Edward, oh Dios, te he extrañado tanto._

—_¿Bella?__—__E__ra la voz de Amun. Intentó ignorarlo. Edward la envolvió con sus alas, pero no sofocaba el sonido como usualmente pasaba._

—_¿Bella?_

_Ella gimió. _

—_Déjame en paz, Amun.__—Edward se desvaneció y ella chilló, buscándolo a su alrededor en la oscuridad._

_Vio a Amun aparecer entre la oscuridad. Él miró a su alrededor, como si este lugar vacío y sin rasgos fuera interesante. _

—_Nunca antes he estado dentro de un coma —dijo._

—_¿Estoy en coma?_

_Asintió. _

—_Esme te sanó lo más que pudo, pero esta vez te reventaste algunos circuitos. Ella se qued__ó__ sin poder y dice que todavía tienes un poco de inflamación cerebral que no pudo reducir._

—_Oh. Agradécele de mi parte —dijo Bella._

—_Lamento no haber podido servirte más. Deberías sentirte impresionada de ti misma, Bella. Esas puertas estaban diseñadas para aguantar una explosión nuclear._

—_¿Pero salimos a tiempo?_

—_Apenas, pero sí, lo logramos._

—_¿Todos están bien?_

—_Sí, Esme va a curar a Collin en cuanto recargue pilas._

—_¿Descubriste algo del servidor?_

_Amun sacudió la cabeza. _

—_Ni siquiera he mirado esa mierda todavía. Eres mi prioridad número uno. Necesitas despertar ahora, Bella._

—_Necesito a Edward —dijo—__. __Estaba aquí hace unos momentos._

—_Eso no fue real, Bella._

—_Se sentía real —replicó ella._

—_Si lo quieres de regreso tienes que despertar —insistió Amun—__. __No miraré el servidor hasta que lo hagas y si esperamos demasiado, puede que lo cambien de lugar. No dudes que ahora ya sepan que el servidor está de por medio.__—Le ofreció la mano—__. __Sígueme, Bella. Te mostraré la salida._

_Ella no estaba segura de querer salir. Al menos aquí, en este mundo, tenía a Edward, incluso aunque fuera s__ó__lo en su mente. Podría quedarse aquí, pensó, y deslizarse hacia la muerte en sus brazos._

—_No, no puedes —dijo Amun—__. __Muchas personas cuentan contigo, Bella. Si amas a Edward, no puedes abandonarlo por una fantasía._

_Tenía razón. Ella tomó su mano._

Se sentó de repente en la cama, jadeando. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue el dolor en su cabeza, la peor migraña del mundo. Le punzaba al ritmo del latido de su corazón y la luz se sentía como si tuviera dos navajas enterrados desde los ojos hasta el cerebro.

—¿Bella?

Se esforzó por concentrar los ojos y vio a Esme junto a ella. Se veía preocupada. Junto a ella estaba Amun que tenía círculos oscuros de cansancio bajo los ojos.

—Gracias a Dios. —Jenks estaba a los pies de la cama. Estaba usando una de sus camisas hawaianas y los colores eran lo suficientemente brillantes para lastimar sus ojos.

—¿Alguien tiene una aspirina? —preguntó.

Amun sacó un bote de pastillas de su bolsillo y agarró una. La dejó en su mano. Era una cápsula gorda y blanca, o lo que fuera, Bella estaba bastante segura de que no era aspirina. Se la metió a la boca y se la tragó en seco antes de que Esme llegara a la mesa más cercana para servirle un vaso de agua. Bella miró a su alrededor al tomar el agua. No reconocía la habitación.

—¿Estamos en las Vegas?

Amun sacudió la cabeza.

—Volamos de regreso a Minnesota anoche.

—Jane y Lauren...

—Están bien —dijo Amun—. Aunque Jane ha estado preocupada por ti. Estará aliviada al saber que estás despierta.

—Por favor —pidió Bella—. Ve a ver lo que descubrimos con el servidor. Descubre dónde tienen a Edward.

—Está bien —dijo él con gentileza—. Descansa un poco.

—He estado en coma. ¿Cuánto descanso más necesito?

Él sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue. Esme se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada por tu dolor de cabeza ahora.

—Esme, estoy bastante segura de que salvaste mi vida. Otra vez. No me voy a quejar porque no curaste también mi dolor de cabeza. Gracias.

—De nada —respondió Esme—. ¿Crees estar en condiciones para ver a Jane?

—Sí, por supuesto. Tráiganla.

Jane entró de golpe cuando Esme abrió la puerta y la llamó por su nombre. Se dejó caer en la cama junto a Bella y rompió en llanto.

—¡Jane! Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —Nunca había visto a Jane llorar. Ella creyó que las experiencias en el centro de investigación le habían arrancado ese tipo de emociones.

—Creí que ibas a morir —sollozó Jane.

Dave se subió a la cama. Se alarmó por las lágrimas de Jane, pero se alegró al ver que Bella estaba despierta y claramente estaba dividido entre a quien debería lamer primero. Eligió a Jane y lamió de forma suave su mano. Levantó la vista para ver si estaba funcionando y agitó la cola de forma esperanzadora.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella. Abrió los brazos y Jane se acurrucó junto a ella. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Bella, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Dave se metió entre ellas. Ahora que Jane estaba recostada él podía alcanzar su rostro, así que pasó la lengua por su mejilla. Jane hizo una mueca y lo apartó.

—Alto, Dave. ¡_Asco_!

Dave cambió su atención a Bella, y se removió de felicidad cuando ella le hizo cariños. Ella rascó ese lugar que siempre le picaba debajo de su collar y Dave lamió su mano con entusiasmo.

—Voy a ir contigo a la siguiente misión —declaró Jane—. Sentía que me volvía loca al estar esperándote.

—Jane...

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú, Bella, si todos se fueran sin ti?

Ella tenía razón.

—Es algo feo, Jane. Hay sangre y muerte y dolor. No quiero que experimentes eso. —La píldora comenzaba a surtir efecto, cubría todo con una capa de soñadora suavidad. Su dolor de cabeza retrocedió al fondo de su mente.

—No soy una niñita que necesite protección de las cosas malas —dijo Jane—. Aprecio que intentes hacer eso de ser mamá, Bella, pero no necesito que me protejas de los malos.

—No quiero esto para ti —le dijo Bella—. Quiero que seas una adolescente.

Jane sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no es posible para mí, Bella. Y por mucho que quieras que sea una niña normal, no puedo serlo. Te quiero a ti y a Edward por intentarlo, pero es como si estuviéramos jugando a la casita, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. —Bella miró a Dave. Estaba acostado entre ellas y usaba el estómago de Jane como almohada—. Sólo que no quiero que te sientas tentada. Y no quiero que veas lo que puede pasar si yo no soy capaz de resistir la tentación.

—Sea lo que sea que pase, sé que eres una buena persona, Bella.

Bella deseaba poder creer eso, porque estaba bastante segura de que le iba a hacer unas cosas muy malvadas a aquellos que le habían robado a su ángel.

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Amun tocó e la puerta de Bella y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—Creo que ya lo encontré.

—¿Dónde?

—Hay un centro de investigación en Nebraska. Según lo que he reunido de los documentos, es un depósito de misiles nucleares de la Guerra Fría.

—Parece que les gusta estar bajo tierra —dijo Bella. Pasó las piernas a un lado de la cama y se puso de pie—. Vamos. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

—Están recargándole el combustible al avión —dijo Amun—. El centro está fuertemente custodiado y no sólo por personas normales.

—¿Te refieres a que hay Dotados?

—Ahora ya son parte de la máquina, Bella. No puedes pensar diferente de ellos. Le son leales al Proyecto Theta.

—Les lavaron el cerebro.

Amun sonrió.

—No puedes creer que haya quienes elijan libremente el Lado Oscuro, ¿verdad? Algunas personas son malas, Bella. No porque fueran atormentados, o porque perdieron la esperanza, o porque de alguna manera los engañaron. Algunas personas lo eligen con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tú sabrás —bufó Bella.

—Sí, yo sé —dijo él con una refrescante honestidad—. No me voy a disculpar por lo que soy. Y tú serías mucho más feliz si aceptaras quién eres también.

Bella sintió un helado golpe de miedo al darse cuenta de que él conocía más de su alma que ella misma.

Seguía pensando en ello la tarde siguiente cuando se dirigían al centro. Collin, que seguía recuperándose de su herida, se quedó atrás y Alice y Esme decidieron quedarse también. Jasper, con los ojos en Alice, dijo que también se quedaría y el corazón de Bella dolía por él al ver a Alice estar sobre Collin.

El depósito estaba en medio de un campo de maíz. Los administradores vivían en una casa de campo y el granero había sido transformado en un garaje grande para que cupieran los carros de todos los del equipo, así los escondían de vecinos que pasaran por ahí a diario y pudieran preguntarse por qué siempre había tantos vehículos ahí. Amun asintió hacia la casa y dijo:

—Después. —Tenía razón; la casa no era importante.

Avanzaron a través del campo de maíz hacia un pequeño claro que había en el centro. La única cosa visible en el piso era una tapa plana y redonda, como una alcantarilla en una calle de la ciudad. Jenks sacó una palanca de su mochila y levantó la tapa. Bella miró por el agujero con miedo. Había una escalera de metal que se extendía en la oscuridad. Le causó vértigo el tan sólo mirarlo y se retiró de prisa. Amun bajó tres peldaños y luego se resbaló el resto del camino, sosteniéndose de los costados de la escalera. Hubo una larga pausa y luego habló por el radio:

—Despejado.

Bella esperó a que todos los demás bajaran antes de respirar profundamente y dar el paso al primer peldaño dentro del agujero. Sus manos se resbalaban a causa del sudor y sus rodillas temblaban. Se dijo que tenía que hacer esto por Edward. Bajó lentamente y descubrió que le ayudaba mantener los ojos cerrados para no ver la oscuridad.

—Bella, cariño, sólo suéltate —le dijo Jenks—. Te atraparé.

Sacudió la cabeza aunque probablemente él no podría verla. Un peldaño a la vez. _¡Apúrate!_, se exigió, pero no podía obligarse a avanzar más rápido. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que los otros podrían oírlo.

Sus pies tocaron el piso y jadeó con alivio. Aun así fue difícil apartar sus manos de la escalera. Cometió el error de ver hacia arriba y tembló ante lo lejano que se veía el agujero.

—¿Por qué está tan oscuro? —preguntó Jane.

Amun encendió una linterna.

—Podría ser una manera para alejar a aquellos que encuentren el pozo al explorar. ¿Quién sabe? —Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un mapa—. La mayoría de estos depósitos fueron construidos durante los años cincuenta y todos seguían un plano similar pero, como descubrimos en la Montaña Yucca, puede que el Proyecto Theta haya hecho alteraciones.

Caminaron por un corto pasillo y se detuvieron en una puerta de metal. Tenía un teclado en un lado y Amun introdujo un código. Se escuchó un chasquido metálico y la puerta se abrió.

—Me sorprende que haya funcionado —comentó Amun—. Pensé que habían cambiado los códigos cuando se dieron cuenta de que el servidor había sido violado.

—Quizá están tan ocupados con el virus que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que la información está de por medio —sugirió Jenks.

—Quizá —dijo Amun—. Y quizá es una trampa.

—No me importa si lo es —dijo Bella—. Si Edward es la carnada, yo...

—¡Shh!—siseó Amun. Todos se detuvieron a escuchar. Eran voces acercándose.

—… de todas formas no sería compatible con un humano. Intenté decirles eso. Son los cromosomas extras. Pero hasta que reparen las computadoras, no podré contestar a su correo.

—Ni siquiera pude entrar. ¿Todavía no arregla Jim las bombas de los aires? Sólo tenemos unas horas antes de tener que irnos si no los puede arreglar otra vez.

—Fue malditamente estúpido de su parte poner todo en un solo sist...

Amun golpeó con su rifle como si fuera un garrote. Le dio al hombre que estaba hablando en la mandíbula y se escuchó un enfermizo crujido. Se cayó y Amun golpeó la cabeza del otro hombre con el rifle. Cayó encima del primero, ambos se retorcían de manera extrañan. Amun pasó sobre un par de pies que temblaban y sacó un espejo de su bolsillo. Lo movió de tal modo que podía ver hacia la esquina.

—Cámara —dijo—. Esquina derecha. ¿Bella?

—En eso estoy —dijo ella. Mantuvo los ojos cuidadosamente alejados de los cuerpos en el piso. No podía usar un espejo para dirigir su talento. Practicaron en el avión pero simplemente no pudo, y tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo porque su dolor de cabeza empeoraba cada vez que usaba su don. Amun le había dado otra de sus píldoras y Bella se dio cuenta de cuán fácil podría ser convertirse en drogadicta. La cálida sensación soñadora que le provocaban era agradable y hacía que todas sus preocupaciones parecieran pequeñas y distantes, a excepción, claro, de su nostalgia por Edward.

En cuanto vio la posición de la cámara se metió detrás de una pared para esconderse y la aplastó. Más adelante salía luz de una puerta abierta. Se acercaron en silencio. Amun alzó la mano para indicarles que esperaran. Él se acercó en silencio a la puerta y se agachó junto a ésta. Vio con el espejo y luego alzó tres dedos. Se señaló a sí mismo y luego a Bella.

Ella se acercó. Tenían que ser silenciosos. Había demasiados guardias para derribarlos en una sola vez, había advertido Amun. Tendrían que actuar con cautela. Ella inhaló profundamente y contuvo el aliento al asomarse por la puerta.

Tres hombres estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa de acero inoxidable con asientos incluidos. Estaban comiendo en unas bandejas también de acero inoxidable. Todos llevaban overoles azules con el logotipo del Proyecto Theta en la espalda. Sus nombres estaban bordados en letras blancas sobre el bolsillo que tenían a la altura del pecho. Bella soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y lo hizo. Los mató.

Amun puso una mano en su brazo y ella se lo quitó de una sacudida. No quería su simpatía. Ella cerró la puerta y se puso de pie. Hizo un gesto a los otros para que avanzaran y siguieron caminando por el pasillo.

—Adelante debe haber una habitación de control —dijo Amun en voz baja. Y así fue; había puerta a la izquierda. Tenía una ventana de cristal con alambre incrustado en la parte de arriba y Bella se asomó. Dos hombres estaban sentados en la grande mesa de botones y encendedores. Uno estaba golpeando el costado de un monitor que sólo transmitía estática. Y entonces ella lo vio: uno de los monitores mostraba la imagen de Edward acostado en un catre.

—Bel... —comenzó Amun.

Ella abrió la puerta de golpe y mató a los guardias sin pausar. Presionó la mano en el monitor. _¡Edward! Oh, gracias a Dios…_

—¿Dónde está eso? —demandó.

Amun consultó su mapa y sacudió la cabeza. Tocó la etiqueta pegada en la parte de arriba del monitor.

—En mi mapa no hay un Sector C.

—Vamos. —Ella se giró para correr pero Amun la agarró del brazo.

—¡Bella! ¡Detente! Tenemos que hacer esto en silencio.

—¡Al carajo con eso! —chilló Bella—. ¡No me importa!

Él le dio una pequeña sacudida.

—No seas estúpida. Vas a hacer que nos maten.

Ella se obligó a calmarse. Él tenía razón. Tenían que hacer esto con cuidado o alguno del grupo podría terminar herido. Ella no contaba con todas sus fuerzas ahora y Amun hubiera preferido esperar hasta que ella se recuperara por completo, pero Bella había estado preocupada de que fueran a cambiar a Edward de lugar y luego no podrían encontrarlo de nuevo.

Se escucharon voces otra vez, ¡y los otros seguían en el pasillo! Bella salió corriendo por la puerta y derribó a las personas que se acercaban a ellos sin pensarlo. Su aliento la abandonó en forma de un pequeño jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácil que le estaba resultando esto. Sin vacilar, sin culpa, los aplastaba como si fueran moscas. No podía mirar a Jane. La culpa la quemaba como ácido. ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios había permitido que Jane la convenciera de dejarla venir?

Amun rodó los ojos.

—Bella, puedes revolcarte en culpa más tarde. Justo ahora tenemos una misión que terminar.

Siguió a Amun con las emociones a flor de piel. Estaban acercándose, se consoló. Con cada habitación que checaban, tenían que estar acercándose más a la habitación donde estaba Edward. Su respiración fue saliendo entre entrecortados jadeos, casi sollozos. Amun los llevó por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, el que no estaba en su mapa. La primera habitación estaba vacía, una sala para ejercitarse llena de máquinas. La siguiente puerta…

—¡Edward! —lloró. Entró corriendo a la habitación, arrojando hacia la pared a los dos científicos que estaban junto a él para estrellarlos como si fueran huevos.

—¿Bella? —susurró él—. ¿Bella?

—Aquí estoy, Edward, aquí estoy. —Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ella se inclinó para besarlo.

—De verdad eres tú —dijo él, su tono era uno de asombro. Se sentó de manera lenta, dolorosa, y fue entonces cuando ella lo vio.

Le habían cortado las alas.

* * *

Oh, mi pobre ángel…

La siguiente actualización será mañana en la noche o el martes temprano…

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

tattinava, TatiiSwan, freckles03, Robmy, Gabriela Cullen, yolabertay, tayloves, Beastyle, Gretchen CullenMasen, Joha Asecas, Eve Runner


	27. Capítulo 27

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Ira.

Su mente estaba consumida por ella. No había pensamiento racional, nada más que una ardiente furia.

Ella escuchó un ruido pero su sonido no pudo penetrar la gruesa neblina roja que cubría su mente. Fue Jane quien finalmente la rompió. Estaba gritando con terror.

—¡Bella, detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Dios mío, tienes que _detenerte_!

Los ruidos eran provocados por ella, se dio cuenta Bella. Su ira había hecho temblar la tierra y la habitación estaba derrumbándose alrededor de ellos, el piso se levantaba y agrietaba. Un pedazo enorme de concreto cayó del techo y Jane chilló, apartándose hacia una pared con los brazos protegiendo su cabeza.

De alguna forma Bella retrocedió. Tembló por el esfuerzo y, gradualmente, su mente se aclaró. Estaba en los brazos de Edward y él también estaba temblando. ¡Oh, su pobre Edward! Tan roto y lastimado. Ella besó gentilmente sus labios amoratados, deseando tener el poder de Esme para quitarle todo su dolor.

—Tus _alas_ —se lamentó—. Oh, Dios, ¿_por qué_?

—Creyeron que quizá así lo harían mortal —dijo Amun.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué rayos pensarían algo así?

Amun se encogió de hombros.

—Por películas quizá. Leyendas. Lo he visto antes.

—¿Has visto que le cortan las alas a un ángel antes? —preguntó Jenks.

Amun no contestó. Él la miró por un largo momento, sus ojos ardían en los de Bella.

—Hay cierta pureza en ello, ¿no?

Ella entendió lo que él decía. La ira era roja pura, tan grande que Bella le temía a su inmensidad, como nada de lo que hubiera conocido antes. Era el tipo de ira que partiría a la mitad un mundo entero. Eso ahogaba la alegría que sentía al tener a Edward de regreso en sus brazos, algo que resentía profundamente.

Lo besó y se puso de pie.

—Jane, quédate con Edward —logró decir.

Jane abrió la boca para protestar pero Bella la calló con una sola mirada. Amun la siguió. Él era el compañero perfecto para esto. El terremoto había hecho que los residentes y empleados aterrorizados salieran al pasillo. Tropezaban por el pasillo lleno de escombros, corriendo hacia la escalera. Uno a uno Bella los bajó de ahí. Nadie llegó a la cima, murieron antes de llegar al piso. Ella se giró y vio a un grupo de guardias que arremetieron contra ella con las armas listas. Se refugiaron en los marcos de las puertas. Eso no los protegió. Ella soltó su ira en ellos uno a uno, destrozándolos en pedazos con una mirada como si su ira fuera un remolino de navajas. Al instante explotaron en jirones de sangre y hueso.

Amun se puso sobre una rodilla y disparó a aquellos que intentaban usar la distracción de ella para huir. Bella escuchó un sonido suave y se giró a tiempo para levantar un escudo que bloqueara una bola de fuego que fue lanzada por una esbelta mujer afroamericana. Su belleza era chocante, y cuando se preparó para lanzar otra explosión, se vio como toda una magnifica diosa de fuego. Una obra de arte que Bella destruyó, y lo hizo sin vacilar.

Sus recuerdos del centro de investigación que estaba en el ártico siempre serían confusos y borrosos. Los eventos ocurridos en este lugar no le concederían tal misericordia. Las expresiones en los rostros de esos que mataba, el olor a sangre que parecía recubrir el interior de sus fosas nasales se quedarían con ella por mucho tiempo después. El sonido de la carne despedazada cayendo al piso…, todo eso se quedaría con ella. Y como en el centro que pertenecía a Jacob, no sentía culpa, remordimiento, nada de compasión mientras sucedía. Todo lo que sentía era ira.

Amun abrió para ella la siguiente puerta del pasillo y Bella encontró un laboratorio. Tres personas con batas de laboratorio estaban hechas bola frente a una pared. En la pared estaban… las alas de Edward sobre una mesa grande que estaba inclinada en una posición casi vertical. Un pequeño montón de plumas sueltas estaban en el piso.

Ella se giró hacia el grupo que temblaba.

—¿Ustedes hicieron esto?

—¡Fue el doctor Michaels! —gritó una de ellos. Se veía de edad media y era regordeta. Sus ojos nadaban con lágrimas detrás de los gruesos lentes—. Él lo ordenó.

—¿Pero ustedes obedecieron? —preguntó Bella. Su voz era casi simpática.

—¡Si no lo hacíamos perderíamos nuestros trabajos!

—¿Tu excusa por haber hecho esta barbaridad es porque tenían miedo de enfrentar la lista de desempleados? —escupió Bella.

—Ya se puso todo en la balanza y ustedes terminaron perdiendo —dijo Amun. Le puso un cartucho nuevo a su pistola—. Los mantendré quietos para ti si quieres regresar para hacer esto de manera lenta.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me parece que ahora se dirigen a un tormento mayor de lo que yo podría causarles.

De repente sintió que la derribaba un peso aplastante. Ni siquiera podía respirar a causa de la presión. Intentó empujarlo pero no había nada que empujar e intentó escudarse, pero también fue un intento fallido. Su visión se había oscurecido y ni siquiera podía ver a su atacante para defenderse.

Podía sentir que su corazón luchaba valientemente pero, sabía que ya todo había terminado. Y la verdad, no estaba triste por irse. A pesar del zumbido en sus oídos escuchó un forcejeo y luego el peso aplastante ya no estaba. Respiró profundamente y los puntos negros fueron desapareciendo de su visión.

Amun estaba atrapado en una pelea con un hombre de complexión delgada, aunque ninguno de los dos se movía. Amun tenía las manos alzadas, y Bella reconoció el gesto como algo que ella misma hacía inconscientemente cuando intentaba levantar algo pesado o bloquearlo con su mente. Su rostro estaba rojo y Bella atacó al joven para obligarlo a soltar lo que sea que estuviera conteniendo a Amun. Ella lo golpeó con demasiado poder; el joven terminó con los huesos rotos contra la pared.

—Yo lo estaba manejando —dijo Amun agriamente.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Bella—. Nunca antes había sentido algo como eso.

—Ni yo. Fue algo único. Era como si pudiera aplastarte como una anaconda de adentro hacia afuera.

Ella supuso que ya no importaba. Ahora estaba muerto. Sintió un remordimiento momentáneo de que el Dotado...

—¡_Thomas_! —gritó una mujer. No podía tener muchos años más que Jane. Corrió hacia el cuerpo desmadejado y se arrodilló junto a éste. Lo sacudió un poco y palmeó sus mejillas, luego se giro para lanzarle dagas con la mirada a Bella—. Tú maldita perra —siseó.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No soy una maldita. No... —El impacto la tomó por sorpresa. Todavía estaba cubierta por un poco del escudo que había alzado para protegerse del don del joven y probablemente fue eso lo que le salvó la vida. Voló a través de la habitación y Amun gritó su nombre. Golpeó la pared junto a los científicos que estaban hechos bola y cayó al piso. Algo picaba en su cuello y tocó el costado de su cabeza con una torpe mano. Sangre. Salía sangre de su oído. Le regresó el golpe a la chica y escuchó que Amun disparaba. La chica se dio la vuelta por la fuerza de la bala y golpeó contra la pared donde había caído Bella. Amun no esperó para ver si la chica se levantaba de nuevo. Se acercó a Bella corriendo y la levantó en brazos.

—Carajo —dijo y tocó la sangre que salía de su oído—. De verdad espero que sólo sea tu tímpano.

—Sí escucho bien —dijo Bella, y se sorprendió de lo confusas que sonaban sus palabras.

—Necesitamos llevarte con Esme —dijo él.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Termina con esto.

—Bella…

Ella se puso de pie. Su cabeza dio vueltas por un momento y tuvo que agarrarse a Amun para encontrar su balance. Él asintió hacia los tres científicos, que seguían agachados bajo la mesa que tenía amarradas las alas de Edward como si se tratara de una mariposa. Otra pluma se desprendió y se balanceó hacia el suelo bajo la mirada de ella.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —le preguntó él.

A ella no le importaba. Él leyó su mente y le ahorró el esfuerzo de tener que responder en voz alta. Él disparo su arma, tres tiros directos.

—Si se las llevamos de regreso antes de que las heridas sanen podemos volver a pegárselas —dijo él.

—¿De verdad? —su corazón saltó.

Asintió.

—Te lo dije, he visto esto antes.

Bella tuvo un horrible y repentino pensamiento.

—¿Amun? ¿Qué hiciste?

Él no respondió. Recogió con gentileza las alas de la mesa y se las dio a Bella. Ella acarició las plumas por un momento antes de doblarlas y ponérselas bajo el brazo.

—Vayamos a regresárselas —dijo ella—. Y luego nos encargamos del resto. —Sus ojos color chocolate ya no se veían dulces. Eran negros y ardían como carbón, llenos de odio e ira.

—Tienen que pasar por la habitación donde está Edward —le recordó Amun—. Ésta es la única salida. No te preocupes, Bella. Ninguno de esos cabrones escapará. Te lo prometo. —Él paso un brazo por su espalda para ayudarla a sostenerse y salieron juntos al pasillo. Bella podía escuchar el silbido del vapor que se escapaba de una tubería rota que corría a lo largo del techo y las luces parpadearon. Un hombre salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones, Amun alzó su arma y le disparó antes de que el destrozado cerebro de Bella pudiera siquiera pensar en que deberían estar protegidos. Alzó un escudo, pero temblaba y se caía cada vez que ella perdía la concentración. Era difícil concentrar sus pensamientos en una sola cosa.

Cuando vio a Edward su corazón se aligeró y una parte del odio se desvaneció de ella, derretido por la luz proveniente de él. Una parte de ella quería luchar por aferrarse a ello, pero la otra, una parte más grande, sólo quería hundirse en sus brazos y disfrutar de su sanador amor.

Él vio las alas metidas bajo el brazo de ella y un suave sonido de dolor escapó de él. Amun se acercó a un gabinete que colgaba de la pared y buscó dentro, lanzando descuidadamente al piso lo que no necesitaba. Encontró unos rollos de gasa y cinta médica blanca, y los agarró.

—Recuéstate sobre el estómago —le instruyó a Edward, que lo miraba confundido.

Edward obedeció. Su espalda era un sangriento desastre de carne viva y Bella no pudo ahogar el llanto de dolor que creció dentro de ella al ver este horror. Los cabrones ni siquiera lo habían vendado. La habitación tembló de nuevo cuando esa ira insonora hirvió dentro de ella.

Amun miró a Bella.

—Acomódalas —dijo simplemente y Bella puso una de las alas en su lugar sobre la espalda de Edward. Amun arrancó un largo pedazo de cinta y la puso sobre los bordes irregulares de piel, como si estuviera pegando una fotografía rota.

—Estás jodiendo —espetó Jenks—. ¿_Cinta_?

—¿Preferirías que las cociera en su lugar? —argumentó Amun—. Sanará tan rápido que las puntadas quedarán enterradas, su cuerpo las verá como una herida e intentará sacarlas, y luego tendremos que cortarlas.

Jenks hizo una mueca.

—Bien, mala idea.

Amun pegó cuidadosamente con cinta alrededor de toda la orilla de la herida y luego usó la cinta para amarrar con fuerza las alas a la espalda de Edward. Se cruzaba en el pecho de Edward, formaba una "X" blanca entre sus pectorales. Amun se acercó a otro gabinete y sacó una sudadera verde. Él y Bella ayudaron a Edward a ponérsela, así mantenía las alas pegadas a su espalda, ayudando a mantenerlas seguras en su lugar para que la carne y el hueso pudieran volver a unirse.

Edward agarró el brazo de Amun y éste lo miró a los ojos directamente.

—Gracias —dijo Edward.

Sin apartar su vista de la de Edward, Amun sacó la pistola de su cinturón y disparó hacia el pasillo. Se escuchó el golpe de un cuerpo al caer al piso.

—No fue por ti —dijo Amun con brusquedad—, fue por ella.

Edward asintió.

—Aun así, gracias.

Amun se apartó.

—Hubiera tomado mucho tiempo el que te volvieran a crecer, tiempo que no tenemos. Te necesitamos. —Luego se dirigió a toda la habitación—. Ustedes quédense aquí. Cuiden a Edward. Bella y yo nos vamos a encargar del resto.

—¿Sólo ustedes dos? —protestó Jenks.

Amun miró a Bella, que prácticamente brillaba por el poder de su furia.

—Es todo lo que necesitamos.

—No, Bella, quédate conmigo —pidió Edward. Comenzó a levantarse y tres pares de mano lo detuvieron gentilmente en su lugar. Un agudo aguijonazo de dolor golpeó el corazón de ella. Por supuesto que él no quería perderla de vista. Era natural luego del trauma por el que había pasado, pero ella pretendía asegurarse de que nunca jamás nadie más tuviera que sufrir ese trauma.

—No tardaré —le prometió y besó su mejilla—. Descansa para que sanes.

Siguió a Amun por la puerta y bajaron por el pasillo lleno de humo. Ya que no podían ver bien, él caminó delante de ella con la pistola lista. Bella intentó escudarlos a ambos y Amun dijo:

—Sólo cúbrete a ti. No desperdicies tu poder en mí.

—No necesito que tú también resultes herido —dijo.

Él se rió.

—Confía en mí. Estaré bien.

Entraron a una cafetería que estaba vacía a excepción de una mujer que se escondía debajo de una mesa. Bella se agachó junto a ella.

—¿Dónde está el doctor Michaels? Dime y te dejaré vivir.

—L- lo v-vi ir a l-la sala de almacenamiento.

Bella asintió.

—Está bien. Puedes irte. No lo mereces, pero mantendré mi palabra.

La mujer se revolvió para ponerse de pie y corrió hacia la puerta. Amun le disparó en la nuca y ella cayó como una piedra.

—Yo no prometí nada —dijo, y se encontró con los ojos de Bella—. Como dijiste, no merece tu misericordia. Ninguno la merece.

Bella no dijo nada. Pasó sobre el cuerpo boca abajo de la mujer y regresó al pasillo con Amun a su lado. Su cabeza punzaba al mismo tiempo que su corazón, y cada sonido era como una espina clavada en su cabeza. Sus rasposas pisadas se escuchaban tan altas como gritos, pero cuando Amun habló tuvo que esforzarse para entender las palabras:

—Las habitaciones deben estar a la derecha.

Él estiró un brazo para detenerla y entró primero por una de las puertas, moviendo su pistola en un amplio arco por la habitación. Bella vio filas de camas al estilo dormitorio, cada una con una manta o almohada de color diferente. Eran esfuerzos pequeños y en cierto modo patéticos de dar la ilusión de individualismo. Cada una tenía una cajonera a los pies de la cama.

Amun se agachó, miró debajo de la primera fila y luego debajo de la segunda. Alzó cuatro dedos para Bella y ella lanzó la cuarta cama por la habitación, y alzó a la persona que se había estado escondiendo debajo. Bella la hubiera matado si no hubiera visto la gentil curva bajo la camiseta de la mujer. Bella alzó la camisa y vio un vientre de embarazada. Soltó a la mujer en la cama que estaba junto a su escondite.

—¿Es un bebé de verdad o uno que prepararon en el laboratorio? —preguntó.

—_Todos_ son reales —dijo la mujer alzando la barbilla—. Vida siempre es vida, sin importar si el embrión fue formado en un laboratorio.

—Están haciendo experimentos científicos, ¿no? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Qué pasa con esos que no resultan ser como esperaban?

La mujer bajó los ojos.

—Mátala —dijo Amun—. Y a su monstruoso engendro también.

—No puedo —dijo Bella.

—Yo sí. —Amun le apuntó a la cabeza con la pistola y la mujer gritó con horro, retrocediendo con las manos sobre la cara.

—No lo hagas. —Bella hizo a un lado el cañón de la pistola—. Tengo una tarea para ti —le dijo Bella a la mujer—. Tienes que darle un mensaje al general Aro Volturi. ¿Lo conoces?

La mujer vaciló.

—He escuchado de él, pero nunca lo he conocido personalmente.

—Pues ahora lo harás. Dile que voy por él. Lo _encontraré_ y lo _mataré_. Y cuando termine, el Proyecto Theta ya no existirá más, ni siquiera en los recuerdos. ¿Entendido?

La mujer asintió rápidamente.

—¿C-cuál es tu nombre?

—_Ahora, me he convertido en la muerte, destructora de mundos_ —citó Bella—. Él sabrá quién soy. Soy la ira de Dios, no puede escapar de mí.

El rostro de la mujer estaba de un gris enfermizo.

—Entiendo.

—Bien. Vete. Y puede que quieras reconsiderar la elección de tu profesión.

La mujer se apuró a irse y corrió por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Bella la vio irse por un momento y luego siguió a Amun en dirección opuesta. Él se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. Bella estaba sorprendida por la emoción pura que reflejaba su rostro.

—Tengo que agradecerte, Bella. Me has dado un maravilloso regalo. Por ti sé que puedo sentir amor. —Bella empezó a argumentar y él sacudió la cabeza—. No tienes que decirlo. Lo sé.

Ella exhaló temblorosamente.

—Terminemos con esto.

Luego encontraron un baño y una regadera. El agua chorreaba por el piso desde las tuberías rotas a causa del terremoto que causó Bella. Después encontraron la sala de almacenamiento. Estaba llena de cajas y Bella gruñó impaciente. Movió la mano y las cajas que habían en su camino fueron barridas hasta la pared gracias a su poder. Atravesó la habitación, lanzándolas de derecha a izquierda hasta que un hombre en bata de laboratorio quedó al descubierto; estaba hecho ovillo en posición fetal sobre el piso. Él giró la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver que la caja donde se había estado escondiendo lo había abandonado.

—Supongo que tú eres el doctor Michaels —dijo ella.

Él también tenía un don. Bella sintió que intentaba empujar sus barreras y sonrió.

—Apenas un nivel cuatro, supongo.

—¿Qué quieres? —demandó él.

—Primero quiero que me digas todo sobre tu cautivo.

—¿Qué sobre él?

—Todo. Comienza en el principio.

Y lo hizo, primero con timidez, pero luego se envolvió al relatar el cuento de sus experimentos y en su voz aumentó la emoción.

Había traído a Edward antenoche y los "chicos de seguridad" pasaron horas intentando hacerlo revelar el paradero de los Dotados que habían escapado. Gracias a doctor Jacob Black sabían que este hombre, que podía hacerse invisible y mostraba una figura extraña en sus lentes infrarrojos, estaba aliado con Bella Swan, la némesis del Proyecto Theta. Doctor Michaels no había sido parte del interrogatorio, pero sabía que los "chicos de seguridad" se habían ido decepcionados. Cuando él entró el hombre estaba en muy mal estado, pero sanaba con tanta rapidez que literalmente podían ver la carne unirse ante sus ojos. Lo lastimaron una y otra vez para registrar los resultados, para documentar qué tipo de heridas sanaban más rápidamente; cortadas o quemadas, moretones o perforaciones. Y luego miraron las imágenes en infrarrojo, pensando que podrían sacar la base de su temperatura corporal de ahí. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a sentir curiosidad por la extraña forma de su perfil. Tocaron su espalda (que había estado contra la mesa todo el tiempo) y sintieron la extraña forma suave que sus ojos no podían ver. Shelley había jadeado, "¡_Un ángel_!" y luego todos pudieron ver las alas. (Y después de eso esa tonta mujer se había negado a involucrarse con el experimento, para el disgusto del doctor Michales.)

Inmediatamente enviaron su ADN para hacerle análisis y en el laboratorio los repitieron tres veces, incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo. No era humano, y de acuerdo a lo que estaban leyendo, no debería estar en la Tierra. Cada una de las criaturas en la Tierra compartían al menos un poco del código genético, algunos más relacionados que otros. El hombre (o lo que fuera, ya que el doctor Michaels no era lo suficientemente "supersticioso" para admitir la posibilidad de que realmente fuera un ángel) era algo nunca antes visto. Lo sedaron para tomar las muestras que necesitaban y se decepcionaron al descubrir que era estéril.

El hombre no podía decirles nada. Sin importar lo que hicieran, él seguía en silencio. Bueno, no en _silencio_. Gritaba, pero no hablaba. Y tampoco moría. Cuando se hizo claro que ningún estímulo lograría que revelara la posición de los otros, el general mandó la orden para que terminaran con él, órdenes que pretendían seguir pero cada vez que lo hacían, él jadeaba un suspiro y abría los ojos. Disparos, veneno, dejarlo desangrarse, apuñalarlo, nada funcionaba. Los rumores se expandieron por el centro y casi todos se reunían para ver por la ventana de observación.

Y entonces alguien vocalizó una idea. El doctor Michaels no supo quién; él era el tipo de persona que nunca reconocía la contribución de otros. Se suponía que si le cortabas las alas a un ángel, éste se haría mortal. Las heridas de las alas no sanaban como las otras, lo cual fue muy interesante, y pretendían investigarlo más a fondo, pero no se convirtió en mortal. Las mismas alas retuvieron las increíbles habilidades para sanar, a excepción del área donde se unían con su espalda que se mantuvo a carne viva. Él había notado la pérdida de algunas plumas que no podían ser atribuidas a las heridas.

Bella se sintió más enferma con cada palabra que decía. Agitó la mano para callarlo.

—Respira profundo —le dijo Amun—. Vamos, Bella, respira.

Vomitó; unas nauseas vacías que no sacaron nada e hizo que le doliera la cabeza con más fuerza.

—Tú detestable… bastardo… —No podía pensar en palabras con la fuerza suficiente.

—Es que tú eres incapaz de entender la importancia de nuestro trabajo —dijo el doctor Michaels. Su voz tenía un toque de burla, como si estuviera acostumbrado a los civiles ignorantes que se oponían al progreso científico.

—No eres un científico —escupió Bella—. Eres un niñito que le quita las alas a una mariposa para ver qué pasa.

—¿Por qué no descubrimos qué pasará cuando le quitemos las suyas? —sugirió Amun.

El odio de Bella era tan intenso que, cuando se concentró en el doctor, éste explotó en una fina neblina. Amun estaba decepcionado.

—Debiste haberlo hecho durar más —dijo—. Merecía sufrir.

—No quería pasar tanto tiempo con él —dijo Bella—. Quiero irme a casa.—Necesitaba sostener a Edward. Necesitaba saber si podría reconstruirlo luego de este trauma. Él sería diferente, pensó. Una experiencia como ésta deja cicatrices que quizá nunca sanen.

Él la estaba esperando en el pasillo. Bella echó a correr. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y ella no sabía cuál de los dos era el que temblaba tanto. Quizá ambos.

—¿Por qué no me abrazas? —preguntó él.

—Tu espalda… No quiero lastimarte.

—Nunca podrías lastimarme, Bella.

Ella envolvió los brazos en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jamás lo dejaría ir.

* * *

Este fic tiene 42 capítulos en total, así que todavía nos faltan 15.

Siguiente actualización será el miércoles en la noche...

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Verdejoveit, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, vale55, Eve Runner, Nohemi, Beastyle, Aislinn Massi, Soemarie Grey, Manu Twifics, micalu, yolabertay, TatiiSwan, freckles03, MonZe Pedroza, PanchiiM, Joha Asecas, karen de Pattinson,


	28. Capítulo 28

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

—Déjame subir primero —dijo Amun—. No sabemos si esos cabrones pudieron llamar a la caballería.

—¿Policía? —preguntó Jenks.

—No, no querrán involucrar a los civiles por miedo a lo que puedan ver. Si pidieron ayuda, serían las tropas del Proyecto Theta, no personas de afuera. A menos de que ya tengan cerca a la seguridad, estamos a salvo. Sólo hemos estado aquí por una hora, y según lo que he recolectado del servidor, no hay otro sitio del Proyecto Theta en varios cientos de kilómetros.

¿Una _hora_? Bella, todavía envuelta en los brazos de Edward, estaba sorprendida. Sentía que llevaban una eternidad ahí abajo. Él se movió e hizo un pequeño sonido, un jadeo reprimido de dolor.

—Amun, dame una de tus píldoras —dijo Bella.

—¿Qué? —Amun se le quedó viendo.

—Una de tus píldoras. Me he dado cuenta de que no sales a ningún lugar sin ellas.

—¿Tanto te duele la cabeza?

Sí, pero esa no era la razón por la que se las pidió.

—Para Edward —dijo.

Amun buscó en su bolsillo y le lanzó el botecito. Ella abrió la tapa y agarró una de las píldoras.

—Abre —le ordenó a Edward.

—No, Bella, mejor después. No quiero ser incapaz de pelear.

Bella vio cierto respeto a regañadientes en los ojos de Amun. Le lanzó de regreso el botecito y le dijo a Edward:

—Ya se acabo, cielo. Vamos, por favor, tómala. No puedo soportar que estés herido.

Él abrió la boca y ella le metió la píldora.

—Mastica —le ordenó—. Va a saber horrible, pero hará efecto más rápido. —Al menos no necesitaba preocuparse de causarle una sobredosis por absorberla toda a la vez.

Edward hizo lo que le pidió. Ella escuchó la píldora romperse entre sus dientes y él hizo una mueca que ella encontró absolutamente adorable.

—¡Asco!

Ella dejó un beso en sus labios y él sonrió.

—Eso lo mejoró —dijo.

Amun soltó un bufido de disgusto cuando se echó el rifle al hombro y subió por la escalera. Su grupo se reunió abajo, esperando. Después de un momento Amun encendió y apagó dos veces su linterna.

Jenks subió después, seguido por Jane. Bella le sonrió a Edward.

—Agárrate fuerte —le dijo—. Un cambio de roles para nosotros, ¿huh? —Ella los elevó a ambos por el angosto pozo y los depositó en el piso ya fuera del agujero.

—La casa —dijo Amun, asintiendo hacia la oscurecida granja.

—No me importa —dijo Bella con cansancio—. Sólo quiero ir a casa, donde quiera que sea eso.

Ella pudo ver que Amun no estaba contento con su respuesta, pero en realidad le importaba un carajo.

—Bien, lo haré yo —espetó él. Caminó entre la oscuridad hacia la casa. Bella se flotó a sí misma y a Edward en dirección contraria, hacia la camioneta que estaba oculta.

—Puedo caminar —dijo Edward.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero déjame cuidarte un rato, ¿sí?

Él apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de ella y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—Tenía tanto miedo de no poder volver a abrazarte.

—¿No podías escucharme? Siempre estuve pensando en que íbamos a ir por ti.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé si fue por las drogas que me dieron o mi propio miedo y desesperación, pero estaba bloqueado de ti.

—Oh, Dios —susurró ella. Había sido mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Ella estuvo malditamente cerca de hacerlo.

—Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Bella.

Ella estaba bastante segura de que no era su seguridad física la que le preocupaba. No podía verlo a los ojos y se alegró por la distracción que se creó al llegar a la camioneta. Ella los bajó gentilmente al piso y abrió la puerta.

Jane abrió la puerta del copiloto y Jenks se lanzó por ella.

—¡Yo primero! —gritó, y sonó tan incongruentemente alegre que Bella no pudo hacer más que verlo.

—Jódete —replicó Jane y lo empujó para llegar a su lugar. Ella miró a Edward para ver si objetaría algo por su lenguaje, pero al parecer no la había escuchado.

Bella se subió y Edward la siguió. Él miró los asientos y optó por arrodillarse en el piso frente al asiento de Bella para prevenir que sus alas se aplastaran. El corazón de Bella se rompió un poco más. Él suspiró suavemente y recostó la cabeza en la rodilla de ella.

Jane se dio la vuelta y apoyó la barbilla en el respaldo del asiento.

—Edward, te extrañé muchísimo —dijo.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo él, pero no apartó la vista de Bella. Sus pupilas se veían enormes; la píldora debía estar haciendo efecto. Bella no podía mantener las manos alejadas de él; le apartaba el cabello de la cara y acariciaba su rostro memorizándolo de nuevo con la punta de sus dedos.

Jane frunció el ceño y se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento con una pequeña rabieta. Bella podía ver que estaba celosa pero, por amor a Dios, ¡éste era su ángel y lo acababa de recuperar! Quizá no estaba hecha para ser mamá, pensó. Era demasiado egoísta. Quería encerrarse en algún lugar sólo con Edward durante un mes y dejar que todo el mundo se fuera al infierno.

Jenks se dejó caer en el asiento detrás del suyo.

—Estoy malditamente feliz por tenerte de regreso —le dijo a Edward.

Hubo una explosión de disparos y Jane soltó un grito, asustada. Bella podía ver la casa a través de los árboles y el destello de los disparos por la ventana. Sentía pura impaciencia por ponerse en camino. Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de tristeza. Ella miró su propia alma en el espejo de los ojos de él y presionó una mano contra su boca. La nausea le llegó de golpe y salió a trompicones de la camioneta hacia un lado de la carretera.

Eran más de esas nauseas vacías que había tenido luego de escuchar al doctor Michaels. Edward estaba junto a ella, con el brazo sobre sus hombros para sostenerla, consolarla, incluso aunque había sido él el que había pasado un infierno. Ella soltó una respiración temblorosa que se convirtió en un sollozo, y él la jaló contra sí. Se arrancó la camiseta y las vendas con manos impotentes e intentó envolver sus alas alrededor de ella. Eso lo hizo gemir de dolor.

—¡No, no lo hagas! —sollozó ella—. ¡No!

—Tengo que hacerlo —susurró él.

Eso rompió la presa que contenía las emociones de ella: su aflicción, su culpa, su miedo, su ira, su horror y su dolor. No sabía si estaba gritando o sollozando. Quizá ambos.

—Bella —dijo Amun desde algún lugar junto a ella.

—Ahora no —gruñó Edward.

Ella escuchó el crujido de las hojas cuando Amun se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Bella.—su voz sonaba agonizante.

—Amun, con un carajo, déjalos en paz —dijo Jenks—. Vamos. ¡Ahora!

—Pero...

Se escuchó un pequeño forcejeo, como si Jenks hubiera jalado a Amun para levantarlo. Ella escuchó que la voz de Amun se hacía cada vez más débil y luego el golpe de la puerta de la camioneta al cerrarse.

Edward le acomodó un mechón de cabello a Bella detrás de la oreja y dejó un prolongado beso en su frente.

—Edward, hice cosas horribles —se ahogó Bella—. Yo-yo hice…

—Shh —dijo él—. Detente, Bella.

—N-n-no puedo. ¡No entiendes! No lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé, Bella. Estoy en tu corazón y en tu mente. Puedo verlo.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? Tú eres tan bueno y yo… Está pasando, Edward. Puedo sentirlo. Poco a poco estoy cruzando al lado Oscuro.

—No —dijo él—. No, Bella, no te dejaré.

—Prométemelo —jadeó_—__. __Júramelo_. La misma promesa que hiciste si el Proyecto Theta me volvía a capturar.

Él gimió.

—Bella, por favor…

—¡_Prométemelo_! —demandó—. Si me convierto, júrame que tú...

—No lo harás.

Ella se aferró a sus brazos.

—¡Edward, por favor! Dios, no puedo soportarlo. Ya no puedo confiar en mí misma. No puedo ver la línea. Necesito que seas mi puerto seguro. Tú eres el único que podría hacerlo, el único al que nunca me resistiría.

Él cerró los ojos y hundió los hombros derrotado.

—Lo juro.

Ella lo besó y susurró "_Te amo__"_ sobre sus labios. Y se sintió más vil que antes.

* * *

En el avión Amun estaba pegado a CNN.

—... Cobertura continúa del terremoto en Nebraska. Las autoridades dicen que es el primer terremoto con esa magnitud en ocho años, pero hasta ahora no hay un anuncio oficial de la relación entre el terremoto y la muerte de docenas de científicos en el centro de monitoreo sísmico cerca del epicentro, o en las acusaciones de que las minas de gas natural en el área pudieron haber tenido algo que ver. Ahora vamos con Johnathan...

—Apágala —murmuró Bella. Su cabeza dolía con fuerza y el cambio de presión en la cabina había hecho que le saliera sangre del oído otra vez. Estaba acostada en dos asientos y Edward estaba agachado frente a ella con el ceño fruncido a causa de la ansiedad. Él estaba usando una de las camisetas de Collin que Jenks le había dado en silencio cuando regresaron a la camioneta luego de la crisis de Bella, y le quedaba colgando como una tienda de campaña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta? —preguntó Edward.

—No mucho —dijo Jenks—. Deberíamos aterrizar en media hora.—Jenks miraba a Bella casi con tanta preocupación como Edward—. Escucha, niña, creo que de verdad te jodiste esta vez. Cada vez que salimos de una de esas cosas, te ves peor. Esme puede seguir parchándote, pero va a haber… No sé… Cicatrices en el tejido y esas mierdas. El tipo de mierda que no quieres en tu cerebro.

—No tengo otra opción —dijo Bella de forma sombría.

—Siempre hay una opción.

—¿Y si esto es lo que Dios quiere que haga, Jenks?

—Si tiene que ser hecho con tanta jodida insistencia, creo que él puede encontrar a alguien más que lo haga.

—Soy la única que _puede_ —dijo Bella.

Jenks alzó una ceja.

—¿No estás actuando un poco egocéntrica en ese asunto, pequeña? ¿Crees que eres la única que puede entrar al castillo?

—Jenks, de verdad no tengo ganas de entrar en un debate sobre teología porque, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, mi maldito cerebro está sangrando. Es suficiente con decir que si sientes que Dios te ha dado una tarea, entonces hazlo.

—Quizá Dios debería hacer su jodido trabajo sucio por una vez. Al carajo, no lo vi retractándose para ayudar a su jodido ángel cuando le estaban _arrancando sus malditas alas_.

—No puedo discutirte eso —dijo ella.

—Quizá Dios sí me ayudó —dijo Edward—. No me volví loco, de alguna manera encontré la fuerza para negarme a decirles algo, tengo mis alas y estoy de regreso con mi Bella. Obtuve todo por lo que recé

* * *

Al fin solos.

El viaje en avión y el de regreso al hospital en carro habían sido misericordiosamente cortos. Dave se removía complacido sobre el regazo de Edward mientras Esme atendía a Bella.

—Sólo lo que está roto —le dijo Bella—. No te preocupes por el dolor. Tomaré una de las píldoras mágicas de Amun.

—No, no estaba cazando —le dijo Edward a Dave—. Sí, sé que huelo a herido. Estaba herido, pero ahora estoy bien. Sí, mi hembra mejorará pronto… No, no perdiste a la mujer con alas. Ella tuvo que ir a casa. Gracias por cuidar a mi hembra y mi cachorrita. Eres un perro muy bueno.

Dave se retorció complacido y se paró sobre sus patas traseras para lamer la barbilla de Edward.

Cuando el brillo se desvaneció de las manos de Esme, ésta se vio debilitada, pálida y temblorosa, apretaba la boca a causa del dolor.

—Bella, estás dañando tu cerebro. Ya no es tan simple como uno o dos vasos sanguíneos rotos. Hay daño en el tejido. Lamento no poder ser más precisa con mis descripciones, todo lo que sé es que estás dañando cosas que puedo reparar, pero no restaurar. ¿Me entiendes?

—Entiendo. Gracias, Esme. —Ni siquiera se esperó para pedirle una píldora a Amun, estaba ansiosa por seguir a Edward hasta su suite.

Y al último, _finalmente_, estuvieron solos. Bella pasó un brazo por el cuello de Edward y otro alrededor de su cintura, intentando evitar sus alas lastimadas, pero aun así con la necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos presionados. Las manos de él acunaron su rostro y él trazó la boca de ella con sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos, y luego regresó a sus labios por un beso que le provocó a ella lágrimas de felicidad.

Él intentó quitarse la camisa e hizo uno de esos soniditos de dolor.

—Detente, la cortaremos —dijo ella, e indagó en el botiquín de primeros auxilios bien equipado que Esme había puesto en los cuartos de todos. Encontró unas tijeras y las dejó caer tres veces al intentar sacarlas de botiquín. Al final logró agarrarlas, pero acomodarlas en su mano para usarlas demostró ser una tarea extremadamente difícil. Sus manos se comportaban como si estuviera borracha. Ella era una persona torpe por naturaleza, pero esto era extraño incluso para ella.

El ceño de Edward se frunció al verla. Finalmente él tomó las tijeras de sus manos y luego se las puso apropiadamente en la mano. Los dedos de ella se removían y terminó tirándolas al piso. Él las levantó y lo intentó de nuevo, sólo para obtener el mismo resultado. Simplemente Bella no podía hacer que sus manos funcionaran correctamente. Su mano derecha estaba peor que la izquierda; al menos la izquierda podía agarrar cosas, incluso si el control para moverse era torpe.

—Bella… —susurró Edward.

—Probablemente es temporal, hasta que la hinchazón baje —dijo Bella. Ella debió saber que no podía mentirle a un hombre que podía leer su mente y corazón.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de él.

—Esto te está matando.

Ella no tenía respuesta a eso. Él la cargó en brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza. Dejó besos sobre todo su rostro y luego atrapó sus labios en un beso con filo de desesperación. Sus manos le quitaron la ropa a ella como si las resintiera por alejar su piel de la de ella. Él arrancó su camisa a la mitad, a la de ella le fue un poco mejor. Ella intentó ayudarlo, pero sus manos temblorosas, más que ayudar, estorbaban.

Y al final, sin nada entre ellos, se tocaron, lamieron y besaron cada pedazo de piel que iban descubriendo, volviendo a familiarizarse con los contornos, texturas y sabores del cuerpo del otro. Edward la cargó, pero en lugar de llevársela a la cama como ella esperaba, él la recargó en la pared que estaba detrás de ellos. Su primera embestida fue un glorioso shock. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás y jadeó. Envolvió las piernas con fuerza en la cintura de él y apoyó los brazos en sus hombros.

Tenía un borde áspero que satisfacía el hambre que ella no sabía que sentía. Ella respondió a su salvajismo con el suyo propio, y sin importar qué tan fuerte la abrazaran sus brazos, ella quería que la sostuviera con más fuerza, para fundir su piel con la suya.

—Apúrate —dijo él con voz ronca, su caliente aliento en la oreja de ella—. No puedo contenerme.

La llevó hasta la orilla y ella presionó los labios contra el cuello de él para sofocar su grito. Él gimió al venirse y estiró sus pobres alas heridas al embestir en ella, esforzándose por acercarse más. Por un largo momento se quedaron juntos, saboreando las últimas punzadas de placer, luego Edward la llevó para recostarla en la cama. Él se acostó junto a ella sobre su estómago y le lanzó una dulce sonrisa con largos y lentos parpadeos llenos de sueño.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él, cuidando de no aplastar sus alas.

—Te amo —le dijo—. Cuando estabas… fuera…, pensé que haría lo que fuera, _cualquier cosa_, sólo para poder decírtelo una vez más. —Ella miró el techo, suave y blanco y sin imperfecciones—. E hice cosas que nunca pensé en hacer.

Él no contestó. Bella giró su vista hacia él y vio que estaba profundamente dormido. Ella se bajó de la cama y fue a subir la temperatura en el termostato porque no quería ponerle una manta sobre sus alas heridas. Consideró regresar a la cama con él, pero sabía que no sería capaz de dormir. Su cabeza punzaba y su mente iba a mil por hora, reproduciendo imágenes feas que preferiría olvidar.

Salió a la sala y se sentó. Pensó el nombre de él y en menos de cinco minutos hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Amun le sonrió de manera amarga cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Me llamaste?

—¿Me puedes dar una de tus píldoras? —preguntó ella.

Él sacó el frasco y lo abrió, echando un montón de píldoras en su mano.

—¿Tanto te duele?

Sí, dolía, pero lo que más ansiaba era el dulce entumecimiento que le provocaba. Quería vaciar su mente, no preocuparse de nada por un rato.

Amun abrió el frasco de nuevo y echó dentro las píldoras al frasco, todas menos una. Le dio la tableta.

—No necesitas la adicción encima de todas las otras mierdas —le dijo.

—¿Habla la voz de la experiencia? —preguntó ella. Se acercó a la barra y se sirvió un vaso con agua de la jarra que estaba en el mostrador.

Él se quedó en silencio un largo momento.

—Quizá.—Agarró el control remoto y encendió la televisión, poniendo el canal de las noticias. Bella tomó la píldora y se llevó su vaso de agua a la sala, donde se sentó en la silla.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Amun.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Creí que en cuanto lo tuviera de regreso...

—Ah, el Chico Ave no es la cura después de todo. —Sonrió.

Bella no respondió. Miró la pantalla y bebió su agua mientras esperaba que la píldora surtiera efecto. Gracias a Dios nadie había muerto en el terremoto, pero hubo daños a la propiedad en edificios que no estaban construidos para soportar terremotos, y muchos de ellos no estaban asegurados. Los conductores de las noticias presentaron una serie de imágenes: una pared blanca con una grieta, un vídeo de seguridad de una tienda que mostraba las latas volando de las repisas, una casa ladeándose de manera irregular sobre los cimientos de los que había sido arrancada, una cañería de agua había inundado la calle de un vecindario, un perro olfateando una sección magullada del pavimento que se había roto como un cacahuate cuando una parte de este se levantó.

Bella se frotó la frente. ¿Cuántas de esas pobres personas quedarían en la quiebra por tener que reparar sus propiedades que no estaban aseguradas?

—Oh, Dios, Bella, si no hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido un jodido tornado —dijo Amun con voz exasperada—. Los seres humanos siempre están lidiando con estas mierdas. Estarán bien, al igual que siempre.

—Eres una de las personas más insensibles que he conocido —dijo Bella—. Y después de los últimos meses, ya es decir algo. No te preocupas por nadie más que por ti mismo.

—Me preocupo por _ti_.

Bella gimió.

—No con estas estupideces de nuevo. No sé cuál es tu jodida faceta, Amun, pero desearía que avanzaras hacia algo más. No estás enamorado de mí; no eres _capaz_ de sentirlo. Así que retrocede con un carajo antes de que pierda mi paciencia contigo.

—¿Por qué crees que arriesgué mi trasero para traer de vuelta a tu amiguito el de la plumas? —demandó él—. Lo hice por ti, porque no podía soportar verte sufrir.

—Válgame Dios, el demonio es un altruista —dijo Bella.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

—Si es así, eso demuestra que no soy un demonio.

—Y si lo hiciste por esa razón, demuestra que no es altruismo.

Él se rió de repente y Bella saltó ante el sonido áspero y sin humor.

—Simplemente no puedo ganar contigo, ¿no?

—No digas que no intenté decírtelo. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, Amun? Y no me digas que es porque nunca antes has amado a alguien como me amas a mí o basuras de ese tipo. Por una vez dime la verdad.

Él se puso de pie y paseó de un lado a otro.

—No puedes, ¿cierto? Tampoco eres capaz de decir la verdad.

Amun murmuró:

—Sólo no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. No quiero que me veas como un…

—¿Como un qué?

—Como el monstruo que soy —dijo.

—No sé _qué_ eres. ¿Fuiste honesto conmigo cuando me dijiste que tú tampoco sabías, o sólo no querías decirme?

Él no respondió a eso, lo cual ella supuso era en sí una respuesta.

—Sí me preocupo por ti, Bella, y es la verdad cuando te digo que me preocupo por ti más que por cualquier otra persona que he conocido. Lo llamo "amor" porque no conozco su nombre.

—¿Qué eres? —exigió Bella.

—Algo único —dijo él—. Un guardián del Portal.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin entender.

—¿Qué tan bien conoces la Biblia, Bella?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Poco.

—¿Recuerdas la historia de Adán y Eva? Fueron expulsados del Paraíso luego de que comieron del Árbol del Conocimiento del Bien y el Mal.

—Edward dijo que eso era sólo una metáfora para lograr sensibilidad entre los humanos.

—Más o menos. Luego de que fueron expulsados, un _querubín_ con una espada en llamas fue puesto a custodiar el Árbol de la Vida. En realidad lo que yo custodiaba era el Portal entre este mundo y el otro, para prevenir que los demonios intentaran entrar al paraíso.

—¿Eres un _querubín_? ¿Como Cupido?

Él se rió entre dientes, pero ella no creyó que lo encontrara divertido.

—No exactamente. Las historias se confundieron con los años. ¿Edward te dijo que los ángeles solían venir a la Tierra para vivir con sus humanos?

Ella asintió. Se preguntó si la píldora estaba funcionando mucho mejor que antes y si quizá estaba sedada más allá de todo sentido, durmiendo con Edward, inventando todo esto en uno de sus locos sueños.

—Pues muchos de ellos abandonaron el cielo para vivir con sus humanos y, subsecuentemente, tantos de ellos fallaron en sus obligaciones que Dios cerró el Portal. Y eso fue todo.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que te _abandonó_?

—Yo no era un ser celestial —dijo Amun con amargura—. No soy parte del alma de alguien. Fui creado con un solo propósito. Y ese propósito ya no está, pero yo sigo permaneciendo.

—¿No hay otros de tu especie?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Me mencionan un par de ocasiones más en el texto e incluso hicieron pequeñas estatuas de mí sobre el Arco de la Alianza, pero soy el único.

—No tienes alas. —La única representación del Arco que Bella había visto era la de la película de Indiana Jones, pero estaba bastante segura de que se suponía que los querubines tenían alas.

—Te repito que las historias se confundieron. —Se encogió de hombros, pero ella podía ver la amargura bajo la superficie—. Incluso son peores ahora que combinaron los mitos del ángel y Cupido, y lo llamaron querubín. Se suponía que yo era fiero y terrorífico. Los Asirios me pintaban con cuerpo de león y alas. Me gustaba eso.

—Pero fuiste creado por Dios. Eso significa que eres bueno, ¿no?

Él se rió suavemente.

—Dulce Bella. ¡Tan adorablemente simple! ¿No entiendes que, a veces, Dios necesita que sucedan cosas malas para que el destino pueda desarrollarse apropiadamente? ¿Por qué crees que crearon a los demonios? Yo soy casi lo mismo, creado para hacer lo que las criaturas del bien no podían. —Él se inclinó, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá con un brazo—. Y ahora que ya no tengo un propósito, he creado el mío.

* * *

Bueno, al menos ya se resolvió el misterio de Amun…

La siguiente actualización será el sábado en la mañana.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

denisseR-cullen, freckles03, Beastyle, tattinava, verdejoveit, tayloves, Eve Runner, karen de Pattinson, Robmy, Gretchen CullenMasen, TatiiSwan, Gabriela Cullen, micalu, yolabertay, vero Masen Cullen, Joha Asecas


	29. Capítulo 29

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Lissa Bryan**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**~*~Los Mejores Ángeles de Nuestra Naturaleza~*~**

**Por: Lissa Bryan**

Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama cuando Edward despertó. Él había estado teniendo un sueño encantador sobre Bella, panqueques y jarabe, pero al mirarla se le fue desvaneciendo de la mente. Ella se veía mal…, muy mal. Su piel tenía una tonalidad gris enfermiza y tenía oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos. Apostaría que ella había perdido unos cuatro kilos mientras él no estaba. Lo notó anoche cuando pudo ver sus costillas bajo la piel y cuando el hueso de su cadera chocó con él. Su dolor de cabeza era terrible, incluso con Edward quitándole la mitad del dolor. Él no quería admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que algo estaba terriblemente mal con su Bella, pero estaba empezando a aceptar que quizá no iba a poder tener la larga vida humana que él deseaba para ella. Ya lloraba por esa pérdida.

Ella debió escucharlo porque habló sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Sabías que Amun es un querubín?

Edward se sentó.

—¿Es el Guardián? —Esa posibilidad nunca se le había ocurrido, pero en retrospectiva tenía sentido: la habilidad de bloquear los poderes de aquellos que lo rodean, sanaba rápido, la forma en que nunca encajaba completamente en ninguna de las categorías en las que Edward lo asignaba…

—Sí, dijo que era el "_Guardián del Portal_" o algo así.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No tenía ni idea. —Le mandó una plegaria silenciosa al Altísimo para equipar a los futuros ángeles con la habilidad de detectar e identificar criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Pero sí sabes lo que es un querubín, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella. Parpadeó varias veces. Su visión estaba ligeramente borrosa e intentaba forzar sus ojos a concentrarse. Él esperaba que sólo fuera el cansancio extremo que estaba sintiendo.

—Sabía que existía uno creado para custodiar el velo entre los mundos, pero nunca escuché qué le pasó después de que el Portal fue cerrado.

—Dijo que a veces Dios necesita que pasen cosas malas para que el destino se desarrolle como debe ser. ¿Eso significa que es malo?

—No fue creado para serlo —dijo Edward—. Supongo que la mejor manera de describirlo es que es un ser neutral. Si ahora es malo, es porque él eligió ir en esa dirección.

Bella tembló.

—La idea de que él haya elegido ser malo me da más miedo que haya sido creado para serlo. —Sus pensamientos fluyeron a través de la mente de él, su miedo porque ella estuviera haciendo la misma elección, que ella se estuviera deslizando por una carretera ascendente hasta hacerse mala y su culpa por la fea promesa que lo obligó a hacerle.

—Si es una decisión, puede retractarse. —Esperaba que ella aceptara esto en su corazón y que incluso si ella se extraviaba del camino, siempre podría regresar.

—Pero, ¿ser malo no le causa algo permanente a tu alma? ¿Como dañarla de alguna manera?

—Sí, pero si es el querubín, no _tiene_ alma.

—Dave piensa que es malo. Lo llamó el "_hombre negro_". Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Usar el Pup-O-Matic Detector de maldad para ver si sigue siendo "negro", o si ya es sólo de color gris oscuro?

Edward lo meditó. Tomó en sus manos la orilla de una de sus alas y comenzó a limpiarlas. Su espalda estaba adolorida y le picaba el lugar donde sus alas habían sido unidas de nuevo, pero estaban sanando de forma debida.

—Le va a tomar tiempo salir de eso —dijo—. Y la maldad puede ser adictiva.

Eso mandó a Bella de regreso a pensar en lo que había hecho esa gente para lastimarlo y él se apresuró a hablar para alejar su mente de eso.

—Él podría cambiar con el incentivo adecuado.

—¿Incentivo? ¿Como dijiste sobre Alice llevando a Collin de regreso a la luz? ¿Que él podría cambiar por ella? No creo que Amun me ame de verdad, Edward, creo que me desea y me admira, y llama a eso amor.

—El querubín fue creado sin emociones humanas, o al menos eso me dijeron. Fue intencional, para evitar que sintiera lástima por aquellos con historias tristes que querían deslizarse por el Portal y para evitar que se distrajera o debilitara. Si Amun de verdad es el querubín y dice la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti… No sé qué pensar.

Bella se sobó las sienes. Él estaba cargando todo lo que podía de su dolor, pero seguía siendo muy severo. Edward estaba agradecido por no tener planes para hoy. Bella necesitaba descansar. Estaba bastante seguro que ella no había dormido en absoluto anoche.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dijo, y dejó un beso en su frente.

—¡Pantalones! —gritó ella. Edward se rió entre dientes y se puso una pantalonera que sacó de la cómoda. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría pasar el resto de la vida de Bella en la tierra y aun así necesitar que le recordaran usar ropa.

Salió al pasillo y tocó en la puerta de Collin. Escuchó un crujido y después suaves risitas. Pisadas. Collin abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito algo para el dolor de mi Bella, algo que la haga dormir.

Collin suspiró.

—No está bien, ¿huh? —Abrió más la puerta y Edward entró. Collin se acercó a la caja de metal roja que usaba como maletín y comenzó a revolver las cosas que habían dentro. La puerta de la habitación no había sido cerrada por completo y Edward captó un vistazo de una mujer que pasaba por el espacio abierto, una figura que identificó al instante por la pequeña talla y el oscuro cabello puntiagudo. _Alice_. Estaba vistiendo una camisa de hombre y bajo ésta sus piernas estaban desnudas.

Collin alzó un pequeño botecito de cristal y le metió una jeringa. Succionó el fluido y, cuando tuvo suficiente, lo sacó del botecito y le dio golpecitos con el dedo medio. Presionó el émbolo hasta que apareció una gota de líquido en la punta y luego le puso una tapa de plástico.

—Esto se encargará de ella. Es la mierda que mató a Elvis.

Edward se alarmó.

—No quiero…

Collin lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

—Lo siento, hombre. Es un dicho. Sólo una expresión, sabes. Significa "_esta es mierda de la buena_". La hará dormir por unas seis horas y aparte de eso el analgésico dura un par de horas más. El efecto se irá a las… —Miró su reloj—. Como a las cuatro, para que estés pendiente de ella y le des otra dosis si la necesita.

Agarró una voluta de algodón remojada en alcohol de la parte de arriba de su caja y le ofreció ambos artículos a Edward. Él los aceptó.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Collin se encogió de hombros.

—Es intramuscular. Inyéctaselo en el brazo o en el trasero, con tanto así de profundidad. —Señaló un lugar en la aguja—. Y luego presiona lentamente el émbolo. ¿Bien? Ahora, me encantaría que te quedaras a platicar, ya que eres mi ángel favorito y todo eso, pero en realidad estoy muy ocupado. —Collin empujó a Edward hacia la puerta.

—¿Y qué hay con los efectos secundarios? —preguntó Edward. Había visto suficientes comerciales de medicamentos en televisión para saber que a veces la medicina causaba extrañas y horribles reacciones.

Collin lo empujó inexorablemente por la puerta. Edward miró dudosamente la jeringa en su mano.

—Estará bien, lo prometo. Le di esta mierda cuando estábamos en el barco y estuvo bien. Vete ya. Adiós.

Collin cerró la puerta con firmeza y un momento después Edward escuchó un grito femenino. Se preguntó si debería contarle a Bella sobre Alice y Collin. Alice no era el tipo de mujer que se acostaba con un hombre sin sentir nada por él. Sabía que Bella estaría decepcionada. Ella quería a Alice para su hermano, pero Jasper se había retirado cuando vio el interés que tenía Alice por Collin. Edward lo había animado a ser más positivo para que le demostrara sus sentimientos a Alice, pero Jasper pensó que la batalla estaba perdida incluso antes de comenzarla. Ahora sólo era un espectador desde la banca, listo para entrar en acción si ella necesitaba algo, pero aparte de eso era una sombra solitaria en la periferia de la vida de Alice.

Edward regresó por el pasillo hacia su suite. Jane salió de la habitación que compartía con Esme, y traía a Dave en brazos. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en una de las manos. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de sudadera y pantalonera rosa, y una diadema que la hacía verse como la niña que era.

—Hola —les dijo él a ambos.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jane—. Vamos a salir a la parte de enfrente del hotel, justo frente al donde está el botones. —Al mismo tiempo Dave le estaba contando que la cachorrita de Edward lo iba a sacar y luego a recoger sus desechos con la cosita arrugada para luego lanzarlo a uno de los varios recipientes que tenían muchos olores interesantes. Él creía que Edward debería sentir orgulloso de que ella estuviera protegiéndolos al marcar las fronteras de su territorio con la esencia de Dave. Edward le dio a Dave una afectuosa palmada.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió a Jane—. Quizá deberías esperar hasta que uno de los chicos…

—Edward, no estoy indefensa —le recordó Jane y bajó la vista a su mano—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Una inyección para Bella, para ayudarla a dormir.

Jane asintió.

—Sí, lo necesita. La verdad no creo que haya dormido desde que fuiste secuestrado, pero eso no puede ser posible porque una vez leí que la gente se vuelve loca luego de unos días sin dormir.

Edward abrazó a Jane.

—Gracias por cuidar tan bien a Bella cuando yo no estaba.

Jane se sonrojó un poco.

—No fue nada. Sólo asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —repitió él y besó su cabeza antes de que Jane se fuera por el pasillo hacia los elevadores.

Edward se fue en dirección contraria, de regreso a su habitación. Sacó la tarjeta de la bolsa de su pantalonera y la insertó en la ranura. Sin importar cuántas veces lo hiciera, seguía disfrutándolo. Sacó la tarjeta y la luz se puso verde. Edward sonrió y consideró hacerlo de nuevo, pero decidió no hacerlo porque necesitaba darle la medicina a su Bella.

La encontró sentada en la sala viendo la televisión. El terremoto de Nebraska seguía siendo la noticia principal.

—Déjame ver tu brazo —dijo Edward.

Bella no protestó cuando él subió la manga de su camisa. Él frotó su piel con el pequeño algodón con alcohol, le quitó la tapa a la jeringa y la metió en el brazo de Bella. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y él sintió que su corazón dolía al saber que era él el causante de su dolor, sin importar qué tan pequeño fuera.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella. Edward retiró la jeringa vacía y limpió la gotita de sangre que había salido al ser retirada con el algodón en alcohol.

—No sé cómo se llama, pero se supone que te ayuda a dormir.

—Qué bueno —dijo Bella regresando su atención a la televisión.

—Bella, ven a acostarte conmigo —la animó Edward—. Quiero acurrucarme.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación arrastrando los pies como zombi, dejándose caer en la cama. Edward la tapó con las sábanas y el cobertor antes de acostarse en su lado. (Él siempre dormía en el lado más cercano a la puerta para protegerla. Cualquiera de sus enemigos tendría que pasar antes sobre él para llegar a ella.) Ella moldeó su cuerpo con el de él como si uniera dos piezas de un rompecabezas, y ambos suspiraron de placer.

—Creo que me pintaré el cabello para regresarlo a mi color original —dijo de la nada.

Él asintió.

—He extrañado tu cabello. Siempre te ves bonita para mí, pero prefiero la Bella real.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos se veían suaves y soñadores. Era la mirada que él extrañaba. Desde que ella empezó a usar su poder como un arma, se había endurecido, intentando aislar su suave corazón. Él esperaba que cuando todo esto terminara pudieran quitar todas esas capas que ella construyó para que pudiera ser ella misma de nuevo.

—Tienes que ser el hombre más dulce del mundo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Te amo y yo pienso que tú eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo —dijo él con completa honestidad. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo hermosa que era. En lo profundo de su mente, todavía recordaba las crueles burlas y humillaciones de sus compañeros en la escuela. Él se preguntó si sería una peculiaridad de la mente de Bella el estar lista para creer lo peor que había en ella y el que tuviera problemas para darle crédito a cualquier cumplido, o si todos los humanos eran así.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento mirándolo. Su mente era todo un revoltijo de pensamientos que él se esforzaba en seguir.

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

—Claro —dijo él.

—No, _de verdad_, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella con insistencia—. Pasaste por una situación muy traumática. Te lastimaron.

—La peor parte fue estar lejos de ti.

—El doctor Michaels me contó lo que te hicieron. —Las palabras de Bella sonaban un poco confusas y parecía batallar para formar correctamente las palabras. La medicina debía estar surtiendo efecto.

—Desearía que no supieras —dijo él—. No quiero que pienses en eso.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puedo creer que exista alguien que pueda lastimarte así. Me enoja tanto que… —Dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé —dijo él con suavidad—. Puedo sentir tu ira.

—Todo Nebraska lo sintió —murmuró Bella.

Él besó su frente.

—Duerme ahora, Bella.

Ella no discutió. En la mente de él apareció una sensación de caída: la mente de ella había sucumbido al sueño. Él esperó hasta que ella estuvo profundamente dormida antes de salirse de la cama. Mantuvo un oído mental atento en ella. No estaba soñando; puede que estuviera demasiado dormida para eso, pero él quería asegurarse de que sólo tuviera sueños placenteros.

Salió de su suite en dirección a la de Amun. Amun abrió la puerta antes siquiera de que Edward pudiera tocar.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en venir para acá. Entra. Pedí el almuerzo.

Edward entró y vio que la mesa de Amun ya había sido puesta con dos platillos plateados que estaban tapados esperándolos. Edward se sentó donde Amun le indicó y levantó la tapa. _¡Panqueques!_ Los untó de mantequilla y vació el contenido de la pequeña jarra de porcelana con jarabe en ellos antes de recordar sus modales y decir:

—Gracias.

Amun se veía ligeramente divertido.

—De nada.

Edward comió tres grandes bocados antes de decir:

—¿Eres el querubín?

Amun asintió. Él había ordenado un filete raro y huevos como desayuno, pero en lugar de comerlos sólo los picoteaba con indiferencia usando su tenedor.

—Lo que no entiendo es que dices sentir algo por Bella, sentimientos que se supone no eres capaz de tener.

Amun se recostó en su silla.

—Créeme cuando digo que estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Una eternidad de existencia despreocupado por los sentimientos, hasta ahora. No puedo decir que estoy disfrutando del cambio.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Edward.

—No sé. Desearía saberlo.

Edward lo miró fijamente y los ojos negros como el carbón de Amun no titubearon. Edward no podía leerlo, no podía determinar si estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Había dicho tantas mentiras sobre lo que era que ahora era difícil aceptar lo que decía. Edward regresó a sus panqueques.

—Sé que ella te ama —dijo Amun—, y sé que no puedo cambiar eso, por mucho que lo desee. Te tengo envidia, la cual también es una experiencia nueva para mí. Ansío lo que tú tienes. Y te odio por eso.

Edward asintió. Tomó el último bocado y lo embadurnó en el jarabe que quedaba antes de metérselo a la boca.

—Iré sólo a encargarme de Aro —dijo Amun.

—Pero dijiste…

Amun agitó la mano.

—Encontraré un equipo nuevo. Quizá me lleve a Quil.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no creo que Bella sobreviva a más de esto. —Amun aventó su servilleta a la mesa y dejó el tenedor sobre su comida que no había sido tocada. Le puso la tapa de nuevo a su platillo y lo empujó a un lado—. Cuerpo o espíritu.

—Ella piensa que esta misión se la encomendó Dios —dijo Edward.

Amun bufó.

—Los humanos tienen la costumbre de poner palabras en boca de Dios y muchas veces descubren que, convenientemente, el Altísimo quiere lo mismo que ellos. Bella quiere destruir el Proyecto Theta, no porque Dios le dijo que lo hiciera, sino por sus propios sentimientos respecto a eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —lo retó Edward—. Quizá Dios la _está_ guiando por el camino que él sabe que funcionara.

Los ojos negros de Amun brillaron.

—Va a morir, Edward. Y no será por una bala o una cuchilla, sino por su jodido cerebro derritiéndose en su cráneo.

—Por lo que he visto en sus recuerdos, tú la alentaste a hacerlo.

Amun se puso de pie.

—Esta conversación terminó. Me voy en la mañana. Dile a Bella…, bueno, dile lo que quieras.

Luego, ambos escucharon el sonido de alguien rascando la puerta.

* * *

La cachorrita del hombre con alas puso a Dave sobre el pasto y él comenzó a olfatear, buscando el lugar perfecto. Era una decisión difícil. Había tantos aromas aquí afuera que debería cubrir con su propio aroma, el aroma de otros perros, el aroma de los pies de las personas, incluso el aroma de un gato. Apenas había terminado con su trabajo cuando una de esas bestias rugientes de metal con el sol en los ojos llegó junto a ellos. Un costado se abrió y salieron varios humanos, humanos con cosas brillantes. _¡Perros malos!_ Lo supo en el instante en que los vio.

La cachorrita gritó cuando dos de ellos la agarraron, y Dave gruñó. Los perros malos la soltaron en cuanto la tocaron, se agarraron la cabeza con las patas y aullaron. Cayeron al piso y uno cayó sobre la pila que Dave había dejado atrás.

Uno de los humanos que estaba de pie detrás de la caja grande junto a la entrada corrió hacia los perros malos, vocalizando en voz alta. Uno de los perros malos alzó su cosa brillante y el sonido fue tan alto que lastimó los oídos de Dave. El humano se agarró el abdomen, de donde salía sangre, con una pata y cayó al piso con la terrible inmovilidad de las cosas muertas.

El perro malo señaló con la cosa brillante a la cachorrita, así que Dave se lanzó en acción. Atacó al hombre, ladrando lo más fuerte que podía y abalanzándose a su pierna. Enterró los dientes con fuerza y el perro malo gritó. Sacudió su pierna para intentar soltarse de Dave. La cachorrita corrió hacia la entrada, el hombre apuntó la cosa brillante hacia ella y el sonido fue ensordecedor. La cachorrita cayó, había sangre mojando su piel.

El perro malo pateó con tanta fuerza que Dave salió volando y golpeó una cosa alta y olorosa, era donde la cachorrita dejaba el desecho de Dave. Dave cayó al piso gimiendo. _Dolía_. Se obligó a pararse pero se cayó de nuevo cuando apoyó el peso en su pata delantera. Parecía que ya no funcionaba. Vio a la cachorrita ponerse de pie y mirar mal en dirección al perro malo. Dave cojeó hacia enfrente, gruñó su gruñido más temible. ¡Y funcionó! El perro malo se aferró la cabeza con sus patas y gritó. Los tres perros malos estaban en el piso, rondando mientras se aferraban a sus cabezas. Dave estaba sorprendido pero orgulloso. _Fue_ un gruñido muy feroz, después de todo.

Dave llegó a la puerta y la cachorrita lo cargó. Dave gimoteó ante el dolor en sus costillas provocado por su mano, pero luchó contra el instinto de morder. La cachorrita no pretendía lastimarlo. Los humanos la rodeaban, vocalizaban alarmados. Intentaron detenerla y Dave gruñó, preparado para morder más tobillos. Ella los empujó a un lado y corrió por la entrada, cojeando y dejando un rastro de puntos rojos tras de ella. Él esperaba que los perros malos no fueran buenos cazadores.

La cachorrita los llevó a la caja mágica, presionando con su pata los puntos brillantes. La caja mágica intrigaba a Dave porque cuando las puertas se abrían, siempre estaban en un lugar diferente, incluso aunque permanecieran de pie en un lugar. Las puertas se cerraron y la cachorrita se dejó caer en una esquina, su pecho temblaba. Hizo un raro sonido de estarse ahogando y cayó agua por su rostro. Dave se estiró para lamer su cara. Sabía igual al Agua Grande donde había esperado al hombre con alas.

Las puertas se abrieron y se encontraron en un lugar diferente, pero aquí él podía oler a su camada, sus madrigueras estaban en una hilera. La cachorrita llegó a su propia madriguera y abrió la tapa que mantenía alejados a los perros malos. Puso a Dave en el piso y abrió la madriguera más pequeña, el lugar donde los humanos guardaban sus pieles. Ella se metió y cerró la tapa. Dave pensó que quizá ella lo había olvidado, porque se quedó afuera. Él lloró y tocó la tapa con su pata buena, pero ella no respondió. Podía escuchar los ahogados jadeos de la cachorrita. Parecía que tenía problemas para respirar.

Así que Dave hizo lo único que podía hacer. La tapa que daba hacia la hilera de madrigueras todavía no se había cerrado. Se apresuró a salir por la abertura y siguió el rastro más fresco que pudo encontrar del hombre con alas, se sorprendió al ver que lo llevaba a la madriguera del hombre con el aura negra.

Dave se sentó frente a la tapa y la rascó con su pata buena.

* * *

Edward abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a Dave sentado frente a esta. Tenía una pata alzada. Cuando vio a Edward se puso de pie en señal de respeto, pero seguía alzando la pata.

—¿Estás herido? ¿Qué pasó?

_Los perros malos intentaron tomar a nuestra cachorra_, le dijo Dave. _Pero les gruñí y cayeron_. Le mostró a Edward una imagen mental de los eventos y cuando Dave llegó a la parte en que le dispararon a Jane, Edward cargó a Dave y corrió hacia la habitación de Jane.

—Eres un chico muy bueno —le dijo a Dave—. Buen chico por venir a buscarme, y por proteger a la cachorra de nuestra camada.

Dave agitó la cola débilmente.

Edward tocó en la puerta de la habitación que compartían Jane y Esme.

—¡Jane! ¡Jane! Soy Edward. Déjame entrar.

No hubo respuesta y el corazón de Edward se encogió con miedo. Dejó a Dave en el piso, retrocedió y golpeó la puerta, rompiendo la cerradura y una de las bisagras en el proceso. La empujó hacia un lado y entró.

Jane seguía escondiéndose en el armario. Edward abrió un poco la puerta.

—Jane, cariño, soy Edward. Necesito que salgas para ver qué tan lastimadas estás.

—¡No! —lloró Jane. Era doloroso escuchar sus aterrorizados sollozos.

—¿Entonces puedo entrar yo? —preguntó él.

Jane hipó y hubo una larga pausa antes de que respondiera.

—Bien.

Él abrió la puerta y se metió. Jane tenía la mano presionada contra su estómago y su traje rosa estaba empapado de rojo.

—¿Dónde está Esme? —preguntó él. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero por dentro era todo un desastre.

—E-ella fue a l-la far-farmacia. —_Hipo_—. Re-regresará pro-pronto.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento, la voz de Esme era uno de los sonidos más dulces que pudo haber escuchado. Salió del armario.

—Jane está herida. Un disparo —habló con voz baja y rápida, y la expresión desconcertada de Esme se convirtió en una de rápida eficacia, la expresión que uno vería en la cara de una enfermera con experiencia lidiando con un repentino aumento de pacientes.

—Tengo que decirle a los otros; tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Edward.

Esme asintió.

—Ve.

Edward salió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Amun. Él seguía de pie en la puerta, mirando con curiosidad.

—Evacuación de emergencia —dijo Edward—. Saben que estamos aquí. Le dispararon a Jane.

Amun sacó su celular.

—Agarra a Bella —dijo—. Sube al techo en diez minutos. —Se escuchó el ruido de las sirenas y Amun se precipitó hacia la ventana. Se asomó y presionó las teclas de su celular.

—Mejor que sean cinco.

* * *

Los volvieron a encontrar, ya veremos si logran huir de nuevo…

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^

Yolabertay, Beastyle, Nohemi, TatiiSwan, freckles03, Robmy, Eve Runner, Joha Asecas, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gabriela Cullen, crizthal, denisseR-cullen, tayloves, Anilu-Belikov, fati21

Algunos comentarios no tienen nombre, pero se agradece de igual manera (:


End file.
